Time Leap
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Out of nowhere, a Gallifreyan woman appeared trailing after our favourite Time Lord. Just who she is and what she can do is unknown. All that we know is that once she and the Doctor meet up only trouble can ensue. 10th/OC. M for safety
1. Prologue

**This has been with me for a while so I thought I might as well upload it!! Shinku Raikou and Tormented Little Angel are very unlikely to be finished as interest seems to have been lost......SO PLEASE REVIEW!!! This is only a short teaser for the rest so don't be put off by the shortness :) There will be more to come soon!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who (much to my annoyance) but I do own my OC!!

**Time Leap**

Chapter One

-Prologue-

_The gateway to the Void tried to suck everything in, anything coated in the particles gained from travelling through the void and parallel worlds. The rushing air like a giant vacuum set on full power swallowing the Cybermen and Daleks back into the void. Millions of them rushing past in screeches and blurs of rusty colours. Hanging from a giant magnet, the Doctor, held on tightly while he watched with wide eyes as his human companion tried to hold on. Rose was hanging onto the lever for dear life, feet already off the ground as she tried to evade the gateway._

"_HOLD ON!" the Doctor shouted to her panicked out of his brain, "JUST HOLD ON!"_

_Everything moved in slow motion as her fingers slowly slipped from the handle and tears dripped down her cheeks. Rose screamed; her blonde hair flying around her as she was pulled back by an invisible force._

"_ROSE!!!!!" the Doctor screamed, "NOO!!!!!"_

_She fell backwards towards the gate and she could see every precious, perfect moment she had spent with the Doctor. From their adventures to their moments of rambling, laughter and walking around Earth, arm in arm. From all the bad parts to the good parts where he always came to save her. Her Time Lord. And here she was. About to fall into Hell, the Void and all the Doctor could do was watch in horror as he screamed after her._

'_I'm sorry...' she thought as she tried to grab something, unable to speak from the rushing air around her she thought instead, 'I love you, Doctor.'_

_There was a sudden flash of bright light and a woman appeared in front of the gateway. Not much of her could be seen due to the bright light. Her arms caught Rose before there was another bright flash and both vanished. The Doctor could only look on with wide eyes as the gateway closed quickly after and he let go, his body feeling numb and weak suddenly.

* * *

_

_Appearing in a building that seemed to be falling apart with wires, the woman let go of Rose who whipped round. Tears rose to her eyes as she started hitting the now closed gateway wall. It was the other woman who had all of their attention however. The woman was tall; around five foot eight, with a slim figure. Her hair was long, falling in waves down her back, a raven colour and almost startling blue eyes. She wore black clothes that looked almost like armour underneath a long black coat._

"_You're not from this world," Pete spoke slowly and warily._

_The woman shook her head, "No, but no worries, I'll just find the nearest solar flare and I'll be out of your way."_

"_But who are you?"  
Jackie Tyler hit her husband and looked at the woman with teary eyes, "thank you for bringing my daughter back to me."  
Pete quickly added, "our daughter, Jackie."_

_The blonde haired woman smiled slightly, eyeliner slightly smudged now. Rose's sobbing came to a close as she turned and wiped her eyes slowly._

"_Who....who are you?" she asked in a shaky voice._

_The black haired woman smiled slightly, "my name is Zera, I'm a Time Lord....well...Time Lady," she grinned and placed a finger in front of her lips, "but that's a secret."_

**Hope that was good for a simple teaser, tell me and REVIEW!! All reviews make me exceedingly happy and contribute to the continuation. I need the joy from them as I'm back at college and will be soon loaded with work for my last year of A-Levels :( Not to mention, as my first Doctor Who fic, I am currently paranoid to how good it is *gulp***


	2. Smith, Jones and Zera?

**Couldn't help myself __ just had to upload the next chapter! So I once again shamelessly plea for reviews......PLEASE REVIEW!! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I do not and will never own Doctor who *cries* but OC is mine!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Two

Zera had spent a week in the London Hospital. Luckily she had been able to procure documents claiming she was a Doctor. Still, she knew her way round biology and the hospital. Through her time she had become friends with Martha Jones, a med student working her way for her exams. As she walked down the corridors, past patient beds, a voice suddenly called her over. Rolling her eyes slightly, she turned and headed back to where Martha and the other students were stood. Doctor Stoker with them looked at her before at the patient, detecting the hidden distaste in his eyes for her.

"What do you think Doctor Zera, the patient came in two days ago with severe stomach cramps."

Zera looked down at the patient's file first before up at him and almost did a double take. He was handsome, no doubt about that, with short messy brown hair and warm eyes, but so....so old. What was more was she recognised him and prayed to anyone listening that he didn't recognise her. The Doctor.

"I'd say a few painkillers and the illness goes bye-bye," Zera commented, finally looking up at the stern doctor Stoker.

"How very professional; Miss Jones," he motioned to the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned up at her, before looking at Martha and she made her escape. Zera knew that she was bound to find him eventually but not that close!

Stopping in one of the rest rooms for the workers, Zera sat down with a cup of coffee. Rain hit the windows but she thought nothing of it, eyes closed as Martha walked in and started talking on her phone.

"The rain..." the other doctor muttered.

Opening an eye, Zera looked out the window and blinked. The rain was.....going upwards.

"Not good," she muttered, darting up and out of the room only to fall against the corridor walls as the entire building shook violently sending people flying.

When it finally came to a stop, Zera sat there on the ground before darting up and to the nearest window. Outside was the surface of the moon in the earth light, Judoon ships landing in front of the hospital.

"Oh great," Zera groaned, "just what I need."

* * *

**Zera's POV:** (**A/N: I have tried to keep to 1st Person POV all the way through the following chapters so please forgive me if I accidentally mess up and write in 3rd**)

Toying with the vortex manipulator on my wrist, hiding it with me sleeve, I made my way stealthily through the corridors only to run into the Doctor and Martha. The latter grabbed me by the arm and pulled me with her.

"Come on Zera, you're sticking with us."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, "so you're calling the shots now?" he turned and mumbled, "you humans always want control."

I smirked slightly until I was suddenly yanked down with Martha and the Doctor, hiding behind the glass barriers along the stairs, peering down at the rhino headed Judoon as they scanned everyone. The Doctor explained that the Judoon were the galactic police when I scoffed.

"More like galactic thugs," both of them looked at me and I shrugged, "I'm from the 51st Century," I lied like a second tongue.

The Doctor bought it while Martha gawped at me, "you're from the future?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked her as if hurt before walking off, keeping low as the two followed soon after.

As we moved down corridors, we suddenly found ourselves in front of several Judoon. One scanned the Doctor and raised his gun.

"Non-human."

"Wait, wait," I quickly interjected, "you're not looking for him, what non-human are you looking for?"

The Judoon in front narrowed his eyes at me and I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"You are Zera, we will arrest you for hijacking and theft of a Judoon fighter."

"Borrowed!" Zera waved her hands, "Borrowed without permission!"

The Doctor's hand slid into mine and Martha's before he pulled us with him, "run!"

And run we did. Tearing down corridors, we managed to lose the Judoon force for now. Pausing to catch our breath in the steadily decaying amount of oxygen, the Doctor gave me a pointed look.

"You stole a Judoon fighter," he pointed out.

"With every intention of giving it back," I tried to worm my way out of his disapproving gaze.

Martha decided to cut in our argument with a question, "what makes you different from us?"

I blinked and looked at her, trying to process her meaning before it clicked, "Oh! Well, 51st Century people are a lot more flexible when it comes to relationships," I winked, "51st Century pheromones."  
Martha winced, "you mean....men or women?"

"More or less, human and non-human, doesn't matter to us, we just like to have a good time," I snickered and carried on walking, the Doctor now leading.

Walking into Stoker's office, we found his cold...drained body. I stuck out my tongue at the sight.

"Nice...."

"A Plasmavore," the Doctor uttered with a face, "Not good....she assimilates the species of whatever blood they drink, and now she'll turn up as human."

"Is that why you were here?" asked Martha knelt beside him.

"I was picking up strange readings," he explained before glancing up at me, "why are _you_ here?"

I shuffled uncomfortably in my spot, "well......it's kind of a long story...."

As we thankfully walked out, both rounded on me wanting to know why until we heard the Judoon coming. The Doctor looked at Martha with an indecisive look.

"Never in a million years will this mean anything, okay? Not a thing," before holding Martha's face and kissing her full on the mouth.

My jaw must have dropped to the floor as I stood there.

"What the _**hell**_?!"

The Doctor let go of Martha, "stall them!" before grabbing my hand and pulling me along also.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked him as we ran.

"Genetic transfer," he gave me a 'duh' look.

I rolled my eyes at him but carried on running until we stopped and he looked at me.

"Hold them off for just a little longer."

I nodded, "yeah, and let them execute me, thanks," I said dryly.

He gave me a sympathetic look before dashing off into the MRI theatre. Barely a moment later the Judoon came with Martha in tow.

"Marked criminal Zera, identified," one growled and raised his weapon.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I waved my hands once again, "just give me....a few more seconds and I promise you, you will find the non-human you're looking for."

"Justice does not wait."

I pushed open the MRI doors to see an old woman - the Plasmavore - stood over the Doctor who fell to the ground, eyes shut. Martha tried to rush over to him but the Judoon stopped her.

"Scan her," I pointed at the old woman.

"But I've already been scanned," the woman smile sickly.

Martha grabbed one of the Judoon scanners and scanned the woman proving she was non-human. Weapons raised, they sentenced her to death for killing the Princess of Regency Nine.

Vaporising her, Martha ran over to the Doctor only to find him not breathing. The Judoon scanned the MRI that was shooting off electricity randomly before ordering a retreat.

"You what?!" I squeaked, unbelieving that they would just let everyone die.

The MRI was going to kill everyone in the hospital and on Earth, that was to say if the oxygen deficiency didn't kill them first. Already the air was very thin and hard to breath. Martha gave the Doctor CPR but it wasn't working. I moved towards the controls of the MRI.

"He has two hearts!" I managed to breathe out, my vision swimming from the lack of oxygen.

Martha gave both of his hearts CPR and he gasped, sitting up weakly. Martha fell sideways, her eyes closing as the oxygen ran out. Holding my breath for as long as I could, I gripped the wires connecting the MRI and pulled the right ones apart before slumping to the ground unconscious.

Seconds later oxygen filled my lungs again and I gasped, jolting up and looking round wildly only to see I was alone.

"No....that asshole left me!" I whined, staggering up and regaining my balance.

Leaving the hospital, I stumbled out into London and looked round only to see the once familiar blue TARDIS disappear. Sighing, but breathing deeply, I trudged away, discarding the doctor's coat. I wouldn't need it any longer. It was hopeless; I was too late and wouldn't be able to lock onto the TARDIS's destination with my vortex manipulator.

Heading back into my apartment, I sat down on the couch with a weary sigh. Now what was I to do? My phone vibrated with a text message and I glanced at it to see Martha's name. Flipping it open, I scrolled through the text.

'_Where did you vanish to? Come to my brother's party, don't forget._'

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, why not? So I dressed in a pair of black cargos and a white, loose shirt with long sleeves. It was safe to say that the party could have gone better as Martha's parents argued every five seconds. Martha shot me apologetic glances but I just shrugged until everyone left, their parents leaving on bad terms.

"Oh well," I sighed, looking up at the night sky, "it was nice to have a drink at least."

"Sorry about them," she looked down dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled and that's when we spotted the Doctor stood on a corner with a grin before walking away.

We both quickly followed only to find him stood outside his TARDIS. Martha ran over and the Doctor showed her the inside which of course came the typical response.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

I shook my head and turned to leave when the door squeaked open again and the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Don't want to come?"

A grin lit up my face, "you kidding me?" before dashing forwards.

Pausing at the doors, I touched the aged wood and whispered in my mind, '_keep me a secret, my friend._'

The TARDIS hummed in my mind before I stepped inside and shut the doors. The Doctor stood by the central console, flipping switches.

"This is a one time thing, okay," he pointed at us both, "One trip then home, and you," I gulped as he pointed at me, "you can go back to the 51st Century."

"But Doctor," I whined, "I'm bored in the 51st Century! You only get to live once, I say."

He looked at me oddly before grinning and pulling a lever. Instantly the TARDIS shook and we were sent flying through the vortex.

"Welcome aboard Martha Jones, Zera!" he shook our hands as we tried not to fall over.

"Thank you Captain!" Martha laughed.

"A pleasure, Captain," I laughed along with the two.

**Review please!! *bows***


	3. The Shakespeare Code

**Disclaimer:** Once again I do not own Doctor Who and his merry band, I only own Zera and all her crazyness.

**Time Leap**

Chapter Three

As the TARDIS finally came to a stop we picked ourselves up, brushing ourselves down.

"Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?" Martha asked a little disgruntled.

"Yes and I failed it," the Doctor grabbed his coat with a leap.

I laughed at that and headed to the door, "oh, where are we? Please tell me!" I practically begged.

The Doctor grinned and opened the door for us. Stepping out my eyes went wide along with Martha's.

"This is London...."

"Yep!" The Doctor grinned, "about 1599."  
"Wow...." I muttered as I looked round, "this is amazing....oh wait!" I turned and looked at them both with wider eyes before pointing at the Doctor, clicking as I did, "this is the Shakespearean era!"

Martha's eyes widened again, "oh my god, we're gonna see Shakespeare!"

We hugged and laughed happily while the Doctor raised an eyebrow at us.

Walking down the cobbled streets, Martha brought up a question that had clearly been burning in her mind.

"Am I alright? I'm not going to get carted off as a slave or something?"

The Doctor shook his head with a grin, "why would you ever think that?"

"Well, not exactly white, if you hadn't noticed," Martha pointed to herself while I chuckled.

"Well, I'm not exactly human. Just walk around like you own the place, works for me."

I laughed now and quickly caught up to the Doctor, practically skipping with glee before Martha voice another worry.

"But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

Now the Doctor frowned, "of course we can, why not?"

Martha used her hands as gestures, "it's like in those films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race."

"Then don't step on any butterflies," we carried on walking before he glanced back, "what have butterflies ever done to you?"

"Just think of _Back to the Future_, you know, the film," I pitched in.

We managed to get into the Globe Theatre - just opened - and the Doctor rambled on about how much a genius Shakespeare was. I nudged him with my elbow and glared at him making him shut up. William Shakespeare walked on. Once again my eyes went wide.

"Wow.....he's handsome."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "you 51st Century women think every man looks handsome."

"Not true," I huffed.

Shakespeare announced that the sequel to _Love's Labours Lost_ would be played tomorrow. I and the Doctor frowned.

"How come I have never heard of _Love's Labours Won_?" asked Martha.

"Because it's the missing play," the Doctor's curiosity now peaked, "looks like we will be staying a little longer."

Martha practically squealed.

Slipping into the Inn where Shakespeare was staying, the Doctor flashed his psychic paper.

"I'm Sir Doctor and these are Martha and Zera."

I stepped out from behind the Doctor and the genius play writer's eyes widened slightly.

"My dear lady," he stood quickly and surprisingly faced me, "what heavens did you descend from?"

Despite myself I blushed slightly with a smile which only made him smile wider. The Doctor cleared his throat and sent me a disapproving look before talking with Shakespeare. I zoned out, smiling every now and then when I caught Shakespeare looking at me. Finally deciding to call it a night, the famous man held up a hand as I stood.

"Wait, I wish for you to stay, your presence is....soothing and helps me write."

The Doctor gave me a warning glance that I chose to ignore. Watching the two leave, I shook my head with a chuckle, only to see Shakespeare behind me.

"Sir Doctor is rather protective over you," he pointed out as he eyed me up and down.

"No," I shook my head, "he just doesn't want me doing something stupid."

"Such as?" he took a step closer and I didn't know if to run away or to jump him.

Taking a deep breath, I managed to reign in my hormones, I wasn't a teenager after all, "you're married, remember?"

He sighed and nodded lightly, "you are correct," he took my hand and kissed the back of it, lingering for a moment, "but do not forget about me."  
I laughed quietly, "how could I?"

Walking into the room Martha and the Doctor were sharing, both were laying on the bed when I walked in. They looked up and Martha looked shocked. Clearly neither had truly believe I would be returning the same night. The idea made me want to laugh and huff in annoyance.

"I thought you'd.....well.....be having _fun_ with Shakespeare."

"Don't make me change my mind," I kicked off my boots with a grumble, managing to squeeze some space between them.

"Why didn't you?" the Doctor looked curious whilst trying to sound nonchalant.

"Because," I closed my eyes, "someone else has my heart which is why I've been travelling...either to take back my heart or to give it to him forever."

"And who's the lucky man?" asked Martha, enthralled with the story.

I let out my breath, "he's like me...and he's the most incredible man in the universe."

I must have nodded off because next thing I knew someone was waking me.

* * *

"Come on Zera! You sleep like the dead."

I groaned in my sleep but only shifted and carried on sleeping. There was a chuckle before Martha whispered in my ear.

"Shakespeare's naked."

I jumped up suddenly awake, "where?!"

I looked to see a surprised looking Doctor, Martha giggling to herself and Shakespeare himself looking amused. I glared at Martha.

"You lied to me! Lied! And here I thought we were friends! Allies.....comrades.....I can't think of any other words!" I finished and ran my hands over my face, "okay, I'm awake.....what?"

The Doctor chuckled and told me about Lynly who worked for the Globe Theatre, had been killed by witches along with killing a maid at the inn last night.

"Where was I?"

"Sleeping," the three intoned scarily.

* * *

In search of Peter Streete who had built the theatre, we were led through Bedlam Asylum. I gulped and moved back, accidentally knocking into the Doctor. He looked at me worriedly before smiling and putting his hand on my shoulder comfortingly. Moving into one of the cells. The Doctor spoke to Peter who ranted about witches and I grew aware of Shakespeare being rather close to me before an old hag appeared. I stiffened and stepped back. I hated witches; they scared the hell out of me. This effect seemed to appear on everyone else as we all stepped back. Martha tried to yell for help.

"That won't work," the Doctor reminded her, "there are hundreds of other people in here screaming the same thing."

The witch touched Peter's heart, killing him before turning on us, "who will be next?"

The Doctor stepped forwards, "all I have to do is find the right word."  
She hissed, "none on this Earth have knowledge of us."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now, think, think, think… Humanoid, female, uses shapes and words to channel energy… ah, fourteen! That's it, fourteen! The fourteen stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you… Carrionite!"

The witch screamed and vanished in a flash of light leaving us startled.

"What did you do?" asked Martha.

"I named her, power of the name. Now that's old magic."

Back at the inn, the Doctor used a map to find All Hallows Street before looking up at us all.

"Me, Martha and Zera will go there, Shakespeare, I need you to stop the play."

They shook hands, "good luck Doctor."

"Good luck, Shakespeare!" before dashing out, Martha and I following.

Finding the house with ease - due to the door opening spookily - we found one of the Carrionites waiting for us. Martha stepped up and repeated the name the Doctor had said before only to have Lilith laugh at her.

"The power of the name only works once, observe," she pointed at Martha, "I gaze upon this bag of bones, I name thee, Martha Jones."

Martha promptly gasped, falling unconscious as if fainting. The Doctor caught and laid her down gently.

"What did you do?!"

"Strange that you hide your name....but there is one with power....Rose."

The Doctor leapt up, "big mistake, because that name only keeps me fighting."

She walked away nonchalantly before suddenly pointing at me.

"And you! I gaze upon thee and none shall fear her, I name thee Zera!" she hissed before blinking shocked as I remained standing, "you? You with no name or title, hidden yet in plain sight. You are neither here or there without a name within you."

I grinned and crossed my arms, "oh what a predicament, can't control what you cannot name and that's the name of the Queen of this game," I stuck my tongue out at her.

Lilith hissed in anger before turning on the Doctor, cutting a small lock of his hair from his head and holding up some of my own.

"What the..." I felt my hair and felt a small lock missing, "that bitch cut my hair!"

She flew out the window, hovering outside as she applied the hair to two voodoo dolls, only to stab them both with the small scissors. Both of us let out pained gasps and fell to the floor in pain as it felt like someone had speared us through the heart. Martha crawled over to the Doctor.

"Two hearts..." she muttered, "get up."

"We have to stop doing this," he chuckled before getting up only to gasp in pain, "only one heart...how do you people cope?! Hit my chest!"

Martha hit his right side and he let out a pained gasp, "other side!"

She did so and he leant forwards, "hit my back!"

Martha brought both fists down and he commented more to the left before he leant back, cracking several bones and standing. Both rushed over to where I lay.

"Oh my god, Zera!" Martha knelt beside me and put her head to my chest.

I batted her away suddenly, "dammit Martha, personal space!"

"What? You....you should be dead?!"  
I rolled my eyes and got up, brushing off my pants, "don't sound too ecstatic...it takes more than a little voodoo magic to kill me, thank you."

Running once again, we entered the theatre through the back to find Shakespeare coming round and rubbing his head.

"Stop the theatre was all I asked!" the Doctor sighed.

Shakespeare just gave him a look. Sighing, I walked over and felt his head lightly.

"Does it hurt?"

He looked up at me with a smile, "not any more with your angelic hands."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "less flirting, time to save the world, o' genius!"

* * *

On stage, we found everyone running and screaming, trying to get out as Carrionites flew around the air in a great storm. The Doctor pushed Shakespeare forwards.

"Only you can stop them with your unique words!"

"But..." he looked nervous for once in his life.

I paused for a second before turning him round and kissing him on the lips, "you can do it."

Shakespeare blinked before grinning and taking the stage. The Doctor shot me a look asking if that was really necessary.

"You're just jealous," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witch's plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy! My doting Doctor tells me I am not! Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..." Shakespeare now looked back at us for help that the Doctor quickly offered.  
"7-6-1-3-9-0!"

Shakespeare repeated the numbers, "Banished like a tinker's cuss! I say to thee...." once again he looked back.

"uhh..."

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted along with Martha.

Shakespeare shouted to word and all the Carrionites started to be sucked back into the crystal ball as the Doctor laughed.

"Good old J.K!"

It all finished and the Doctor held up the crystal ball, commenting he had a nice attic in the TARDIS where he could put it. The whole crowd returned to their places and started up a wild applause, believing it had all been part of the performance. We all bowed, taking part with a grin. The rest of the night passed quickly and as morning came, we stood on the stage once again. Sat on Shakespeare's right, Martha on his left, the Doctor walked over just in time as Queen Elizabeth I walked in with her guards.

"Queen Elizabeth I!" The Doctor grinned.  
"Doctor!" she hissed.

Said man froze, "what?"

"My _sworn_ enemy!"

The grin was gone, "what?"

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!" she yelled.

"WHAT?!"

I hit him round the head, "what did you do to her?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled back as he jumped off the stage, dragging Martha with him.

"Goodbye Shakespeare!" I yelled, "go see your wife and stop chasing pretty ladies!" before diving into the TARDIS after the two and driving off once again.

**Once again please review!!! Reviews make me a very happy bunny ^^ *hugs all readers* and a virtual cookie to any who can guess where Zera's favourite phrase "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission and with every intention of giving it back!" came from!!**


	4. Not so much Gridlock and Tears

**Oh my Gosh I love all reviewers!!!! *hugs everyone* Keep them coming! I mean it when I say they seriously brighten my day and the more reviews I get the quicker the uploads!!**

**Disclaimer:** No.....Doctor Who is mine....I wish. I own nothing but my lovely OC!!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Four

Once again the TARDIS stopped but this time the Doctor took us to an 'old' destination that he had been to before. New New York. Martha looked annoyed that he had taken us to a place he'd already been to. Walking out, we ended up in the rain and I just laughed.

"Can't go wrong with rain!"

Walking towards a terminal, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the screen and found we were in the slums of the city. Of course this only fuelled Martha's annoyance. Looking around myself, my vortex manipulator started beeping and I looked at it curiously.

"Hello, hello, what's set this off...." I muttered while the Doctor and Martha peered over my shoulders.

Pressing a few buttons, my eyes widened at the signal I was picking up, before wheeling round to the Doctor, "do you mind if I go wandering for a little bit? You can send me a message to get back with your sonic screwdriver to my manipulator, please?"

He blinked, momentarily taken-aback before slowly nodding. I grinned and tapped the watch only to be swallowed by the vortex.

Appearing in a run down building, I made a face at the dead skeletons laying around.

"Nice decor..."

"Stop right there!" a voice hissed behind me.

Slowly holding up my hands, I turned round, "wait a second, I just picked up a familiar signal from here and wanted to check it out."

In front of me was one of the cat people dressed in a white habit, gun aimed at me.

"Who? There is no one here?"

"He goes by the Face of Boe," I looked round.

She looked shocked before lowering her gun with a small gasp, "you must be the one he spoke of frequently."  
I smiled slightly and nodded. The cat woman led me through the rubble and wires until we came into a room where a large tank was wired up to the huge system, powering the city. In the tank was none other than the Face of Boe.

Smiling, I walked over and sat down in front of the tank, legs crossed in front of me.

"How you been my friend?" I asked.

"Living..." he breathed, "you still look beautiful...Zera."

Smiling sadly, I put a hand on the tank screen and his large, warm eyes seemed to soften further at the gesture.

"How long has it been?" I asked quietly while Novice Hame watched the scene warmly, "it feels like a millennia."

"It has...." he answered back, "have you told the Doctor?"

I looked away for a moment, shaking my head, "too soon....he's still getting over Rose."

The Face of Boe was silent for a moment, the sound of his life system hissing lightly.

"My time will come soon...."  
"Don't talk like that," I scolded lightly.

"...and the Doctor will know he isn't alone.....but you will have to tell him sometime."

Lying down, I slipped into sleep, my eyes dimming but not leaving the Face of Boe's warm eyes as he watched me with all the strength he had. Closing my eyes slowly, I fell into the darkness while my hand still rested against his tank.

* * *

_"Daddy!"_

_The young raven haired girl ran across the crimson grass under the orange burning sky. Silver leaved trees glistened around her as she dashed here and there towards the tall, waiting man. He turned back to her, smile lighting up his face. Not his usual, dark smile that had been steadily becoming more common, but a warm, heartfelt smile._

"_There's my little princess!" he laughed, picking her up and spinning her around._

_The little girl squealed with delight, holding onto her father tightly until he placed her on his shoulders behind his head, holding her legs while her short arms wrapped round his neck._

"_How was Academy?" he asked, heading back home._

_The little girl made a face, glaring at two boys from her class as they passed and they pointed at her with grins._

"_They still pick on me," she mumbled dejectedly, her cheek resting on the top of her father's head, "call me weird because I can hear it too."_

_He stopped for a moment before swinging her round into his arms while she squealed in delight. He chuckled and looked down at her warmly._

"_Don't listen to any of them, I can hear them too, the......"_

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**

* * *

**

Hands gripped my shoulders and shook me awake. It was the fur on them that startled me for a moment before I remembered Novice Hame. As predicted, I opened my eyes to see the cat woman kneeling in front of me.

"It is time to wake, the Face of Boe has his last words."

Immediately leaping up, I noticed the Doctor and Martha now there with the Face of Boe, out of his broken tank. Just how long had I slept?! Seriously, I seemed to sleep through everything. I'd even slept through a nearby supernova before. Scrabbling over to the motionless face, those deep brown eyes roamed over to me slowly as if smiling before back to the Doctor.

"You are not alone," then his eyes fell back on me, "don't stop loving."

His eyes closed and he passed away slowly. My eyes widened as another life passed away right in front of my eyes. Curling my hands into fists, I relaxed and sighed silently. Martha glanced over at me from the Doctor, walking over to me quietly.

"Did he.....mean something to you?" she asked gently.

"The world," I smiled softly, "_Every man dies...Not really every man lives_." [1. William Ross Wallace.]

* * *

Heading back to the TARDIS sullenly, Martha suddenly stopped in the alley before it. Grabbing a chair she sat down and refused to move until the Doctor told her what the Face of Boe meant.

"I lied to you, cos I liked it. I could pretend, just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive underneath the burnt orange sky," he paused, "I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong, there's no one else."

I felt sadness grip my two hearts and was torn between keeping my secret or telling him everything. I yearned to reach for him like I used to. To tell him that everything would be alright and that he was never alone.

"What happened?" asked Martha enthralled.

The Doctor paused before grabbing another chair and sitting down, a distant look swimming through his eyes.

"There was a war, a time war. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks for the sake of all creation, and they lost. We lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now, my family, my friends, even that sky," his voice became thick with emotion, "Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire..."

I literally had to grip my chest and turn away from the onslaught of emotions as he told Martha of Gallifrey. I could still see its beautiful landscape before the war. This was becoming harder by the minute. I wanted to scream to the universe that I wasn't 'Zera', I wasn't human. I wanted to stop the perception filter that stopped the Doctor and anyone else from discovering I was from Gallifrey. I wanted to tell the Doctor he wasn't alone and it was tearing me apart not being able to. Because I was too scared. Afraid of his reaction to finding me alive. Part of me wanted to flee from the pain of the past. But the rest of me wanted, needed.....**had** to stay. I wanted him to know yet I didn't. Some Time Lady I was. My TARDIS and home destroyed....all I could do was watch the Doctor and keep him on the right path....no matter how much it hurt to watch him love others and lose them.

"Zera?"

"Yes?" I asked, turning back to them and letting my hand drop.

"You're crying," the Doctor commented as he stood in front of me.

"I'm not crying," I wiped my face only to find wet drops along my cheeks, "why would I be crying? I've got nothing to cry about."

"You're also rambling," he smiled slightly but the worry still remained.

I sighed, "I need shooting....again."  
"Again?" Martha now joined the conversation.

"Oh yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked into the TARDIS, "I've been shot a fair few times....lucky they had bad aims....although I was lying in that ditch a few days...."

"How are you still alive?!"

I chuckled lightly, "oh its nothing, I've had worse. Nearly vaporised before, almost thrown into a sun...erm....almost hanged," I ticked off on my fingers, "almost drowned...hmm....oh! And stabbed by a sword."

Both Martha and the Doctor had their mouths wide open. I laughed although glad to have changed the subject quickly.

The Doctor shook his head before flipping a few levers on the TARDIS controls while Martha stood beside me.

"So....why were you crying? Was it about the Doctor's home planet?"

Damn.

"Why do you say that?" I asked trying to remain nonchalant but the Doctor was watching me also.

"Have you ever been there?"

Deciding best to go for a half lie I nodded, "I visited a few times....a friend brought me over to Gallifrey when my parents died and took care of me for a short time, after that I started travelling the universe."

Martha looked intrigued, keeping up the questioning while the Doctor listened silently.

"But why do you travel? All you've got is that watch."

I looked down at the vortex manipulator fondly, "it gets me where I want...but I don't actually know why I travel," that was the honest truth, "could be something as simple as wanting more in life than domestic," I made a face and shivered, "domestics scare me," the Doctor chuckled, "could be I'm looking for someone......looking for an answer," I paused, staring off although not seeing the TARDIS around me, "looking for absolution."

There was silence for a moment before the ever inquisitive Martha asked.

"What is it you are looking for?"

I snapped back and looked at her, "a memory, they're all I've got...my family and home gone..."

Martha shook her head, "it's freaky how you two are so alike."

I and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment before away, a pained look in the Doctor's eyes.

"I doubt it, our pasts are very different," he reminded her.

"Where's the shower?" I suddenly asked.

The Doctor perked up at the subject change, "first right, left, left again, third right, second right, fifth left and around the staircase, up the ladder and....." he trailed off at my dazed look, "this way!" he held out his arm.

With a grin, I hooked my arm through his and allowed him to steer me away. It took a few minutes before we arrived at the large bathroom and I paused.

"Erm...." I blushed, "how will I get out of this maze and is it possible for a change of clothes?"

The Doctor blinked then blushed lightly, looking down, "I'll get Martha to help with the clothes.....we'll be here in half an hour."

"Thanks," I smiled before slipping inside the white marble bathroom.

Everything was white but for the pale blue drapes around the shower and mat on the floor. Shedding my worn clothes, I jumped into the shower and welcomed the relaxing heat. The TARDIS hummed around me as if sensing my content.

'Thanks for not telling him,' I mentally thanked the TARDIS.

Half an hour later, there was a knock and Martha stepped in.

"I brought you some clothes!"

"Give me a second," I called back.

Turning off the water, I draped the towel round me and stepped out to see Martha holding a lump of clothes in her arms.

"Thanks," I smiled and took them gratefully.

I wasn't self-conscious at all when I dropped the towel and started dressing, aware of Martha's eyes on me....or my scars specifically.

"How did you get those scars?" she asked quietly as if afraid of shattering glass.

I glanced down to see the long scar across my flat stomach that appeared on my back also, another crossing over it making a cross shape.

"I get into a lot of fights," I answered truthfully this time, "at first it was for the thrill, then it was more like suicide attempts," I pulled on the black cargo pants and black tank top, "I got into fights, let them hurt me and just gave up only...I couldn't give up and die, too much of a coward," I snorted, tying my long hair back but for a few loose strands over my face, "so I just got back up and carried on life."

Walking out, the Doctor stood waiting before he led me to a bedroom where I could stay. It was decorated plainly with wooden drawers and a table, wardrobe and all. The bed was king size however and made up of dark blue sheets unlike the white and bronze room. Falling onto the bed gratefully, I snuggled up and squealed.

"Oh how I have missed a bed!"

The Doctor chuckled from the door, walking in and glancing round, "I hope it's alright."  
"Of course it is," I grinned, sitting up in front of him, "thank you for everything."

On impulse, he reached out and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear and we froze at the close proximity. Only a few more centimetres and his lips would be on mine. My blue eyes searched his chocolate ones curiously, wondering what he would do.  
"Goodnight, Zera," he whispered before standing and leaving quickly.

Shaking myself, wishing he had only moved a little closer, I fell into a tormented sleep.

**Ooooooh, what you think? DOn't you just want to hug the Doctor when he starts telling Martha about Gallifrey? *is crying while hugging the Doctor* PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^_^**


	5. Daleks! Colds and Angels

**Thanks to all reviewers and those who read/favourited this story! I shower you all with chibi Doctors!! Keep them coming please __**

**Also, this chapter and the next contain one of my OWN episodes I created as a filler between episodes.....I got bored typing some episodes so I decided to write them from history Mwahahaaha, but yes you'll find I haven't done EVERY episode in the 3rd series and eventually 4th series but there may be parts of my own original episodes flying around.  
**

**Disclaimer: **....Nope still don't own Doctor Who *sigh* but I own the many OC's in this chapter and the next! MINE!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Five

I couldn't believe it. What had started off as a simple day in New York 1930, found Hooverville and the disappearances happening there, turned absolutely upside down on itself. Stumbled across genetically modified humans made into Pig Slaves. And it had been down in the sewers we had stumbled across the Daleks.

We were chasing after Martha, Tallulah from the theatre, behind us, when a shadow cast over the wall. The Doctor clamped a hand over Tallulah's mouth and pulled her back into the shadows. I slid backwards into a small alcove and froze as the metal being moved by slowly. The Dalek moved past without noticing us but my eyes were fastened on where it had vanished, fear paralyzing me. This couldn't be happening. The Daleks were gone. Gallifrey was gone so why not them?! I was shaking like a leaf until hands fell on my shoulders.  
"Zera, go back up with Tallulah."  
"N...no," I shook myself, looking up at him stubbornly, "I'm not leaving without Martha."

His worried eyes glanced through mine before he sighed and dropped his hands in admission, "hurry up then," before taking off down one of the ways.

Following him we found a half made Pig Slave with short black hair named Laszlo. While he and Tallulah had a teary reunion, Laszlo led us to where they had taken Martha only to see a long line of other people taken from above.

Silently moving into the line, Martha grinned upon seeing us both.

"My god, I am so glad to see you both."

We moved into a lab only to be stood in front of four Daleks, one......smoking?! The Cult of Skaro. The Doctor nudged Martha.

"Ask them what the final experiment is."

Martha looked at him as if he had two heads but the Doctor explained he couldn't let the Daleks know who he was. At least yet.

"Daleks! I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

One of the Daleks turned to her.

"You will bear witness."

Martha frowned, "To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."  
"What does that mean?"  
"We are the only four Daleks in existence. So the species must evolve. A life outside the shell. The children of Skaro must walk again!"

On time the black Dalek opened to reveal a human looking Dalek, tentacles on its head where the large brain was visible, one eye looking at them all.

"I am the new race. A human Dalek!" he announced.

My jaw fell open, "no way.....a human....Dalek?!"

The Doctor slipped away and used his sonic screwdriver on a radio creating a high pitched noise that made the Daleks cower.

"Run!" he shouted.

We all turned and fled, aware of the pig slaves following. Meeting Tallulah, Laszlo dragged her with us. What did I say? This would NOT end good!

Back in Hooverville, the Doctor warned Solomon about the Daleks as rain poured down on us. I pulled the collar of my coat up and glanced round, noticing movement amongst the trees. Just then a shout when up as pig men leapt out of the shadows and at us. Converging in the centre, we managed to scare of them with the guns until Frank looked up.

"My lord..."

Looking up, I froze at the sight of the Dalek as it paused in the air above us. Solomon strode out and spoke to the Dalek, praying and preaching, almost begging to the Dalek kind. It was hopeless.

"Exterminate!"

"NO!!"

It didn't change a thing as the Dalek killed Solomon. The Doctor, angry at Solomon's death, stepped forwards, "kill me!!"

"I will take the name of killer to the Dalek's enemy!" it announced, aiming at him.

Just then Dalek Sec ordered it to bring the Doctor to him instead. Martha ran over to his side.

"I'm coming too."

"No," the Doctor ordered her, "you have to stay with these people who need you," he handed her his psychic paper discreetly.

"I'm coming along," I stepped out now.

The Doctor shook his head but the Dalek centred on me and screeched, "enemy of Dalek kind! Exterminate!"

"Nu-uh," I waved a finger at the Dalek, "do that and you get in trouble with your boss."

The Doctor looked at me as if I was crazy but also at the same time curious, "how do you and the Dalek's know each other?"

I didn't answer, just shrugged and walked with him, following the Dalek back.

Led back to the lab, we were met by the Dalek Sec Hybrid.

"Why did you kill those people?!" The Doctor stated angrily.

"It was wrong," the Hybrid sounded genuinely sorry for the actions.

"What?" I and the Doctor said at the same time.

The Hybrid looked between us, "we need you, Doctor, you and your genius....and you," he looked at me now, "your strength."  
"You don't need me," I frowned before smirking, "you don't even know who I am."

"True," he stepped in front of me, looking me up and down with his one eye, "I cannot tell who you are yet....you are familiar...deadly like _wild fire_."

"I'll help you," the Doctor suddenly spoke, "and then you leave this world and the humans alone."

"I promise."

* * *

Over the next hour, the Doctor busied himself around the lab with me at his side.

"Why are you helping them?" I whispered to him.

"Because he's different," he looked at me strictly, "different is good."

I scoffed quietly, "a wolf doesn't turn into a sheep."

"No but it can a puppy," he commented making me chuckle, "see, you have to lighten up a bit."

"Only with you around."

Things went bad from there on. Dalek Hybrid Sec was taken captive by his three Daleks while I, the Doctor and Laszlo barely escaped.

* * *

We stood back at the TARDIS watching Laszlo and Tallulah walk away, arm in arm. The Daleks had fallen again but Dalek Caan had escaped. Still, it wasn't a bad ending. I smiled and stretched with a content sigh.

"Aaah! Young love! It just makes you all warm and fuzzy inside!"

Martha laughed, "Have you ever been in love, Zera?"

"Oh of course," I gave her a look, "I've had more men after me than a Galactic hornet's nest," the smile dimmed, "but there was one....."

"What happened?"

I shrugged, "nah, he's probably forgotten all about me after all this time."

The Doctor put a hand on my shoulder with a grin, "who could forget you?"

'You have,' I thought miserably before walking into the TARDIS that hummed sadly after me.

Next thing I knew, someone was stirring me from sleep. Strangely it was harder to part from the darkness than usual. I could hear almost distant voices calling me before I managed to open my eyes with great difficulty. Only to see the Doctor and Martha looking at me worriedly.

"Thank god," Martha sighed in relief, "we didn't think you would ever wake up."

"What?" I asked, surprised at how feeble my voice sounded.

"You're sick," the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, "you've been out of it for twenty four hours...." the sonic screwdriver beeped several times and his eyebrows rose, "and have a temperature of a hundred and fifty!"  
Martha's eyes widened, "you should be dead!"

Pain shot through my head and I groaned, "don't shout...I have mini Doctor's pounding my head with frying pans....."

The Doctor chuckled quietly, "at least she's joking."

I felt horrible. Not only did I feel like I was burning up, but my head felt as if it was split open and both my hearts were quivering. The Doctor's cool hand brushed hair from my face and I sighed quietly.

"I don't get it," he muttered to himself but loud enough for me to hear.

Martha pushed him out of the room, "I'll give her, a check up, you wait outside."  
He grudgingly did so, casting a worried glance back before leaving. Martha sat beside me and pulled out a stethoscope to my heart. She frowned then her eyes widened before moving to the other side of my chest.

"Oh my god...."

"You can't tell him," I muttered, "please.....I don't want him to know....not yet...."

Martha seemed to be fighting the urge to go tell the Doctor before nodding and continuing her check up, "do you know what's wrong with you?"

I managed to twitch my head in a nodding fashion, "something those of Gallifrey get....it's the equivalent to your cold, but worse....."

She raised an eyebrow in amusement, "you have a Gallifreyan cold?"  
"It feels like a hangover whilst having your head split open and being burnt alive.....yes, it's a cold."

Martha held up her hands, wincing slightly at the description, "stay in bed and rest then and don't worry I won't tell him."

"Thanks...."

Seconds after she left, the Doctor traipsed back in and sat down with a sigh, running a hand through his already messy, bed hair.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked slowly.

I looked at him and shook my head, no more than a twitch but he got the jist of it. He nodded to himself before looking back at me. He leant forwards and I think both my hearts stopped at the same time. His cool lips pressed against my forehead.

"Get well soon," before he left without another word or glance back.

I officially melted.

* * *

A few hours later, I dressed in my black cargo pants and black tank top, pulling a crimson scarf round my neck and heading off to the TARDIS console room. There the Doctor and Martha were talking about where to go next when they turned at my entrance.

"Zera!" the Doctor leapt up, "you should be in bed!"

I waved a hand, "I think not, I can handle a bit of a cold, but if I can have dibs on where we go," I grinned, "the Denoyx System, cluster 5, Delta point three, Sanforasymatoriam."

Martha blinked, "San-fora-what?"

I sighed and waved my hands and pronounced slowly, "San-for-a-sym-a-toriam!"

The Doctor frowned, "but...there's nothing out there..."

Still, he set in the destination and the TARDIS jolted into action sending us flying. I guessed it was because I was ill, because the Doctor's arm wrapped round my waist to keep me from falling as he held on. I glanced at him to find him staring at me with a small smile, a tingling feeling crawling across my skin from his arm. Then it stopped.

Racing out to the door, I opened them and turned back to the two as they only just picked themselves up.

"Prepare to be amazed," I grinned and left, the two quickly following.

Outside the TARDIS was a world of white diamonds and crystals. But that was just one thing. We were stood on a floating land amongst clouds of crimson; below us was a crimson land of dessert. The floating land we stood on was as wide as could be seen, around five miles out either side covered in diamond and crystal structures that glittered in the blue sun high in the sky. Amongst the crystal and diamond buildings that stood as towers and homes, were people of white skin but they shimmered in the light as if they too were covered in diamonds. Their eyes were a brilliant gold and they wore blue robes and other variations of clothes. But what drew most attention were the pairs of great white wings on their backs and golden hair of varying length and style.

"Oh my god...." Martha gasped, "It's beautiful."  
I stood proud, "oh yes it is."  
The Doctor was shocked to say the least, "Its not possible...they were wiped out during the Time War..."

"No, Doctor," I smiled widely, "Only hiding in a part of the galaxy that lay forgotten," we started walking towards the city, "the Anglexons are a race of people, second to the Time Lords, that watched the Universe. While the Time Lords kept Time and the Rift, parallel worlds in check, the Anglexons kept a balance of good and evil. To do so they were split into two, the good ones up here, and the bad ones underground," I explained mostly to Martha, "they were supposed to have been wiped out during the Time War....but they came here. They told me that a person from Gallifrey had helped them escape before they had been wiped out," I looked to the Doctor with a warm smile, "I thought you'd like to see."

A wide grin had split the Doctor's face before he suddenly wrapped his arms round my waist and lifted me up, spinning me around happily as I squeaked in surprise.

"Thank you so much," he put me down finally, "oh this is brilliant! The Anglexons are still living! You have no idea how much this means to me."  
"I have an idea," I muttered quietly.

Walking amongst the Anglexons, they turned and bowed in welcoming. Bowing back as we walked, I led them to the large temple of sky blue diamonds when the doors were thrown open. Stood above us on the steps was another Anglexon with long golden hair that trailed down his back, golden eyes looking down warmly while his white wings fluttered either side of him.

"My dear Zera! It is good to see you again!"

"Raxon!" I shouted happily.

He flew from the top step and landed in front of me before quickly embracing me warmly. I held him back happily.

"And who are your friends?" he asked curiously.

Stepping back I smiled sheepishly, blushing lightly still, "oops! This is Martha Jones from Earth."

Raxon bowed to Martha who turned crimson, giggling slightly, "h....hello."

"It is an honour to meet a human of Earth," Raxon smiled then turned to the Doctor, "and of course, I cannot forget our Gallifreyan Doctor."

The Doctor smiled widely, "you remember me?"

Raxon smiled back with a bow, "how could we forget?" he stood tall again and clapped, a beautiful woman appearing by his side in a flurry of feathers, "have three rooms ready for our guests," the woman bowed and vanished, "food will be served soon, come," he motioned for us to follow him, "we have much to talk about."

**I might try and draw the Angelxons.....but yes! They are my creation along with Sanfora....Sanfran.....Sforan......**

**Doctor and Zera::: Sanforasymatoriam!**

**Okay! Okay! Keep your shirts on. PLEASE REVIEW ^_^ I love reading them all.**


	6. Trouble with Angels, not all are nice

**I really can't stop with this fic, I love Doctor Who so much!! David Tennant will always be my favourite Doctor......besides Tom Baker of course :P KEEP UP THE REVIEWS! *hugs***

**Disclaimer:** Last I checked I STILL don't own Doctor Who, oh woe is me! But I do own Zera, Sanforasymatoriam and the Anglexons __ MINE!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Six

"How have you been, Zera?"

The odd food had already been consumed and they now sat in the gardens of blue grass and crystal, twisting trees. Raxon sat with his wife Xena, Martha running her fingers through the pristine water with a wide smile while I sat beside the Doctor amongst the sapphire grass.

"The usual," I replied offhandedly, "but tell me, what's been happening here? I could have sworn there were more of your people here last time."

At this Raxon took on an angry appearance, his wings twitching angrily, "the lower of our kind," he almost spat making Martha jump, "have called a rebellion and have attack us already several times."

Xena put a hand on her husband's arm to soothe him "can you help us, Zera? Like you have the many times before."

I looked to the Doctor who seemed as confused as I. There had to be more going on behind the scenes.  
"Of course," I answered looking back at the two, "we need to visit the lowers."

Raxon suddenly shook his head, "unfortunately, they foresaw that and destroyed all but one of our transporters below. There is only space for one."

"I'll go then," I stood up now.

"No," the Doctor stood up also forgetting the others, "you can't go on your own."

I rolled my eyes, "Doctor, you can't stop me, plus," I motioned to Raxon, "I can't let the Anglexons fall," then I spoke in a hushed voice, "I will only talk to them in the lowers then I'll come right back, I promise."

He looked torn between annoyance, anger and worry before he slowly nodded, not able to voice his choice. I smiled and on impulse kissed his cheek.

"Thanks."

Raxon led us to a pod shaped like a seed that only had space for one in the seat. Sliding into the seat, I buckled myself in but left the hatch open for a moment to speak to them, noting the Doctor's still worried look.

"Don't worry, just keep these safe."

"Good luck!" Martha shouted to me.

"Stay safe," the Doctor gave me a look that reinforced his words.

Nodding, I pulled the hatch down and got ready to take off. Then suddenly the huge floating land shook violently like an earthquake. Cracks split through the ground and the place where they stood started to crumble. I cursed but couldn't get out of the pod as the ground crumbled beneath me and I fell over the edge, trying to kick-start the engine of the pod. Just then I saw Martha fall over the edge with a scream.

"MARTHA!!"

The pod spiralled down towards the ground and I closed my eyes.

"ZERA!!"

* * *

**The Doctor's POV:** (Oooh, different POV! There will be a bit of mixing POV's between Zera, Martha and the Doctor to show their different sides, just as an early warning.)

I watched them fall and a million things raced through my mind but all I could think of was that I'd lost them. Lost two people so precious to me. Martha's screaming stopped seconds ago and she was no longer visible while the pod had crashed below, the damage unseen but all I could think was. They are dead. I lost them. I wanted to jump after them but Raxon's hand on my shoulder stopped me...barely.

"Come my friend, we must see the damage."  
"No, I have to go find them," I turned to see the sorrow in his golden eyes.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but there is no way for you to get down."

I frowned in confusion before my eyes widened. The TARDIS.

Racing to where I had left it, I found nothing but a steep end. Stopping at the end, kicking up dust from the ground, I looked over the edge where the TARDIS had fallen below.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

I started to panic. There was no way to get out. No way to go after the two. Raxon pulled me back from the edge and commanded me in a strong tone.

"Doctor! Zera and Martha would not want you like this!" he let go of me, "we have to help those up here. The lowers will probably attack later and then we will catch them, I will not let them off easily for what they have done."  
Only then did I notice the anger burning behind his eyes. I wasn't the only one who cared for Zera. But he had a wife! What was going on? And why was I starting to feel like the hollow space in my hearts was filling up from Zera's presence? Sure he could feel the strain on his hearts from Martha's fall but an almost primal, inborn feeling was telling me that this wasn't right. It wasn't right to have lost either of them.

"Alright."

* * *

**Martha's POV:**

I screamed as I fell. The wind either side of me whipping viciously until arms caught me. I stopped falling and whipped round to see what had stopped me. All I saw were black wings before I blacked out.

***

Starting awake, I panicked when I couldn't recognise where I was. Everything was dark, illuminated by small blue orbs of light above that floated around. I seemed to be inside a cave made of crimson rock, laid in a bed with bedroom items around. Confused thoroughly, I slipped out and stopped once I left the bed/cave. I was in a humongous cavern of the same crimson rock. Pathways of rock stretched either side of the cavern and homes seemed to have been carved into the very rock. Anglexons walked round but unlike those I had seen, they wore crimson clothes and their wings were black. Some bowed as I passed which shocked me. Weren't these people supposed to be the bad guys?

A woman stepped out of one of the rock homes, her long golden hair seemed more brown but her golden eyes were alight still. She stopped at the sight of me before smiling.

"It is good to see you awake."  
"Where am I?" I couldn't keep the panic from my voice.

She stepped towards me slowly so as not to startle me I guessed, "do not fear me; none of us will harm you. We are the lowers of the Anglexons," she bowed slightly.

Now I frowned, "but....Raxon said you were the ones attacking them, why won't you hurt me?"

The woman stiffened, "attack Raxon? Why would I do such a thing?"

"You mean...you're not rebelling against them?"

"Perhaps we should sit and talk over this," she motioned for me to follow, "come, oh and my name is Xia."

"Do all of you have an 'X' in your name?" I asked jokingly.

She didn't expect the serious answer.

"Of course."

* * *

**Zera's POV:**

My head pounded worse than before and this time I knew it wasn't just the illness creating that. Moving slightly, I opened my eyes finally to see I had crashed on the ground, the diamond pod the only thing that had stopped me from dying on impact. Managing to unbuckle myself, I opened the hatch and slipped out, sliding to the ground and leaning against the pod. Looking around the barren land, I glanced up into the sky to see the floating land high above, far too high to shout and for anyone to hear me. It was barely visible through the thick clouds.

Coughing at the dust that layered the ground, I looked round at the sound of feathers beating the air only for my eyes to widen in shock. There were three Anglexons flying towards me but it were their wings that shocked me. Each had a white wing but also a black wing. It wasn't possible! The lowers and higher of the Anglexons never had children together! They landed in front of me, blasters held threateningly at me.

"Who are you!" the boy up front asked me angrily.

It was then I noticed that they were only young ones, barely into adulthood. What was going on?!

"What do you mean, 'who am I'? Who are you?" I asked him back.

He blinked shocked, "Wh.....what?"

I sighed and grabbed the blaster from him with ease, flipping it in my hand, "it's not even loaded."

He blushed from anger and embarrassment while I slid the blaster into my belt, "I'm Zera, you?"

The three paled and immediately bowed, "forgive us! We didn't know you were Zera!"

I blinked shocked, "woah, woah, err...stand up," they did so to my relief, "who are you?"

"We're the outcasts, I'm Saxen, these are Lanox and Lyrax," he pointed to the twin girl and boy behind him, "the children of the lowers and higher, forgotten and left," he glared at the ground, hands curled into fists.

I put my hands on his shoulders sympathetically, "I'm sorry....do you know what's going on round here?"

Saxen nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me away while the two flew ahead. We soon found a small village created with the remains of diamond trees and rock. Throughout the village, the majority were children but for a few adults, all had one black wing and one white wing. They all bowed as I passed and I felt quite humbled.

Saxen brought me to his home, Lanox and Lyrax inside already along with the oldest looking Anglexon there. He was as old as I _looked_.  
"My name is Ryax."

I blinked, "don't tell me...you're Raxon's son!"

He nodded with a small smile, "indeed, and my mother was one of the lowers, her name was Xia."  
I sat down; it seemed my friend _had _been busy. Still, it was unheard of that the lowers and higher would couple together, especially if the rebellion was as Raxon explained.

"What can you tell me about this rebellion?"

* * *

**The Doctor's POV:**

I lay in the guest room I had been given, unable to sleep and only to stare at the ceiling sorrowfully. Was I to be stuck here forever? I still refused to believe that Martha and Zera were.....No, they couldn't be. The overwhelming sadness I kept bottled up rose to the surface once again. The things these humans did to me.

Earlier I had inspected the damage to find a tenth of the floating land, destroyed, crumbled to the ground below. Some homes and towers had toppled from the shakes but the diamond and crystal had been hard to damage completely. Still, a few lives had been lost either over the edge or under fallen buildings. It broke his hearts several times to see these beautiful creatures weeping over the dead.

Seeing I wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon, I got up and decided to wander around for a while. The shining corridors were dim thanks to the dwindling sunlight as it slowly fell over the horizon. Most of the Anglexons had retired to their homes so I was curious when I heard voices coming from a room close by. With my curiosity peaked, I slipped against the wall and peered through the small crack to see a hooded person in the centre of the room, silently shrouded in a black cloak. A male voice came from the hood speaking to whoever was in the room.

"How was the demonstration?"

Whoever was in the room with him seemed to say something but its voice was far too quiet to be heard.

"Do you wish for me to remove the Time Lord also?" I stiffened slightly, "as you wish."

Slipping away quickly, I hurried back to my room and shut the door silently. What did this mean? Someone was hiring somebody to create havoc amongst the Anglexons but why? Who? Pacing the room, I thought through the many possibilities. It was possible it was Raxon. No. It couldn't be. I had known him from before the Time War when he had been only young. He was the most loyal person I knew! Still....it wouldn't be the first time. Deciding to check if Raxon was in his room, I once again moved down the halls until I reached his room. I knocked and waited but there was no answer.

"Raxon?"

Still no answer. Looking round, I drew my sonic screwdriver and used it on the door lock. It gave a satisfying click and I slowly pushed the door open. No one was inside. The bed was undisturbed and had been for several hours.

**CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!!! *evil cackle* ahem, another original chapter and of course the next will be the end of this...odd...original episode. Please review! I am back at college tomorrow and lacking sleep so my mood is plummeting through the Earth's crust. Reviews cheer me up and I need them to continue *bows to all***


	7. To lie and to be lied to

**Woo! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!!! Special thanks to SerenityMoonlight who has continued to review all this time! I love hearing from you and hope you enjoy this chapter too. Keep reviewing guys!!!! I'm glad people like this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing......NOTHING!! Well, except for Zera, the Anglexons and Sanfora...Sanfora...oh you get the idea, and the world I created with a ridiculously long name

**Time Leap**

Chapter Seven

**Martha's POV:**

Realization hit me like a train, my eyes widening. Raxon was behind the attacks! According to Xia, he and she had never got along well. It all made sense! Raxon wanted to make it sound as though the lower Anglexons were out to get them so that the higher would revolt. Therefore they would attack without warning and overpower the lowers. With their demise, good and evil would be out of balance.

"I have to get up there!"

Xia nodded, one arm crossed over her chest while her other hand held her chin in thought, "it seems we will have to be the ones to stop this fight," she chuckled, "how odd that the higher Anglexons would turn to such dirty tricks."

I frowned, "but wait, how do we get up there?"  
At this Xia laughed, the noise echoing off the rock walls merrily, "what do you think we have wings for?"

I blushed lightly from embarrassment but Xia just shook her head.

"Think nothing of it, come, we must depart and end this before it even starts."

Xia gathered several of her best and most trusted friends. There were ten of us by the time she was done choosing. Four women and four men, myself and Xia. The female leader of the lower Anglexons put her arm round my waist.

"Better hold on tight," Xia chuckled before looking sternly at the others, "be careful, all of you, we will not be welcomed warmly but keep your heads calm."

They all nodded before taking off, shooting towards the ceiling of the cave. My feet left the ground and I gasped, unconsciously tightening my grip on Xia who just chuckled, her black wings beating the air and lifting us up. We headed upwards just as the rocks slid away to reveal the sky above. We soared further still until we broke through the crimson clouds and the floating land became visible.

Anglexons merged towards the open area of sapphire grass as we landed. Several had weapons aimed at us until an order was barked for them to not shoot. I turned and gasped as the Doctor appeared along with Raxon and Xena.

"Doctor!" I shouted happily.

He grinned widely and ran over, pulling me into a warm hug that left my emotions in turmoil. Deciding to leave them out of the mix for now, I stood back and whispered to him.

"It's Raxon, he's behind it."

The Doctor nodded slightly, showing he already knew. Raxon stepped forwards with Xena.

"Why are you here?" Raxon glared at Xia.

Xia didn't even blink, "to stop you from claiming that I am attacking you."

Now Raxon blinked shocked, "what is this? You attacked us just this morning! Because of your attack we lost Zera!"

Xia flinched suddenly at the mention of the name, her eyes widening, "I speak the truth; I did not attack you this morning! I didn't even know Zera was here..." she ended in a whisper.

Now I intervened, "Xia told me that the rebellion started a year ago when you rose to power over the higher Anglexons."

The Doctor now spoke, "not only that but earlier I saw someone talking with another about the progress of the rebellion, they also mentioned getting rid of me; and you, Raxon, are the only one who knew I was a Time Lord. I also checked your room," the Doctor raised his eyebrows expectantly; "you weren't there and hadn't been for a long time."

Raxon's mouth opened before shutting once again, "but I......what....how?"

"The evidence is right behind you."

As if out of nowhere, the black cloaked person was stood behind Raxon and Xena. Several of the Anglexons jumped startled, a few women even screamed. Weapons were raised at the cloaked person but they drew a blaster and pointed it at Raxon and Xena to my shock and the Doctor's.

"What?"

Xena suddenly smirked and chuckled darkly, "such praise I should get for being able to fool a great Time Lord, you see, my _dear_ Raxon tells me everything, even about you and little Zera," she flicked her hand at the cloaked person behind her, "so I got some hired help to bring my cause to fruition. You see, I hate the lowers where I was raised because my parents tossed me out," she spat angrily, "and I was treated horribly because I was from the higher Anglexons, and I hated those up here for throwing me out. So I made everyone believe that the lower was waging a rebellion. You know, kill a few people here and there and destroying parts of the land wasn't hard."

The cloaked person slung an arm round Raxon's neck and pulled him back, blaster held at his temple so that no one would dare shoot, his wings unable to move from their compacted state.

"Stop this right now," the Doctor warned Xena, "you don't have to do this, we can talk."

"Oh no, Doctor, I am **far** past talking! Kill Raxon and then the Doctor!"

The cloaked figure tightened its hold on Raxon before the blaster was suddenly turned on Xena whose eyes widened in shock.

"What....?"

The arm round Raxon's neck loosened and let go of him completely, only to rise and pull down the hood. Raven hair fell out and there stood Zera in the cloak, blaster aimed at Xena, a smirk on her face.

"Who missed me?"

I couldn't stop grinning, "I am so going to kill you when we get out of here!"

Zera rolled her eyes with a grin before looking back at Xena.

"How did you know?" asked Xena, not daring to move.

"I met some extraordinary kids on the ground after the crash, they were kind enough to explain that they had not seen the lower attack the higher Anglexons meaning it had to be someone from the inside. I'll admit, for a while I thought it was Raxon, especially when we had seen him flying around over the dessert," she glanced at Raxon, "so I hid and he spoke to the kids, turned out he was out looking to find me. That left only you, so I found the guy who was working for you and took his place, all I had to do was listen to you speak and I knew I was right, so," she flicked her blaster slightly, "ready to give up?"

Xena glared at Zera and held up a small beeping device, "one move from you and I blow up this entire planet!"

That brought panic amongst everyone and all merged together in hopes of escape, but there was no way anyone could escape. They could fly all over the planet but not into space. They would all die and Xena laughed at it. I froze at the hard look that came over Zera's face. Her eyes turned cold, empty but there seemed to be a deep fury, a deep, dark, dangerous fury hiding beneath and it terrified me. Beside me I could hear the Doctor's breath hitch at the new side of Zera we were seeing. Right now it looked like she was a second away from _killing_ Xena.

* * *

**Zera's POV:**

It was getting louder, the steady beat getting louder and louder until it was tormenting, pushing, taunting me to pull the trigger.

"You won't," I spoke with a voice I hadn't heard in many years, a cold, harsh voice enough to bite at even a Dalek, "you won't because you would kill yourself, but me," I pulled the blaster level to her now terrified face, "I couldn't care if _you_ lived or died."

"Zera, no!" the Doctor suddenly shouted at me.

"Please don't!" Xena sobbed as she cowered, tossing the remote aside.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum. **

I pulled the trigger.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

Xena screamed and fell to her knees in a sobbing pile, her wings round her as if protecting herself. The blaster clicked empty as time picked itself back up again. I held up the blaster.

"Empty," I smirked before chuckling, "I can be such a drama queen, I did warn you," I glanced at Raxon.

Said Anglexon chuckled and shook his head, "you worried me for a moment then, Zera," he clicked and pointed at Xena, "take her away."

Turning round, I faced the Doctor and Martha, "sorry if I worried you."

Martha wiped her eyes before hitting my shoulder, "idiot! First you worry me, then you scare me, now look at me!"

I rubbed my shoulder with a smile, "sorry! I'm still sick! Leave me alone!" to emphasise this I sneezed loudly and swayed on the spot, "Eugh....I overexerted myself again...."

The Doctor put his hands on my shoulders and I looked up at him before he suddenly brought me into his arms. I froze, shocked at the sudden gesture, his warm breath on my neck.

"I thought you were dead."

My eyes softened and I held him back, "idiot...like I'd die before you two."

And then it was time to leave. Of course, when I told this to the Doctor he gave me a sombre look.

"The TARDIS is gone."

I laughed loudly, "How do you think I got up here? Flew?" I grabbed his and Martha's hands and led them round the corner where the TARDIS now stood waiting.

"What?!" the Doctor laughed, "how did you bring her up here?!"

"She likes me," I grinned, patting the TARDIS' wooden structure.

The two piled in while Raxon stood forwards, his son Ryax at his side now.

"Will we ever see you again?" asked Raxon sadly.

I smiled warmly, "I don't know. I really don't know...." I brought his head down and kissed his forehead, "but I am sorry about Xena."

"Hurry up!" the Doctor stood in the door of the TARDIS with a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes before looking back at the two Anglexons, "I hope you don't hate me."  
The golden haired man laughed, "you have saved myself and my kind several times! How could we hate our saviour without hating ourselves?"

Xia walked over and Raxon slid his arm round her waist, "we will be a family now, stick together like we should have from the start."

"Good!" I leapt over to the Doctor's side, "get busy! Have some more baby Anglexons!"

Xia blushed lightly while Raxon laughed earning him a smack round the head, "goodbye Zera!"

Shutting the doors, I sighed contently before falling over and laying on the floor of the TARDIS.

"And now I will sleep for eternity."

Martha shook her head and felt my forehead, "and you STILL have a temperature, I tell you to rest, do you listen? No! You're supposed to listen to your doctor!"

"Oh I listen to my doctor all the time," I grinned from my position on the floor.

The Doctor chuckled, "the **only** person who actually listens to me....well.....sort of, half of the time even you don't!"

I waved a hand, "minor technicalities, now....can someone help me to my bed? I sort of can't walk."

The Doctor held out his hand to me which I gladly took. He pulled me up, which was surprising for his slim figure, and carried me to my bed, laying me down gently. Sighing happily, I curled up under the blanket.

"Goodnight, Zera."

"Goodnight...Doctor..."

**I am drowning in Fluff!! But I can't help it *squeals* the fangirl keep taking over!**

**Fangirl::: MINE! THE DOCTOR IS MINE!! *glomps Doctor***

**Doctor::: Help.....**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Since this chapter is shorter than usual I might update later but next we get back on track to the episodes of Series 3! We're almost at the end of Series 3 but don't fret, it will continue onwards with Series 4 because I'm a good little author.**

**Entire crew of Doctor Who::: *shakes head* no she isn't, don't believe a word she says.**

**Stop trying to lose me readers!!! *locks Doctor in closet* review or the Doctor gets it *laughs evilly*  
**


	8. Utopia and the Drums

**Back on schedule with the episodes of the 3rd series!! Whoop! I ended up skipping Human Nature/Family of Blood but if I ever finish typing it up I'll stick it in between this chapter and chapter 7......er......a chapter 7.5 I suppose :P Keep reviewing! I love each and every one and of course thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.....nothing at all of the Doctor Who....except Zera and any other creations I stick in __

**Time Leap**

Chapter Eight

Docking the TARDIS, the Doctor explained to Martha that the TARDIS needed refuelling by the RIFT based in Cardiff.

"We'll only be here for about twenty seconds."

Now over my Gallifreyan cold - finally - I leapt onto the captain's seat and fiddled with my scarf.

"Say...did you just hear something?" I asked.

Both looked at me as if I was crazy, "No..."

I shrugged while the Doctor threw a switch and the TARDIS gave an extra vicious jolt.

"What the?!"

I fell from my seat and grabbed onto the nearest bar while the Doctor read off dates as we sped through time.

"A hundred billion?! But that's impossible!"

"What is it?" asked Martha.

"The end of the Universe."

As the TARDIS shook to a halt, the Doctor peered up from the floor at Martha. He had an oddly serious look on his face like the universe had just ended right in front of him.....oh wait.

"This is bad, we should...go."

We looked at each other before grinning madly. I leapt up first.

"I'll race you both!"

Racing out of the TARDIS, I looked round, up at the sky to see it completely black like the void. All around was just aged rock.

"Nice..." was my sarcastic reply.

Martha joined me while the Doctor slung on his coat before following. Martha was the first to notice a man lying a few feet from us. I did wonder for a moment how none of them, including myself, hadn't noticed the man dressed in odd clothes lying barely feet from us.

"Oh my god!"

She rushed over and I tilted my head to get a better look at him. I blinked several times at the messy brown hair and world war coat. Hadn't we met before? I tilted my head to the other side and a lightbulb lit up in my head. Oh, now I remember!

"He's dead..."

He suddenly gasped loudly as if coming up from a dive, grabbing the terrified Martha before grinning.

"Why hello, Captain Jack Harkness."

"Martha Jones," she looked at him shocked.

"Stop it!" the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Can't I say hello?" Jack asked, standing up and brushing his coat off before noticing me and freezing, "Z...Zera?"

"JACK!!!" I grinned and leapt on him.

He laughed loudly and swung me around before setting me down, "I didn't know you'd be hanging around the Doctor."

"I'm full of surprises," I smirked.

"And don't I know it," Jack smirked back.

"Stop it!" the Doctor shouted again.

Walking along, Jack explained to Martha how the Doctor had left him 'knee deep in Dalek dust'. I glared at the offending Time Lord who shot me a look without speaking. As we continued walking we came across a man running for his life....away from a group of cannibals. And so we found ourselves running.

"I sometimes get **very** bored of all this running!" I yelled ahead of them, "but I'm faster than your three anyway!"

"Stop bragging!" the Doctor shouted back, "keep running!"

Finding the 'Silo' we were let in by the armed guards and brought into the surviving colony of mankind. I watched them all curiously. I seemed that they had been there for some time. It was slightly depressing to see humanity stooped to living in compact spaces like the homeless. However it was astonishing and filled me with pride to see that even here the human race was pulling through. Just then an old man came running up to us.

"The Doctor?" he asked pointing at Jack who pointed at the Doctor.

"Erm, I'm the Doctor."

"Good!" he exclaimed, grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him along, "good, good, good, good!"

He looked back at us with a boyish grin, "it's good apparently."

Led into the Professors lab, he showed the Doctor round, explaining his engine theory excitedly. I could only smile at the two and feel and odd sense of familiarity from the old man, Yana. Looking round myself, I studied the 'Foot-Print' engine curiously. With the little resources they had, it was mastery in its own kind.

"What do you think?" asked the Doctor as he came up behind me.

"I think it's brilliant," I commented before waving at it all with one hand, "but I don't see how it will work."

The Doctor grinned, took out his sonic screwdriver and used it on a switch turning the power on and starting the rocket's engines. I grinned and couldn't stop myself from hugging him.

"You're brilliant!"

"I try my best," he smiled down at me before becoming aware of our arms around each other and we quickly separated.

"-Anyone who goes into that chamber would die instantly."  
"Lucky I've got your man," the Doctor looked at Jack.

I ran with the Doctor and Jack to the radiation room so that he could fire up the couplings to set the rocket off. Jack started stripping until the Doctor stopped him.

"The radiation only affects the skin!"

"Yeah, but I look good," Jack smirked, winking at me before heading into the room.

The Doctor gave me a look, "you two?"

I rolled my eyes, "a one time thing! You know he flirts with anything that walks or talks....well, there was this one time..."I trailed off as the Doctor paled.

"I don't want to know..."

"When did you realize?" the Doctor asked Jack suddenly as he worked.

"Earth, 1892. Got in a fight on Ellis Island. Man shot me through the heart, then I woke up. Thought it was kind of strange, but then it never stopped: fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, starvation, a stray javelin…"

I and the Doctor made pained sounds.

"In the end I got the message. I'm the man that can't die."

The Doctor leant against the door, "that's why I left you. It's not easy, even just.....just looking at you Jack, because your wrong."

"Thanks," Jack laughed.

"You are. I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct; it's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time and space; you're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the Universe to get rid of you."

"So what are you saying....you're prejudiced?"

I snorted in amusement as the Doctor scratched his chin, "never thought of it that way."

"Shame on you."  
"Yeah," they joked.

"Last thing I remember as a mortal, facing three Daleks, death by extermination. What happened?"  
"Rose."  
That one word was enough to strike sadness deep into my heart from his own soul.

"I thought you'd sent her home," Jack glanced up for a second.

"She came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex itself."

"What's that mean?"

"Everything she did was so human. She brought you back to life, but she couldn't control it. She brought you back forever. That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life," the Doctor thought out loud.

"Do you think she can change me back?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I took the power out of her. She's gone, Jack. She's not just living in a parallel world, she's trapped there. The walls have closed."

"Didn't stop me," I muttered but it didn't escape the notice of both men.

"What?"

I sighed, I supposed that I should tell them, "back at Canary Warf, Rose slipped from the lever," the Doctor looked at me with a mixture of emotions, "I used my trusty vortex manipulator to get me in the way, grabbed hold of Rose and took her back to the parallel side where she was safe."

"How is that possible?" the Doctor looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Well," I let out my breath, "she was a little pissed off at me but I had to live in the parallel world for a couple of months. I waited for an imminent solar flare and used it combined with the RIFT to charge my vortex manipulator to take me back to this side of the wall, without cracking Time, I might add."

They were silent for a moment, Jack walking out of the room as the rocket got ready to launch.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Doctor looked angry, distraught, worried and above all sorrowful.

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "what difference would it have made?"

Busying around, watching the countdown, Martha came running just as the rocket lifted off leaving us stranded.

"It's Professor Yana! He had the same fob watch as you, Doctor!"

He froze and looked at her, "that's not possible..."

My mind whirred, was it possible? Oh my god, what if it was?! Tearing off down the corridors, the three followed quickly after, we were stopped by a locked door, the cannibals let into the building.

"Open it, open it!" I hit the door, "damn!"

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver but it took several minutes before it slid open. Racing inside, we stopped to see Yana stood in the doorway of the TARDIS, shot in the shoulder, before he slipped in and deadlocked the doors. Behind us, the cannibals tried to get in and it took me, Jack and Martha to hold the door in place.

"Let me in!" the Doctor yelled when light filtered through the window of the TARDIS before dulling.

My eyes widened at the feeling I was getting from inside the TARDIS. It **was** him! Laughter filled the air.

"Now then Doctor...oh! New voice! Hello. Hello. Hello....anyway why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I'll tell you about my plans and you try and find a way to stop me!"  
"Hold on, I know that voice," Martha shouted from beside me.

The Doctor still pleaded, "I'm asking you really, properly, just stop. Just think!"

"Use my name."

"Master," I froze, "I'm sorry."

"Tough!"

The TARDIS whirred, disappearing before us, leaving us there while the Doctor raced back, using his sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator before grabbing mine and setting the time. We all held on as we were transported away.

Landing in a London alley, we fell back against the walls, cracking bones and with headache. Stumbling out, we regained ourselves only to find a Television broadcasting the news. There was the Prime Minister walking down steps.

"The Master's Prime Minister of England," the Doctor whispered in horror only to watch the Master kiss a woman rather heatedly, "the Master and his wife?!"

I gulped back the bile, 'that was the most sickening thing in my life.'

Taken to Martha's home, the Doctor watched the news as the Master announced the arrival of aliens tomorrow afternoon, called the Toclafane. I sat wondering to myself what I was going to do. I had to tell the Doctor but he would hate me for sure. Then again, so would Jack and Martha. I was zoned out until the Doctor uncovered a bomb behind Martha's television and we were dragged outside before it blew up.

"Oh my god, I have to ring mum!"

Martha hurriedly spoke on the phone before getting into her car, "I have to go after my parents!"

The Doctor couldn't argue and we were sat inside the small car, racing to her parent's home.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked from beside me, I and him sat in the back of the car, "you're very quiet for once."  
I elbowed him in the side causing him to laugh, "you know...you guys do know that I care about you three, right?"

"Of course, what bought this on?"

I shrugged offhandedly, "I've had a lot of near-death experiences lately."

"You're not going to die," the Doctor glanced back at me.

I smiled at him until we skidded to a halt outside Martha's mother's home to find armed men waiting.

"Martha! Drive!!" Jack and the Doctor shouted.

Turning round, we drove away quickly until Jack decided we had to leave the car behind. Martha was once again on the phone when she was suddenly shouting at the Master to leave her family alone. The Doctor took her phone and walked off, talking to him quietly so as not to be heard. I started to get frustrated as I tried to figure out the best plan to reveal the truth but so far, nothing turned up. Everything was moving far too fast for me! Just to prove this, we were soon sat in a warehouse at night...eating chips and discussing Jack working for Torchwood.

"It's changed," Jack pleaded for him to understand, "and I did it all in honour of you."

"I agree," I vouched for Jack, "I've seen it and they are a lot better."

Jack gave me a thankful glance where I winked back at him and finished my chips. The Doctor gave them all TARDIS keys for a perception filter but I told him my vortex manipulator doubled as a perception filter. It was the truth, I just didn't mention that I already had a fine perception filter already running over me.

* * *

Soon enough we were on the _Valiant _and stood watching the Toclafane kill President Winters on the Master's orders. The Doctor made a dive for it but was quickly restrained by guards. The Master laughed at him.

"We meet again, Doctor! I just love saying that."

"Stop this! Stop it right now!"

"A perception filter," the Master laughed, "look, its the girly and the freak, although I'm not sure which one's which."

Jack ran at him but the Master pointed his laser screwdriver at Jack and killed him almost instantly. Martha ran over to him worriedly while the Master laughed. I remained hidden from the second perception filter on me.

"Laser screwdriver! Who'd have sonic? And best yet, he doesn't stay dead for long, I can kill him again!" before he rounded on the Doctor who had been thrown at the Master's feet, "Professor Lazarus, remember him? And his genetic manipulation devise. What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver... But ohh, if only I had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do! I've got his hand! And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another... hundred years?"

My eyes widened and I stepped forwards, "no!"

They all looked at me shocked, the Master raised an eyebrow.

"And who are you?"

I glanced at Jack and Martha and then to the Doctor, silently sending him my apologies before switching off the perception field used, _all_ of them. It was then I could see not only the Master's but the Doctor's eyes widened. With both perception fields I had used, it had let up revealing who I really was. A person of Gallifrey. A Time Lady.

"L.....Loki?" asked the Master quietly shocked.

I smiled slowly, "it's been so many years since I saw you...Dad."

**OMG Plot twist!!! __ Sorry, just had to do that. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I am ill and in need of cheering up to which reviews help with. Sorry this chapter was a little more speeded up than usual but I wanted to squeeze in quite a bit of stuff and of course leave it on a cliffhanger of doom. Those things are notorious in my stories! Mwahahaha *cough cough***


	9. Who the hell is Loki?

**Suspense! I LOVE IT!! Thankies to my favourite reviewer (you know who you are __) and I send all my love to all! And to all the other readers.....REVIEW DAMMIT!!! *glomps eveyone***

**Disclaimer:** ....Do I really need this?! I own nothing but my OC and anything else that my twisted mind creates

**Time Leap**

Chapter Nine

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

Everything was silent. The Doctor, Jack and Martha stared between me and the Master who stared back at me in shock. I could feel the betrayal and hurt rolling off my three friends but I would sort that out later, right now I had to deal with my father. The Master.

"I thought you died, Loki," the Master spoke, not daring to move from the steps.

I shook my head, "regenerated a couple times, but not dead..."

Without further delay, I ran at him and into his waiting arms. He held me back, a hand cradling my head as he grinned.

"What a day this is! Reunited with my daughter, Master of the human race and the defeater of the great, Doctor!"

I pulled back, "you don't have to, Dad. Just leave them, the Earth, alone."

His face suddenly hardened, "are you against me, Loki?"

"No!" I said quickly, "just...."

He pointed his laser screwdriver at the Doctor who started to thrash and scream as he aged a hundred years. I could only watch in horror as there was the Doctor on his hands and knees, over a hundred years old. Martha ran to his side and I made to move forwards but she glared up at me angrily making me stop. The Doctor whispered to her as her family was brought in. She stood up, gave me one last angry look, before using Jack's vortex manipulator to vanish. The Master ordered the Toclafane to kill a tenth of the planet's population, his arm still round me as he kissed my forehead.

"It's good to have you back, Loki."

He addressed the Earth, "so Earthlings, basically um....end of the world," he held up his laser screwdriver, "here come the drums!"

Rogue Traders, 'Voodoo Child,' started playing loudly as my father showed his 'wife' Lucy the outside sky, the Doctor at his side.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more, and I looked down upon my new dominion as Master and I thought it....good."

What had happened to the father I loved? The quiet drum beat that had lurked in the back of my mind since I was born, had grown louder at the fall of the perception filter. Was that why my father had turned like this?

Jack was taken, chained in the lower ship; he shot me an angry look as he passed before the door shut. It took all I had to glance at the Doctor whose aged eyes met mine sorrowfully. Hurt, anger, sorrow, betrayal and many, many more emotions rolled through his eyes like tidal waves. I had lied to him, all of them, about who I was, where I came from. My reasoning felt solid to myself. I didn't want anyone to know I was a Time Lady by the name of Loki. I didn't want anyone to know I was the Master's daughter. Tearing my eyes away, they locked onto the Master's instead who was grinning happily at me, his arms wrapped round Lucy's waist as she glared at me venomously. I was meant to be happy....right? I had found my father after all these years! Yet, why did I feel like I should be one of those getting killed below? Slowly taking off the vortex manipulator for the first time, I slipped it into my pocket instead as my father pulled me into another hug.

"Come along my darling! We have a world to rule!"

That night I sat at a dining table with my father and Lucy, eating our food while the Master chatted away happily, like a child at Christmas. The Doctor had been given a tent beside us, a bowl labelled; 'dog' for his food. It broke my hearts at his treatment but there was nothing I could do. I picked at my food, not hungry, listening to the Master and yet it didn't register as words in my head. My mind was too busy in the past.

* * *

_Racing through the ways of the Citadel of Gallifrey, I passed many people as I ran. Most glanced at me with a smile, a few even said hello while the others glanced at me warily. They knew. They knew I could hear the drums like my father, and it scared them. The kids bullied me at Academy but I was okay with it. My parents loved me and that's all that mattered. Almost colliding into someone, I quickly swerved round them and carried on running until I was home._

_"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled happily._

_Mum walked out of the kitchen wearing her usual white dress, long black hair falling in soft curls that I loved to play with. I shared her bright sapphire eyes but my father's raven, unruly hair. She smiled warmly at me and nodded to my father's study._

"_Tell your father, supper is almost ready."  
"Yes mum!" I grinned and knocked on the door, "Dad?"_

"_Come in," he called followed by a bang._

_Giggling, I walked in to see him waving his hands, trying to be rid of the black smoke in the air._

"_Dad," I scolded childishly, "what did you blow up this time?"  
He gave me a childish look before shrugging innocently, "the laser screwdriver just blew up! I didn't touch it!"_

_I giggled once again before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of his chair, "mum says supper is nearly ready!"_

_His hand slipped from mine and instead secured onto my waist and picked me up off the ground, holding me in his arms, my feet dangling in the air as I squealed happily. He laughed, giving me a big bear hug before setting me down._

"_You just love your food, come on then."  
We walked hand in hand to the dining table, swinging our arms like we always did.

* * *

_

I smiled softly at the memory. I loved my parents so much and being an only child meant I was loved doubly. It was strange for Gallifreyan couples to have only one child but they had been happy with just me. Watching the Doctor from the corner of my eye, I could see he was watching me also and it reminded me of a time long ago.

So many memories were returning to me now that it was almost too much.

* * *

_By now I was a young adult, finished Academy and given my own TARDIS. My parents were proud of me; we even went on a holiday travelling through time and space for fun. The drums in the back of my mind had dulled over time - unlike my father - and I liked to think it was because I was starting to understand them. With my head in the clouds, I didn't notice someone heading my way, equally spacing out as they walked until we collided. Falling backwards, I fell onto my ass dazedly. Rubbing my behind, I looked forwards to see a man doing the same. A handsome man. Blushing, I leapt up and bowed slightly, afraid to look up and embarrass myself further._

"_S...Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was walking!"_

_He chuckled and stood up, brushing himself down, "it's okay, you weren't the only one not paying attention," I glanced up and met his eyes._

'_Woah.....he really is cute,' I thought before mentally hitting myself._

_He blinked, "wait....are you the Master's daughter?"_

_It was my turn to blink before slowly nodding. He grinned warmly at me._

"_I'm the Doctor, his friend."_

_Only then did I remember the tales my father had told me about his friend, the Doctor and I felt even worse for walking into him._

"_Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously; "I just wish I hadn't literally walked _into _you."_

_The Doctor chuckled once again, "a good bump definitely wakes you up in the morning, where are you heading?"_

_Now I felt even more embarrassed, blushing once again, "erm....I was just walking around because I was bored."_

_The grin on his face made me relax slightly before he held out his arm, "well I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind some company to stop the boredom."_

_Smiling, I slid my arm through his slowly and we started walking around the Citadel. We spoke about anything and everything, laughing here and there. We learnt more about each other and he only laughed more when I told him I liked to pull pranks of people._

"_I guess your parents picked a perfect name for you, Loki."_

_This time I didn't blush, just smiled up at him since he was a head taller than me and shrugged. Suddenly a mischievous glint came over his eyes and he motioned for me to be quiet. Finding myself grinning also, I stayed quiet as we snuck up behind two boys stood under a window talking. The two were only two of those who had bullied me during Academy years. The Doctor took out a sonic screwdriver I marvelled at, and pointed it at the water pipe above them. One of the bolts loosened and water fell on the two boys, drenching them before the Doctor fixed the pipe again. We fell back laughing loudly to ourselves, almost crying from the amount of laughter we produced.

* * *

_

"Loki?" asked my father, looking at me worriedly, "what's wrong? You used to shovel down your food as if your life depended on it."

Lucy sneered at me, just out of sight from the Master and I glared at her openly.

"Yeah, well I've changed," I muttered, still picking at my food, "watching your planet burn and you mother die in front of you can do that to someone."

I could feel two pairs of eyes burning into me with sympathy before I stood, "I'm going for a walk."  
"Loki, wait," the Master stood and brought me into his arms, "you can tell me anything."

I sniffed lightly, trying to hold the tears at bay but for once they wouldn't. At first it was a few tears then torrents, my shoulders shook with my sobs as I cried into his shoulder, gripping his jacket as if he would vanish if I let go. He stroked my hair gently.

"Its okay, Loki. I'm here now."

* * *

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

I woke from my sleep with a start. For a moment I thought it was all just some bad dream. That I had woken up at home on Gallifrey. That the Time War had never happened. That my mother was still alive and with my father. That I was still with the Doctor but no. I was on the _Valiant_ still.

Kicking off the covers, I searched the walk in wardrobe for some clothes. Skirts and dresses were instantly pushed aside until I found a pair of black pants and boots, a long sleeved, white shirt and deep crimson waist coat. Dressing in them, I slipped out of my bedroom and into the corridors and hallways of the _Valiant_. It was by some sheer miracle I didn't get lost on my way around the airship. When I had been led to my new bedroom, distraught, by my father, I hadn't really taken in where I was going. Finding the main deck, I sat in one of the chairs and held my head in my hands. Everything was going down hill before it even reached the top.

Glancing over at the tent at the far corner, I wondered if I dared go see if the Doctor was sleeping or not. Did I dare face him? Two soldiers stood guarding him; they watched me curiously but said nothing like good little puppets. It made me sick. Standing with a sigh, I walked over to them and they both stood to attention.

"Leave us for a moment," I ordered them.

They glanced at each other unsure, "I'm sorry but only Mr Saxon can-"

My glare shut them up

"O-Of course Miss Saxon," they saluted before leaving, guarding the door outside.

Shaking my head, I didn't open the tent, just sat down in front of it with crossed legs. I sat there silently for a minute before the tent shifted and the Doctor crawled out, stopping as he sat in front of me slowly, eyes sorrowful and still hurt. My jaw clenched as I fought the urge to cry once again. What was wrong with me?! Since when was I this emotional?

"I'm sorry."

Holding my head in my hands once again, I pushed the tears back angrily. I couldn't keep crying! It was so silent, all I could hear were the steady drums growing louder once again until a hand fell on my shoulder and they stopped. Silence was there once again and I looked up into the Doctor's eyes.

"I forgive you," was his quiet, weak reply.

"You shouldn't," I looked away angrily, "you should hate me. I lied once again. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to bring back the memories of Gallifrey, the bad memories. You were happy with people like Martha....and Rose, and I was fine with that. I could have died happy. So I hid the fact I was from Gallifrey with a perception filter, the only people who know are those in the parallel world and Martha because she checked me up when I was ill," I laughed dryly, "I screwed up majorly and utterly. I thought I wouldn't have to hear the drums ever again but now....now I can't get rid of them!" I started to ramble, "I don't know if it's because everything is getting to me or if it's because I'm back with my dad.....but I want to stop it, but I can't.....and I know what the drums are and how they will never stop. Not ever."

Looking up at the Doctor he gave me a sympathetic look, his aged hand still on my shoulder. Taking his hand, I held it in my own.

"I don't want to lose him....but I don't want to lose any of you either."

"Loki."

I jumped a mile at the sound of my father's voice barely feet behind me. Whipping round, I looked at Master to see him stood with his arms crossed, a questioning look on his face.

"And what dare I asked are you doing with my _pet_?"

I stiffened and rose to the defence without thinking, "he is _not_ a pet."

He looked momentarily taken-aback from my retort before motioning for me to join him, "we need to talk, sweetheart."

"I'm not listening."  
I didn't know what had gotten into me. I was starting to sound childish.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

"Loki," he warned, "do as your father says."

Age old anger rose, "no! Where were you when the Daleks killed mum? Eh?" he flinched slightly, "and what about when they took me captive to use me as leverage? Or when they tortured me nearly to death? Think about that next time you run away," I left through a different door, fighting off the urge to cry and the urge to hit something.

I left behind my father, the Master, stood shocked at my outburst, and the Doctor watching where I had gone sadly.

**I've always thought the Doctor was a bit too forgiving, personally I would have kicked Loki's ass!!!! *punches air* Yes, so from now on Zera is no more and she will be known as her true name, Loki, just in case anyone gets confused :) REVIEW PEOPLE AND I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!! *throws cookies into the air***


	10. Last of the Time Lords no longer?

**A rather emotional chapter this one *cries* even if the Master is evil....he's still freaking hot!!! ___ lol, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing but my OC and crazy inventions.......

**Time Leap**

Chapter Ten

It had been a year since Martha had left to travel the world. A long, long year. Throughout, the Master had managed to worm himself back into my good graces until he aged the Doctor nine hundred years. After that I ignored him completely. Lucy took every chance she could to sneer or glare at me, seemingly hating me because I was the Master's daughter. The feeling was mutual. I hated seeing that....that _hag_ sprawled over my father like bees on honey. I felt sick. I visited Jack every time I could, kicking the guards out each time. It took a while to persuade Jack to my reasoning but afterwards he had gladly accepted a hug and _real_ food. Martha's family hated me for being related to the Master who had ruined their lives and almost wiped out the entire human race. I ignored it all. The angry glares and vicious remarks. I was used to it from before.

Instead I kept myself busy. Between talking with Jack and the Doctor - in secret of course - I planned and plotted. Martha was due back and the Doctor had told me his plan that she was dealing with. I thought it genius. I had visited the TARDIS, massacred into a paradox machine, and had listened to her weep and cry in pain, trying to soothe her with my mind. And then it was time. Martha was brought on board. Reaching Jack quickly, I snatched the key from the guards by successfully knocking them out. I stood in front of him, swinging the keys on my finger and he looked at me incredulously before smirking. Unlocking his chains, I pretended to lead him up to the deck where everyone was stood, Martha kneeling before my father.

Martha started laughing and of course the Master asked what was funny.

"A gun split into four parts, scattered across the world? I mean come on, you believed that?"

"What do you mean?" the Master frowned.

The small, aged Doctor grabbed the bars of his bird cage, "as if I would ask her to kill."

Martha continued, "do you want to know what I was doing?"  
The master rolled his eyes and sat on the steps, "by all means, what?"

"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own and everywhere I went, I found the people and I told them my story," she grinned, "I told them that if everyone thinks one specific word, at one specific time..."

The Master stood, panicking, "nothing will happen! Is that your weapon? A prayer!"

"Right across the world, one word, just one thought at one moment....but with fifteen satellites."

"What?"

"The Archangel Network," Jack muttered with a grin.

"A telepathic field, binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth thinking the same thing at the same time and that word ... is Doctor."

The screens showed parts of the world chanting at the same time. Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. Light flew from the Doctor as he grew, turning back to his original self as he escaped the cage, enveloped in golden light.

"Doctor," people around the _Valiant_ spoke.

I grinned, "Doctor."

"One thing you can't stop, them thinking! Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this!"

Everyone watched in awe while Martha ran to her parents. The Master scrambled back until his back hit the wall, he cowered as the Doctor's feet hit the ground, curling into a ball on the floor.

"You can't do this! It's not fair!" he cried.

"You know what comes next," the Doctor stopped in front of him, "you wouldn't listen."

"NO!" the Master yelled, still cowering.

"Because you knew what I was going to say."

He knelt down and held the Master, speaking softly, "I forgive you."

Turning to Jack, I nodded at him, looking at the confused guards around the place, "all of you! Stop the paradox machine!"

Jack saluted me with a grin before running out, the guards in tow.

Suddenly the Master had a hold of Jack's vortex manipulator while the Doctor grabbed him.

"No!"

They both vanished leaving us to face the oncoming Toclafane masses. Closing my eyes, I could feel both the Master and the Doctor below on the Earth.

"If anyone can persuade him, the Doctor can," I whispered, hand in my pocket, "but just in case."

Using my vortex manipulator, I appeared on a hillside where the Doctor and the Master stood. He held up the transmitter that would detonate all of the rockets and would destroy the planet.

"You won't," the Doctor looked at him, "you won't kill yourself."

The Master looked to be in turmoil. I slipped my hand over his and he looked at me shocked.

"Just stop it, dad...please."

His hand dropped slowly and the Doctor took the device, diffusing it with his sonic screwdriver and we jumped back with the manipulators onto the _Valiant_. The airship shook violently as Time rewrote itself, destroying the Toclafane and wiping the memories of all those below. The year that never happened, forgotten by all but those on the airship. We held on tightly, the Doctor's arm appeared round my waist and I looked at him shocked. He grinned at me widely and I couldn't help but return it.

Finally it stopped and we all staggered to our feet, Jack running back in stopping the Master as he ran away again. Just then Martha's mother held a gun, pointing it at the Master and my eyes widened. The Doctor walked over to her slowly, persuading her to drop the gun as she turned and cried into the Doctor's shoulder. Sighing in relief, I glanced back at the Master who too seemed a little relieved.

"What happens to me?" he asked as Jack handcuffed him.

"You're my responsibility from now on. You, me," he glanced at me, "and Loki are the last of the Time Lords left in existence."

"Yeah, but you can't trust him," Jack reminded him.

"No. The only safe place is the TARDIS."

The Master looked shocked and disgusted, "you mean, you're just gonna...keep me?"

"If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for."

I could see Lucy raise a gun, invisible to everyone else, and aim at the Master. My eyes widened and instinct took over.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.

* * *

**

**Third Person POV:**

At the sound of the gunshot, everyone whipped round shocked, eyes wide. The Master's eyes were wide with shock, his mouth open slightly. The Doctor could only look in horror, his eyes moving from Lucy holding the gun towards Loki and the Master. What struck him first was how Loki had suddenly moved from his right, to in front of the Master. But it was the crimson blood dripping from her chest that horrified him. The bullet had gone straight through her and into the Master also. Both of them fell and he ran to them quickly.

"It's always the women," the Master joked slightly, his eyes moving to Loki who looked back at him, "you idiot..."

"Regenerate," the Doctor begged them both, "come on, you can't leave me alone!" his voice cracked with emotions.

"Dad," Loki coughed, "please....do it..."

"I'm still a coward," he stroked her face gently, "I can't stop running....and I won't be imprisoned in the TARDIS."

"REGENERATE!" the Doctor yelled, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I win," the Master smirked his eyes closing.

Loki's eyes filled with tears for a moment, the pain getting to her along with the sadness. She'd lost her mother and home and now she had lost the last of her family, her father she still loved so much. His hand cold in hers. What had she left to live for now? The Doctor looked at her pleadingly, tears falling from his face.

"Please regenerate....I can't lose you too..." he bowed his head, still holding the Master's lifeless body and her own.

"Doctor..." she had to tell him, "I...I-"

Golden light flooded out, mixed with hues before her eyes closed and the light intensified for a moment, her body changing. Everyone stepped back, shielding their eyes and looking away. The wound healed as if never there and the light dimmed before vanishing completely. Loki laid there as another woman. Her long hair was a brilliant, shimmering white despite her young age, still appearing in her mid twenties. The Doctor barely got a glimpse of sapphire eyes before they were closed. Her skin was pale but not deathly white. She looked beautiful, even with the few faint freckles across her face, she remained around five foot eight. The Doctor still wept silently, partly for the loss of the Master, and partly in joy for still having Loki with him.

* * *

**Loki's POV:**

It took me longer than usual to part with sleep and when I finally came to I remembered what had happened. Before I would have cried myself to sleep but not this time. I didn't feel indifferent as such. I just felt that it was his choice that he wanted to die. What really kept me going, what got me out of bed and into the shower, was that I wasn't alone anymore. I had the Doctor and he had me. The last two people of Gallifrey. Stepping out of the shower, I wiped the fogged up mirror and blinked, gawping at my reflection. I had white hair!! And freckles!

"Okay....I like this regeneration!" I then hit myself, "oh god no....a hyperactive regeneration...this cannot end well!"

Almost diving into the huge room that held hundreds of clothes of different types, colours and makes. I ran through the isles until I found the perfect clothes to suit me. I walked out of the room in a pair of deep purple, pinstripe pants and a white t-shirt, dark purple waistcoat and the odd crimson scarf I adored. Humming happily to myself, I stepped out of the TARDIS to find the Doctor, Jack and Martha leant against some railings overlooking Cardiff's centre square.

"I hope we're not here long," I grinned as I jumped over to them, "I'll have Gwen all over my ass."

Jack laughed while Martha and the Doctor looked at me oddly. Martha was the first to speak.

"Are you....alright...Loki?"

"I'm extra-ordinary, I thank you," I stuck my tongue out, sitting on the railings beside them, "this regeneration is quite hyperactive, I warn you now."

"Oh god," Martha hit her forehead while I laughed loudly.

The two men shook their heads with quiet sighs.

"I mean, are you okay? With all that happened with your....dad," Martha seemed to have trouble saying that word.

I toyed with the end of my scarf, "I'll never be _okay_....but I can live with it for now," I smiled, "god knows what would happen if I left the Doctor alone for more than a few minutes," I shivered.

They laughed while the Doctor just smiled warmly. Jack headed off towards Torchwood before turning back.

"I keep wondering, about ageing. Because I can't die but I'm getting older."

"I really don't know," the Doctor answered truthfully.

"Okay, vanity," Jack chuckled, "sorry, yeah. Can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid, living in the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me. Huh. I'll see you."

He bounded away leaving the Doctor and Martha gawping after him before they laughed.

"No way!"

I giggled and nodded making the Doctor gawp at me also, "you knew?!"

"Damn right I did," I jumped off the railings, "come on!"

Martha wanted to stay behind as we waited for her in the TARDIS. She came in finally and the Doctor started running off ideas of places to go until he stopped at Martha's look.

"Oh..."

"I spent all these years training to be a doctor, now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

The Doctor nodded understandingly with a small smile, "of course not.....thank you," he hugged her, "Martha Jones, you saved the world."

They separated, "yes I did. I spent some time with you thinking I was second best, but you know what? I am good."

I burst out laughing and hugged her tightly, "oh hell yeah you are!"

Martha turned to leave before stopping and walking back up to the Doctor, "The thing is, it's like my friend Vicky. She lived with this bloke, student house, there were five of them all packed in and this bloke was called Sean, and she loved him. She absolutely adored him, spent all day long talking about him..."

The Doctor looked confused, "Is this going anywhere?"

"Yes!" the Doctor nodded, afraid to butt in again, "Because he never looked at her twice. I mean, he _liked_ her, but that was it, and she wasted years pining after him. Years of her life, 'cause whilst he was round, she never looked at anyone else, and I told her, I always said to her time and time again, I said 'get out'. So this is me... getting out."

The Doctor was silent, nodding slowly in understanding.

"And you, Loki," she turned to me, "you're just as bad."

I gawped at her as she left and I looked at the Doctor before back at the doors.

"Wha....What did I do?!" I threw my hands up, "I give up trying to understand humans."

The Doctor smiled softly and I looked at him, smiling back.

"You better get used to this," I pointed at him, "because I'm not leaving until you beg me to get out!"

He flicked some switches, a warm smile on his face, "I'd never tell you get out," before the TARDIS flew into action, sending us flying away while we laughed and held on.

"Like old times!" he shouted.

"Like old times!" I beamed back at him feeling more alive than I had for more than five hundred years.

**Woo!! The third series is over and of course next is the fourth!!! I love the 4th series, Donna was a brilliant companion. Please keep reviewing and to all those who haven't reviewed....REVIEW DAMMIT!!! :p**


	11. Partners in Crime, all Fired Up

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! *huggles everyone* I love you all, keep it up!! And here's the 4th Series in action. Donna Noble for the win!**

**Disclaimer: **I STILL own nothing! NOTHING! But my OC's and random creations....

**Time Leap**

Chapter Eleven

Walking down the streets of London once again, I had my arm hooked through the Doctor's as we laughed about our pervious escapade. Those walking by us either ignored us or shot us wary looks that we ignored.

"But did you see that Ryoxians' face!" I waved my hands about, "besides from the horns everywhere, he looked constipated!"

We laughed again while the Doctor shook his head, "nu-uh, that was only because you sat there scoffing his food! It wasn't even dead!"

I shrugged, "it looked edible, therefore it was," I waved a finger in his face, "galactic dinner rules."

He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop grinning.

"So," I looked up at the big building for Adipose industries, "what are we here for?"

He gave me a shocked look, "were you even listening to me?"

I mimed cleaning my ears, "what? I wasn't listening."

He elbowed me in the side, "you know, this new you is very cheeky."

I blinked and looked up, "didn't Jack say the same thing about you?" I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

Sneaking into the building, the Doctor used his psychic paper to get us past people and we looked round the offices, talking to several people. One of the female workers flirted outrageously with the Doctor and he shot me a look, pleadingly. I put my hands on his shoulder and purred almost.

"Sorry hunny, this one's mine."

Was it my imagination or did the Doctor just blush? Shrugging mentally, we moved on, collecting printouts of the people who were taking the Adipose weight loss pills.

"Did you have to do that?" he asked as we left, night moving in.

"You wanted help, you failed to specify," I whistled merrily as we walked before I looked round, "oh! I forgot my vortex manipulator!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "just leave that thing, the TARDIS is far better."

"Boys and their toys," I shook my head with a grin, "I don't care, I _need _it! You'll be back after you see this man anyway, see ya soon!"

Running back to the TARDIS, I dove through the doors and started rooting around for my vortex manipulator. You never know when one comes in handy. Failing to find it in half an hour, I sat down with a frown.

"Lend a girl some help!" I called to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS hummed in reply and I jumped onto the couch. Digging behind its cushions, I pulled out the vortex manipulator.

"Thank you!"

The Doctor walked in with a sigh, "there's definitely something strange going on....I had a signal but someone drove off with it!"

"The signal?" I asked.

He gave me a look saying he was not amused, "no, whatever was causing the signal."

I snickered and put the watch contraption on my wrist once again. He sat down beside me with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Rolling my eyes, I moved his hands and instead moved my hands over his back and shoulders, massaging the tense muscles.

"Relax," I ordered him.

"How can I relax?" he asked.

I pressed down on a specific part and he yelped. Snickering once again, I carried on the massage without further disobedience.

"You are a curse," he finally mumbled.

I chuckled, "ah, you love me really."

He tensed under my hands and I almost froze myself, deciding to correct my stupidity I laughed, "after all, who can resist these freckles?"

It did the trick as he relaxed again - albeit not as much as before - and joined my laughter.

With the massage finished, I sat back and stretched when he suddenly looked at me. For a moment I wondered if I had something on my face.

"You said before that you knew what the drums are."

I blinked and clicked, "oh yeah I did....why? Want me to explain my idea?"

He nodded intrigued.

"Well," I looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back at him, "I believe that when my father looked into the Time Vortex, he became in tune with the hearts of all those of Gallifrey. That's why the drum beat is a mix of four, two for each heart," I tapped the drum beat unconsciously on my leg, "it was passed onto me when I was born but it was more subtle because I sort of had this idea when I was younger. It never stops because while there is one Gallifreyan person alive, the sound of their hearts will always ring in my head," I sighed quietly, "even if my father was the last Time Lord in the Universe, the drums would never have stopped because he would have still heard his own hearts. The drums aren't the drums of war, but the life of the Time Lords."

His hand fell on mine, stopping the tapping as he looked into my eyes, "can I....hear it?"

I nodded silently as his hands raised and touched my temples, our eyes closed. The steady, almost mute drum beat in the back of my mind rose louder.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

The Doctor moved back, our eyes opened once again.

"How could you both live with that?" he asked sadly.

"I like to think I'm strong enough to," I shrugged, "something that makes human's so human, the ability to keep on going, to keep on surviving, and I believe we should all take a leaf out of their books," I hit his shoulder lightly when my vortex manipulator beeped.

Looking at the message I had got, I rolled my eyes, "seems Jack needs a bit of Time Lord help," I stood up, "should I call you a babysitter?"

The Doctor gave a fake glare before motioning for me to hop it, "go on you idiot, but I want you back by night!" he warned but the grin made his seriousness fail.

Smirking, I saluted and used my vortex manipulator to travel to Torchwood. I also secretly wished to see Captain Jack Harkness again. It had been a while since the incident on the _Valient_ and she was still catching up on things she had missed with him and Torchwood.

* * *

Walking into the TARDIS during the night, I whistled happily and raised an eyebrow at the Doctor and a ginger haired woman beside him. She gave me a raised eyebrow also.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in a cockney accent I had learned to love.

I grinned, "Loki! Pleasure to meet ya," I said in my cockney accent that came with my new regeneration, "time traveller extraordinaire! Welcome to the merry band!"

"Is she always like this?" she asked the Doctor who nodded furiously.

"Yep."

"I'm Donna," she smiled slightly wary.

I laughed and bounced over, "don't worry about me; I'm just happy after having some quality time with ol' Jack."

The Doctor gawped at me, "You did not...."

I coughed, blushing lightly, "no! I didn't do _that_!....We did something else," I cracked up at the Doctor's flustered face.

Starting the TARDIS finally, we flew off through space once again, jolting here and there. I staggered over to the Captain's seat and sat down quickly, laughing as the Doctor and Donna went flying everywhere. When the TARDIS finally stopped, both were glaring at me while I whistled innocently. Exiting, we found ourselves in 'Rome' supposedly. I giggled as I realised it was actually Pompeii. Nonetheless, Donna was happy until they saw Mt Vesuvius and realized it was Pompeii.

"And it's volcano day," the Doctor looked worried, clearly not liking the idea that the first place Donna would see would be a town about to be wiped out by a volcano.

Racing back to the TARDIS, Donna asked why we couldn't tell everyone to evacuate.

"We just can't," I helped the Doctor, "Pompeii is a fixed point in history that we can't mess with."

The Doctor sent me a thanking look before we stopped at where the TARDIS was supposed to be. Emphasis on _supposed_ to be. The Doctor started to panic and ran round trying to find out where it had been taken. I rolled my eyes and knelt down, touching the ground to see marks left from where they had dragged the TARDIS.

"My genius friend," I called to the Doctor who turned back, "we have a heading!" I pointed at the marks before running after them, the two quickly following.

"I think Loki should drive the TARDIS!" Donna exclaimed as we ran.

I laughed while the Doctor mumbled that we were out to get him.

Finding the place it had been taken to, the Doctor showed his psychic papers.

"I'm...err...Spartacus, and this is..."

Donna quickly added, "also Spartacus!"

"And I'm Lokius," I grinned.

The man looked between us, "so you two are married?" he asked Donna and the Doctor as I started laughing.

"No!" they both shouted at the startled man.

"Oh! Brother and sister! I see the resemblance."  
I stood behind him and looked at the two, "so do I! Now," I put my hand on his shoulder, "we're from the marble inspectors, I hope you don't mind if we have a look around, thank you!"

Walking around with him, the Doctor pointed to the TARDIS, "we'll have to take this away with us unfortunately."

Donna started dropping hints that they should get out of Pompeii, "you know, take a family trip out."

The Doctor sent her a warning look before steering her away, "they haven't even invented a word for volcano yet."  
"Oh good!" Donna seethed, "they can make up a new word as they die!"

"Donna, stop it!"

Just then a soothsayer walked in with several guards and started spouting riddle like phrases to the confused owners of the Marble trade.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west."

Caecilius smiled confusedly, "quite, absolutely!"

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

Caecilius' wife joined the confusion but pretended to know what his words meant, "it is an honour."

The marble maker turned to us suddenly, "pardon me, our guests, Spartacus and Spartacus and Lokius."

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer's wind," Lucius announced.

The Doctor scratched his neck, "but the wind is felt most keenest in the dark."

"Ah, but what is the dark, but an omen of the sun."

Then I decided to butt in, "I concede that every sun must set," he looked at me now, "and yet the son of the father must always rise!"

"Damn. Very clever of you both, evidently people of learning."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh yes, but don't mind us."

Suddenly the daughter of Caecilius appeared looking very ill, "Is that your opinion..as a Doctor?"  
The Doctor looked shocked, "I beg your pardon?"

"Doctor, that's your name."  
The Doctor looked her up and down, "How did you know that?"  
Evelina then turned to Donna, "And you, you call yourself a Noble."

I looked at her curiously as she looked at me, "and you...owner of so many names, Loki the trickster."  
Her mother quickly interjected, "Now then Evelina, don't be rude..."  
The Doctor stopped her, "No, no, no, no not at all."

"You three come from so far away," Evelina carried on.  
Lucius suddenly spoke, "The female soothsayer is inclined to all sorts of fake illusions."  
The Doctor glanced at him, "Oh no, not this time Lucius, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed."  
"Is that so, man from Gallifrey?"

The Doctor whipped round and looked at him shocked, "What?"  
Lucius carried on, "Strangest of images. Your home is lost in fire is it not?"  
Donna started to sound panicked as the ground shook from another earthquake, "Doctor what are they doing?"  
"And you, daughter of... London..."  
Donna's eyes widened, "How does he know that?"

His cold eyes fixed on me and I fought against the shiver, "you watched your home burn, listened to the screams, daughter of Gallifrey."  
" This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single Oracle tells the truth."  
"That's impossible," Donna practically whispered.

Lucius looked at the Doctor, "Doctor, she is returning."  
"Who is? Who's she?"  
Lucius ignored the question to look at Donna, "And you, daughter of London, there is something on your back."  
Donna looked round quickly but saw nothing, "What's happening?"  
Evelina looked about ready to collapse, "Even the name Doctor is false, your real name is hidden, it burns in the stars, in the cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir. A Lord of Time," once again I was looked at and didn't know if I wanted to run away or shrink behind the Doctor, "Little Loki, lost in her own darkness, the death of millions drip from your hands like blood, the ever growing tempest, Lady of Time," before she fainted and the earthquake halted.

I stood with wide eyes, looking at the now unconcious Evelina as the Doctor checked her over. It was unnatural how both of them had been completely true. In this era, they were all confused by superstitions; soothsayers **never** told the future correctly. Evelina was helped to her room where Donna went to keep an eye on her. Lucius left without another word and the Doctor looked at me, his hands falling onto my shoulders.

"Loki," I jumped and looked at him, "ignore what they said, they don't know you," he smiled reassuringly before leaving.

"No," I looked at my hands, "they know me perfectly."

**Ooooooh! I forgot to add to my Disclaimer, I own Loki's theory of the Drum Beat, ALL MINE!! Mwahahaha. Anywho, thank you for reading and please, please REVIEW!!! XD I think the 4th series has to be my favourite so far, I loved writing these chapters! Those soothsayers scare me......**


	12. Volcanoes and Nightmares

**Once again thank you SerenityMoonlight!! *huggles* Keep reviewing people! I'm not going to be able to update any more today and not until late tomorrow if I can, gonna be busy round at a friends house :D**

**Disclaimer:** I own many things....unfortunately not Doctor Who *sigh*

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twelve

While the Doctor was off sneaking into houses, I sat beside the vents that led into the Mt Vesuvius. Steam rose up and I held my breath, leaning over to look down. I swore I saw something move down there when the doors opened behind me.

"Get away from there, Loki!" shouted the Doctor.

Glancing back down it, my eyes widened at the stone figure below as it roared upwards.

"What the hell did you bring back this time?!" I jumped off and over to him, hitting his shoulder, "you attract trouble more than I do!"

Everyone rushed in just as a giant stone figure leapt up, its insides made of magma and fire and it resembled a huge gladiator. A man stood in front of it, preaching it to be a god until it roasted him with its fiery breath.

"Get water!"

Grabbing a dish, I filled it with water along with Caecilius' son and threw it on the thing. It screamed and froze, cracking before shattering on the floor.

"Phew!" I ran a hand through my hair and looked round, "err....where's Donna?"

"Donna?!" the Doctor shouted.

* * *

Somehow we found Donna just about to be sacrificed by the sisterhood.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she sounded irritated.

"You will be silent," the sister glared at her.

"That'll be the day," the Doctor chuckled.

Walking over, we got rid of her ropes and demanded an audience with the 'Mother'. The curtains opened and Donna gasped.

"What happened to her?"

The sister was fully covered in rock. The Doctor touched her arm.

"I demand to talk with the being taking over her body!"

A strange echoed voice came from her, "we are the Pyrovile!"

"Got it!" Donna shouted as she lifted off the grate off the vent shaft.

Running over, we jumped down and moved into the volcano. Of course Donna started up the inquisition again.

"But why can't we save them? Isn't that what you do? You saved me!"

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed."

"But how do you know which is which?" she asked as we climbed over rocks and down them.

"Because that is how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. It's the burden of a Time Lord, Donna."

"You humans get it easy," I wafted my face, trying to cool down, "I'd give anything to have to worry about the out-of-date milk in the fridge."

The Doctor stopped and looked at me, "you left out-of-date milk in the fridge?!"

I shrugged, "not what I have to worry about."

Reaching the centre of the volcano, we found several of the giant stone, Pyroviles walking around. Suddenly Lucius was stood above us.

"There they are! Rid them from this world, my gods!"

I glared at him, "I hate him."

Running towards a capsule in the centre, we dove in but the Doctor paused, asking Lucius what would happen if the Pyrovile infected the world.

"Ocean's will boil! And they will rule the Earth!"

"That's all I needed to know," the Doctor shut the door and rearranged the slates that were shaped like giant microchips.

"What?" asked Donna as the heat suddenly went up inside the capsule.

"All I have to do is press this down and we destroy the Pyrovile but it also sets off the volcano..."

"And kills everyone in Pompeii," Donna whispered horrified, "we can't!"

"We have to," I sighed quietly, "the whole world is at risk."

"But maybe it won't work, it won't blast them up!"

"The volcano explodes with the power of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us," The Doctor looked at us.

"Forget about us," Donna spoke with tears in her eyes.

He put his hand down on the button when I laid mine on top of his, Donna's on top of mine. We pressed down at the same time and the volcano exploded.

The capsule span around and around sending us rolling and flying inside it before we suddenly came to a violent jolt. Managing to kick open the door, we stepped out to see we were almost in Pompeii, the pyroclastic flow gaining behind us. And let me tell you! There's nothing gonna make you run faster than a racing wave of ash and rock like a grey inferno coming after you. Racing into the house where the TARDIS was, we found the family cowering by the window. The Doctor glanced at them as they asked for help before racing into the TARDIS and I quickly followed. Just another day as a Time Lady. Donna remained outside, screaming at the injustice before running in, in tears as she begged the Doctor to go back and save someone.

"How many died?" she asked tearfully.

"Twenty thousand," he didn't look up.

"Is that what you can see, Doctor, all twenty thousand? And you think that's alright, do you?"

He was silent, looking away from her.

"We have to go back! Doctor take this thing back. It's not fair!"

"It never is, Donna," I spoke softly.

"But your planet, it burned," she looked at us, tears falling down her cheeks.

"That's just it. Don't you see Donna? Don't you understand if I could go back and save them I would but I can't. I can never go back, I can't. I just can't, I can't."

I put a hand on his shoulder and one of his hands fell onto mine, "come on, Space Cowboy," I flicked a lever sending us back, "four lives are better than none."

The TARDIS' trip was surprisingly smoother than normal and as we landed, the Doctor opened the doors.

"Take my hand," he held his hand out to Caecilius who gladly took it.

With him and his family inside, I set the TARDIS to take us out of Pompeii and we landed on the outskirts on a high cliff overlooking Pompeii, leaving them there. We watched them for a while before heading back into the TARDIS.

"You were right," the Doctor looked at Donna, "sometimes I do need someone to stop me."

"Yeah," she spoke solemnly.

I threw my hands up in the air as we walked in, "don't mind me, after all," I smirked, "I am the God of mischief!"  
Donna grabbed my ear and pulled me down to her height, "don't get cocky with me!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped as she pulled me along, "HELP ME!!"

The Doctor just laughed and set the TARDIS off again. We stopped in the vortex and the TARDIS stopped shaking.

"How come she drives better for you?" asked Donna.

"Well," I lounged back onto the Captain's seat, "one I don't hit her with a hammer when she refuses to work," I glared at the Doctor who kicked the hammer into hiding, whistling innocently, "and I actually passed the driving test."

Donna started laughing while the Doctor glared at me.

"Come on!" I grabbed Donna's hand, "you need sleep, so I'll show you to a room!"

Without complaint, I led the sleepy human to a room near mine, and left her to sleep. Returning to the TARDIS centre, I found the Doctor leaning over the console, head bowed, motionless. On impulse, I moved up behind him. He didn't move as he heard me walking towards him. Once again without thinking, I slipped my arms round his middle, hugging him from behind. I expected him to jump and slip away, batting my hands with a mock glare. Instead he remained there, not moving until one of his hands gripped my arms around him, not painfully, more like he was afraid I'd let him go.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"I'm always hurting someone," he whispered, "everyone dies and it's always my fault."

My grip on him tightened and I sighed, resting my head against his back, "shut up you idiot," he stiffened slightly, "everyone dies, it just where, when and how that change. You're not the only one who's surrounded by death, Doctor, just remember that."  
Slipping away, I headed out to my room feeling more tired than a Time Lady should be. Yawning on the way, I only just managed to make it into my room before I fell onto the bed, too tired to bother and undress.

* * *

**Doctor's POV:**

I stood there for a while longer. My thoughts revolved around Rose once again but Zera....Loki was overtaking everything. Her scent. Her touch. Her voice. Everything about her was memorised by me. Her words; '_you're not the only one surrounding by death, Doctor, just remember that,_' affected me greater than was visible. I felt whole around her, like I had with Rose, and it scared me. In all reason I should have been overwhelmed with joy but I was still steeped deep in my sorrow. What if I lost Loki like the others? Sure, I had thought her lost during the Time War and here she was, defying death as usual, but there was only so long you could run from death. I hit myself.

"Stop it!" I scolded myself, "why must I always think of the negative side?"

Turning round, my feet led me away from the console, the TARDIS' humming in my mind leading me on until I stopped outside Loki's door. I mentally cursed the TARDIS for bringing me to the one woman who was confusing me. The TARDIS chuckled lightly in my mind instead. Knocking lightly, I almost turned back when there was no answer. Instead, the door swung open, no doubt the TARDIS' doing, and I smiled at the sight of Loki. She was sprawled across the bed on her back, still dressed and on top of the covers. Her hair framed her like a halo and I couldn't help but see her as beautiful.

My raging, turmoil filled mind, calmed as I entered the room. It was almost like she radiated peace off her very being - despite her hyperactive or childish behaviour, and sometimes serious attitude. Gently moving her under the blankets, I rid her of her scarf and waist coat but blushed lightly at the idea of undressing her any further. I couldn't hide the fact that I _wanted_ to. But I sure as hell would fight that fact. Pulling the blankets over her, she smiled into her dreams and huddled up to the blanket, hugging the pillow cutely. I let out a quiet chuckle before I could stop myself but she didn't stir. She always was a heavy sleeper. Before I turned to go, I looked down at her warmly. I wasn't alone. There, lying before me, alive and well was another person of Gallifrey. A Time Lady. My friend and....love. I didn't know if that last part was still true but I did know I still cared for her deeply. Leaning down, I kissed her forehead lightly before moving to the door. I froze as my name passed over her lips, nothing more than a quiet breath. When I was certain she was still asleep, I left and leant against the wall, sighing to myself. What was I doing?

* * *

**Loki's POV:**

_Stuck in my past, I ran through fires and destruction. Daleks screamed here and there but it was mainly their one call that shattered the screams of those from Gallifrey._

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

_I cowered behind the rubble of a once beautiful building, my arms over my head as I shivered, hoping, praying that they would soon leave. I froze as I heard one whirring close by, moving steadily closer. My eyes widened in horror as the Dalek's metal form became visible to me._

"_LOKI!" someone shouted._

_I looked to see the Doctor distracting the Dalek as he looked at me with worried eyes._

"_RUN LOKI!!"_

_I scrambled up and took off running once again. Leaping over rubble, I shot past a man as he was taken down by a Dalek. People fell around me and all I could do was run, tears pouring down my face until I stumbled and fell into the rough ground. I shook violently; sure that death would soon be all over me when a warming tranquillity descended around me. For a moment I thought I was dead until I realised it was warm arms round me. Soft lips rested against my forehead for a moment and I looked up to see the Doctor looking down at me warmly._

"_I've got you Loki, I'll never let go of you."_

"_Doctor..." I whispered, closing my eyes as peace washed over me.

* * *

_

Opening my eyes partly, I noted a slit of light fade as my door shut. I glanced at it through the dark room, eyes still half closed. I recognised the shoes just visible before the crack of the door shut, and the sound of the Doctor walking away through the TARDIS. I smiled softly to myself and closed my eyes once again.

* * *

_"....__Loki__...."_

_What?_

"_...__Loki__..."_

_Who was it?_

"_...__Loki__..."_

_Why couldn't I see?_

"_...Loki..."_

_Why was everything so dark?_

"_LOKI!!!__"_

My eyes snapped open as I leapt up from sleep, clutching at my chest. Whose voice had I heard? Why did it look like I was stranded in the Darkness? But most of all...why did it feel like someone had killed me?

**CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM HAS RETURNED!!!!! *evil laugh* I loved writing this chapter especially Loki's two dreams. As you guessed, the first was a bit of a flashback-dream and the second......well, I'll let you guess XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. Planet of the Musical Ood

**I couldn't resist!!!! I just had to update the next chapter and there's a song included later!! For those who want to hear it go on: **www .youtube .com/watch?v=YEHgXQOvIA8&feature=related

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who nor the beautiful song as linked above, I only own Loki and my other creations!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Thirteen

Later that day, the dream was almost forgotten as I traipsed around the TARDIS, humming happily and eating....strawberries. As I met the Doctor and Donna at the console, the human woman commented.

"You'll get red hair."

I looked at my strawberries then back up with a grin. The Doctor practically bounced.

"Really?! I still want ginger hair! I want some," he dived for the strawberries but I danced out of the way.

"Nu-uh, Space Cowboy, mine!"

He pouted before setting the TARDIS onto random travel and we were tossed here and there. Stumbling around, the strawberries went flying.

"No!" I dove after them but they fell and scattered across the floor, disappearing beneath the grates.

"Here we are!" the TARDIS stopped, "random destination!"

I jumped up, easily over the demise of my strawberries, and stood by the door.

"Come on Donna! You're first alien planet awaits!"

Donna grinned and started rambling before she finally ran outside. The Doctor was smiling as he grabbed his coat and we left outside to find ourselves on a snowy planet. Donna stood there freezing while the Doctor walked forwards.

"Donna of Earth, stood on an alien planet!" he turned back to see Donna gone, "Donna?"

Said ginger haired woman walked out, now dressed in winter clothing and a heavily padded coat and hood. I laughed while she glared at me.

"Aren't you cold?!"

I blinked and looked down at my scarf, "I have a scarf!" I grinned while she shook her head, muttering; 'crazy alien.'

"Oi! I resemble that!"

A rocket ship flew over us and Donna laughed loudly, "you've got a box, he's got a Ferrari."

The Doctor gawped at her, looking at the TARDIS before back at Donna as she walked off. I laughed, patting the TARDIS.

"Don't worry, old girl. She didn't mean it."

Walking through the snowy landscape, I could suddenly hear a song being sang in my mind. It was beautiful and yet so sad that it almost broke both my hearts.

"Wait, wait," the Doctor stopped us, "can you hear that?"

I looked round, "that way!" before we ran over to the source of the singing.

Lying in the snow was a strange looking alien holding a ball in its hand, tentacles coming from its face.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

The Doctor knelt beside it and took out his stethoscope, "And Ood, and there is not 'it', it's a 'he'."

Kneeling down in the snow beside the Ood, Donna spoke to him softly.

"Have you got a name?"

The ball lit up, "Delta 136."

"Who shot you?" I tried but it suddenly twitched, closing his eyes, "Delta 136?"

Suddenly he shot up, eyes glowing red and we leapt back in shock before he fell back, dead.

"What was that?" asked Donna.

"Trouble," the Doctor looked round.

Finding a huge facility housing the Ood, we jumped into the front of the queue of visitors and the Doctor flashed his psychic paper.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Donna Noble and Loki."

"We're from the Noble Companies of trade, galactic," Donna pitched in.

The woman looked at us nervously but nodded us through, "Doctor Noble, Mrs Noble and Loki."

I snickered as the Doctor and Donna started rambling that they weren't married.

"Never!" the Doctor shook his head.

"Ever," Donna pointed at him.

I patted their shoulders and walked into the suite room. After listening to them promoting the Ood, I got bored and dragged the two away.

"How about we stray off the beaten path?" the Doctor held up the map.

Donna grinned, "oh definitely."

Sneaking off, we stumbled across lines of Ood being transported to crates. We watched as one fell and one of the guards whipped the ground, shouting at the Ood to get up.

"Servants," Donna laughed dryly, "more like slaves."

The Doctor pulled us away until we found ourselves in a warehouse full of crated Ood. I whistled.

"Wow...that's a lot of Ood."

Sirens suddenly blared and we cursed before running down the winding ways around crates. I don't know when we lost Donna, but I looked back to see her gone. Pausing for a moment, I turned back only to see the Doctor gone also.

"You have got to be kidding me...."

Running, I skidded to a halt as the Doctor came racing towards me, the giant claws that picked up the crates, chasing him.

"Run!" he yelled as he met me, his hand finding mine and pulling me along.

We ran until the claws came down on us. Letting go of his hand, we rolled on the ground before stumbling up and running again. Tearing round a corner, we ran into a few tankers on the ground and fell over them onto our backs. The metal claw paused over us before lowering quickly. The Doctor's arms came round me protectively as we waited for it to crush us before it stopped barely an inch off the ground.

"Now I know how those toys in the arcade feel," I muttered.

He laughed slightly, still catching his breath from running.

* * *

Soldiers held our wrists behind us and took us away where we could hear Donna shouting to be let out of one of the crates. The doors were opened and Donna ran out, hugging the Doctor as he was let go. I pouted.

"How come he always gets a hug and not me?"

The Doctor chuckled and slung an arm round me also when the Ood walked out with glowing crimson eyes. One held the translator ball onto a soldier's head and electrocuted him.

"Uh-oh...run!"

We ran from the warehouse when I heard the faint song once again. Stopping, I closed my eyes to listen.

"Loki! Come on, we haven't got time to doze!"

"Shh!" I hushed him and carried on listening before opening my eyes, "this way."

Finding a locked door, the Doctor used his trusty sonic screwdriver and locked it after us. Inside the singing was getting louder and louder as we moved down the steps until I held my head in one hand.

"My head..." the Doctor winced slightly.

"Headache....headache!" I groaned, trying to dim the singing with mental barriers.

Looking round, we found a group of Ood huddled together in a cell, all knelt down holding something in their hands. Unlocking the door, we looked at them sadly.

"I want to hear it," Donna looked at us.

"Face me," the Doctor spoke sombrely.

She did so and the Doctor put his hands either side of her face, touching her temples, "open your mind."

And the song became clear as day to Donna, tears fell from her eyes at the song of Captivity.

"Please, stop it..." she whispered and the Doctor blocked her mind from it while she looked at us sadly.

"You both can still hear it though."

"All the time," I smiled sadly.

The Doctor knelt down and looked at the Ood, "show us."

They looked at us and he motioned to us three, "Doctor, Donna, Loki...we're friends."

Slowly the Ood came closer and showed us what he held. His brain.  
"Wow....."I muttered, smiling at the Ood.

Hearing people coming up behind us, the Doctor stood up and shut the cell in the faces of the soldiers and the owner. Still, we were carted into a room and handcuffed inside to several pipes.

"This is so classic," I sighed.

"We leave you, enjoy your Ood," the owner smirked before leaving.

Pulling on our handcuffs, we tried and failed to get out of them.

"I'm sure you've met Houdini!" Donna almost yelled.

"Yeah, but these are pretty good handcuffs!" the Doctor replied indignantly as the doors slid open to reveal several Ood.

"Ooooh, crap," I gulped.

"Doctor, Donna, Loki friends!" the Doctor started to chant panicked.

"The circle must be broken!" Donna chanted quickly.

I pulled on the handcuffs as they got closer before and idea struck and I started to hum along with the song of Captivity. The Ood were almost on us when they stopped and stepped back, their eyes turning to normal.

"Doctor, Donna, Loki...friends."

"Yes! Friends!" I shouted overjoyed.

Let out of the handcuffs, we raced out of the building to find the soldiers fighting against the Ood. Bullets flew and Ood screamed as they attacked. Dashing here and there, canisters behind us blew up and we hit the snow.

"Loki! Donna! You two okay?" asked the Doctor.

"Peachey," Donna grumbled while I just laughed.

Looking up we found an Ood stood there without red glowing eyes. The Ood Segma showed us to building 15 and we rushed inside only to find the Ood brain. It was huge! Surrounded by six pillars that kept electricity flowing around it like a barrier.

"That's what they meant by the circle!" the Doctor marvelled.

"Brilliant, Doctor."

We whipped round to see the owner appear with a gun aimed at us. The Doctor pulled Donna behind him while we stood in front of him. Ood Segma walked out from behind us and instead in front of us.

"Please take you drink."

The man's eyes widened, his hands shaking violently, "you've...been poisoning...me...!"

I chuckled, "never underestimate the Ood!"

He pulled at his hair and bowed over as he started turning into an Ood. Donna made sickened faces while I patted Ood Segma's shoulder.

"Have I told you, you are brilliant?"

"Thank you, Miss Loki."

The Doctor grinned and stood over the controls, "May I have the honour, Segma?!"

The Ood bowed his head in recognition and the Doctor turned the barrier off, "let the Ood sing!"

* * *

Once again in the snowy landscape, we stood outside the TARDIS, several of the Ood including Segma stood before us.

"We shall sing of the friends of the Ood, Doctor, Donna and Loki, and our children will sing to be carried by the wind and snow."

I grinned widely at him as we made to step back when he spoke again.

"You're song will end soon."

The Doctor frowned, "what?"

"Every song ends sometime."

The Time Lord nodded in agreement.

"Not if I have my way," I grinned, spinning around in a circle, "and I'm a sore loser."

Swinging inside the TARDIS, I sat down once again and kicked my feet up until Donna pushed them off so she could sit down.  
"So what's your song?"

I blinked, "eh?"

Donna hit my legs lightly, "your song. Like the Ood have their song, the Doctor has his song."

I scratched my chin, staring at the ceiling, "I suppose.....I have a few depending how I am....but I suppose my main song is like....." I looked at her, "have you watched Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "of course, who hasn't?"

"Right, well, you know Davy Jones' theme song? Yeah? Right? Well, that's more like my song. Constantly changing, up and down, high and low, here and there, back and forth, dark and light, bad and good, loud and quiet," I waved my hands, "it's hard to explain!"

Donna clicked, "well I did see a piano back there somewhere."

The Doctor peeped up from behind the console, "You did? Where?"

So we found ourselves being led by Donna through the winding ways of the TARDIS. After ten minutes the Doctor finally asked her if we were lost. The glare she sent him shut him up. I laughed and touched the wall.

"Where is this mysterious piano, my old girl?"

The TARDIS hummed in answer and a door opened leaving the two to gawp at me.

"You talked to the ship?!" Donna exclaimed.  
"She listened to you?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

I just laughed and tapped my nose as I walked into the room. It was almost bleached white but for the bronze floor and there in the middle lay an ebony grand piano. The two quickly took up seats to the side while I sighed and sat down in front of the piano.

"It's good this regeneration is musical," I muttered, stretching my fingers.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the song in my mind and without knowing my fingers took up their places on the ivory keys and started playing the exact song played by my hearts. In my almost trance like state I failed to notice the Doctor and Donna transfixed until I finished. Opening my eyes, I blinked as I looked at the two, both looking on the verge of tears.

"That was....beautiful," the Doctor whispered.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "err....." but couldn't I couldn't stop the laughter.

Even as I toppled backwards and lay on my back, I still laughed until I was crying.

"What's so funny?!" Donna glared, wiping her eyes stubbornly.

I sat up, regaining my breath and wiping my eyes with small chuckles still, "your faces....oh god I haven't laughed that much....in years!"

Shaking their heads, they stood up just as I pulled myself back up onto the piano seat.

"I really wonder what goes through your head sometimes," Donna muttered.

"Oddly, quite a lot," I made a face, "but look what I stole-I mean, borrowed!"

Holding up a pair of gloves and boots, Donna pulled a 'WTF' face while the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you stole anti-gravity equipment!"

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission and with every intention of giving it back!" I grinned, "Eventually."

"You're a bad influence," Donna grabbed my ear and pulled me away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I cried, "why is it always humans that beat me up?!"

**Hahahahaha! I definitely loved writing the last part**. **Poor Loki is always getting beaten up by Donna XD Just shows that Time Lords aren't all they make themselves out to be. Stick them in a room with Donna and they'll be begging to be let out, haha! PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE!!! *hugs all***


	14. Sontarans, Poison and Death, oh my!

**Wow!! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!! *huggles everyone* This chapter is longer than my others and I had some fun typing this XD**

**Disclaimer:** One day I will own Doctor Who!! But not today *sigh* still, I own Loki and all of my creations.

**Time Leap**

Chapter Fourteen

I don't know what possessed the Doctor to do so, but he let Donna take control over the TARDIS. While he stood on hand with his hammer, I sat on the Captain's seat with crossed fingers.

"Don't kill us and destroy the Universe. Don't kill us and destroy the Universe."

"Stop backseat driving!" she shouted at me.

"Sorry! Just keep an eye on what you're doing!" I pleaded while the Doctor hit the console and I glared at him, "no wonder this old girl is so temperamental with you."

Suddenly a phone rang and I raised an eyebrow as the Doctor picked up a flip phone and answered. His eyes registered shock before he took over the controls and landed the TARIDS. I sent him a questioning look but he waved it off, opening the doors and stepping out. I glanced at Donna who shrugged before heading out after him. Looking round, I noted it was Earth, London and then I spotted a familiar woman dressed all in black.

"Martha!" I grinned.

She and the Doctor let go of each other and she smiled at me before we quickly hugged also.

"I like the outfit," I looked her up and down as Donna walked over, "Donna, Martha Jones, Martha this is Donna Noble."

They shook hands, "the Doctor's told me all about you, so, who's the lucky man?"

"What?" I and the Doctor asked confused.

Donna rolled her eyes and Martha held up the engagement ring. My jaw dropped before I giggled madly and hugged her again.

"My little girl's all grown up!!!"

Martha just laughed before her walkie-talkie came to life and she started issuing commands.

Suddenly, UNIT soldiers ran past, guns in hands along with a huge black lorry. Martha at the head and leading them in.

"Is this what you did to her?" asked Donna, "turn her into a soldier?"

He opened his mouth and shut it without a sound before she came running back, "there are people ready to meet you."  
"Wish I could say the same," he grimaced as we climbed into the back of the lorry only to find ourselves in a small, moveable base.

Shown to the colonel, he saluted, "it is an honour to meet you, Doctor and you must be the infamous Loki."

"Ooh," I grinned, "I'm infamous!"

"That's not a good thing you know," the Doctor reminded me.

"It is for me!"

As they spoke over the ATMOS machines in the cars, I stuck around with Martha, asking about all that had happened since she had returned. She told me she had worked with Torchwood for a time before leaving again and re-joining UNIT.

"And how is Jack?" I asked curiously.

She rolled her eyes, "still with his giant ego."  
We laughed at that before she looked at me again.

"So....how are things between you and the Doctor?"

I blinked and blushed slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about...."

Martha laughed, "Don't hide from me, I already know for a fact that you like him," she trailed off at my face and gasped, "don't tell me..."

"You can't tell him," I spoke quickly, looking at her seriously, "I mean it. No one can know," I sighed, "before the Time War we were together and split for obvious reasons. I mean, he thought I was dead but I knew he was alive, I just didn't know where and when....I just want him to be happy. After everything the Universe has done to him, countless times people have been taken away from him," I trailed off, "....I don't know.....but I doubt he even thinks of me that way anymore."

Martha gave me a sympathetic look and a brief hug, "everything will be okay, just you watch."

Just then the Doctor swung his head in, "off to see a house of genius', you coming, Loki?"

I made a face, "I'd rather not, I'll hang round here. Having you show off in front of other genius' will only inflate your ego further."

He pouted but grinned and left to the jeeps. Shaking my head, I walked with Martha as we went to find the Colonel.

"Excuse me, Mrs Jones," we stopped, "the colonel wishes to see you."

"I'm off to see him, where is he?" she asked.

"Follow me," he said and the two headed off.

Shrugging, we followed the two soldiers until we came into an oddly lit basement, a tank of green, bubbling liquid in the centre. Curious, I walked over, ignoring the smell easily when the two soldiers came in and fastened Martha to the odd table shaped mechanism.

"Oy!"

An armoured person suddenly appeared, it was a few heads shorter than me and its helmet was taken off. What closely resembled that of a baked potato, looked at me with a grin.

"Sontaran," I rolled my eyes, "today is not my day!"

"Identify yourself!" he ordered, "none on this planet knows of my kind."

"Loki," I grinned at him, "remember me?"

His eyes narrowed, "that I do, destroyer of Sontarans! A shame I shall have to use a cowardice tactic but you may be of future use."

Suddenly the two soldiers came up behind me and held me tight. Trying to wrench myself from their grip, I glared at them until I felt a prick in the side of my neck and all turned into darkness.

* * *

_There I was in the darkness once again. There was nothing else there but me. I whipped round, screaming and shouting for someone to come, someone to help. I couldn't even hear my own voice. I could still hear the drums, still hear my racing hearts. I curled up into a ball, holding myself as I cried.  
"Someone...please! I'm scared of the dark...."_

_Then as if by someone had heard me the darkness faded away to show Earth at night. The TARDIS was sat there on the road when the Doctor came out and Donna behind him. Rose appeared on the end of the street and I found myself smiling. They ran to each other when I heard the dreaded noise of a Dalek nearing. I spun round to see one slowly appearing from a corner and it spotted the Doctor._

"_EXTERMINATE!"_

_It shot at him and hit him square in the chest, killing his left heart and damaging his right. My eyes widened as he fell but Rose caught him. Where was I? Where was I?! There was no way I would have left the Doctor. No way! I should have been there! I could have stopped the Dalek! Jack appeared and shot the Dalek, causing it to explode but the Doctor lay in Rose's arms. Dying. WHERE WAS I?!?!_

_  
"DOCTOR!"_

_I ran toward them but no one heard me, no one saw me. It was like I was invisible. I fell to my knees beside him as Rose cradled him, crying and distraught as Donna and Jack ran over. I lifted a shaking hand to his face but it simply passed through him. The shaking got worse until I was trembling all over. No. No. NO. NO! This couldn't be happening. The Doctor couldn't die. I hadn't told him. I hadn't told him I loved him. Oh god did I love him. And here he was. Dying without me. The Doctor wouldn't be the last of the Time Lords. I would._

_But it didn't stop there. Everything reversed until the moment they ran to each other. As the Dalek appeared I dared to stand in its way but the beam of light simply passed through me and still killed the Doctor. And once again I fell to my knees, trembling all over as tears fell by the dozen. It repeated over and over again until I could remember every detail. How many breaths the Doctor took before he died. How many times his final heart beat in his chest before stopping. How many tears Rose shed. How many precious seconds there was before the Doctor was killed by the Dalek. It was agony to watch. By the fiftieth time it was repeated I lay on the ground, no longer able to shake, no longer able to cry. Only able to watch, spent on the ground. I hated Rose for being the reason that the Doctor didn't see the Dalek until it was too late. Yet I loved her for being able to change the Doctor back into the man he used to be. Then I hated her for being the one who held the dying Doctor. And still, I loved her for keeping him company in his final moments._

_I watched as he once again fell from the Dalek's shot. The Dalek blew up. Rose cried and held the Doctor. Everyone crowded round in tears of their own. Warmth suddenly fell on my shoulders. At first I thought nothing of it. Nothing could touch me here just like I could touch nothing. Warmth and cold didn't matter when I couldn't feel a thing. Then the same warmth fell on my other shoulder also. I started, sitting upright and looking around. I was still in the dark street with the dying Doctor before me, the crying Rose and others. Nothing else. So what was this strange warmth? It felt like I had been here for years and the warmth was unfamiliar. Along with the voices._

"What's wrong with her?"  
"I don't know...." _the sound of metal and something cold touched my chest twice_, "she's still alive!"

"Thank god...but then why isn't she awake?"

"Martha, do you remember what happened to her before?"

"Erm....the two guys held her down and the Sontaran injected her with something, I don't think it was lethal, he mention using her for later."

_People scuffled around until someone shouted out in success._

"Found it!"

"Thank you Donna!" _beeping filled the air, _"wait a minute....this is bad, very bad!"

"What? What is? What is it, Doctor?"

_Arms wrapped round me with that strange warmth and it felt like someone had lifted me up, cradling me close._

"They've poisoned her, normally not lethal but it's under a time device to trigger the molecules into creating a lethal poison."

"Oh my god."

"Just hang in, Loki, I'm not going to let go of you."

_I was back in the darkness now. There was nothing and I couldn't feel the warmth anymore. I couldn't hear Donna, Martha or the Doctor. Sat in the darkness, neither on the floor or in suspension, neither level nor sloped. With my head buried in my legs, arms wrapped round my legs, I sat silently, not even thinking about anything anymore._

"_My poor, poor, Loki."  
My head shot up as two people crouched down in front of me. My eyes widened at the two._

"_...M....Mum? Dad?" I whispered._

"_That's right, sweetheart," my father, the Master, stroked my hair lightly with a smile, "you've made us so proud."_

_I blinked and wiped my eyes, "are....are you saying I'm...dead?"_

_My mother shook her head, "No, not yet, the Doctor is trying to cure you as we speak."_

"_But how is this possible? You're both..." I trailed off._

"_We're just the remnants left in your mind," she said sadly, "enough to be here for you just this once."_

"_Besides, I know you have the Doctor," my father frowned slightly, "why you like him, I will never know. But if anyone can cure you, I suppose it will have to be him."_

_I laughed slightly while the two embraced me, "but can I? Really, can I keep on living? The Doctor is.....the Doctor is...." tears rose again but they were brushed away._

"_Hush darling, remember, the future isn't fixed, especially with you and the Doctor."_

"Come on Loki....please, please wake up."

"_Is that...?" I asked, looking round but still only able to see the darkness._

_I looked back to where my parents were but they had gone, vanished back into the darkness._

"You can't leave me alone."

"_I don't want to!" I shouted out, hoping he could hear me, "I want to stay with you!"_

"I can't be the last again."  
_I leapt up, "you're not! I'm still here!"_

_He whispered something so quietly I didn't even hear it._

_Warmth hit my face and I knew what exactly had happened. The feeling was coming back but all I was aware of was the Doctor's lips on mine. Oh god. It was like fire but the searing heat didn't burn painfully. It felt like something in my blood was burning, evaporating, forcing its way out of me. Everything was coming back. The darkness fading away. My eyes were closed but I could tell, I could _feel_ it.

* * *

_

**Doctor's POV:** **- ten minutes before -**

I had just saved the world again and god did I feel good about it. The death of one boy had finished off the Sontarans and saved the planet. I could still feel the sadness from the act on my hearts but I stored it away along with the rest of the same emotion. Looking at Martha and Donna either side of me, I smiled slightly when a niggling thought leapt into my mind.

"Martha?" she looked at me, "where's Loki?"

She blinked and closed her eyes, trying to remember before they shot open and she gasped, "we need to get back to the warehouse!"

My eyes widened. Oh no.

I used the teleportation chamber to send us to the warehouse, most of it in rubble from the _Valiant's _weaponry. Running down the corridors, we made it into the basement, throwing open the doors.

"Loki!" I shouted.

Martha and Donna spread out, both shouting, "Loki! Where are you?!"

I searched around the place without look and the niggling in my head was getting worse. I held my head, worry weighing me down. Where was she? Was she hurt? Was she.... No I couldn't think of that!

'_My Doctor,' _the TARDIS whispered in my head, '_beloved Loki is to your right._'

Spinning to my right, I saw Martha pull open a door to reveal Loki slumped on the floor, curled up against the wall and trembling like mad.

Skidding over, I fell to my knees beside her, putting my hands on her shoulders, shaking her lightly, begging her to wake up.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Martha worriedly, Donna joining us.  
"I don't know...." I took out my stethoscope, hoping to any god listening that her heart rate was fine.

Listening to her hearts, I sighed in relief but I couldn't relax yet, "she's still alive!"

"Thank god...but then why isn't she awake?" asked Donna, kneeling down also.

"Martha, do you remember what happened to her before?" I looked up at said woman.

"Erm....the two guys held her down and the Sontaran injected her with something, I don't think it was lethal, he mentioned using her for later."

Quickly standing, we scattered to try and find whatever had injected something into her, searching every nook and cranny.

"Found it!" Donna suddenly ran over holding a small injection gun.

"Thank you Donna!" taking out the sonic screwdriver, I ran it over the injection gun and my eyes widened at what had been injected into her_, _"wait a minute....this is bad, very bad!"

"What? What is? What is it, Doctor?" both women started to sound panicked.

Kneeling down again, stowing the screwdriver away, I wrapped my arms around Loki's trembling form and picked her up, cradling her to my chest protectively.

"They've poisoned her, normally not lethal but it's under a time device to trigger the molecules into creating a lethal poison."

"Oh my god," Donna gasped.

"Just hang in, Loki, I'm not going to let go of you."

Racing back to the TARDIS, I struggled to think straight about what to do. The poison in her system had been running in her blood for at least an hour meaning I had to hurry with my action. Martha quickly opened the TARDIS doors and the old girl hummed in worry over the now still woman in my arms. No, no, no! I couldn't lose her! I didn't want to be the last Time Lord all over again, I couldn't lose anyone else! First Rose, then the Master, my planet, friends and family. I refused to lose anyone I was close to! Those I loved.

Sitting down on the Captain's seat, I held her in my arms, stroking her hair gently. Donna and Martha could only watch in silent horror as Loki slowly died in my arms. There had to be something I could do!

'_Use my power,_' the TARDIS spoke once again, '_through you, we can destroy the poison._'

"That might just work," I muttered hurriedly.

"What might work?" asked Donna close by.

I quickly got rid of my coat and suit jacket, pulling off my tie and undoing the top few buttons of my shirt so I was as comfortable as possible.

"If I can channel the TARDIS' power through me, I can destroy the poison in her system," I looked up at them with utmost seriousness, "I need you two to be silent and not move, I don't want any of this power getting to you two by accident."

"Why? And why are you stripping?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, despite this not being the exact time for explanations, it was best to tell them so they would do as I asked.

"The subtlest change in here might break my concentration. I have to concentrate so I destroy the poison and not Loki, therefore I need to be comfortable, so be quiet and stand still," I ordered.

Once they were both silent and still, I looked down at Loki's pale face, stroking her cheek gently.

"Come on Loki.....please, please wake up."

No reply, I didn't want to use the TARDIS' power unless necessary.

"You can't leave me alone," I whispered to her, grief already evident in my hushed voice.

Still no reply.

"I can't be the last again..."

Closing my eyes, my beautiful TARDIS delved into my mind as I leant over Loki and whispered words I had wanted to say for so long before placing my lips upon hers. The TARDIS' power ran through me like tidal waves, crashing at my senses but I ignored any pain it might have caused. I kissed Loki with all I had as if it was my last and not hers. The power moved between us, stretching out like glowing, golden snakes of light that melted into her and from me. It raged through her body setting the poison alight and I didn't move back until I was certain I had burnt it all up. Almost reluctantly parting from her lips, I moved back and looked at Loki. She suddenly gasped and sat up, the golden light of power leaving her along with the poison before disappearing and she fell back into my arms, eyes closed.

Donna and Martha finally deemed it safe to move and quickly moved either side of me as I held Loki.

"Do you kiss every woman whose life is in danger?" asked Martha quietly.

I decided to let it slip this time as Loki's eyes slowly opened and she blinked before groaning in pain and holding her head.

"Why does it feel like I was tackled several times by the Judoon.....?" she asked.

A smile slowly grew on my face as I stroked her cheek still, "welcome back."

She smiled up at me slowly, "if I get this kind of treatment every time I'm nearly dead....I might nearly die a few more times."

Donna grabbed her ear and pulled her up, "Oh no you don't! You try that stunt again and **I** will kill you!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Still injured here!" Loki yelped as Donna let go and she massaged her ear.

I just laughed along with Martha. For a moment I wondered if Loki had heard the words I had whispered to her before I kissed her. Then I realised I didn't care at the moment. I knew the truth and that's what mattered, for now. Loki suddenly kissed my cheek softly.

"Thank you for saving me, my Doctor."

My cheek burned and tingled where her lips had met and I stubbornly wiped my cheek as if to be rid of the red blush I knew was lighting there. Martha and Donna just laughed.

"Don't be so shy, you just full on snogged her!"

I stiffened as Loki suddenly turned bright red, "y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-w-what?!" she stuttered.

The two human women giggled, "There's a bit of Time Lord loving in the air!"

"Shut it!" I and Loki shouted.

**Hahaahahahaha, I invented the phrase "Time Lord Loving" and it still makes me laugh!!! _____ *starts singing "Time Lord Loving"* PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	15. The Doctor AND Loki’s daughter!

**This definitely had to be one of my favourite chapters to write.....oh how I cried *shows photo of crying whilst typing this chapter* This episode was already teary for me but once I added Loki to the mix........*bursts into tears again***

**Disclaimer:** .....nothing, nada, zilch, nil pois.........well, except for Loki and other creations of mine....

**Time Leap**

Chapter Fifteen

The TARDIS was spinning out of control, taking us somewhere not even the Doctor knew of.

"What are you doing?!" Donna yelled over the noise.

"I didn't touch anything!" he glanced at his hand in a small tank, "but my hand's getting excited about whatever it is."

We suddenly stopped and I fell back into the Doctor's arms.

"We've got to stop doing this," I chuckled.

"Don't make it sound like you don't like it!" Donna piped up from the floor.

Rolling my eyes, I got up and the Doctor dashed out to see where we were. Following, I slapped Donna's arm lightly before we left. We seemed to have landed in a tunnel underground with spare metal and barbed wire as defences for some unknown reason. Suddenly three people came running over, guns aimed and we quickly raised our hands

"We're weapon less!" the Doctor shouted to them.

"Look, they have clean hands," one noticed and I raised an eyebrow.

Two of them grabbed the Doctor and stuck his hand in a machine that took a tissue sample. Pulling his hand out, he stepped back and I grabbed his hand, looking at the small blood drops on the back of his hand. The tank beside it opened and a woman of around eighteen stepped out and took the gun handed to her.

"Who is she?" asked Martha shocked.

The Doctor looked at her oddly, "she's my daughter..."

She smiled at us, "hello Dad, oh, and Mum."

"What?" my jaw must have hit the floor as I pointed at her then me before waving my hands, "no, no, no, no! His DNA! Not mine!" I pointed at the Doctor.

One of the men frowned, "mixed DNA..."

The Doctor made an 'oooooh' sound, "ah...well, after I," he glanced at me nervously, "well after _that _incident with removing the poison from your body, I sort of took on some of your DNA. It only lasts up to thirty minutes and....this was in that time frame," he looked at the cloned woman, "she's part you, part me."

I hit myself, "this is not happening......"

Suddenly the sound of marching reached us and the new _daughter _took her place at the front lines with her gun. Strange, fish-men appeared and started shooting as did the humans before us. Two of the men fell as we took cover. Suddenly Martha was taken captive by one of the Hath.

"Martha!" shouted the Doctor but the new daughter set of the explosives caving in the tunnel.

"Well," I stood up dusting off, "I can say she got that from me."

Donna clipped me over the head, "less pride of being a mother and worry about ourselves and Martha!"

"Yes miss!" I cowered behind the Doctor.

The blonde haired woman raised an eyebrow at me, warm brown eyes questioning, "is she really my mother?"

"You're not our daughter," the Doctor said stiffly as we were led to their base.

She bristled angrily but kept quiet. Donna gave him a reapproving glare while I sided with the Doctor.

Finding ourselves in what looked like a theatre, it was set up like a town - not far from how Hooverville had looked - and we were led to the General Cobb who looked us up and down. The Doctor asked about the Hath and he filled us in about the war raging on between the humans and the Hath.

"How long has this war gone on for?" the Doctor asked.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations only marked by death."

"Wait," Donna frowned, "you've been fighting all this time?"

The newly dubbed Jenny spoke now, "Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance. It's all we know. How to fight... and how to die."

"Some way of life," I grumbled as I looked round, "I know the human race is all about surviving, but this is a bit extreme."

Shown a map of the tunnels, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver making the image bigger and showing the rest of the tunnels. This only seemed to fuel the war ahead as they all prepared to head out and kill the entire Hath race.

"This is genocide!"

"To us it is the same as peace," Cobb glared at us.

"Then you better get a better dictionary. Look up genocide and you'll see a little picture of me in there with a caption reading; 'over my dead body'!"

"Take them to the cells!"

One of them raised their guns and Donna spouted out, "Oi, oi, oi, cool your beans, Rambo!"

Taken into a cell, the Doctor and Donna sat down while I paced around, Jenny stood by the bars.

"I don't like this, not one bit," I grumbled as I turned and retraced my steps, only to turn and do so again.

"Please stop!" Jenny finally stopped me, "you're making me dizzy."

"Technically I don't have to listen to you," I stuck my tongue out and carried on pacing while the Doctor chuckled and started spouting the plan.

Jenny just stared at him until he finally gave in, "what?"

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier but look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general."

"No, no, no, I'm trying to stop the fighting."

"Isn't every soldier?" she asked.

The Doctor shut up and Donna started laughing, "the Doctor speechless, keep going girl, don't get to see this every day."

I chuckled and shook my head as the Doctor stood by the cell bars, "you will stay here where you belong with the rest of the soldiers," he looked at Jenny before away.

Donna stood up, "you can't! She's your daughter!"

"No she isn't."

Donna held out her hand, "give me your stethoscope."

He paused before doing so and Donner listened to her heart twice. I froze along with the Doctor.

"Listen."

The Doctor did so before I got a listen. Two hearts.

"What are you two?" she asked us.

"Time Lords," the Doctor muttered.

"What's a Time Lord?" asked Jenny.  
"It's who we are, it's where we are from."  
" And I'm from you both..."  
The Doctor sounded angry, "You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge, a code, a shared history, a shared suffering. Only it's gone now, all of it. Gone forever."

I leant back against the wall sullenly, looking down at the ground.  
"What happened?" Jenny asked sadly.  
" There was a war."  
" Like this one."  
I almost laughed, "Bigger, much bigger."  
"And you both fought, and killed."  
The Doctor reluctantly nodded, "Yes."

I glanced up and nodded also.  
"Then how are we different?" asked Jenny confused and hurt.

We were silent while Jenny tried her tricks on the guy guarding us, kissing him and stealing his gun.

"Now I know she definitely got that from you," the Doctor muttered disapprovingly.

I rolled my eyes as we left, running to where the tower should be. Slowing down as we were a decent distance, Jenny looked at me as the Doctor walked ahead of us looking at the map.

"So...you two together. Are you...._together_?" I raised an eyebrow and she quickly added, "I mean, you both are my Mum and Dad, you shared the DNA."

I rubbed the back of my neck while Donna snickered from my side, "It's hard to explain....."

Reaching a point, we heard the humans catching up to us with their guns and we found our way blocked by lasers. The Doctor set to work on the controls while Jenny ran to hold of the forces. Gun fire rang out and I resisted the urge to go grab her and bring her back. It was her choice. Deactivating the lasers, I turned and shouted back.

"Jenny! Come on!"

We reached the other side just as Jenny cam running in. Before she reached the corridor, the lasers came back online.

"I....I can't do anything!" the Doctor sounded defeated.

She tossed down the gun and ran at the lasers, flipping several times through them until she reached us and the Doctor hugged her ecstatically.

"Not impossible, just unlikely!"

Then she turned and hugged me also. I froze before smiling warmly and hugged her back, winking at the Doctor, "oh I can definitely see you doing those acrobatics."

Running again, we found ourselves at a dead end.

"Now where?" I looked round as the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to find the door switch.

"There has to be something about these numbers...." Donna muttered, jotting down the eight digit numbers above us.

"Always thinking," Jenny shook her head, "who are you people?"

"I told you, I'm the Doctor."

"And I'm Loki, just Loki."

"Just Doctor and just Loki?"

"That's all they say," Donna sighed.

"So you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly?"

"No," the Doctor frowned.

I scratched my chin, "I just have a weird name....weird parents I suppose."

"Oh come of it, you two are the most anomalous people I've ever met."

"Ah-ha!" the Doctor uncovered the switch and the hidden door slid open just as the men arrived shooting.

Dashing inside, we shut the door behind us to find ourselves in what looked to be a rocket.  
"Going up," I grinned as Jenny ran up the stairs.

"Be careful! There may be traps," the Doctor shouted after her.

Donna smiled before seeing his frown.

"Oh, I know that look. See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got Dad-shock."  
"Dad-shock?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"Sudden unexpected fatherhood. Take a bit of getting used to."  
"No, it's not that," we carried on forward.  
"What is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS, is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car, she's going to turn it into a people carrier?"  
The Doctor sighed, "Donna, I've been a father before."  
Donna looked at him shocked, "What?"  
"I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else."  
Donna looked down sadly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time but you don't say anything."  
"I know. It's just... when I look at her now, I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day. "  
"It won't stay like that," Donna reasoned, "She'll help you. We both will."  
The Doctor stopped and looked at her, the sorrow clear in his eyes, "When they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back, not now."  
"I'll tell you something, Doctor. Something that I've never told you before. I think you're wrong."

Sighing quietly, I carried on walking, toying with my scarf once again.

"What about you, Loki?" Donna asked softly.

"Never had a chance to have a family," I shrugged, "I'd make a poor mother anyway...too much darkness in me still."

"Darkness?" Donna frowned.

"Not all Time Lords are good," I glanced back then ahead, "and I'm one of the worst."

Donna shook her head, "I don't believe that for a minute. You save people, how is that bad?"

I sighed and turned round so I was walking backwards, "I came out of the War in a bad shape; physically and mentally. I hated everything in the Universe for surviving while I was left with nothing. I did some terrible things back then but I like to think I changed but sometimes.....sometimes I can't tell."

The Doctor looked at me sorrowfully and I turned my back to them, walking forwards again.

"You have changed," Donna said strongly, "you wouldn't be here otherwise. You wouldn't be here helping people."

"If you think so, Donna," I smiled at her over my shoulder, "then I'll believe you."

Heading upwards, we met up with Martha and reached the top of the rocket to find an orb full of swirling light.

"Is this it?" asked Jenny.

"This is what they've been fighting over?" Martha looked at it incredulously.

The Hath and human soldiers came racing in, guns aimed but the Doctor stopped them.

"You said you wanted this war over!"

"I said I wanted this war won!" Cobb shouted.

"You can't win, no-one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers, getting more distorted the more it's passed on. This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical; it's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases, a cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you. It's not for killing. It's for bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight. No more fighting; no more killing."

He picked up the orb and held it up, "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war over!"

Throwing it down, the gasses escaped and rose up to create new life. Slowly they all put their guns down but for Cobb. Standing beside the Doctor, Jenny walked up to us with a smile.

"It's all over?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor smiled.

"Just wait until you see the TARDIS," I grinned back at her.

Jenny's eyes suddenly widened and she stood in front of us as Cobb shot at us and she took the shot.

"No!"

Catching Jenny, we knelt down with her. Martha quickly knelt down also and felt for her pulse to find it dwindling.

"We can go anywhere, everywhere you want."

"Sounds good," she smiled weakly.

"You're our daughter and we've only just started. You're going to be great. You're going to be more than great. You're going to be amazing, do you hear me?" I whispered trying to smile.

"Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like us. If we wait... if we just wait..." the Doctor looked up at Martha, tears stinging at his eyes and emotions filled his voice.

Martha shook her head solemnly, "There's no sign, Doctor. There's no regeneration. She's like you both but maybe not enough."

"Too much," we lay her down gently, "she was too much like me, that's why."

The Doctor suddenly stood and grabbed Cobb's gun and aimed it at said man's head. He was seething with anger, so much it radiated from him bringing terror to the hearts of many. Several precious seconds passed before he knelt down quickly, holding the gun upside down.

"I would never."

Standing back up, he addressed everyone, "Have you got that? I never would! When you start this world of humans and Hath you remember to make the foundations of this society, a man that never would."

He tossed the gun away and walked back to us. Cobb growled and launched for the gun, kicking the two that held him down off him, his hand outstretched for the gun.

"Doctor! Look out!" shouted Donna and Martha.

Standing in front of Cobb, I kicked the gun away and pulled him up by his collar, "you are grating on my last nerves," I glared at him menacingly before punching him in the face and knocking him out onto his back, "remember that people died in the name of a war that shouldn't have started," I glared down at his unconscious form, "and those that carry on that fight are nothing but animals."

* * *

Jenny was laid out on the table as sun light filtered in on her. Donna and Martha stood beside her sullenly while the Doctor stood offside. Kissing her forehead, I stood up and smiled slightly at Donna.

"Told you I'd be no good as a mother."

Donna's eyes filled with tears again as she looked between us. I tried to walk away but the Doctor's arm came round me, stopping me from running away. Instead he pulled me into his chest and held me there. I don't know if it was for my support or his own. All I knew was that right know we needed each other.

The TARDIS landed back in London as we said goodbye to Martha once again before she ran off into her fiancé's home. Smiling, I leant against the TARDIS door as the Doctor and Donna headed back.

"What you grinning at?" asked Donna curiously.

"Oh nothing, just visualising another supernova night with Captain Jack Harkness."

Donna raised an eyebrow while the Doctor pushed me inside, "stop it! You're as bad as him!"

"Hey! I resent that!"

Donna shook her head but was smiling, it was good to see them smiling again, even if it was only skin deep it meant they were slowly getting over it.

"So, where to next?" asked the Doctor.

"Oh! How about good ol' Agatha Christie?" I grinned.

The Doctor practically bounced round the TARDIS, "your wish is my command!" he flipped a lever and sent us flying off again.

***Finally stops crying* Hope you liked this chapter with the added bits of fluff to even out the drama and sadness TT___TT PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Detectives and Wasps

**I can't help myself!! From all the absolutely amazing reviews I just can't stop updating! XD I love you all!! *huggles everyone***

**Disclaimer: **....since I still don't own Doctor Who I will enact an evil mast plan to take over the world!! *laughs evilly until handed a piece of paper* wait....WHAT?! Someone did that already! DAMN!!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Sixteen

The TARDIS finally stopped and we stepped out into the clean British air. The Doctor grinned and sniffed the air.

"1920's!"

Donna gaped at him, "you can tell what year it is by smelling?"

"Oh yeah."

I rolled my eyes and pointed at the car driving up, "or he cheated and noticed the classic car rolling up over there."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh while Donna hit his arm. Sneaking up alongside the mansion, the Doctor took out his psychic paper with a grin. Donna held up a finger.

"Hang on, how come you have psychic paper and not Loki?"

I grumbled and stalked away leaving the Doctor chuckling warmly.

Lady Eddison walked up to us, "I'm sorry, who are you and why are you here?" she smiled.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Miss Donna Noble of the Chiswick Nobles and Loki," we shook hands, Donna curtseying in her new 1920's dress.

"Good afternoon my lady," Donna layered on, "Topping day, what? Spiffing. Top hole."

The Doctor leant closer to her, "No, no, no, no, don't do that."

Lady Eddison looked at me confused, "you wear...men's clothing?"

I blinked several times, "Oh yes! Yes, sorry, where I come from it's almost necessary to do so."

"Oh!" she looked intrigued, "you shall have to tell me more of this culture."

"Of course," I chuckled nervously as she walked off.

Donna nudged me, "should have worn the dress like I said."

I grimaced and glared at her "you won't catch me dead in a dress!" I shook my head and hands, "never, never, never!"

"But what if you get married?" asked Donna with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow, "if I ever get married, which I doubt **very** highly, the unlucky sod I'm marrying will have to handle me in pants."

The Doctor and Donna started laughing at the serious look I gave them.

A woman walked up to us and held out her hand to Donna, "Agatha Christie."

"What about her?" Donna shook her hand.

"That's me," she frowned slightly.

"No! You're kidding me!" Donna exclaimed.

The Doctor shook her hand excitedly, "Agatha Christie! I was just talking about you the other day. I said 'I bet she's brilliant!' I'm the Doctor, this is Donna and Loki. Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind. You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once or twice. Well, once. But it was a good once!"

I laughed and elbowed him in the side, shaking Agatha's hand myself, "pleasure to meet you, don't mind these two and I won't tell you how good your books are because you're probably tired of hearing it."

"Quite right," she smiled, "you two make an odd couple."

"What? No, no, we're not married," I and the Doctor said at the same time.

Donna grinned, "They refuse to admit they like each other."

"I daresay this was the easiest mystery to solve," Agatha smiled before walking off.

I glared at Donna, "don't be putting ideas in her head."

The Doctor found a newspaper and showed us the date, "this is the day Agatha Christie goes missing."

"Oooh!" I glanced round, "I always wanted to know what happened to her," I grinned excitedly, "now I get to find out!"

Donna gave me a scathing look, "you shouldn't be happy about someone going missing."

"Don't spoil my fun," I pouted.

Suddenly a woman came running out screaming, "Murder! There's been a murder!"

Racing inside, the Doctor and I at the head, we ran into the Library to find a man sprawled on the floor and a lead pipe lying beside him. Searching for clues, the Doctor found morphic residue on the floor.

"Kind of reminds me of someone I knew once," I held my chin in thought.

"What happened?" asked Donna curiously.

"Turned himself into a mouse and got eaten by a stray cat," I made a face, "wasn't nice."

The Doctor hit his forehead, "I don't even want to know."

Gathering everyone to talk to, Donna noticed how Eddison's son Roger and the servant Devonport.

"Typical, all the decent men are on the other bus."  
"Or Time Lords," the Doctor glanced at us then away.

"Or gaseous aliens that live off sex," I sighed causing both to look at me and I waved a hand, "you don't want to know."

Donna went to look around while the Doctor, Agatha and I tried to puzzle over a motive.

"Right then, solving a mystery with Agatha Christie," the Doctor grinned.

"So like a man to have fun while there is disaster around him," Agatha side displeasingly.

I snickered at the Doctor.

"Sorry, yeah," he mumbled.

"I'll work with you, gladly, but for justice, not your amusement."

"I do believe the Doctor just got owned," I laughed behind my hand as he glared at me while I walked with Agatha, "something tells me you and I are going to be very good friends"

Donna's scream jolted us up and we ran upstairs to find Donna out in a hallway, panting heavily and looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"What's wrong? What was it?"

"A giant wasp," she gasped.

"What do you mean a giant wasp?" asked the Doctor puzzled.

"I mean a wasp....that's giant!"

"It's only a silly little insect," Agatha sighed.

"When I say giant, I don't mean big. I mean flippin' enormous!"

I spotted the giant stinger in the door, "woah! Look at this beauty!"

Walking in, the Doctor rushed to the smashed window before back to the giant stinger, taking a sample of the golden liquid on it.

* * *

"This thing, it can sting and it can fly. It could wipe us out in seconds. Why is it playing this game?" the Doctor scratched his head.

Agatha pointed out, "every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because they want something."

"What does a Vespiform want?" I asked to nobody.

"Stop it. This murderer is as human as you and I," Agatha disagreed as we sat in a room, the Butler handing us our drinks.

"You're right," the Doctor looked at Agatha, "you're the expert!"

"I'm not! I'm just...a purveyor of nonsense."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. 'Cause plenty of people write detective stories but yours are the best. And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand. You've lived. You've fought and you've had your heart broken. You know about people. Their passions, their hope and despair and anger, all of those tiny huge things that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha. If anyone can solve this, it's you."

The Doctor suddenly jolted, sitting up in pain and we rushed over.

"I've been poisoned!"

Grabbing his glass, I smelt the contents, "sparkling cyanide!" I helped the Doctor up, "kitchen!"

"I'm an expert at poisons," Agatha said as we dashed into the kitchen, "it's fatal!"

"Not for me!" the Doctor panted, hissing through his teeth in pain, "protein! I need protein!"

Donna tossed a jar to me, "walnuts!"

Handing them to the Doctor, he tossed them back along with ginger ale then started miming what he needed.

"I can't understand you... How many words? One! One word! Shake... milk-shake... milk?! No, not milk. Shake, shake, shake?! Cocktail shaker! What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?"

"Harvey Wallbanger?!" the Doctor looked at her as if she was crazy as he leant back in pain.

"Salt!" I shouted as Agatha threw open the cupboards and tossed things aside until she found a jar of anchovies.

The Doctor swallowed them down also and mimed something else.

"It's a song - Mammy?! I don't know, Camptown Races?!"

"Camptown races?!" the Doctor almost fell over.

"Alright, towering inferno!" Donna tried.

"Shock!"

Rolling my eyes, Donna suddenly pushed me in front of the Doctor and I found myself kissing him. Falling back, the Doctor stumbled and the toxins vanished from him like smoke.

"Ahh, detox. Oh, mah, I must do that more often," he paused and glanced at me, "I mean, the detox..."

Once again, was it my imagination or was he blushing? I glared at Donna.

"He needed a shock, not me!"

"Oh quit whining, you wanted to," Donna rolled her eyes.

A scream caught our attention and we ran out to find the maid who helped out Lady Eddison on the floor, killed by a stone gargoyle.

"Poor child...." she whispered before closing her eyes.

Looking up at the buzzing noise, there above us was the giant wasp before it flew off. Chasing after it, inside the mansion, we suddenly stopped as it appeared in front of us.

"Nice little waspy," I stepped back slowly.

It flew at us and we all ducked down as it flew off.

"Don't let it go!" the Doctor shouted but everyone appeared in the corridor looking confused, "that's not fair," he whined.

* * *

Sat at the dinner table, we were eating soup as the Doctor told everyone he had put pepper in that could act as a pesticide. Suddenly the windows opened and the candles blew out leaving us in darkness but for flashes of lightning. Suddenly the wasp appeared and we all dashed out into the corridors before it left.

"No...Roger," Devonport said sadly.

There lay Roger, a knife in his back. Sighing sadly, I looked out of the window into the night before around at everyone.

"I wonder, I wonder who the murderer can be...." I sang quietly.

Gathering everyone together, Agatha started her story and accusations on those around us.

"The thief, Unicorn," she pointed at the woman, "you said 'toilet'."  
Donna ate her peanuts, "oh yeah! Because if she was posh, she would have said 'loo'."

She stood up and admitted she was the Unicorn, handing the Doctor Lady Eddison's stolen necklace before Agatha moved on to Lady Eddison.

"The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison…"  
"I've done nothing."  
"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria and confined yourself to this house for six months in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means…"  
Lady Eddison looked upset suddenly, "Stop. Please."  
Agatha Christie looked at her sadly, "I'm so sorry, but you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala."

"Clemency, is this true?" asked her husband.  
Lady Eddison dabbed at her eyes, "My poor baby… I had to give him away. The shame of it."  
"But you never said a word," her husband reached for her hand.  
"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name. I'm British. I carry on."  
The Doctor now added, "And it was no ordinary pregnancy."  
Lady Eddison looked at him shocked, "How can you know that?"  
The Doctor stood up now, "Excuse me, Agatha, but this is my territory, but when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said 'it can't be'. Why did you say that?"  
"You'd never believe it."

"The Doctor has opened my mind to believe many things," Agatha spoke with a small smile.  
"It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi late one night. I was alone, and that's when I saw it. A dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher. The most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wild fire. I held nothing back. And in return, he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much it didn't matter, but he was stolen from me. 1885. The year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood, but Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always; part of me never forgot. I kept it close. Always."  
The thief rolled her eyes, "Just like a man. Flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven."

"Shut up will you," I glared at her.

The Doctor pointed out that the Reverend was the wasp and was after Lady Eddison's necklace, the son of Lady Eddison. He turned into said giant wasp and everyone moved back frightened. Agatha grabbed the necklace and took off. Running after her, we jumped into a car and I moved them out of the driver's seat.

"I don't think so; you can't even fly the TARDIS right."  
The Doctor rolled his eyes while I set us racing off after Agatha.

"Where did you learn to drive?!"

"Ferrari Grand Prix," I grinned.

Speeding up, we caught up to Agatha as she stopped and the wasp hung in front of her.

"Just stop!" the Doctor tried, "they are both connected by the Fire stone."

It got closer and Donna grabbed the necklace and threw it into the lake. The Vespiform flew into the lake after it, the water bubbling behind it until it slowly died away.

"How do you kill a wasp? Drown it, like his father," Donna said quietly.

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself," the Doctor sighed, looking at her.

"Neither could I!"

"Death comes as the end, and justice is served," Agatha spoke before falling into the Doctor's arms.

"The Vespiform is dying and so is Agatha!"  
Suddenly the glowing stopped as the Vespiform died but it let go of the link between it and Agatha, leaving her unconscious but alive nonetheless.

"That's how she got amnesia," I muttered, sitting back with a sigh of relief, "and in ten days she is found at a hotel in Harrogate."

* * *

Leaving Agatha at the Harrogate hotel, we smiled and left back into the TARDIS.

"She's the best selling novelist of all time," I grinned.

"But she never knew," Donna said sadly.

"Well, no-one knows how they're going to be remembered. All you can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. The same thing keeps me travelling. Onwards?"

"Onwards," she smiled.

"Onwards and forever!" I grinned, launching onto the Captain's seat.

The Doctor grinned happily, seemingly alight with joy, when Donna frowned.

"Hey, I swear I remember you saying you were travelling to either find your heart or take it back," I didn't look up while the Doctor watched me, "did you ever find your heart?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Couldn't you just travel back in time or into the future to find out?"

To their evident surprise, I laughed, "No, no, no! The fun is in the ride! That way, no matter what happens at the end," I grinned, "I'll have had one heck of a journey there first."

Glancing at the Doctor I noticed something odd in his eyes before he looked away and for a brief moment I had hope.....until I remembered kissing him to give him a shock and immediately turned bright red.

"Loki? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yep! Fine! Dandy! Why wouldn't I be?! I'm okie dokie!" I yelped quickly.

Donna just laughed and elbowed him, "definitely a case of Time Lord lovin'."

"Shut up!" I shouted, covering my eyes with my hands.

***Still singing "Time Lord Loving"* By the way! If you didn't know, the alien Loki spoke of as a "gaseous aliens that live of sex" was actually from the show Torchwood that I absolutely love!! I even wrote a fanfic for Torchwood which if you're interested about, might post after this is finished XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	17. Fear of the Shadowed Library

**And once again here we are!!!! Although this is most likely going to be my last update for tonight ___ otherwise I'll be out of pre-written chapters before I can finish!!! lol, ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: **Since my evil plan to rule the world failed I instead will beg BBC for the rights to Doctor Who.........*starts begging* but I atleast own Loki and my crazy ideas XD

**Time Leap**

Chapter Seventeen

I hummed as I walked round the TARDIS....well...upside down. The Doctor looked up at me and shook his head with a grin while Donna gaped at me.

"What the hell are you doing up there?!"

I waved at her from the ceiling, walking along it with my anti-gravity boots.

"Testing out these beauties! And they work a charm," I stuck my tongue out, "Spiderman's got nothing on me!"

"Get your ass down here!"

Pouting, I shifted the gravity in my boots by my vortex manipulator/watch on my wrist. Falling down, I spun in mid air and decreased gravity in my boots so my decent slowed until I landed a little too heavily.

"Got to work on the landing," I muttered as I stumbled back up.

The Doctor stopped the TARDIS and we walked out into The Library. I jumped for joy, not bothering to take off my anti-gravity boots and gloves, as I spun round.

"I love libraries!"

I didn't miss the warm smile from the Doctor before we walked off to what was like a balcony all across the giant planet-Library. I frowned and looked around.

"This planet is huge....so why isn't there anyone here?"

The Doctor moved over to a computer and checked the registered life forms, "Look, there are only us three marked on, but if I expand it to all life forms," the numbers grew before stopping, "there's over a million, million, it gave out after that."

"Okay I am now officially freaked," I muttered, "tell you what, let's get out of here and go somewhere else."

Heading back to the welcome desk we had come to, the stone statue's head turned to us revealing a human face on it.

"There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by The lman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. Run. For God sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The Library has sealed itself. We can't… oh… they're here. Arg. Snarg. Snich. Message ends. Please switch off your mobile com units for the comfort of other readers."

I backed up slightly and bumped into the Doctor by accident. He glanced down at me worriedly before back at the Node.

"Any more messages with the same date stamp?"

"One message as follows; Count the shadows. For God's sake, if you want to live, count the shadows. Message ends."

"Doctor," Donna looked round worriedly, "what did it mean?"

"Stay out of the shadows you two."

Heading out into another corridor of bookshelves that towered up, we looked round when my eyes widened as the lights at the far end went out.

"Doctor..." another set went off, "Donna..."

They looked just as another went off, getting quicker as they did.

"Run!" the Doctor grabbed out hands and pulled us along with him until we reached a door shut and locked.

Donna stood one side, I on the other, and we both kicked the doors in before rushing inside and shutting them quickly.

"Did we just run from a power cut?" asked Donna, panting lightly.

"Maybe..."

We looked at another Node, "the others are coming."

"What?"

Just then doors opened and people in white space suits walked in and stopped in front of us.

"Hello sweetie," the woman at the head smiled at the Doctor.

"Oh no, no, get back in your rocket and get away from here!"

They took off their helmets, not listening to what the Doctor said. He sighed and looked at them all.

"Oh no...don't tell me you're archaeologists."

"Do you have a problem with archaeologists?" asked the woman with brunette, curly hair tied up.

"I'm a Time Traveller, I point and laugh at archaeologists."  
"Ah," she shook his hand, "Professor River Song; archaeologist."

"It's not safe here," he tried again but we were instead given paperwork.

I blinked at it for a moment before tearing it up at the same time as Donna and the Doctor, "oh great, first shadows and missing people, now paperwork, someone must really hate me."

"Probably someone you stole from," the Doctor commented with a small smile.

"Borrowed without permission! Two very different things!" I forgot my worries at that point, he always seemed to be able to stop my worrying.

"Keep telling yourself that," Donna snorted.

"You think there's danger here?" asked River, bringing the conversation back.

The Doctor rolled his eyes turning sarcastic, "Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Could be."

I chuckled and looked round, unconsciously glancing at the shadows. River suddenly smiled.

"Look at you, you're so young."

"I'm really not," the Doctor smiled slightly.

"No! But you are. You're eyes. Your the youngest I've ever seen you."

Now the Doctor frowned, "You've seen me before?"

"Doctor...please tell me you know who I am."

"Who are you?"

I swore I saw a flicker of shadows and jumped slightly, backing up once again. I hadn't felt this afraid in years. For once I was actually terrified. Hands fell on my shoulders and I jumped a mile, spinning to see the Doctor looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

I rubbed my shaking hands together, "would now be a good time to mention....I'm totally terrified of the dark?"

Donna patted my arm, "it's only the dark, it can't hurt you."

"Oh it can....it has and will do again," I muttered, "I was once stuck in the Darkness, the void, Hell, for under a minute but it felt like years," I laughed nervously, "ever since then I've been terrified of the dark."

The Doctor pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair gently, soothingly and I couldn't help but feel the safest I had ever felt before.  
"It's okay, I'll keep you safe, just stick right at my side, okay?"

"Yeah..."

Unlike Donna and anyone else he knew just what it meant to be stuck in the Void for even just a minute. Not only was it mentally tormenting but once the Void got into your head it was hard to get it out. He knew that my fear of the dark went beyond that simple shiver, but more of a full-blown terror. Even as he drew back, he didn't let go of my hand as he pulled me along with him. I noticed River eying us up from a distance but I thought nothing of it for now. The Doctor grabbed a flashlight and shone it into the dark.

"It's Vashta Nerada."

Donna asked what it was.

"It's in the dark, it's always in the dark on most planets, just usually harmless...almost every species in the Universe has an irrational fear of the dark," his hand squeezed mine reassuringly, "but it's not irrational."

Tossing the flash light back, he asked for a packed lunch. River handed him hers.

"Chicken and salad, knock yourself out."

He took a piece of chicken and tossed it through a shadow, watching as the meat was eaten in less than a second and the bone landed on the other side.

"The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, the shadows that melt the flesh. Most planets have them but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale or this aggressive."

"Every shadow?" I asked quietly.

"No. But any shadow."

River stood over us, "so what do we do now?"

"Dalek's, aim for the eye stalk. Sontarans in the back of the neck. Vashta Nerada....you run."

As we decided what to do, I stood by Donna and River as the Doctor ran round helping keep the lights going.

"You know him don't you," Donna looked at River.

"Oh God do I know that man. We go way back that man and me. Just not this far back."  
I frowned, once again for a moment forgetting my worries and fears; instead I went back into my thought train of being a Time Lady.

"Wait, wait, wait. That would mean you are from the future...well, the Doctor's future which hurts my head to think, which means you know what happens to us," I looked at her sideways, "you know about.....Rose?"

She slowly nodded and I clicked, "Ah-ha!" they both jumped, "you're a Spoiler!"

Donna frowned, "spoiler....as in a book spoiler."

"Yeah! Oooh not good, not good, you better not tell either of us what happens, that would probably create a paradox....besides spoiling the fun of the ride."

"Loki! Donna! Be quiet, I'm trying to work!" the Doctor shouted.

"If you can work with Dalek's on your back, you can work with me talking!" I yelled back earning a grin from him.

River looked at us shocked, "you're Donna. Donna Noble. And you....oh my god, you're Loki!"

I covered my ears, "no, no, no, no, no! I don't want to know what happens!"

Donna pulled my hands from my ears, "but of course you do!"

"I do know the Doctor," River continued, "his personal future."

"Then how come you don't know us? Where are we in the future?" Donna asked.

River didn't answer. I wish I hadn't heard now because thoughts raced through my mind. It could only mean two things. One, I died or two, I left. I highly doubted both but the niggling feeling in my head grew. As I thought, a scream interrupted us all and I once again jumped a mile. We all ran to where the scream had come from to find a skeleton sat on the large chair.

"Miss Evangelista," River spoke over the communicator device.

The voice echoes due to the com device on the skeleton. It was Evangelista. Donna gasped in shock and my hand quickly found the Doctor's. He held mine without a thought. She started ghosting, leaving a mental image on the device and Donna spoke with her until it died.

Returning to the lit room, I watched the ground, wary of shadows when I saw pilot Dave's shadow....or both of them should I say? I cursed in Gallifreyan, hoping the TARDIS didn't translate the very colourful phrase I had used. The Doctor looked at me shocked.

"What was _that_ for?"

I pointed, "two shadows!"

His eyes widened on the poor Dave, "I am so sorry," he said.

Everyone but us three quickly moved to put on helmets while the Doctor put Dave's on the poor man. River suggested turning up the mesh on the suits to make it a tougher dinner. Frowning for a moment, I dug around in my deep pockets before grinning and taking out a sonic screwdriver that the Doctor regarded with surprise.  
"You kept it..."

"Of course, your first sonic screwdriver you made, I wouldn't dream of throwing this away," I grinned happily.

Then River pulled out her own, claiming it was the Doctor's but it looked more used and updated. Using our sonic screwdrivers to turn the mesh up, we looked up at Dave as he said.

"Who turned out the lights?" before jolting violently.

"I'm....I'm okay..."

I glanced at the green lights on his com device to see one flicker off, "no he isn't."

The Doctor moved closer to him, "Dave?"

Suddenly his skull became visible in the darkness and his hands clamped round the Doctor's throat, bringing him to his knees. Without thinking, I moved forwards and kicked sideways at the suit of Vashta Nerada backwards as it let go of the Doctor.  
"Where did you learn that?!" he asked out of breath.

"51st Century bar!" we all ran away.

Once we were far enough away, the Doctor dragged me and Donna to the teleportation device.

"Stand on there," he ordered before teleporting Donna into the TARDIS and looking at me.

"No," I shook my head, "I might be afraid but I'm not leaving you."

"Please," he begged, "just go where I know you will be safe."

"Not on your life," I turned to go.

The Doctor caught my hand and pulled me back only to find his lips settle on mine. No words in the Universe could describe how I felt at that moment. Nothing mattered at that point. Not the Vashta Nerada. Not the shadows and darkness. Only him in front of me as his arms slipped round my waist almost possessively, as if he didn't want to let go. And then I understood. He had lost so many people - just like I had - he had lost them even after they said the same thing as I did. Blindly following him through the dark only to have their life taken from them. Each time he had a shot of happiness it was taken from him cruelly. Now he wasn't the last Time Lord any longer and he didn't want that to change. He pulled away slowly, looking at me but it took a moment before I opened my eyes to meet his.

"If I tell you to run....then run, promise me."

Slowly, reluctantly, I nodded and he kissed me softer than before. Taking my hand, we ran again - something we did a lot - until we met up with the others. That's when the Doctor realised Donna hadn't arrived at the TARDIS since his sonic screwdriver hadn't picked her up. Turning to one of the statues he asked if it could find Donna. It turned round to show Donna's face.

"Donna Noble has left the library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"No...not Donna," I muttered sadly as the Doctor looked at it horrified.  
The Vashta Nerada caught up with us finally while the Node repeated the same thing. And once again we ran.

**CLIFFHANGER OF DOOM!!! *evil cackle* Yes! Finally! From Fluff to Romance! The transistion has finally happened.....seventeen chapters later XP I feel proud. Oh I just wanna hug the Doctor after all he's been through and poor Loki! She's terrified of the dark and I don't blame her *shivers* I shall try not to update...again *nervous laughter* but knowing me I will most likekly update....again *sigh* PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. Confusion with River, no spoilers!

**I hate the dark!! __ Thank you so much for the reviews!!!! *huggles everyone* I love you all!! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO!!!!! *cries* But at least I own Loki and others crazy creations!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Eighteen

The sound of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver filled the air as he tapped it against his hand.  
"Something is blocking it..." he muttered.

River stood by us now, "put it on red settings."  
The Doctor looked up at her, "it doesn't have red settings."

"Turn on the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will someday," she noted.

He stood up and faced her, "sometime in the future I just give you my screwdriver?"

"Yeah," River said as if it was obvious.  
"Why would I do that?"  
River laughed slightly, "I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about."  
"And I know that because…?"

I watched the interaction with interest......I just only hoped what I was seeing wasn't totally what I thought it was.  
River sighed, "Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor. Right now..."  
"Less emotional? I'm not emotional!"

I held up a hand from my seat on the desk, "err....you are a little Doctor," he shot me a glance and I mimed shutting my mouth.  
" There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young!"  
" Young? Who are you?"  
The leader of the expedition - Mr Lux - looked at them with a frown, "For heavens' sake! Look at the pair of you! We're all going to die right here and you're just squabbling like an old married couple!"

My jaw dropped as the two looked at each other, a strange look passing between them. River sighed quietly and looked up at him sadly.

"Doctor, one day I am going to be someone you trust completely but I can't wait for you to find that out, so I'm going to prove it to you and I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry," she leaned closer and whispered something into his ear, "Are we good?" the Doctor was silent, looking at her shocked, "Doctor, are we good?"

"Yeah...we're good," he answered quietly.

"Good."

Then she turned on me, with a small smile, "and I bet you want some proof too."

"Supposedly I'm not around when you two are travelling," I reminded her a little too coldly.

"But _my_ Doctor trusted me with knowledge of you," she looked at me sadly and I wondered why, "you're _the_ Loki, daughter of the Master and one of the most known Time Lady....I met you once," I frowned at the 'once' part, she laughed slightly, "you asked me if he would be alone, asked me to promise to make sure he was never alone."

It took me a moment before I could reign in all the emotions so they wouldn't appear on my voice, "....and?"

She just smiled sadly at me before walking off leaving me and the Doctor dazed for a moment.

"Okay, I am officially freaked."  
"Yep," he agreed but we headed back to the group nonetheless.

Suddenly the Vashta Nerada suit appeared and we all were running again. Then I noticed the Doctor hanging back and I slowed down also.

"Don't you be thinking you can talk to them!"

He gave me a serious look, "you promised, now run!"

I bit my lip before running off with the others, leaving the Doctor and the other Dave behind. River looked at me as I caught up to them.

"You're quick," Mr Lux commented.

"I'm light on my feet, literally," I held out my watch for them to see, "gravity boots and gloves, centuries ahead of your time."

"Then how did you get them?"

"Did a bit of time leaping, _borrowed _them and came back."

Stopping round a corner, we came to another well lit dome and we stopped to catch our breath. Anita was with us, two shadows still but her tinted visor seemed to have confused the Vashta Nerada for now. Looking back the way we had come, I tapped my foot restlessly, remembering my promise to the Doctor.

'Oh come on! You're a Time Lady!' I reminded myself, 'get your ass going!'

Before any of the three could stop me, I was racing back the way we had come when I spotted the Doctor create a hole in the floor and drop. For a moment I thought he would plummet to his death but he had a hold of the bars underneath and was slowly making his way across. Running to the nearest exit, the door flung open and I stood in the doorway, a mile drop beneath me. The Doctor caught sight of me but couldn't talk for the screwdriver in his mouth. His grip slipped slightly but he quickly tightened his grip. Changing the dimensions of my anti-gravity boots and gloves, I jumped up, higher than normal, and grabbed onto the bars easily. Bringing my feet up, the boots stuck to the metal pylons easily and I walked towards the Doctor with a smug grin.

Holding out my hand to him, he paused before making a grab for it. He slipped but I quickly caught his hand and pulled him up, extending the anti-gravity to touch so that the Doctor's feet fixed to the pylon, as long as I kept a hand on him. Now able to use his hands, he took the screwdriver from his mouth and glared at me.  
"You promised! I told you to run!"

"I said I would run if you told me to, I didn't agree to let you get yourself killed, especially since you've got Spiderwoman here."

Despite himself he smiled slightly and we made our way back, only cancelling the anti-gravity when I swung in and the Doctor caught me in his arms and held me for a moment.

"Thank you for coming back, but next time don't bother."

"No promises," I grinned at him.

Quickly making our way back to the others, River smiled slightly and nodded to me. I allowed myself to grin and nodded back. It seemed my fear of the dark was lessening by the second while I was with the Doctor. While he spoke with Anita, she said something and it clicked.  
"That's it!" everyone turned and stared at me while I hit myself, "oh, it was so obvious! It's staring us in the face and I didn't even notice! Moron! It's just like a computer does when it suddenly shuts down for some reason, it auto-saves everything! That's why it was 4022 **saved**! As in literally saved into the hard drive!"

A large grin split the Doctor's face as he picked me up and spun me around, "you are a genius!"

I laughed as he put me down, "we have to get to the centre of the planet," the Vashta Nerada appeared, "and quickly!"

River opened an gravity elevator and I hugged her.

"Brilliant! How did you know I loved gravity and anti-gravity?!"

She actually laughed while we piled on and shot down to the centre, racing around to the main computer only to find it a little girl in an imaginary world. The Doctor started working around saying that he would hardwire himself into it so that it would bring everyone back. I and River started to argue that it would kill him but he refused to listen. He ordered me, River and Lux to go after something or other. Reluctantly I followed them only to see River turning back and grabbing my arm.

"You have to help me stop him."

"You do it and you die," I reminded her, "if a Time Lord can't survive it, a human certainly can't."

"I know," she smiled, "I did my part of the promise, now it's your turn."

My eyes widened before I sighed, "You know he'll blame me for not stopping you."

"Yeah," she laughed as we ran back, "but you're the only one who can win him over without knocking him out."

I laughed, "you're gonna knock him out? Oh, I gotta see this."

We laughed until we skidded in to find Anita on the floor, the Vashta Nerada had eaten her but left her alone for some reason. The Doctor looked at us shocked before back at the computer screen.

"I told you both to go! Why does no one ever listen to me?"

River didn't give him an option as she punched him in the face, knocking him out and I whistled.

"Damn....can I hug you quickly?"

She laughed as I gave her another hug before she set to finishing with the wires, I helping her out in parts that were a bit too complex. Then she looked at me.

"I'm gonna have to knock you out too."

"Damn..." I muttered before closing my eyes and taking it like...well, like a Time Lady.

Her fist connected with my face and I stumbled back, blacking out quickly.

* * *

I was dimly aware of pain in my right cheek but I could feel someone stirring me.

"Come on Loki! Wake up!" pleaded the Doctor.

Groaning slightly, I opened my eyes and looked up, "Ow..." I massaged my cheek, "dammit River, are you related to the Judoon?"

She laughed slightly and only now was I aware of her tears.

"Time can be rewritten!" the Doctor begged.

"Not those times! Not one line. Don't you dare! It's OK. It's OK. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run."

I could hear the countdown getting closer.

"River, you know my name. You whispered my name in my ear. There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could…" the Doctor trailed off.

"Hush now. Spoilers," she smiled through her tears, glancing at me, "I'm sorry, my little mischief maker."

My eyes widened as she set it off on the end of the countdown and there was a huge bright light and I had to shield my eyes for the minute until it passed. Looking up quickly, it was to see....nothing. There was nothing left there. I could feel tears rise to my eyes. What had she meant? She was sorry? About what? And what did she call me? Little Mischief Maker? I was so confused and saddened it took me a while before I could bring myself to get up. Picking up my sonic screwdriver that she had taken from me, I used it on the Doctor's handcuffs and we silently took River's screwdriver and the book of Spoilers.

* * *

Meeting up with Donna, everyone safe and heading back to their homes, we leant against the wall silent for a moment.

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me and hardly able to speak a word. What does that say about me?" Donna said finally.

"Everything," the Doctor caught Donna's look, "sorry, did I say everything? I meant nothing. I was aiming for nothing and slipped to everything."

I chuckled slightly, "You're rambling, shows your nervous of Donna's wrath."

There was another silence for a moment before she looked at us both.

"What about you two? You alright?"

"I'm always alright," the Doctor said.

"Never better," I added.

Donna didn't look convinced, "is 'alright' special Time Lord Code for 'really not alright at all'?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm alright too."

He held mine and Donna's hands, "come on," and we walked to the balcony it started from.

Setting down River's book and the screwdriver, Donna asked why River hadn't known about her.

"Want to take a peak?" he asked.

"Resist temptation," I muttered pulling the two away, "Spoilers are bad, plus I already said, it's not what's at the end, it's the journey."

Both smiled as we walked away then suddenly the Doctor ran back and looked at the screwdriver.

"Why would I give her a screwdriver?"

"You knew what would happen to her," I muttered, pointing at it, "maybe..."

Sliding a bit back we found River's Com device half gone.

"Yes!" he yelled and took off running.

I smile and walked to the TARDIS with Donna as we waited for him to come back.

"What do you think River meant?" Donna asked.

"I really don't know," I sighed but smiled, "I have an idea but what she told me put a whole new twist to it, so! I'll just have to wait and see."

Sitting down on the Captain's seat - newly dubbed my seat - I leant back and closed my eyes, finding myself dozing off. The last I knew was the feel of warm lips on my forehead before I slipped into my dreams with a smile.

'_Always a kiss to the forehead, my silly Doctor,_' I thought.

**Woohoo! An end to the scary library episodes!!!! *does happy dance* Oooooh we're getting close to Journey's End ____ HOWEVER!! I will be adding my own episodes after but we shall see where it goes XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! *huggles***


	19. Midnight for Loki

**Another favourite of mine!!! __ Midnight freaked me out and I still wanna know what the alien really was :P Hope you like it!! ^__^**

**Disclaimer:** Dammit I wanna own Doctor Who.......*sigh*

**Time Leap**

Chapter Nineteen

It took a lot of begging, but I finally managed to persuade the Doctor to give us a leisure trip. Squealing happily, I pranced around the TARDIS, hugging Donna as I went.

"Yes! Holiday! Relaxation! Here I come!"

The Doctor chuckled, "well, you could relax at the pool with Donna.....or come see the Sapphire Waterfall."

I froze in my tracks, "sapphire waterfall you say.......as in....planet Midnight, made of diamonds.......with potentially lethal Xtonic radiation from the sun....a place no one has ever seen before?"

"Err....yeah," he scratched his head.

I leapt on him, hugging him tightly, "OH MY GOD!!! I'D BE INSANE NOT TO GO!!!!!"

He laughed and hugged me back while Donna whistled, "oh yeah, I knew it, Time Lord Lovin', what did I say?"

I stuck my tongue out, "shut up you.....you...." I clicked as I tried to find the word, "you....uhh....."

Donna just laughed at me.

"Hey! If you had over 500 years of knowledge in your head, you'd be hard to remember little words!"

"You old hag!" she laughed at me.

"He's older! Well....by a hundred years or so," I pointed at the Doctor, "plus, I look twenty five, can't get any better than this."

* * *

Leaving Donna at the spa, we headed to the truck that would take us to the waterfall, across Midnight. He called Donna to try and persuade her to come but she refused.

"Be careful," he smiled into the phone.

"Yeah, you be careful too, keep Loki out of trouble."  
"Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight... What could possibly go wrong?"

I hit his arm as he hung up, "never say that! You've just doomed us!"

He just laughed as we walked on.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

The Doctor and Loki took up seats up front, in the aisle beside them was a blonde haired woman reading, a stern look on her face that made Loki raise an eyebrow. The Hostess made her way over to the two and Loki groaned.

"Get ready for the mountain of complimentary garbage."

As predicted she started loading random stuff on the weary Time Lord and Lady.

"Complimentary earphones. Complimentary slippers. Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you, some products may contain nuts."

"That would be the peanuts," the Doctor smiled earning a small smile before she moved on.

Loki tossed all but the peanuts and juice aside.

"Enjoy your flight."

"I can't wait! Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Excuse me?" the Hostess asked confused.

"French for 'let's go'!" the Doctor explained, clearly upset she didn't know.

"Interesting," she replied with a fake smile before moving to the two behind us.

The two introduced themselves...well, mainly the Professor Hobbes. Dee Dee seemed to be more pushed aside which annoyed Loki but she kept quiet, instead settling back to eat her peanuts happily.

The Hostess switched on _classical_ Earth music, _ancient_ cartoons and lights and left us to get headache from the mixture. Everyone made to put their headphones in to block it out. Loki and the Doctor took out their sonic screwdrivers and used them secretly to turn the entertainment off.

"Thank god," Biff sighed in relief at the back beside his wife Val, their son Jethro in the isle opposite them.

Looking sideways, they noticed the woman - Sky - giving them a thankful look before continuing her reading.

"So what do we do now for four hours?"

The Doctor got up on his seat, "how about we talk to each other?"

And so for an hour everyone chatted to one another. First the two Gallifreyan people spoke with the Cane family, then with Dee Dee and finally Sky, the last two far more interesting to Loki.

"We're with this friend of ours. Donna. She stayed behind in the leisure palace. You?" asked the Doctor to Sky.

"No, it's just me."

"Oh, I've done plenty of that. Travelling alone. I love it. Do what you want, go wherever you want."

Loki elbowed him in the side, "but it gets boring because then I have no one to elbow."

"I'm still getting used to it," Sky sighed, "I found myself single and not by choice recently."

"What happened?" Loki asked gently.

"Oh, the usual. She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

The white haired woman made a face and nodded while the Doctor spoke, "Yeah. I had a friend who went to a different Universe."

Sky smiled slightly while Loki banged her head backwards into the seat.

"This one drives me mad!"

Sky looked at the food, "chicken or beef, what do you think?"

"I think its both," the Doctor scrutinized it.

Loki was too busy scoffing her face with her food while the Doctor just laughed.  
"That woman will eat anything that's remotely edible."

* * *

A little later, they sat watching a slideshow from the Prof when the space truck suddenly stopped. The Hostess told them all not to panic and remain in their seats. However, Loki and the Doctor had a different idea and moved to the front cockpit. Using his psychic papers, we moved up front to the driver and mechanic.

"So, pilot Joe, what's the problem?"

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong, that's the problem."

The blue eyed alien scratched her chin thoughtfully, "hmm.....it would have to be something external then...."

"Open the shutters," the Doctor smiled, "go on, live a little."

Joe seemed all too happy to do so and we found ourselves looking out across a beautiful, purple and silver landscape, the diamonds glittering in the intense light.

"Wow..." Loki gasped, "now that is a view!"

Claude suddenly spotted something, "did you see that?!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, "what did you see?"

"Like a shadow moving around."

Beeping started and they had to close the shutters just as Claude said he saw it again.

"Where was it going?" Loki asked.

"Towards us."

Moving back into the cabin, Loki sat down while the Doctor tried to ensure to everyone that everything was okay. None believed him until he had to shout to shut them up. That's when the tapping started. Two knocks on the left side. Everyone stared at the left side with wide eyes.

"It's not possible," the Prof shook his head, "nothing can live out there."

"There are a lot of mysteries in the Universe," Loki pointed out, "and not all of them relate to facts," the tapping moved further down, "some things just like to defy the normal."

Val started to panic along with the others but it was Sky that was panicking far more, clearly she was terrified.

"Don't move," Loki kept her eyes on where the knocks were coming from while the Doctor put his stethoscope to it.

The knocks moved to the entrance door and Biff knocked back on it four times. Whatever it was replied by knocking four times, freaking out everyone else. Loki gulped and glanced at the Doctor who shot her an equally worried look. Suddenly the knocking moved away, a steady one beat moving over the top towards Sky as she backed up.

"It's after me!" she screamed, sliding down the wall as it banged right over her.

"Get away from there!" the Doctor shouted.

The lights went off and everyone was sent flying everywhere. It was like riding the TARDIS but oh so much more rougher. Then it finally stopped and Loki pulled herself up by a seat.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah...." came several replies from them all.

The Doctor appeared beside her, looking round as torches were brought out and turned on Sky who seemed to be frozen in her crouched state, hands holding her head.

"The noise from outside stopped," Jethro pointed out.

"Thank god for that," Val whimpered beside her husband.

"What if it isn't outside anymore," their son carried on, "what if it's inside with us?"

The Hostess went to open the door to the cockpit when Loki's eyes widened.

"Wait!"

She opened it only to reveal the planet outside, the whole cockpit torn away. Quickly shutting it, they were all clearly shaken, while the Doctor knelt in front of Sky.

"Sky? Sky, can you hear me? Come on, it's okay now, you're safe."

Slowly she let her hands fall and turned, raising her head. She looked normal but her eyes were wide, pupils constricted and the whole 'wild animal caged' look about her as her head moved at the slightest move or sound. Then she suddenly started repeating everything everyone said a second after it was spoken.

"Is that learning through listening?" Loki frowned as her head snapped to her and copied her exact words.

Everyone on the space truck started to panic which didn't help as they all rambled things, Sky repeated them also until Loki and the Doctor shouted for them to be quiet, which of course Sky copied. The Doctor knelt in front of her while Loki kept everyone to the back.

"Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry? You know exactly what I'm going to say. How are you doing that? Roast beef. Bananas. The Medusa Cascade," the Doctor leant forward and Sky repeated so, "Bang! Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, TARDIS, LOKI!" now he leant backwards and so did Sky, "Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes, I am, thank you. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O," the Doctor stood back up and faced them all, Sky repeating everything he said at the same time, "First she repeats, then she catches up. What's the next stage?"

"I dread to think," Loki muttered, Sky saying it at the same time while she looked into her eyes.

"Think about it though, that knocking went all the way around the bus until it found her and she was the most scared out of all of us. Maybe… that's what it needed. That's how it got in," Jethro pitched in and Loki grinned at him.

"Thank you! Someone with brain cells, a creature targeting off fear, sounds plausible, right Doctor?"

He nodded but the Prof would have none of it.

"For the last time, nothing can live on the surface of Midnight!"

"Professor, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life in the universe but perhaps the universe has ideas of its own," the Doctor sighed.

Then the idiots started to decide about throwing Sky out. Loki ran her hands through her snowy locks. Were these people stupid?! To worsen it, Sky said it at the same time as each of them making it sound like an echo that was starting to give her a headache.

"You try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past me first," the Doctor looked at each of them.  
"OK."  
"Fine by me."  
Now Loki joined the argument angrily, "Oh, now you're being stupid! Just think about it. Could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out of that door?"  
Biff turned on me, "Calling me a coward?"

"No, I'm calling you an idiot!"  
"Who put you two in charge anyway?" asked his wife.

"I'm sorry, but you're a Doctor of what… exactly?"  
Hostess now pitched in also, "Wasn't even booked in. The rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue."  
"Where from?"  
The Doctor held up his hands, "We're just travelling. We are travellers, that's all."  
Val looked disgusted, "Like an immigrant?"

Loki rolled her sapphire eyes and pulled her hair lightly, muttering darkly to herself, "definitely primitive..."  
"Who were you talking to? Before you got on board, you were talking to someone. Who was that?"  
"Just Donna. Just my friend."  
Biff carried on the inquisition, "And what were you saying to her?"  
"They haven't even told us their names."  
"Thing is though, Doctor… you've been loving this," Jethro said suddenly.  
The Doctor made an upset face, "Oh, Jethro, not you."  
"But ever since the trouble started, you've been loving it."  
The Prof nodded, "It has to be said you do seem to have a certain… glee. "  
The Doctor sighed in anguish, "Alright, I'm interested. Yes. I can't help it. 'Cause whatever's inside her is brand new and it's fascinating."

"We should throw you out!" Biff suggested.

Big mistake. Loki instantly flared and stood up to him.

"Want to repeat that?"

He paused for a moment at the angry burning of her eyes before coming back stubbornly, "I said we should throw him **and** you out too!"

"Try it," Loki glared, "give me the last reason to punch you in the face."

The Doctor pulled her back, "now, now, less violence."

She merely grunted angrily, glaring at Biff still, daring him to try it.

"Look at her!" Jethro suddenly shouted.

Looking back, they noticed she had stopped repeating their words. That was until the Doctor spoke. This wasn't good. He knelt in front of Sky again.

"Mrs Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You've captured my speech. What for? What do you need? You need my voice in particular. The cleverest voice in the room. Why? 'Cause I'm the only one who can help? Oh, I'd love that to be true. But your eyes… are saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if it's life or form or consciousness or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone, and I'll help you. That's a promise. So, what do you think?" they spoke at the same time but they finished with Sky speaking before the Doctor, "Do we have a deal?"

Loki's eyes widened in shock and fear. What had happened? Sky made it sound like whatever it was had passed into the Doctor who was now frozen, crouched like Sky had been, and repeating whatever Sky said. There were many reasons to prove that Sky had lied. One being that if it had passed to the Doctor, he would be repeating everyone else's words and not just Sky's. Another being that Sky wasn't acting like she did before. Dee Dee and the Hostess kept trying to tell everyone that Sky was lying but no one listened to them. Biff moved to the Doctor, about to pick him up so they could toss him outside to die. Loki saw red and punched Biff in the face. Said man - taller than her and heavier - fell back stunned while his wife screamed and rushed over to him.

"Now then," Loki massaged her knuckles, "next time you forget your humanity, you'll get more than that. Snap out of it! I get it your scared and its just human instinct to carry on living but that doesn't mean you should lose the amount of brain cells you hold!"

"Are you calling us stupid?"

"Yes I bloody well am!" she snapped at them, "Listen to Dee Dee and the Miss because they are a damn sight smarter than you idiots!"

Kneeling down in front of the Doctor, she looked into his wide eyes that seemed to be pleading with her and thanking her at the same time. Hoping this wouldn't compromise her also, she held her hands either side of his face and touched his temples, closing her eyes to delve into his mind. Then it all became clear and she smirked. Letting go, Loki stood up and faced Sky.

"Oh, you thought you were clever," she walked towards Sky, "get rid of the smartest person on here, the only one who could stop you," stopping, Loki grinned in her face, "but you were unlucky enough to have two genius' on board. Because you're draining him, stealing his voice in essence. You started off learning, changing to fit the sound waves, voices are powerful things. And then you connected so well that you could speak at the same time, draining them until you stole their voices, speaking ahead of the Doctor. Sky's already dead and I am so sorry for this."

"No," she hissed angrily, "you don't know what you are talking about! See, it's taken her over too!"

Holding her arm in a steel grip, Loki opened the door to Midnight outside.

"Six seconds to be sucked out, three seconds to live," the Time Lady smiled, "sounds like good odds for me."

Suddenly the air was sucked out around the two and Loki and Sky were sent out into Midnight. The beautiful, _deadly_ planet. Sky screamed and the Doctor copied but Loki had the feeling that he had already regained control and was screaming of his own free will. The door shut behind the two and Loki let go of Sky quickly as the sun rays started their almost immediate effect. Slamming her hand on her vortex manipulator, she vanished and reappeared inside the space truck, landing hard on the floor, steaming slightly from the heat. Laid on her back, she stared at the rooftop, panting and so glad her hearts were still going. People scrambled over and faces appeared over her but it was the Doctor that was clearest.

"Loki!....Loki! Answer me, Loki," he begged.

She coughed, "wow....better than any sauna I've been to..."

He grinned and stroked her cheek gently, "you bloody idiot, I swear you're trying to get yourself killed."

"Nah....so tell me, my Doctor, how bad am I?"

The Prof shook his head, "impossible, you should have died within seconds! And how did you get back in here?!"

"Vortex manipulator, lightning reflexes and a lot of luck.....I played with radiation as a kid," she grinned painfully while the Doctor checked her over.

"You'll be fine, a few burns but they'll heal in the TARDIS."

Everyone took up residence in seats or on the floor. Loki was too tired to get up so just lay there while the Doctor laid down also on his back.

"You worried me then," he said.

"You worried me first," she shot back, "therefore it makes us square."

He turned her to face him, "thank you.....but you really have to stop risking your life for me."

"Never, a life worth protecting is a life worth living for," she closed her eyes with a smile, "there's no chance of you getting rid of me, even if you wanted me to."

"No chance of that," he grinned and lay back while they waited for the rescue truck, his arm around her.

**So cute!!!! *squeals* and I just gotta update again!!!! XD This is addictive I tell ya. If you want romance then you'll love the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	20. Time Lord Loving and Bad Wolf

***starts singing* Time Lord Loving~Time Lord Loving! ^___^ I loved this chapter so much!! But you know what this means.....we're close to the end of series 4!!! Ooh no!**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Doctor Who I would rule the world *evil laugh* Loki will have to do.

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty

Landing on a planet called Shan Shen, we stepped out into the crowded streets. It was like a space age China but the ground level was more traditional while in the skies above were space ships flying around. The Doctor dragged me and Donna through the crowded streets, moving from stall to stall showing us different foods, items and etc. At one point we stopped to grab three large cups of a frothy drink that we tried. The Doctor grinned as he got froth on his face. Donna took a sip and almost squealed, froth on her face also.

"This is delicious!"

I finally resurfaced from my cup, "you what?" froth all over my face.

The Doctor and Donna almost fell over laughing, "you've got a bit, right here," he patted the corner of his mouth while I glare at them.

Grabbing some colourful fruit, it took me and the Doctor a while before we found that Donna had wandered off.

"Don't worry," I pressed a few buttons on my watch to show three red circles on a map of the place, "see, I got you, Donna and myself tagged."

He gaped at me, "but that's...that's...!"

"Genius," I grinned.

"Full of yourself," he rolled his eyes.  
"Look who is talking!"

Deciding to let Donna have some time to explore, we walked on; buying random things along with food that was quickly consumed. I laughed as the Doctor bought one of the flat hats some of the people wore and put it on, bowing to me in traditional style. I grinned and bowed back before hooking my arm through his and carrying on waking through the crowds.

"This is brilliant," I sighed happily, "don't get me wrong, I do love a bit of running for your life and defeating the bad guys but....." I paused to find the right words, "it's....nice to be able to relax and do this sort of thing," I looked round, "mingle with different people, explore worlds!"

The Doctor smiled warmly, "Yep," he popped the 'p' making me laugh, "but it's even better having you two with me."

I smiled back at him and elbowed him lightly, "yeah, yeah, its fun being round you too."

"Fun?" he looked at me with fake hurt, "what about brilliant and magnificent?"

"Yeah maybe, but I don't want to make your head any bigger."

"Are you saying I have a big head?" he grinned mischievously.

"May~be," I said in a sing song voice.

Then the chase started. Slipping away into the crowd, giggling madly, I ran here and there as the Doctor chased me with a huge grin. I hadn't a clue where I was going but there was no way he'd get one up on me. Slipping into an oddly empty building - it looked like it had been used for storing animals yet thankfully smelt clean even with the hay - and decreased gravity in my boots. Jumping up, I stuck to the ceiling and crouched onto it with a huge grin on my face. Watching the Doctor run in, he slowed and looked round confused until he stopped beneath me, scratching his head.

"Hmm....last I checked she can't become invisible...."

Mentally cackling, I shouted, "BOO!" and he jumped a mile, looking up quickly with wide eyes before glaring.

"That's cheating!"

I was laughing too hard and accidentally turned off the gravity boots and fell with a yelp. Landing on the Doctor, we fell back, luckily onto the hay and lay there for a moment, both of us laughing too much to move. And then it became the classic awkwardness about our positions. I had fallen on top of him, only held up by his chest, which was slightly toned despite his thin stature. I blushed. Here was me lying on top of him and instead of getting up I was too busy thinking about his body?! By the blush on his face, I guessed he too had figured out our positions.

Making a move to get up - reluctantly I might add - the Doctor suddenly stopped me and I looked down at him confused. I could swear he was still in love with Rose and that was something I couldn't replace. No. In that time I had been in the parallel universe, I and Rose had become something like sisters, namely because I had told her most of my past. The only human to know of my past. Martha and Donna only knew fragments while the Doctor knew all but the small parts that I remained too ashamed to speak of. Yet all these thoughts meant nothing to me as I looked into his eyes. It seemed like he was fighting with himself and so I remained silent and unmoving.

* * *

**Doctor's POV:**

I felt so exhilarated after chasing Loki and laughing so much. God, I haven't laughed this much in hundreds of years. My blood was still pumping with adrenalin and both my hearts were racing and I could almost hear Loki's hearts matching mine. It took me a moment, after the laughter subsided, for me to realize the positions we were in. Her body pressed onto mine. I could feel the blush bloom onto my face and that deep, low feeling building up into something I hadn't felt in god knows how many years. I wanted her. I wanted Loki. _My_ Loki. She had been mine on Gallifrey and still was.

Maybe that was why when she made to move off of me I stopped her. Still, as always, the argument was double sided. Part of me fought that I still loved Rose. I did. I doubt I'd even be able to get over her. Still, I had to reason with that side, she was in another Universe and it was impossible to travel between. Loki had been lucky she had passed over and into the right Universe in one piece. Then there was another part of me that said this was wrong. I couldn't get close to her because it would only make the hurt more painful when it came time to say goodbye. Why did I have to think so negatively?! True, I had no luck when it came to companions, but Loki was different. She was a Time Lord like myself, a survivor of the Time War, the Master's daughter. She had been through much and still lived on.

I could see my conflicted eyes reflected in her beautiful sapphire eyes. She claimed she was average; why couldn't she see what I could? She was beautiful. Not perfect but who would have perfect? From her fears, temper, hyperactive attitude to her serious, brilliant mind. She could change in a click from joking to serious and back and I admired her for it. I knew I still cared for her but could I say _love_? She must have had some feelings for me if she was constantly hanging round, saving me, helping and chasing me across the Universe. Yet my hearts were still torn to shreds and even I didn't know if they could be pieced together again. I had lost so many that I had loved and held dear and each time had delivered a blow. Then there were the countless lives I had either ended myself or had been unable to save that had wounded me still deeper. Just thinking of it made my hearts ache. This must have been given away on my face because Loki's face softened and one of her hands slowly came up and gently tousled my hair, bringing a warm feeling inside me. I then decided if there was anyone who could bring me from my darkness, it would be one still stuck in theirs, so that I could help them too. All the feelings and emotions I got from being around said person made sudden clarity that I almost laughed aloud.

Reaching up, I pulled her back down to me and kissed her without hesitation. Unlike the times before, there was no life in danger; there was no reason to hurry. I took my time kissing her softly to passionately, hoping to convey everything I felt into the tender moment. When she kissed me back I felt elated beyond belief, only too glad she wasn't going to push me away. Her hands in my hair brought more of the warm feeling until I felt like I was on fire. I could only wonder what Loki was feeling and how she could do this to me. She tasted sweet and it was addicting to say the least. I traced every contour of her face and soon I was losing all track of rational thought between the heated kisses and soft moans. We had already switched positions, Loki on her back while I hovered over her...and all of it was stopped as her watch started beeping.

* * *

**Loki's POV:**

I almost growled from annoyance but decided now was better time than any to stop before things got out of hand. Getting up, still reluctantly but more than before, I held out my hand to the Doctor who took it gratefully, brushing the hay off him and shaking it from his hair. I couldn't help but laugh at that while I looked at my watch to determine its beeping. When I felt the Doctor run his hands over me, I almost jumped until I realised he was getting the straw off me before looking at my hair and snickering. I rolled my eyes and shook my hair, glad for its short length, brushing out the hay with my fingers before looking at my watch again.

"We've been out of the TARDIS for an hour now! I suppose we should go find Donna."  
"Yeah," the Doctor ruffled his very messy hair, trying to tame it to its usual mess.

Sighing with a smile, I flattened it slightly and stepped back, "there.....a piece of artwork!"

"My hair is not art," he grinned before looking awkward and the same feeling fell over me, "erm....all that..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I started to blurt out but he put a finger to my lips stopping me.

"What I was going to say was, let's not tell Donna, she'd only blab to every living thing we pass."

I blushed lightly before clearing my throat, "yeah, best not....." I shuffled my feet, "But...erm...I just hope we aren't going to be this awkward from now on."

The Doctor laughed and offered his arm which I took after a small pause, "Only if you want it to be."

"Gah! Do I have to decide? I'm a very indecisive person."

"And don't I know," he grinned.

* * *

Following the map on my watch, we were led to a fortune teller's place to find the fortune teller disappear leaving us with a confused Donna and a dead, stag beetle. Wait, I mean to say BIG stag beetle. Donna stumbled and fell but the Doctor caught her while she looked at him a little dazed.

"What happened?" I asked from her other side.

"Can't remember, it's slipping away. You know, like when you try to think of a dream and it just sort of goes…"  
The Doctor looked at the beetle curiously, "Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most time the universe just compensates around it, but you… great big parallel world."  
Donna frowned, "Hold on, you said parallel worlds are sealed off."  
The Doctor nodded, scratching his head, "They are, but you had one created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot to you."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Well, the Library, and then this," I pointed as if stating a fact.  
"Just goes with the job, I suppose."  
"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather, then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together," the Doctor explained with a grin.

"Don't be so daft, I'm nothing special," Donna shook her head.  
The Doctor still grinned, "Yes you are, you're brilliant."  
"She said that."  
I and the Doctor frowned, "Who did?"  
"The woman... Oh, I can't remember..."  
The Doctor dismissed it, "Ah well, she never existed now."  
"No but she said...the stars... she said the stars are going out."  
"But that world's gone," the Doctor pointed out a little worriedly.  
Donna still insisted, "No but she said it was all worlds... every world. She said the darkness is coming, even here."  
"Who was she?"  
"I don't know..."  
"What did she look like?" I pressed.  
"She was...blonde."

A small light bulb light up in my head.  
"What was her name?" asked the Doctor still trying to get more details.  
"I don't know..."  
The Doctor started to sound frantic, "Donna, what was her name?"  
Donna thought for a moment, "But she told me, to warn you both. She said two words..."  
"What two words, what were they? What did she say?" the Doctor was almost yelling.  
"...Bad Wolf."

The Doctor looked horrified and quickly ran out, turning round and round, only just noticing that every sign read; Bad Wolf. Donna quickly followed.

"Doctor! What does Bad Wolf mean?"

He looked at us horrified, "it's the end of the Universe."

We ran to the TARDIS to find the same 'Bad Wolf' written on it. Looking round, I rushed inside and ran round trying to find what I was looking for.

"What are you looking for?" asked Donna as they came in also.

"My phone....ah-ha!"

Flipping it open, I dialled the number and let it ring before someone answered.  
"Hello, Pete?" the Doctor's eyes widened and I suddenly groaned, "Hi Jackie..."  
And the shouting ensued. Holding the phone at arms length, I waited five minutes before bringing it back.

"Jackie...yes I know, Jackie.....be quiet," that didn't stop her, "JACKIE! SHUT IT!"

Donna jumped and I sent her an apologetic look.

"Now I have your attention, has everyone got going?......Look if you're going to be like that, hand the phone to Pete!"

Finally swapping hands, I sighed in relief, "thank god....alright, Pete, how's everything on your line?" I nodded to myself as he spoke to me, "yep, we got the message loud and clear.....Oh! You still have it?! I'll love you forever if someone brings it over!!............Okay...yep, yep and...no actually," the Doctor started tapping his foot, "alright Pete, I better go, yeah send my love and good luck guys!"

Closing the phone, I stowed it away before he could steal it from me.

"When were you going to tell me you could talk with Pete and the others?"

I held up my hands, "it was their idea! When the warning came I had to ring them, check everything was going okay and so on....and in answer to the question you really wanna say, its got a miniature void breaker in it, small enough to do no damage but let me talk to those on the other side."

"What about Rose?" he asked quickly.

I felt a pang in my hearts but hid it quickly, "she will arrive on Earth for the finale."

Donna went to get changed out of the dress she was wearing and the Doctor walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms with a small sigh.  
"I'm sorry."

"Its fine," I held him back, listening to his hearts as it always relaxed me, "let's just check on Earth and see what to do from there."

He smiled down at me, "no more secrets?"

I shrugged, "Not too many left."

He hit my shoulder lightly so I elbowed him in the side.

"Can't beat me, pretty boy."

"Oi!"

**Oooooh romance is in the air along with another of Loki's secrets!! Don't worry, you'll get the full story soon enough :P Hope you liked it!!!! *hugs everyone***


	21. Stolen Earth and more Daleks!

**Oh my gosh!! We're almost at the end of the 4th series!!!! *faints* Thank you all for the great reviews, I just wanna hug you all and rain cookies down on you ^__^ Hope you like this chapter!!! Oh and as a side note, I most likely will only be able to update 1 chapter or 2 if you're lucky, a day since I have to start writing them again and I've got college work piled up on me this year :S**

**Disclaimer: **...Do I even need this anymore? I own nothing but Loki and my crazy ideas dammit!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty One

Landing on Earth, we raced out of the TARDIS and quickly looked around....only to find everything normal. The Doctor frowned, spinning round as a milk man stopped and unloaded his truck.

"Excuse me! What day is it?" he asked.

"Saturday," the milk man frowned before carrying on with his work.

"I like Saturday's," the Doctor rushed back in, I and Donna following, "why is everything normal?"

I ran a hand through my hair, "hmm....unless..."

I was cut off as we suddenly jolted like an earthquake. Opening the doors, my eyes widened, the Doctor and Donna appearing behind me. Outside was nothing but space and the stars.

"What happened?" asked Donna shocked.

The Doctor raced back to the screen only to look at it with wide eyes, "no....it's impossible. We're fixed. The Earth is missing."

"Who the hell steals planets?" I asked in annoyance while I dialled Jack's number, "and more importantly.....why can't I get in touch with Jack or Martha?"

The Doctor grabbed my phone and tried his sonic screwdriver but there was still no signal. I stowed it away.

"If it's got one of those void breakers in it," Donna said suddenly, "why doesn't it work?"

"I've never been out of range before...." I almost whined.

"We need help," the Time Lord ran a hand over his head, tousling his messy brown hair; "I'm taking us to the Shadow Proclamation, hold on."  
He flipped levers and sent us flying through space.

"Who are the Shadow Proclamation?" asked Donna.

"Think of them as the Space Police!"

I grumbled, "and they don't like me."

The Doctor shook his head while Donna asked why.

"Because, I'm the Space Thief. They make the rules, I bend them," I shrugged, "therefore I'm not in their good books."

* * *

As we stopped, the Doctor and Donna slowly walked out and only the Doctor's hold on my hand brought me along with them. As soon as we shut the door, the Judoon aimed their weapons and spoke in their alien tongue which the Doctor replied with. Slowly they lowered their guns and we were taken to the leaders of the Proclamation, women with white hair and crimson eyes who looked disdainfully at me. While the Doctor spoke with them, I zoned out but staid by his side. He seemed to sense this because he kept a grip on my hand that didn't go unnoticed by Donna. Despite the situation, said human decided to give me the raised eyebrow look. Shaking my head lightly, I silently sighed and motioned to the Doctor then myself before crossing two of my fingers. She smiled warmly for a moment before it vanished and she mouthed; 'Rose?' I felt my hearts stiffen in my chest. I had completely forgotten about Rose and how this would affect us by her return. Don't get me wrong, I loved her to bits and thought of her as my sister, but now the worry had settled in and I was suddenly nervous to see her again.

The Doctor put in the three missing planets we knew of to the 24 already missing and created a 3D map showing the 27 planets it perfect alignment with each other.

"There must be something at the centre of them..."I held my chin in thought.

"Has there been anything happening on Earth?" the Doctor asked Donna.

She thought for a moment before shaking her head, "no..." we sighed, "there were the bees disappearing."

"Bees?" he asked sceptically, "Bees?" then it clicked and we looked at each other.

"The Bees disappearing!"

"How is this important?" asked Donna as we stood over the computers.

"They were heading home," I grinned.

"Where?"

"Melissa Majoria!"

Donna looked as if she was about to fall over, "are you saying Bees are aliens?!"

"Don't be daft," the Doctor looked at her then the screen, "Not all of them. But, if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger and escaped… Tandocca!"

"The Tandocca Scale," the crimson eyed woman behind us exclaimed.

"The Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used as carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it, it's like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara but look… there it is! The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength. We can follow the path!"

Racing into the TARDIS, the Doctor set the old girl to lock onto the path and sent us flying. As we raced along, the TARDIS just stopped and we looked at each other with a frown.

"Why did we stop?" asked Donna.

"It's the Medusa Cascade," the Doctor said nostalgically, "I came here when I was still young, ninety years old..."

"Where are Earth and the other planets then?" asked Donna.

"Nowhere," I sighed, trying several different programs with the TARDIS.

"What do we do, Doctor?"

The Doctor remained silent. I glanced back at him, since when had he ever given up?! Leaving the TARDIS alone, Donna stared at it with tears in her eyes, while I faced the Doctor with crossed arms.  
"Since when does the Doctor give up?"

He just stared at me silently.

"You give up just because we're flying blind when we've had such worse odds against us," I shook my head and threw my hands in the air, "Isn't that right, TARDIS?"

She hummed loudly making Donna jump and the Doctor look round him in shock. I grinned and blew a kiss to the TARDIS' mainframe.

"What can I do?" he asked quietly, "there is nothing I can do."

Sighing loudly, I turned around and spun on one foot. Think. Think. Think. I refused to give up. I had lost one home; I wasn't going to lose another. Earth. In mid thought, Rose popped into my mind again and my shoulders sagged. What was I going to do? I wanted the Doctor to be happy...even if it wasn't me who made him happy. The selfish part of me said otherwise but I kicked that side away. I was a Time Lady; I wasn't supposed to be selfish when I had people and planets to save. But what would the Doctor choose? Surely he hadn't forgotten Rose and his love for her and there was no way on Earth that Rose had stopped loving him. What would happen to me if the Doctor did get back with Rose? There was no way I could stay here if they did. It would kill me inside no matter the smile I put on my face.

Arms pulled me close and the Doctor's head settled on mine, his cheek resting on the top of my head as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"You'll give yourself headache."  
"Already have," I joked lightly, hugging him back.

We stood there, motionless when the phone started ringing. Staring at it for a moment, we raced over and answered it but it kept beeping.  
"It's a signal!" I grinned.

"Locking on!" the Doctor grinned back as Donna joined the happiness as we jumped through space and a second ahead in time.

Fires sprang up in the TARDIS while we held on for dear life until we finally slowed and stopped, the fires going out. There they were. All 27 orbiting planets including Earth.

"We did it!" Donna hugged us both when the screen fizzed and crackled.  
"Oh!" the Doctor looked at it curiously.

Spinning a few dials, I looked back at the screen as it came out clearer to show three sets of people. On one were Jack and the slightly visible Ianto and Gwen. On another were Martha and her mother while the third held a woman and her son.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jack shouted while we grinned at him.

"Doctor!" came several relieved shouts.

I pouted, "Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Good to see you too Loki," Jack grinned.

"Loki?!" Gwen and Ianto pushed forwards, "Jack said you'd changed but...wow!"

"Yeah, thanks you two," I laughed, "and you two must be Sarah-Jane and her son! Good to see you too Martha, Mrs Jones."

Martha's mother glared at me and I gulped, looking back at the Doctor, "I think she still hates me."

"Doctor! Loki! It's the Daleks! They're attacking Earth."

"Again?!" I whined, "Seriously, how many times do we have to kill them?"

The Doctor nodded in agreement whilst quickly introducing Donna to everyone. I heard Gwen mention the Doctor looking good for his age and I pointed at her.

"Oi! You have a husband; don't stroke this guy's ego."

"I bet you've stroked it enough," Jack smirked.

Donna laughed and nodded, "oh yeah, I tell ya; Time Lord Lovin'!"

"Shut up!" I threw my hands up.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor muttered.

Suddenly they all flickered off to reveal a dark figure moving into the light.

"Your voice is different and yet, its arrogance is unchanged..." mine and the Doctor's eyes widened, "Welcome to my new empire, Doctor, Loki. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and the triumph of Davros: Lord and Creator of the Dalek race."

"You were destroyed, in the very first year of the Time War at the Gates of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you," the Doctor spoke almost quietly.

"But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself."

"I flew into the wild and fire. I danced and died a thousand times," the insane Dalek laughed crazily.

"Wow, a crazy Dalek, never thought I'd see that," I commented dryly.

"I see you grew a backbone," Davros tilted his head slightly; "I still remember you sweet cries of pain as we tortured you."

I shivered in remembrance while the Doctor had a hold of me, his arm tightening protectively.

"But that's impossible; the Time War time locked itself!"

"And yet he succeeded. Oh it cost him his mind but imagine: a single, simple Dalek succeeded where emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creation?"

The Doctor fell silent and Davros chuckled, commenting on his speechlessness.

"I have one thing to say to you.....bye!" he used his sonic screwdriver and cut the signal.

* * *

Transporting us to a street in London, I shook myself while the Doctor gave me a worried look. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I swear to you, Loki, I won't let them take you ever again. I'll always come and save you," he ignored Donna rolling her eyes as he gave me a soft kiss, "come on."

Walking out, we looked round before the Doctor turned to Donna and asked her if Rose had said anything else. My eyes widened as I recognised the street from what I had seen before. The Doctor's death.

'Calm down!' I mentally yelled at myself, 'I remember how long it was before the Dalek appeared, if I time myself, I can get to him before it kills him,' I ran the figures through my head, 'even so I won't be able to pull him away completely!'

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" smiled Donna.

Looking back, there was Rose at the other end of the street, a huge gun in her hands. The Doctor's eyes widened as he turned and faced her. Rose started running and the Doctor slowly followed. 10.....9....8....7....6.....I kept my eyes traced on the Doctor and the corner where the Dalek would appear, my hand resting a centimetre off my vortex manipulator watch. 5.....4......3....2.....1....0! Exactly on time, the Dalek slowly appeared round the corner and Rose was the first to spot it, just like last time. And just like last time the Doctor was going too fast to stop and dodge.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Hitting my manipulator, I vanished and appeared beside the Doctor, grabbing his right arm and pulling him down. The bolt hit him in the left arm instead of his chest. Jack appeared and shot the Dalek, a large part of the metal casing cutting a long gash across my right arm. Rose rushed over as Donna and Jack joined us.

"Long time no see...." he said weakly to Rose who had tears falling.

"I've been busy..."

"How did you...know?" the Doctor asked, his face full of pain.

"I saw the future," I laughed slightly, "saw you die, repeated 50 times until I had everything memorised," I tapped my forehead, "knew exactly when to move, now up! We need to get you to the TARDIS, Rose!"

We both carried the Doctor between us, rushing to the TARDIS. Giving the Doctor's arm to Donna, I dashed inside the TARDIS as they brought him in. Ignoring the blood staining my white shirt from the deep gash, I ran round the console trying to find the object I was looking for.

"Where the hell is it?!?" I yelled in frustration.

It must have been thrown around from the TARDIS' jolting actions. Jumping over the side of the railings, I shot down, routing through wires and tubes around the ground.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose through tears.

Donna however was asking what was happening to the Doctor.

"I'm regenerating," the Doctor staggered up.

Cursing in Gallifreyan as the golden, white energy burst from him, I suddenly found the small tank with the Doctor's hand in. Grabbing it, I leapt back up and placed it down in front of him, ignoring the energy as some swirled around me.

"Doctor!"

**A short chapter, noooo!!! Lol XD Sorry its a short one but I just had to keep in the cliffhanger even though some of you will hate me for it *evil cackle* PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	22. Journey’s End? More tears

**Woo!! To make up for the last short chapter this one is even loooonger!!! ^__^ THE LAST EPISODE OF SERIES 4!!!! *cries and blows nose* Its been fun BUT HAVE NO FEAR!! I will continue with my own episodes until the planned ending. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: **I wanna own Doctor Who but I have no money to bribe BBC!!! Shall make do with Loki and crazy inventions :P

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty Two

"Doctor!" I shouted to him.

He turned and sent the energy at his hand held in the tank until it was all gone. The Doctor stumbled back, unchanged, just healed. He grinned and stood back up as Rose hugged him.

"You didn't change..."

"Nope, why would I want to? Just look at me," he held her back.

I rolled my eyes, "that ego could do with a change."

They parted before I found Rose hugging me now. Startled, I almost fell back but she steadied me with a laugh.

"Have I told you how brilliant you are?" she asked.

"Err....just now," I grinned and hugged her back with my left arm, "you should always tells your sister how good they are."  
"Sister?"

"Can't you see the likeness?" I motioned to myself and Rose before we burst out laughing, "I lived with them for six months, I was practically adopted! Well.......except Jackie hates me," I scratched my head before Rose grabbed my arm gently.

"Wait, you're still hurt."

The Doctor pulled back the ripped sleeve and made an 'ouch' sound before hustling off, returning with a set of bandages. I grinned as he wrapped it round the still bleeding gash.

"Look! He _is_ a Doctor!"

He shook his head with a smile before stepping back, "done...erm...you might want to change out of the bloody shirt...."  
I looked down at myself to see my white shirt half covered in blood, "yep!"

Dashing off through the TARDIS, I returned seconds later dressed in black cargo pants and boots - as usual - but this time a crimson tank top with long sleeves and a black waistcoat, topped off with a long black coat and crimson scarf.

"How did you do that?" asked Donna while Jack laughed.

"I'm a master of Time," I grinned, "and I defy the possible and probable."

* * *

Suddenly the TARDIS jolted and we all tumbled to the side. The Doctor checked the screens.

"We're being teleported!"

"Most likely to the Crucible," Jack looked at us all, "where all the Daleks are."

"Come out Doctor!" the Supreme Dalek called, "Come out Loki. Come out followers of the final children of time!"

"We have to go out," the Doctor looked at us all sadly, "I'm sorry......... you were brilliant," he looked at Donna, "you were brilliant," he looked at Rose, "you were brilliant too," he looked at Jack and then at me, "and don't get me started on you."

Grinning, I strode towards the door, "always have hope my friends! It keeps you going," I looked back at them all, "we're all too good to die right now."

Striding out, the Doctor at my side, Rose and Jack followed while Donna seemed to pause inside the TARDIS. In front of us and above, hundreds of Daleks chanted; 'Daleks reign supreme.' I rolled my eyes despite the growing fear, determined not to show it, as we looked up at the red Dalek, the Supreme Dalek. As the Doctor spoke to them, I became aware of Donna still inside the TARDIS.  
"Donna!" the Doctor called when the TARDIS doors suddenly shut.

Trying to get them open, nothing would work until the floor opened beneath it and it fell down the waste chute.

"Where is it going?" I shouted at the Supreme Dalek.

"To the centre of the Crucible where it will be ripped apart!"  
A screen appeared showing us the TARDIS as it started to fall apart in the centre. Although I and the Doctor didn't need to see when we could feel the TARDIS, hear her screaming in pain when it vanished.

"The TARDIS is destroyed. Now, tell me, Doctor, what do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

"Yeah," he answered, not tearing his eyes from the screen.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you."

Suddenly Jack brought out his gun and shot at the Supreme Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Jack fell with a pained cry, dead on the floor. Of course Rose - not knowing he couldn't die - raced over to him until the Doctor pulled her up.  
"Take them to the Vault. They are the play things of Davros now."

Taken away, I caught Jack winking to the Doctor before we rounded a corner. It was surprisingly quick and the three of use were lined up in front of Davros.

"Activate the prison cells," he commanded.

The nearest Dalek did so and beams of light fell down on me, the Doctor and Rose. He of course touched it to prove the barrier was there. Sighing, I sat down and watched as Davros moved over to the Doctor.

"Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained, two even more."

"Still scared of me then," the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"It is time we talked Doctor, after so very long."

"No, no, no, no, no. We're not doing the nostalgia tour. I want to know what's happening right here right now," the Doctor glared at him.

Davros ignored him and moved onto Rose.

"So very full of fire, is he not? And to think, you crossed entire universes; striding from parallel to parallel; to find him again."  
"Leave her alone," the Doctor warned.

"She is mine to do with, as I please."

And then he finally turned on me, "my dear Loki, we must stop meeting like this."

"We could swap places if you like," I shrugged.

He chuckled darkly, pointing a gauntlet, metal finger at me and electricity shot at me. I shook with the electricity as it coursed through my body, shaking violently before it stopped, leaving me panting out of breath.

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor said angrily now.

"Loki?" Rose asked worriedly.

"I've had worse," I groaned quietly before sitting up straight again, "you must be getting old, Davros, that's nothing like it used to be," I smirked.

"And you seem to have grown a taste for pain, tell me, do you three recall him?"

Lights were turned on to reveal Dalek Caan, his true form visible to all as he laughed insanely.

"So cold and dark. Fire is coming; the endless flames!" he cackled, "I have seen, at the time of endings, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" the Doctor frowned.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey, because the ending approaches."

"Change the tune will you?" I rolled my eyes at Davros who wheeled round at me again.

"You are persistent aren't you? I would have thought our last....encounter had been enough to teach you a lesson."

They started to mention the Reality bomb. Shown the screen of the testing, my eyes widened as the people inside were torn into atoms. Every part of them broken into molecules. The 27 planets making a huge generator for the bomb.

"All those people...." I muttered.

"Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field, the Reality Bomb cancels it out; structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter," Davros laughed loudly and turned to the infuriated Doctor, "Oh, that's it! The anger, the fire, the rage of a Time Lord, who butchered millions! There he is."

I looked at Rose who sent me a pleading look. Turning to the Doctor I whistled loudly which effectively drew his attention.

"Don't rise to it; Davros is just scared of losing."

* * *

As the reality bomb was set to destroy every Universe, the time ticked away, and a screen showing Martha appeared. She explained how she had the Osterhagen key that would set of 24 nuclear warheads and tear Earth apart. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you insane?!" the Doctor instead answered before I could.

Then another screen appeared showing Jack, Jackie, Sarah-Jane and Mickey who announced they had a warp stone that would blow the Crucible to tiny bits. I ran my hands through my hair while Davros chuckled darkly.

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion _them_ into weapons. Behold your Children of Time transformed into murderers," Davros indicated the Doctor.

At this point my own anger flared and I leapt up in my holding cell," tell me Davros, did they use your brain cells to create Daleks? Because seriously, I used to think you were a genius - mad - but a genius and now look at you! A daft old git! Scared of the Doctor and his friends, oh-ho! This I find highly amusing."

Another round of electric shots were fired at me, striking me in the chest until I stumbled back, leaning heavily against the cell but still smirking.

"Hurting me because I'm right? You never change!"

Everyone was teleported into the room and made to kneel, their hands behind their heads when the familiar whirring grew steadily louder. The TARDIS materialised and the door opened to reveal a new Doctor holding a strange device. He ran at Davros but the Doctor shouted for him to stop. Davros shot electricity at him sending him flying back and into a waiting holding cell beam. Destroying the machine, Donna came out also and was sent flying back and into the control panels. The destruction of the Universes were almost on us when it all suddenly stopped. Everyone turned to see Donna stood up as she rambled something that only a Time Lord could know. I grinned and stood back up.

"About time, Donna! Get us out!"

"Yeah, yeah, Loki! Don't rush a genius!" she flipped switches sending the Daleks into haywire mode and making Davros powerless, releasing us at the same time.

I, the Doctor and the new Doctor ran over to her.  
"Half Time Lord, Half Human," Donna grinned, "same for him too!"

The new Doctor grinned back and I could see the similarities. Davros almost screamed at Caan.

"Why did you not foresee this?! You promised me!"

I started laughing loudly and everyone looked at me for a moment as I leant back against the controls.

"Shall I explain it to you? The last great secret? You see, I've always done the impossible and improbable, trying things that no one else ever tried and bending rules as I saw fit. Well. I've been, a bad, bad Time Lord, isn't that right, Caan?"

The insane Dalek cackled madly, "bad, mad, bad, Time Lord! And I! Bad, bad, Dalek!" he giggled crazily.

"You see," I crossed my arms, "I did what no one ever thought to try, or dared to try, but I luckily had one crazy Dalek on my hands. So, I made friends with a Dalek!" eyes widened around the place, even Davros seemed stunned into shock, "I found Caan when he was in his craziest of minds and we made a deal. I would give him back some of his lost mind and in return he would tell me of the future events. Albeit, nothing is fixed in the future, but I'd time leaped into enough parallel worlds by accident to know vaguely what would happen. So! I travelled back fifty years and waited, plotting with Caan and watching. I made sure that Donna grew up safe, made sure everything went so that Donna and the Doctor would meet, even transporting her to the TARDIS. I even sent her the job of checking up ADIPOSE until they met up again," I pushed off from the controls and walked towards Davros who actually wheeled back from me while Caan's laughter grew louder, "all this time I've been helping things along. I got the TARDIS to close the doors before Donna got out and I knew that it would only be moments before she touched the Doctor's hand, made his clone and herself into a double meta-crisis. I could have escaped any time but no, I kept myself here so that I could watch everything go as we planned. I'm used to your tortures and scare tactics, yes you still manage to wind me up, and yes even spark the odd bit of fear, but I had hope and hope always wins out in the end," Davros was backed up and I leaned in closer, "so tell me, _Davros. _Do you fear death? Because I sure as hell do."

As they all came over their shock, they transported the planets to their original places until only Earth was left. The Supreme Dalek entered, blowing up the controls before Jack blew him up with one of the huge guns. The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS, pulling me with him as we set up the 'tow rope' so we could transport the Earth to its normal position.  
"Was all you said true?" he asked as we worked.

"Yeah. Well.......it was sort of hit and miss the last part but yeah, I made sure you two met," I fastened wires together, "there was always something drawing me in to Donna and in the end I finally gave up trying to understand....I didn't really know that Donna would trigger a Meta-Crisis," I smiled, "I'm smart but not that smart."

For once in the last few hours, he looked up and smiled which made my hearts do a double leap. Suddenly the Crucible shook and explosions rang out. Racing out, we found the new Doctor had set off the self destruct, destroying the Crucible and imploding every Dalek but for Caan and Davros.

"In the TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled, giving his clone a hard look.

Everyone ran in until Caan and Davros were the last left.

"Come with us," the Doctor shouted to Davros.

"I name you!" he screamed in rage, "Destroyer of Worlds!"

Narrowing my eyes, I pulled the Doctor back inside before shutting the doors with a grumble, "proves you can only trust the insane."

* * *

It seemed the TARDIS had been made for six people to operate as everyone but I, the Doctor and Donna stood around the centre driving us along, pulling the Earth behind us. As we reached the point, we let go of the Earth and everyone started hugging each other. I smiled warmly at the scene of everyone hugging each other before I was attacked on all sides. I laughed as they all hugged me and I somehow managed to hug them back. Landing on EARTH, we made our goodbyes to everyone. First was Sarah-Jane. She smiled and hugged us both before rushing off to her son. Then came Martha and Jack. Martha and Jack saluted the Doctor who gave up and gave them a lazy salute.

"Don't look at me, I'm not saluting you two," I huffed.

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms round me for a moment, "stay safe, for once."

"Never, where's the fun in that?"

Waving them off, Mickey walked out next, holding out his fist which we each hit before he ran after the two ahead of us. Turning round, back into the TARDIS, we used the last of the shifting in space to travel to the parallel universe to drop Jackie, Rose and the new Doctor off.

"Hold on. This is the parallel universe, right?"  
The Doctor nodded, "You're back home."  
Donna then added, "And the walls of the world are closing again now that the reality bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See? I really get that stuff now."  
Rose looked at him teary eyed, "I spent all of that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now!"  
"But you've got to. We saved the universe, but at a cost, and the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own," the Doctor looked at his clone.  
"You made me!" the new Doctor complained back at him.

"Don't be so hard on him," I elbowed the Doctor in the side while the new Doctor sent me a grateful look.  
"You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge. Remind you of someone? That's me when we first met, and you made me better. Now you can do the same for him."  
"But he's not you," Rose was barely holding herself together.  
"He needs you. That's very me."  
I suddenly pitched in, "But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you? Tell her, go on."  
"I look like him. I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart," the new Doctor explained.

"Which means?"  
"I'm part human. Specifically the ageing part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I can spend it with you, if you want."

I hugged Rose as the TARDIS complained that we needed to go soon.

"I'm sorry, Rose, but this has to be."

Standing back, Rose looked at the Doctor and his clone, "All right, both of you answer me this. When I last stood on this beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it!"

The Doctor looked at her and I could see the pain in his eyes, "I said, Rose Tyler..."

"Yeah, and how was that sentence going to end?"

"Does it need saying?"

Rose looked at the clone, "New Doctor, what was the end of the sentence?"

The new Doctor leant forwards and whispered in her ear before drawing back. Rose looked at him before pulling him down and kissing him passionately. The Doctor turned and walked into the TARDIS, I and Donna following before we left the parallel universe.

* * *

The Doctor leant back against one of the structures that held the ceiling up, watching Donna as she rambled on about where to go.

"How do you feel?" I asked her sullenly.

"I'm fine!" she carried on before she started to jump the last word like a record before gasping and leaning against the TARDIS controls.

"Now you know why there has never been a human meta-crisis," the Doctor spoke quietly.

"The human mind can't hold that of a Time Lord's," I stepped over to her.

"I want to stay," Donna whispered, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Look at me Donna," the Doctor said from her side.

"I was going to be with you two forever."

"I know."

"Rest of my life, travelling in the TARDIS. The Doctor-Donna. No. I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back," she looked at me, "isn't there something you can do, Loki? Please don't let him!"

Pulling her into my arms, I held Donna as she cried into my shoulder. I closed my eyes sadly, stroking her hair lightly.

"I'm so, so sorry. If there was anything I could, anything at all. I would do it and you know that. But not even I can mess with mixing humans with Time Lords...it's just not meant to happen."  
I held her tighter for a moment before letting her go and the Doctor moved forwards, touching her temples as she begged him not to. He wiped her memory and she slumped against him, unconscious. He sent me a pained look and I gave him one back, both of us felt terrible for having to wipe her memories but it had to be done. Carrying her between us, we took her to her home where her granddad and mother lived. Knocking, Donna's grandfather answered and helped us bring her in and lay her down. We sat in their living room, explaining to the two what had happened and how Donna could never know of us and the TARDIS and what she did.

Walking outside, we found the night full of rain before we turned back to Wilfred.

"Oh, Doctor, what will yo do know? All those friends of yours," he said sadly.

"They've all got someone else. Still, that's fine."

"I'll watch out for you."  
"You can't ever tell her," the Doctor said strictly.

"No, no, no. But every night Doctor, when it gets dark and the stars come out, I'll look up. Oh her behalf, I'll look up at the sky and think of you both," Wilfred gave us sad looks.

"Thank you," the Doctor said genuinely touched.

"And what about you?" Wilfred asked me, "will you be leaving him too?"

I looked up into the rain and shook my head, "nah, someone has to keep an eye on him. It will take more than an entire army of Daleks, the end of the Universe and a bomb that tears atoms apart, to keep me away from him."

He saluted us with teary eyes, "good for you both!"  
"Take care of her," I smiled slightly and pulled the Doctor back into the TARDIS, both of us drenched by the time we left Earth.

* * *

We remained in the vortex, still and not moving. Sitting down heavily on the Captain' seat, the Doctor joined me and we sat there silently. I glanced sideways at him to see a few silent tears slipping down his face and it broke both of my hearts. Moving my hand to the back of his neck, I pulled him down and held him close as he quietly cried; tears of my own slipping down. We remained silent the whole time, sharing in the grief and sorrow of the lives lost and left behind.

"Will you leave me too?" he asked quietly from his place on my shoulder, face buried in my hair.

At this moment in time he didn't remind me of a strong, fearsome, genius Time Lord. No, now he seemed more like a lost child looking for comfort from the terrible nightmares. How would I know that? Because that was usually me, hidden under smiles and jokes.

"Never," I moved back to kiss the top of his head, before resting my cheek against his head again, "I'll always be here for you."

His grip tightened on me as if he never wanted to let go of me again. It was almost like he believed if he let go I would slip away and he'd be alone again. Tightening my own grip him, I closed my eyes tiredly.

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his own eyes.

***Is crying* It broke my heart to watch the ending and write this, I just wanna run up to the Doctor and hug him dammit!! As I said before! THIS IS NOT THE END!! Only the end of the pre-typed chapters and the TV episodes. Next come my own episodes and I do believe I'll give you a small trailer in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	23. Sneaky peak for upcoming chapters

**Time Leap**

PREVIEW

The central column of the TARDIS was unusually silent.

**..................**

Another sigh and Loki started to stir, her sapphire eyes opening slowly before settling on the face of the Doctor above her.

"Morning..."

The smile remained on his face, "morning."

**_.........why........_**

They wouldn't leave me alone. All the bottled up guilt, fear and sadness was almost overwhelming for the Time Lord. I didn't want this. I just wanted it to end. Soon. Now.

**_........why did......._**

The TARDIS finally stopped whirring and the doors creaked open however neither Time Lord nor Time Lady knew why they were there. Earth once again. 51st Century Earth anyway.

**_.......you........._**

The Doctor almost groaned aloud as he saw the group of humans digging and sifting through the dirt and soil.

"Oh no....not archaeologists...."

**_.....you left........_**

Loki looked up into his dark eyes confused as he didn't return the kiss. He almost seemed to be pushing her away. Why? In seconds his arms that had been round her waist only moments before quickly withdrew and he stepped away, walking past without another glance leaving her alone, confused but most of all. Hurt.

**_.......left........_**

River brushed a lock of her bright auburn hair from her face as she looked over at the two stood beside the dig-site. The Doctor clearly looked bored at their work while Loki was entertaining herself in her own mind. What was with those two?

**_.......left me........_**

"This place....." Loki trailed off as she looked round the planet they had stepped out on.

River followed suit and frowned, expecting to see something completely out of this world but to her it didn't look all that interesting, "what?"

It was then one of the suns rose up over the horizon just as the Doctor finally slid out of the TARDIS, remaining on River's right side so she was between him and Loki, and his eyes widened in absolute shock. A forest stretched out in front of them. The light casting over silver leafed trees. A forest on fire.

"It's......its not possible..."

**_......again......_**

Several things beeped furiously all at the same time, warning lights flashing all over the place. River banged her fists heavily against the exo-glass despite the fact that it would take nothing short of the end of the Universe to destroy the glass. Opposite her in another exo-glass prison cell was the white haired Loki who had settled back against the far wall looking defeated.

**_.....again and again......._**

The Doctor gripped his head, eyes wide in horror at the choice ahead of him. One or the other. Loki or River. He could only free one of them and if he didn't do it within the next ten seconds both would die.

"I....I don't," he looked between them both as if pleading for an answer from them both, "I don't know what to do."

**_.....this time....._**

"Captain Jack Harkness," said man smirked flirtatiously at River.

"Stop it," both the Doctor and Loki said at the same time.

**_.....this time....._**

"I'm sorry Jack," Loki looked down sullenly, "I shouldn't be doing this..."

His eyes softened and he tilted her chin up to look into her sad, lonely eyes, "it's understandable. You're hurting," his arms wound round her comfortingly, "let me," he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes, "take the pain away."

**_....is it......_**

She stood in the centre of the room. Alone once again. Just like last time. But this time there was one big difference. This would be the last time.

**_.....is it....._**

Jack's fist connected with the side of the Doctor's face sending the shocked Time Lord stumbling sideways. Holding his cheek, he looked back at the seething Torchwood leader.

"How could you do that to her? You were supposed to love her!"

The Doctor couldn't answer. And just like last time all he could do was look away.

**_.....the last time?_**

"LOKI!!!!"

"Loki...."

"Loki?"

"L......Loki?"

Said woman smirked down at him with an unfamiliar look in her eyes. Previously warm, sapphire eyes were now cold crystals of ice. A sinister smile on her face not unlike one he had once known back on the _Valiant._

"Am I like my father yet?"

* * *

**A SNEAK PEAK!!! What do you think?? Can you wait? Are you excited? I know I am!!!! ^__^ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! All reviews fuel my writing speed :P**


	24. Time Lord Nightmares and Alone

**Sorry its short but here's the first chapter of my own episodes :P Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Doctor Who *sigh* but Loki is mine!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty Three

The central column of the TARDIS was unusually silent. Not even a single switch was being flicked accompanied by the silence. All but for a quiet, constant hum and the blinking of a light on the boards of the column. According to the data on the screen, the TARDIS was still 'parked' in limbo. A long brown coat lay discarded to the side, forgotten for now.

The TARDIS had been stationary for quite some time now, drifting nowhere for once and the old girl was tired of it. However, she didn't want to push her beloved Time Lord into action. His thoughts were still sorrowful on the subject of Donna and Rose. The only thing that stopped him from slipping into depressive darkness was the Time Lady constantly at his side. The Doctor was unable to believe that there had been nothing he could do to save Donna. He hated every second of taking her memories and still did, unable to relieve her crying, pleading face from his mind. And Rose. He had left her in the parallel universe again. On a beach far away, crying his name.

* * *

_The TARDIS was destroyed. A piece of chewed up wood and metal lying in the sand. A dessert. Nothing but sand all around him as the Doctor looked round in his isolation. Where was he? Where was everyone? With the TARDIS gone he had no way to get off the planet._

_"Doctor!" a woman cried, "I was going to travel with you forever."_

_The brunette Time Lord's hearts froze for a moment as he turned to see Donna to his left. She looked exactly how she had been before he wiped her memories. Tears streamed down her face as she cried at him, begging, pleading._

"_D....Donna," he felt his eye sting, "I didn't want to......I wanted you to travel with me....I'm sorry!"_

"_Doctor!"_

_Once again his hearts fluttered painfully in his chest as he turned right to the new female voice. This time it was Rose, the same as when he had left her in Bad Wolf Bay._

"_I loved you!" she cried in anguish._

_The Doctor whimpered and stretched out a hand to Rose, "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry but I had to."_

_"Sorry?"_

_His tear filled eyes turned but his vision was blurred to the figure in front of him while Rose and Donna continuously cried at him._

"_Isn't that what you say all the time? I'm sorry!" the person laughed cruelly._

_The crying and pleading was reaching his final guards around his heart and the Doctor's knees hit the sand and the tears began to fall freely down his cheeks as it all started to weigh down upon him. The person in front of him became clearer and his eyes widened to see Loki._

"_L......Loki?"_

_Said woman smirked down at him, "am I like my father yet?"

* * *

_

The Doctor started awake suddenly, panic through his hearts and mind until he looked down from his position, held up by his elbow. Loki lay beside him, fast asleep still, curled up with an arm round him. Relief and calm settled over him finally and he relaxed.

'What a dream to have,' he ran a hand over his face, recalling several hours ago.

Loki had finally managed to persuade him to get some sleep however she had refused to let him rest on the couch. Instead she had dragged him to his room and practically threw him in bed. Of course he had been unable to rest without Loki at his side. She had become something of a life line to him but she said nothing against it. Seeing her peaceful face however drove the guilt away for burdening her with his depressive moments. She sighed quietly in her sleep, stirring her long white locks that tickled his arm. Smiling warmly, he wondered if to try and move with unsettling her or to just lay back and wait for her to wake. There was no way he could sleep again.

Another sigh and Loki started to stir, her sapphire eyes opening slowly before settling on the face of the Doctor above her.

"Morning..."

The smile remained on his face, "morning."

Stretching at his side, Loki yawned before her eyes brightened with their usual life. Her hand raised slowly before resting against his cheek, the warmth radiating. The Doctor unconsciously closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand, both remaining still for a time before she tapped his cheek lightly.

"Come on, time to get up."

Loki hummed thoughtfully as she held her chin, her eyes trained on the display screen.

"That's it, we can't stay in limbo any longer," she finally clapped, "I bet she's fed up by now."  
That TARDIS hummed in agreement while the Doctor chuckled lightly.

"If I knew I had both women against me we would have left sooner."

She smiled at him warmly, "random journey it is then."

* * *

Flipping switches and spinning nozzles, the TARDIS jumped gratefully through the vortex, shaking and tumbling here and there. Loki stumbled as she laughed and fell into the Doctor's lap as he remained sat down in the Captain's seat. He laughed along with her, his arms around her securely until the TARDIS stopped tossing and bucking.

"I wonder where we are!" Loki leapt up excitedly, "come on! Come on!" she pulled him by the hand.

The Doctor sighed but used her excited energy to charge himself. Almost diving out of the TARDIS doors, they were hit by sunlight and soft ground under foot. The Doctor's eyes widened at the dessert in front of them. He did not like this. Not one bit.

"Wow!" Loki shaded her face with her hand as she looked out, "give me a sea and palm trees and I'll be happy."

The Doctor threw off the recollections of his dream, "well, as intriguing as this is, we should probably try and find somewhere else."  
The Time Lady however didn't seem to sense his unease as she simply shrugged, "I'm not bothered, plus," she showed him her vortex manipulator, "I'm picking up some weird signals, can't leave with a mystery in tact."

All further complaints were washed away as Loki dragged him from the TARDIS and over the sandy slopes, tapping her vortex manipulator as she went. The Time Lord kept a wary eye on his surroundings, chanting in his mind that it had been just a simple dream. However, being pulled along the sandy dunes and slipping several times brought the merriment back to him. Loki laughed as she fell onto her back, sliding down a dune by accident while the Doctor soon followed only lying on his front instead. He laughed and managed to regain his footing, dusting streams of sand from his suit. Holding his hand out to her like a gentleman, he pulled the still giggling Time Lady onto her feet.  
"Good to see you back," she poked his chest.

Knowing what she meant he merely smiled warmly at her.

Suddenly her vortex manipulator started beeping frantically drawing their attention. She tapped it several times before looking round quickly, "there's something coming and quick."

The Doctor looked round with a raised brow until his eyes settled on the only cloud in the sky, a dark sweeping cloud heading straight towards them, lightning crackled from it much to their confusion.

"Sugar!" she yelled and jumped into action.

Both of them ran.

The dark cloud was gaining on them however and half way back to the TARDIS it swooped down on the two without warning. The Doctor's hand frantically searched for Loki's until he grasped her hand and pulled her to him quickly.

"What the hell have we got ourselves into?" she sighed into his chest as the dark cloud swirled round them, obscuring everything but the darkness.

Even the Time Lord was unsure about the seemingly being swirling round them in rapid currents. Then it clicked and his eyes widened.

"A transportation cloud?"

Loki jumped and looked up to him confused and about to say something when a bolt of lightning split down through the centre and struck them both.

* * *

Starting awake, Loki looked round dazed and confused. Where was she? All around her was the dessert. The sun blared overhead, the heat overwhelming to the Time Lady. That's when her mind snapped back to reality.

"Doctor?!"

Staggering to her feet, Loki whipped round but all she could see was the dessert.

"Dammit," she cursed, falling with crossed legs and tapping her chin in thought, "so it teleported us separately.....only question is, where?"

Closing her eyes, something inside her told her there was something wrong.

* * *

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes only to shield them seconds later from the blinding light. He could feel the sand beneath him, strangely cool despite the blazing heat burning down on him. Slowly sitting up he shook his head and looked round, the dessert stretching as far as he could see.

"Loki?" he looked round, "Loki!"

That's when he saw the first thing besides himself. The TARDIS was destroyed. A piece of chewed up wood and metal lying in the sand. Where was he? Where was Loki? With the TARDIS gone he had no way to get off the planet or find Loki.

"Doctor!" a woman cried, "I was going to travel with you forever."

The brunette Time Lord's hearts froze for a moment as he turned to see Donna to his left. She looked exactly how she had been before he wiped her memories. Tears streamed down her face as she cried at him, begging, pleading.

"D....Donna," he felt his eye sting, "I didn't want to......I wanted you to travel with me....I'm sorry!"

It was exactly like his dream. Oh but it hurt so much more! It felt like his hearts were physically breaking; tearing. He couldn't handle this becoming reality.

"Doctor!"

Once again his hearts fluttered painfully in his chest as he turned right to the new female voice. This time it was Rose, the same as when he had left her in Bad Wolf Bay, the same as his dream.

"I loved you!" she cried in anguish.

The Doctor whimpered and stretched out a hand to Rose, "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry but I had to."

"Sorry?"

His tear filled eyes turned but his vision was blurred to the figure in front of him while Rose and Donna continuously cried at him.

"Isn't that what you say all the time? I'm sorry!" the person laughed cruelly.

The crying and pleading was reaching his final guards around his heart and the Doctor's knees hit the sand and the tears began to fall freely down his cheeks as it all started to weigh down upon him. The person in front of him became clearer and his eyes widened to see Loki.

"L......Loki?"

Said woman smirked down at him, "am I like my father yet?"

**Oh my gosh!!! What a chapter XD PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Loki and the Doctor are in trouble once again, haha.**


	25. Illusions and Ghosts

**Again its a bit short!!! Sorry!!!! *hugs everyone* thanks to all the awesome reviewers, love you all!!**

**Disclaimer:** .....I only own Loki dammit! Doctor Who is not mine....

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty Four

A growl of irritation was the only noise heard through the dessert besides her breathing that was quickly turning into pants under the heat. The white haired Time Lady wished nothing more for a little bit of shade for her to cool down under. It was hard to think when she felt like she was cooking.

"Think, think, think," she tapped her head from her seat on the golden sand, "even though we've been split up from the teleporting, as long as we are on the same planet....." she looked at her wrist that held the vortex manipulator, "I should be able to detect him!"

Flipping the face plate of the watch up, she tapped the underlying screen in several places, buttons flashing form the touch screen. A small 3D map hologram showed the planet she was stuck on. There was a red blip that showed her position and much to her confusion and annoyance, no other blip. Frowning, she zoomed in on her position, the hologram flickering. Rather than showing the red blip on a normal plane, it showed four walls around her as if she were in a room.

Standing up, she walked forwards, the red blip moving closer to one wall but all there was in front of her was the dessert. One more step forwards and she stopped, face flat against an invisible wall.

"What the hell...." she muttered before a light clicked in her head, "of course! A simulation room! I haven't seen one of these for a couple of centuries."

Running her hand across the invisible wall, she finally found what she was looking for. A small niche into which she hooked a finger and pulled. The simulation fizzed into nonexistence as the door slid open.

Stepping out quietly, Loki kept close to the wall as she looked round. She seemed to be in some sort of ship, every wall a brilliant white; small niches were the only obvious detail to where doors lurked. Three questions circled her ever working mind. Where was the Doctor? Who or what brought them there and how the hell were they getting out? Deciding that the first was more important, she got to work on her vortex manipulator as she tried to locate the Doctor once again. This time there was a faint red blip on the map not far from where she was. Nodding to herself, she tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear and set off in the direction, watching the two blips as hers neared the Doctor's.

It was far too easy to find the small niche but just as predicted once she tried to open it, it refused to budge. Locked tight. Now what was she to do? It seemed they only opened from the inside out. What could she do? Shout directions to him? The thought made her laugh when an idea rose. Maybe she couldn't shout but she could think. Closing her eyes, praying that whatever had brought them there wasn't around, she broadened her mind to find the TARDIS. It seemed that the TARDIS too had been moved along with them and was just on the edge of her mind, hanging by a thread. Probably why the Doctor hadn't been able to contact the TARDIS.

'_I hear you beloved Loki,_' the TARDIS hummed soothingly in her mind, '_I can barely feel beloved Theta's mind anymore._'

'_I need your help,_' she thought back, '_use me as a stepping stone to reach the Doctor's mind._'

There was brief silence before her voice returned, '_I cannot speak to him...but maybe I can light his way. This might hurt beloved Loki._'

'_Do it._'

The TARDIS reached deep into her mind using her almost like a stepping stone on a pond to leap into the Doctor's mind. A headache was forming rather quickly in the Time Lady's mind unsurprisingly and it would only get worse the longer they held it together. She could only hope that the TARDIS could reach the Doctor and guide him out.

* * *

**Doctor's POV:**

They wouldn't leave me along. All the bottled up guilt, fear and sadness was almost overwhelming for the Time Lord. He didn't want this. He just wanted it to end. Soon. Now.

'_.....ta...._'

My head shot up, the three women around me seemed to flicker and go mute.

'_...The.....ok..._'

I knew that calming voice. A voice that had been with me over the centuries ever since the War. Never leaving me and always being there when I needed her. I strained to hear the words in my own mind. Scrabbling up onto my feet, the three women finally vanished but I was still stranded in the middle of a never-ending dessert.

'_Beloved Theta,_' the TARDIS spoke clearly into my mind finally and I never felt happier in that moment, '_move to the right....find the door..._'

Door? Right? I looked right only to see the golden, almost red, sands. Nonetheless, I stepped right several paces when I seemed to walk straight into a wall, almost toppling backwards from the unexpected obstacle. Hope quickly filled me. I was going to get out of this nightmare, find Loki and return to the TARDIS as merry as ever. Loki. All I could think about was seeing her stood over me, smiling like the Master had. Cruelly. No! That wasn't Loki! Flattening my hand against the wall, I trailed it up and down before running over a small niche close to my waist. Everything around my flickered before fizzing out of existence leaving only a pure white room behind.

I almost laughed. A simulation room. It had all been a simulation all along since we had been teleported by that strange cloud. Opening the door, I stepped out only to be quickly hugged by a tired looking Loki. Holding her back in relief, I mentally brushed off the images of her cruel smile still in my head.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she sighed in relief against my neck.

Any other time the feeling would have sent rather pleasurable shivers down my spine but now there was nothing. I couldn't get that cruel smile, those cruel eyes out of my head! Instead I did my best to hold her back before letting go. Loki could never know what had happened in the simulation room.

* * *

**Third POV:**

Loki was confused as they headed down the white corridors silently, keeping an eye out for anything and anyone. Usually by now the Doctor would be ranting about something, pulling her along by her hand as they tried to solve this mystery. Just what had happened? Casting her sapphire eyes sideways at him she noticed that he seemed determined not to look at her.

"Something wrong?" she suddenly asked.

The Time Lord snapped to her quickly before away with a shake of his head and a small, fake smile, "of course not! So, which way to the main deck?"

Shaking her head she checked the map and turned left soon finding themselves on an equally white deck, the only colour was the wide windows up front showing the dessert before them.

"Times like this I miss Donna's sarcastic comments," Loki muttered glumly.

Finally the Doctor shot her a look and she mentally snickered just as the doors behind them closed.

The sound of children laughing filled the air and suddenly both were confronted by two beings. They were only small, around ten years old, maybe eight. A boy and girl dressed in light grey tunics. Clearly brother and sister, they grinned up at the Doctor and Loki.

"Did you like our surprise welcoming?" they both chimed at the same time.

"You're the ones who set up the simulators?" the Doctor asked both shocked and confused.

Both nodded eerily at the same time and the Doctor scowled down at them.

"Why did you do that?" the two winced at the bite in his voice.

"We...We only wanted someone to play with..." they both muttered sullenly with teary eyes.

Any other day Loki would have said they were faking it but both looked far too innocent for their supposed crimes and couldn't help but feel pity for them. Just as the Doctor seemed ready to scold them majorly she elbowed him in the side and gave him a pointed look before kneeling down.

"Its okay you two, you didn't mean it did you?"

They sniffed - still completely in synch - and shook their heads, "we didn't mean to. The rooms were to make people happy. See their home and people their like to play with...b-but we think they were broken from the crash."

Loki nodded in understanding. It was plausible. After all the ship did look like it had crashed and a sure enough jostle could send the hardwire crazy for the simulation rooms. All it would have taken was one wire moving to make the best dreamland into the worst nightmare.

She reached out to touch the older girl when the Doctor stopped her. She looked up at him confused while he shook his head.

"They're nothing but ghosts. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

Her eyes widened in shock before looking back at them. She hadn't noticed. Her mind had been too busy over what had been happening to realize she couldn't sense life or time coming from the two. They were memories, fading images, ghosts left to where they had died. The two drew closer to each other with sad looks.

"We want to move on but......we just want to make someone else happy first. Our parents were never happy with us around."

Loki leant back slightly, "hey, hey, look at me now. You don't have to prove you can make someone happy, I'm sure your parents did love you very much."

"Really?" they sniffed slightly.

The Time Lady nodded and stood up just as the two started to fade away before they both grinned and waved.

"Thank you!"

Once they were completely gone Loki sighed before looking at the Doctor.

"That was horrible."

He nodded slightly. It was never a pleasant thing to see children ghosts or even if they were hurt. Maybe it had just been two kids wanting to make someone happy even in death but both knew they wanted nothing more than to get back to the TARDIS and leave this planet. As they stood round the console, the Doctor set the ship onto self-destruct before vanishing, only hearing a brief explosion before vanishing.

* * *

Sitting back as they transferred to the Vortex she looked up at the Doctor with crossed arms.

"So, going to explain why you're being stony all of a sudden?"

"I'm not," he almost glared at her, "just leave it."

"Sure," Loki rolled her eyes, "tell you what, set her on random them, I won't pick anymore places to go."

And that's how it started. The tension between them both was thick enough to cut with a knife. The TARDIS hummed worriedly. After seeing into the Doctor's mind it had been painfully obvious to the wise machine what was wrong but no matter how much she comforted the Doctor he refused to listen. This was not going well and for another time in history she decided to take it upon herself to set things right. She only hoped it would work.

The TARDIS suddenly jerked sending both Loki and the Doctor flying onto the grated flooring.

"What did you do?!" Loki shouted over the furious whirring.

"I didn't do anything!" he shouted back as they held on for dear life.

Several times she tried to sit herself down only to be thrown off again and this time into the Doctor. Despite his confused and wary mind he kept a hold of her also to stop her from flying off in another direction just as the TARDIS stopped sending them sprawling onto their backs. They laid there for a while before getting up and quickly rushing out of the door and were confused as to where they were. It didn't look of any importance. A planet not unlike Earth but for the towering trees to the far right and in the distance a tall city with vehicles racing round it in the air.

"Early 51st Century I'd say," Loki scratched her head in confusion.

The Doctor adjusted his coat before shrugging, "I suppose we should go have a look around," he stopped as he noticed Loki already walking off up the large hill in front of them, "oi!"

She ignored him angrily. Two could play at this game. She didn't wait for him to catch up until she reached the top and paused at the sight in front of them. An excavation site?

**OMG! What will happen now?!?! Mwahaha, you shall have to wait! I'm currently finishing typing the next chapter so it won't be updated until at least tomorrow :P PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	26. Archaeologists and Demons

**The new chapter finally!!!! I doubt I'll be able to update until late tomorrow or even the next day thanks to college lumping work onto me *sigh* Evil college! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I loved writing it and I bet I'll be hated XD**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing dealing with Doctor Who but Loki is mine!!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty Five

The Doctor almost groaned aloud as he saw the group of humans digging and sifting through the dirt and soil.

"Oh no....not archaeologists...."

It seemed like the tension between them was momentarily forgotten as Loki giggled at both his reaction and the humans below. It was always an amusing moment for a Time Lord/Lady to see archaeologists looking in the dirt for things lost in time to get a better picture. They could just travel back in time!

It took only moments for something to click in both of their minds as their eyes settled on one of the humans below. That of an brunette haired woman as she stood up and took a look around. Their eyes widened.

"No way..."

River suddenly caught sight of them and a furious look fell over her face, "You two! What are you doing here?! This is a private dig site!"

Loki shrunk back slightly as she stormed over to them, hands on hips as she stopped in front of them. The Doctor took a few moments to get over his shock before fumbling to draw out his psychic paper and show it to the irate woman.

"Err, I'm the Doctor and this is Loki, we're from....the National Geographical Dig Board."

River narrowed her eyes at the psychic paper and for a moment both through they were rumbled before she grumbled and pushed several strands of hair from her race that had fallen from their bind.

"Trust them to send people to watch us now when we haven't been able to find anything."

Loki and the Doctor shared a silent look. A silent agreement that they weren't to say a thing about River's future. There would be so much to do before then.

"I suppose I should show you two around, follow me."

* * *

Deciding it best to stay on her good side, they followed mutely behind her as she led them round the trenches, explaining what they were looking for and such. And how they had had no luck whatsoever but for one piece. Shown into a large white dome tent, the Doctor slipped on his glasses as he looked round at the pieces of equipment and computers but it was the artefact that immediately drew Loki's attention. Stopping over it, her hand hovered over what seemed to be once part of a wall. Now broken down into around A4 size with cracked edges it was the symbols painted in black that drew her curiosity. They were completely unknown symbols that even the TARDIS couldn't translate, clearly. Loki didn't dare touch it. It felt.....bad. As if she touched it she would lose herself to something dark. But the symbols seemed to speak tomes of ancient language and power. Far older than anything she had ever seen.

"Doctor," she called without looking, "have you ever seen this before?"

He trotted over and looked shocked at the tablet, "once," he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the symbols, the little tool beeping several times and flashing its little light. Only then he noticed the odd look in Loki's eyes.

"What is it?"

It was then temptation gave out and she brushed her fingertips against the tablet. Instantly the world turned dark to her but she remained standing.

* * *

_"Loki!"_

_She turned, brushing a strand of raven hair behind her ear and grinning as the Doctor jogged over to her side, smiling as widely as herself._

"_Hi, Doctor."_

_He feigned a hurt look, "how many times have I told you?" he slung an arm round her shoulders pulling her close as they walked, "call me Theta."_

"_But everyone calls you the Doctor now," she giggled._

_He sighed before shrugging, "where are you heading?"_

"_The Council Elders wanted to talk to me," Loki looked worriedly down at the ground._

_It wasn't everyday that one was summoned to see the Council Elders. The Doctor tightened his grip on her shoulders and kissed her cheek._

"_Don't worry about it Loki, I'm sure they are going to congratulate you on your work with TARDIS mechanics," she grinned up at him again, "after all, without you, we'd have had a big problem with all the chameleon arch's being worn down. You invented a way to stop them from downgrading!"_

"_It was nothing," she added bashfully just as they reached the Temple and said their goodbyes with a short but sweet kiss._

_She felt dizzy. The Council had asked her to be one of those on the front line defence and offense against the oncoming Dalek army. The only shred of hope she had of surviving was the fact she would be with the Doctor. Reaching home in a daze, she collapsed into the main room where her parents sat looking worried._

"_Honey? What is it?" her mother asked warmly._

_She looked up at them with teary eyes, "I'm going to war."_

_And with that the dams broke and she dissolved into tears, both her parents comforting her but unable to be rid of the undeniable truth that she and the rest would end up fighting, and probably dying.

* * *

_

_Death all around her. Creeping up on her as a terrifying reality. Her tears had long since dried up for the dead however. Loki had watched her mother be killed by the first wave of Daleks and her father vanish. Davros - she shivered pitifully - had tortured her un-mercilessly, the electric shocks had gained in voltage until burns had marked her body in certain places. The Doctor had saved her. If he had sense he would have run away and most likely he had however she was now alone. All but for the Doctor. He held her tight in his arms for a moment as the hid behind rubble. The fight was lost. They had to get away and enact the one final plan the Council had given them. If all hope was lost Gallifrey was to be destroyed with everything on it, locked in time forever._

_His arms moved from round her and she instantly felt afraid again. He had saved her twice, he would save her again, right?_

"_Loki!"_

_She heard him shout and instantly started running towards his voice._

"_Loki!"_

_He was getting quieter and quieter despite how much she ran. Eventually she couldn't hear anything and that was it. No. She couldn't let herself breakdown. Pushing her aching body towards the ruined Temple, she dove through rubble in the halls, dodged and hid from Daleks and fighting Time Lords before finding the one room that acted as a storage and laboratory for her and her father in the Temple. There lay the vortex manipulator she had been working on and updating for the past year. Snatching it up she quickly strapped in on and set a date and place hurriedly. She could almost hear the planet exploding, fires erupting all over and heat racing her along with time. Once an ally now an enemy. Hitting her vortex manipulator she was sent spinning through the Vortex just in time as Gallifrey Time sealed behind her. Loki landed in the first place she had thought of. Earth, London, a place she and the Doctor had visited quite often. She hit the ground on her side, not bothering to try and stay on her feet or even get up. She just curled up on the grassy bank and a new batch of tears slipped from her eyes. Everything was gone.

* * *

_

"Loki?"

Snapping back, the white haired Time Lady withdrew her hand back as if burnt and stumbled away, eyes wide and wanting to put enough distance between her and the tablet. The Doctor looked instantly worried and stopped her from backing up into a table, a hand on her arm.

"Loki? Loki!" her sapphire eyes met his finally, "what's wrong?"

"That tablet..." she shivered unconsciously, "I don't know what it is but its not good," she looked at River, "stop the dig, right now."

Moving out of the tent, River followed quickly and stood in her way.

"Now wait just one minute! This is **my** dig! And if I say it continues, it continues!"

"Listen to me, on a scale of one to bad, this is **very** bad!"  
The Doctor looked round, "where did you dig up that tablet?"

River glared at Loki before looking at the Doctor and pointing to the dig site to the far right, the one being most worked on. The two were instantly walking over there before River finally followed, trying to catch up to the fast walking duo.

"How do you mean bad?" he asked her quietly.

"When I touched that tablet.....it brought up the memories from the Time War. Whatever does that is not something good."

Reaching the trench, they jumped down, the sonic screwdriver out once again searching for the same signals as the tablet. River glared down at them.

"You-You can't just jump into one of the trenches!"

"We just did," the Doctor muttered as he turned, "oh! Wait a minute," the beeping got faster before he pocketed it once again and used one of the trowels to dig into the side of the soil wall.

River joined them and took the trowel from him angrily, "at least let me do it," before grumbling darkly and started digging. Loki felt tired, her head pounding slightly as River continued to dig. Part of the soil fell away to reveal another part of the tablet with the same ancient symbols written on it.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.

* * *

**

_Another jolt of electricity streaked towards her and hit her square in the chest this time. Loki screamed in pain while Davros laughed maniacally, clearly enjoying the Time Lady's torture. She crumpled to the ground, her clothes burnt in places from the electricity along with her skin, her body trembling violently sporadically. _

"_W....Why?" she managed to gasp out, "why....m....me?"_

"_Why you? Because you are the weakest Time Lady I have ever had the misfortune to see. No wonder your father ran away like the coward he was without you."_

_Tears streaked her face. It hurt so much. She was going to die.

* * *

_

Once again she jolted however this time however her legs seemed to have given out beneath her and she ended up in the Doctor's arms, said Time Lord looking down at her worriedly.

"This is happening too much, maybe you should go back to the TARDIS."

"I'm fine," she stumbled back to her feet with a grumble of annoyance, glancing warily at the now fully uncovered tablet, "god those things feel horrible," she looked round, "there's another somewhere round here."

Climbing out of the trench, her legs gave out beneath her again and like last time the Doctor caught her only to see she had fallen unconscious.

"This isn't good," he lifted her into his arms and looked at River who seemed curious and a little worried, "is there somewhere I can lay her down?"

"Err, sure," she almost jumped at the sudden turn of conversation to herself before heading into a smaller tent not far from the dome where there were several sleeping bunks.

Laying her down on one, he observed her for a moment, all thoughts of what had happened in the simulation room gone for now. He had to figure out what was wrong with these tablets, the symbols and why they were affecting Loki and not him. She didn't look at all peaceful like the many times he had seen her before. Her forehead was creased in a frown, her long white hair splayed round her and partly over her face. Absentmindedly brushing her hair from her face, the Doctor once again felt the same tender connection he held with the last Time Lady. A flash in his mind reminded him of the malicious sneer on her face, the cold look in her eyes, and he drew back quickly. He had to remember what was going to eventually happen. They had met River, the woman's first time to meet him anyway, and he would have to take her with them.....and eventually....

* * *

Her dreams were haunted and Loki was far too glad to wake up finally. However she didn't like how long she had been out. She still felt horrible but trusted her body to keep together long enough for her to find out what was going on. Stumbling from the sleeping tent, she found the dig site abandoned. There were several tools simply discarded on the ground and it looked as if they had left in a hurry. But where? Frowning, her senses told her that they were all gone but for several holed up in the dome which seemed sealed off. Just what had happened while she had been out? A low growl behind her froze her blood along with her two hearts.

If there was one thing she had learnt over the years it was that if something growled behind you. It never turned out well.

* * *

**Doctor's POV:**

Not half an hour after Loki had fallen unconscious we had found the other tablet and of course being ever curious I had gathered all three together outside. I had hoped to be able to at least decipher a little with all three together. What I hadn't expected was the three tablets to suddenly start glowing, the symbols glowing crimson. Nor a huge creature being merged together from the symbols as they left the tablets and into the air.

In moments the majority of River's team had been killed by the creature. I, River and two other of the archaeologists ran into the dome and sealed up the front. It shook as the creature rammed against it several times but it seemed to hold when it suddenly stopped.

"Is it gone?" River asked in a whisper, eyes darting from the sealed entrance to the walls around them.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully before a thought hit me and my hearts missed several beats, "Loki's still out there."

* * *

**Third POV:**

Not moments after that revelation the wall to their right ripped and flew open as Loki was thrown inside. She landed on her back knocking several tables and equipment flying however that was the least of their worries. More so was the creature that leapt through the new gap in the dome wall. It stood around the height of a full grown man made up of black fur, a set of crimson eyes gleaming from its skull. It looked like a giant wolfhound only ten times more menacing, strange swirling tattoos over its body resembling the odd symbols from before. A demon hound. Why did those symbols always seem to have something to do with Hell?! Like last time it had been the Devil that he had been led to, this time the tablets had summoned a demon hound.

"Loki!"

Said Time Lady groaned before getting up unsteadily, glaring at the demon hound, "so you're the one making me feel half dead."

The huge demon hound growled loudly noticing the others in the tent just as the Doctor stepped in front of River and the surviving members of her team.

"Leave them alone. Just tell me what you want? Do you even understand me?"

One of its giant sized paws clawed at the ground before a voice echoed from the creature yet its maw didn't even shift.

"**You brought me here Time Lord. Both you children of Gallifrey have brought me here with such dark thoughts in your minds**," it laughed only this time the maw visibly opened and revealed rows of rather deadly looking teeth.

River glanced between Loki and the Doctor, both seemed to have frozen at the monster's words, "what is it going on about?" and she started to get angry, "it just killed five of my best friends just because you two are having a spat?!"

Both looked at her as if she was insane before announcing at the same time, "we are not having a spat!"

However the loud roar from the demon hound was enough to stop the imminent spat between the two.

**Hahahaha, the Doctor and Loki are going through some bad times already?! Just bad enough to summon a Demon Hound (I own this creation! MINE! Mwahaha)Once again, updates may be a bit slow since I need to write the next chapters along with revision, homework and getting everything sorted so I can apply to University early! PLEASE REVIEW!! And thank you to all you wonderful reviewers, much love!!!! *hugs all***


	27. No Pain No Gain?

**Sorry it took so long!! Only just managed to finish typing it, phew! However the bad news is I'm not likely gonna be able to update for at least a day or two as I've got loads of college work to do along with University applications etc. But don't worry! I won't leave this story for too long, as soon as I get free time I'll start typing. Hope you understand and forgive me :(**

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Doctor Who because I would then have David Tennant and John Barrowman to myself, however I do not but I do own Loki and many other creations.

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty Six

**Loki's POV: **(a/n: and we're back to Loki's POV finally!)

One word could describe how I currently was. Horrible. I felt absolutely horrible. I just wanted to lay down, curl up and die but my pride wouldn't allow it. Even when the malicious looking demon hound had hurled me through a tent wall and into several tables, computers and other equipment. However there was one thing I wanted to know. How the hell had I and the Doctor summoned a demon hound?! It spoke of something about dark thoughts between us both but.....

My mind flickered back to the time in the simulation room. It hadn't been unpleasant as such. The most unbearable had been the supposed heat and the inability to find the Doctor which had annoyed me. This brought me to another question. The Doctor hadn't said anything about his own experience, why? And of course being a Time Lady, my mind was already creating excuses.

Shaking myself, I tried to concentrate on the task in front of me. Namely the demon hound that seemed torn between ripping apart me or the Doctor. How were we supposed to get through this one in one piece? The odds of doing so looked very slim. That was until the brunette woman behind the Doctor....moved up front instead. River seemed undeterred by the giant, growling hound and glared at it.

"Surely if those tablets brought you here they can send you back to wherever you came from. All we have to do is get you to stand on the tablets again, right?"

Both I and the Doctor looked at River astounded, the words falling from our mouths at the same time.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

The Doctor grinned at River, his eyes lighting up like they used to and immediately I felt a pang of jealousy in both of my hearts. Pushing the growing feelings away, I turned my annoyance onto the demon hound instead. Bad choice. It suddenly shuddered and grew bigger much to the horror of all.

"What the hell?!" one of the archaeologists exclaimed, stumbling and falling backwards against a table.

"Did....Did I do that?" I blinked several times in shock and even awe, "a creature that feeds off negative emotions.....I suppose I must be like a rechargeable super battery to that thing."

* * *

**Third Person POV: **(A/n: and back again :P )

The Doctor sent Loki a look to show he was clearly not amused, "just, don't think any more bad thoughts."

She rolled her eyes, anger bubbling to the surface and taking place of the aches and pains from before, "oh, look who is talking! Who's the one who didn't even dare give me a sideways glance earlier, despite wanting me to travel with you still? Huh?"

Now it was his turn to glare back at her, unbeknownst to them both that with each retort the creature was getting steadily larger and larger.

"Oh so this is my fault?! You're the one who touched the tablet! And excuse me for not treating you like you're the centre of the Universe!"

Loki growled, hands curled into fists at her sides, "I don't want to be the centre of the Universe! But I wouldn't mind you actually paying attention to me! You're such an asshole!"

And once again the Time Lord returned the shouted argument with his own declaration, "if that's what you think then fine! We're over!"

Now the white haired woman laughed aloud, throwing her hands out either side of her, "oh that's so like you! It's over before it even began! You know what? FINE! To hell with it! Like I want to be with some stick thin, moronic Time Lord that can't tell his toothbrush from his sonic screwdriver!"

"That was one time! One time!!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

River split both seething Gallifreyan people apart, glaring between them both just as the devil hound roared, almost deafening them, shaking the ground beneath their feet. It was now around the size of the tent, barely contained by the roof overhead.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled this time not out of anger but more desperation to get away from the giant creature.

Racing out of the hole torn into the tent, the remaining two of River's team were unfortunately too slow. One was trampled on by a giant paw and the other was almost swallowed whole with a scream. Loki wanted to be sick. However it was River that was infuriated now.

She grabbed the three tablets, all three blank now, and set them down in a triangle as they had been before when the Doctor had summoned it.

"You kill my friends," she growled to herself, pushing Loki and the Doctor out of the way, "you ruin my work," she now stood in front of the demon hound just as it turned to face her with a low, rumbling growl, "and **you two**," she glared at the offending Time Lord and Lady, "have given me a headache," before she looked back into the crimson eyes before her, "I'm a little bit pissed off."

It bound towards her and for a moment both Loki and the Doctor thought she would stand there and let herself be killed.

"River!" shouted the Doctor.

Said woman dived backwards at the last minute, a clawed paw narrowly missing her head by an inch before it connected with the triangle of blank tablets. It gave a howl that pierced into their heads, the three bowing and covering their ears in pain. The demon hound seemed to break apart into a whirling of those ancient symbols, swirling down and down, narrowing into the tablets before all was still. The symbols were once again on the tablets.

"Is it over?" asked Loki as she stood up, suddenly feeling much better now, be it from getting all her anger out or the fact the demon hound was gone.

River bent down to pick up one of the tablets as the Doctor tried to stop her. She merely looked back at him as she touched one. It crumbled at the lightest touch, the other two quickly following and scattering on the breeze.

"Looks like that's it..." she sounded relieved.

* * *

"So," River looked at the two once again, "you're both...Time Lords the last, and you travel through time and space, in this......the TARDIS," she motioned round to the huge interior that had taken her several moments to comprehend.

The Doctor, who was leaning against the console nodded with a grin. He had felt it was his duty to show her the TARDIS and tell her the truth. Not only because he would have to bring her along as his new companion but....because they really did owe her. After all thanks to their _little_ argument she had lost her friends and her life's work at the dig site. It was the least they could do. The other in question was sat on the Captain's seat as usual barely contained calm on her face. Clearly she was still annoyed and angry from their argument that had very nearly cost them their lives.

"So how come it only affected Loki and not you?" she finally asked the question on their minds.

"I think," the Doctor scratched his chin, "It's to do with the fact that she can hear this never-ending drumbeat," meanwhile Loki was quietly adding 'and the fact I currently hate you', "that triggered the activation of the tablets once she'd touched one. It drew on her emotions and such so that once all three were together it summoned the demon hound."

River was silent as she took it all in. Surprisingly well for a human.

"You know," the Doctor started and swore he heard Loki mutter 'famous last words', "being a Time Machine and all that, maybe you'd like to come along? See the past as it really was," he grinned, "see the future as it will be and see the many places you could never dream of."

River crossed her arms, a thoughtful look on her face, "and is it always this dangerous?"

"Always," Loki chimed.

Much to their surprise she smiled, "you know what. I'd love to. What are we waiting for?!"

It took several seconds for even the Time Lord's mind to register what she had said before a wide grin broke onto his face and he turned around, setting several controls into action, "alright then! Any place or time in particular or do you want random?"

"Ooh," River let out her breath, "random."

"Random it is!" he flipped a lever and pumped a switch, "hold on tight!"

And the TARDIS was sent rocketing through the Vortex. River held on whilst laughing at the incredulity of it all, the Doctor soon joining in however Loki remained quiet, simply holding onto her seat as they flew. It was almost as if she wasn't there.

They didn't mention their argument. They didn't mention the end of their only just starting relationship - if it could have even been called that. They didn't even mention about what had happened on that dessert planet which now seemed long ago. Ahead of them was a future already planned out. The Doctor was to take River as the newest companion and take her all across time and space. And along the line he would fall in love. Not with Loki. Never with Loki. But with River. There was but one way for her to know his true name. One way that made the Time Lady want to curl up and cry her eyes out. She was too stubborn for that. Time Lady's were always more stubborn than their male counterparts. And who knows? There may have been children in their future. The Doctor and River's future.

So where did Loki's future lay? Was she just destined to be left alone her entire life? Would her life end soon? It felt like it already had. She had lost the one thing she had cared for more than the entire universe. Loki wanted to hate River. Wanted to hate her so much but she couldn't. She knew what would happen later, in River's future, and for it Loki knew she was the bravest, strongest human she would ever meet. No. So many questions about Loki's future. She would throw them all aside. Her future was for her to create and whatever happened, happened. Loki would continue like she had before all the most confusing emotions came into play. A friend not a lover. A sister not a rival.

'_My dear beloved Loki, don't think so hard on such things,_' the TARDIS soothed her mind much to the Time Lady's relief.

Any longer and she was afraid she would have cried.

'_Things will happen. Things that cannot be stopped, but still you will be happy. Neither I nor you can change beloved Theta's future but you can still be a part of it._'

'_Thanks,_' Loki thought back in response, '_you always know how to make me feel better._'

'_Just remember, beloved Loki. No matter what, you are never alone._'

* * *

The TARDIS came to a stop and the two hurried to the doors. Loki could remember when it had been her and the Doctor racing to the door, practically dragging Martha with us. The Doctor looked like his old self, as giddy as a teenager. While River looked like Christmas came early.

"Hurry up Loki!" the Doctor called.

River suddenly chuckled at something, "I still can't believe Loki is your actual name."

Loki feigned anger as she jumped up, "hey! I don't make fun of your name!"

"Loki; the God of Mischief. Very fitting."

"I had strange parents," was always her answer, "I'm just a little Mischief Maker."

River chuckled again, "I like it, come on my little mischief maker," she held out an arm for her.

Loki could grow to like this woman a lot as she hooked her arm through River's. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor did a double take as he noticed where hey had landed. Earth. 21st Century. Cardiff.

"You've got to be joking me," he sighed, more than half tempted to get back into the TARDIS and take off again before a certain Torchwood leader found them.

However River looked rather excited to say it was Cardiff.

"What year is this?"

"The year 2010," Loki grinned, "first impressions?"

"Wow," River smiled widely, "this is brilliant! We really went back in time!"

Loki laughed and walked ahead with River whilst the Doctor was dragged behind looking glum.

"Oh quit with the frown," Loki and River said eerily at the same time.

"First off," Loki steered River who was acting like a major tourist, "we need to get you some 21st Century clothes and then we go for fish and chips!"

"Fish and Chips?" River's eyebrow arched, "well? I'm not getting any younger, onward!"

* * *

Computer screens beeped lightly, a normal tone in the silent room, until a rather loud claxon disturbed the peace. A huge, cog shaped door rolled sideways as he entered, strode inside, bounding two steps at a time up to the higher floors where the computers were held. Above a pterodactyl screeched loudly for attention earning only a glance before his eyes fell back onto the computer screens. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

He looked round for the other two members of his team but neither was in sight. However he did notice a steaming pot of coffee just beckoning to him. With a smirk, he poured himself a cup of the heavenly drink and turned to take a sip when furious bubbling met his ears. The cup in his hand was almost dropped and forgotten in that instant. With wide eyes he looked down at the tank on the ground holding a _human_ hand, the water around it bubbling like mad. Something had excited it and he knew just what it was. Racing back to the computers, he hacked into the CCTV around the Cardiff Bay and there it was. The blue box of his past adventures stood almost waiting for him. The TARDIS. Quickly leaving the coffee to waste, he grabbed his WWII army style coat and noticed the cameras showing three people disembarking from the Time Machine.

There was the obvious Doctor who seemed to be ecstatic at first then downhearted upon noticing where and when he was. The thought brought a smug grin to his face. And the other was the unmistakable Loki who at first looked to be faking a smile before it turned genuine at noticing Cardiff around her. Then there was one other he had never seen before. A woman around Loki's height with long, tied back brunette hair. She did look rather beautiful, he would admit, and once again his flirtatious side was coming out. He just had to meet them. Not only was he curious over the new addition but he wanted to grate on the Doctor's nerves once again - he knew his immortal presence annoyed the Time Lord - and to see Loki again. Their last encounter had been a brief visit from her when he had requested for her help on a case. And even with Ianto taking up his time he had still managed to miss his favourite Time Lady.

"Look out Doctor, Loki," he pulled his coat on with a smirk, "Jack's coming to find you."

**Thanks for reading!!! Also as a quick note: there are many suspicions about what the Doctor's true name is and I have searched the internet for what people have decided his name could be. The most popular I have seen so far is Theta or Theta-Sigma as his full name, it really does sound fitting :P However, if anyone has a brilliant and genius idea to what his name really could be, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME XD I'm curious to see what people think his name is. ALSO the next 2-3 chapters (when I finally write and upload them) will be the entire story of Loki from around the Time War period so you get to find out her entire past ^__^ So, PLEASE REVIEW as always and much loves to all reviewers and readers *hugs*.**


	28. Loki’s Past

**Woo! Sorry for the later than normal chapter update! *bows* Here is the start of Loki's past chapters!! This will run for.......about 2 or 3 chapters if I'm going to explain most of her life :P OH! Also in this chapter is your first taste of M rated content!! *does a happy dance* It isn't much but that's only because I'm saving all the best Lemon/M rated stuff for later chapters *is run over by rabid fangirls***

**Disclaimer:** When I own Doctor Who I shall own David Tennant and John Barrowman!!! But of course I will share them with HydroJen ;) I OWN LOKI AND CRAZY CREATIONS!!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty Seven

The almost annoying 'driiit' of the Driti-bird beside her bed woke her from her pleasant dreams. Said bird carried itself proud with brilliant black and gold plumage however the noise it made - not only gave it the perfect name - but made the bird into an effective alarm clock. It was just one of the many types of birds on Gallifrey. One of the visible suns shone through the circular window casting crimson light inside. Outside was a perfect view of their haven. A forest on fire. Not literally of course, the silver leaves on the towering trees cast the crimson sunlight through the air making it look like it was all on fire, beautiful, dancing flames. The mountain of Solace just visible.

"Loki!" there was a knock on the door, her mother's voice meeting said girl's ears, "you'll be late for your last day of Academy this rate!"

Loki rolled her blue eyes before throwing the covers off, "a Time Lady is never late!"

Her mother - Astha - laughed warmly, "You're not a Time Lady just yet."

Listening to her walking away, the woman sat up in bed and attempted to flatten her unruly hair with her hands. The Driti-bird she had named Drii - she was never any good at naming pets - ruffled his feathers in annoyance, driiting loudly.

"Okay, okay," she sighed, sliding back a small space of wall, a small table sliding out holding several clear boxes containing bird food to which she poured into the bird's bowl.

Noticing the time she cursed quietly, scrabbling round her white room, bare feet padding against the pleasantly warm, light blue floor. Clothes were thrown here and there before she found the correct robes needed for her graduation. Today Loki would graduate from Academy with the highest scores in her class. Her parents were proud and that was all that mattered. Loki paused before a grin spread across her face, her parents **and** the Doctor, Theta, were proud of her.

Since he had chosen the name 'Doctor' it was courtesy to call him as such, only those closest to him were allowed to call him by his true name. Many times he had nagged her to call him Theta unlike the others but she refused, claiming it was rude to do so. However when she was alone she found herself just repeating his name quietly to herself.

"Theta...."

Loki couldn't stop the giggle. She felt like a teenager all over again! Still, she was young, only around a hundred years younger than the Doctor and to those of Gallifrey such things were of no importance. Because of the regenerations, they could almost choose to be young or old and he currently looked to be in his late twenties, almost thirty. There was no doubt that she loved him and the feelings were reciprocated. Loki could face anything as long as she knew the Doctor, Theta, was waiting for her at the end.

* * *

Graduation passed in a blur of time much to her amusement and soon enough she was back home celebrating with her family and friends. But once the party was over and everyone was heading home, Loki looked out of the window to see the one person she had been waiting for stood outside. With a wide grin she ran out of her home and towards the Doctor, almost leaping on him as her spread his arms out either side and embraced her lovingly.

"I knew you'd turn up eventually," she sighed in content against his neck.

"Of course," he pretended to sound hurt, "you really thought I wouldn't turn up?"

Setting her down, they both walked away, one of his arms still round her until they reached a small enclosure like park not far from her home. Here there were several of the towering, silver leafed trees but now they were no longer shining with crimson light, instead the two suns were setting with night upon them. Still, they took up seats beneath the trees on the soft grass, Loki sat on the Doctor's lap as they watched the sky in silent content.

"When will you get your own TARDIS?" he asked quietly so as not to break the tranquillity too much.

"Tomorrow," she returned just as quiet, "Dad's going to show me the works and let me take control. I've already passed the test, unlike someone," she poked him teasingly.

He chuckled, his arms tightening round her slightly before kissing the top of her head, "once he lets you go out on your own, we will have to go travelling...I'll show you Earth and how brilliant those humans really are."  
She giggled almost silently, "I look forward to it."

The rest of the night was spent quietly conversing before he walked her home and bid her goodnight and good luck with tomorrow's TARDIS lessons.

* * *

Loki absolutely loved her TARDIS and it seemed that the Time Machine also approved of her. The soothing voice of the male TARDIS always helped her along, making sure she didn't accidentally destroy the Universe with the controls. After only a few weeks of her father taking her out with the TARDIS she had the entire layout of the TARDIS in her mind along with each and every button, lever and pump on the console centre. Finally she managed to escape with the Doctor, linking the two TARDIS' together, they travelled through the Vortex perfectly in tune with each other's flight.

When both had landed on Earth in the nineteen sixties, the Doctor's chameleon arch had finally broken and his TARDIS was constantly stuck on the guise of a blue Police Box. However he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest, even going so far as to say he loved it so much he'd like to keep it that way even when she offered to fix it. That was one of her greatest talents. TARDIS mechanics. With both of their TARDIS' disguised in the 1960's, both as Police Boxes but parked a few streets from the other, they left on an adventure around London. It was safe to say Loki absolutely loved Earth. She loved the clothes, the food and even the humans who were ever intriguing. She had even managed to rope the Doctor into dancing with her at a party they had slipped into.

* * *

The day had gone so well they had both traipsed back, arm in arm, towards her TARDIS - namely because it was the closest - and locked the doors behind them both. Despite their slightly intoxicated minds they were both completely aware of what they were doing, or going to do anyway. It took them only moments to make it to her bedroom that had appeared in front of them at Loki's will and to quickly lose their Earth clothes.

There was no shyness between the two people of Gallifrey, it was a moment both had been waiting for and it seemed like it had almost been an eternity until that moment. There was no rush for them. They were a Time Lady and Lord and had all the time in the Universe. Literally. He took his time in learning her entire body beneath him, learning of her every sound, taste, scent and touch. Likewise she had done the same however her mind was far too foggy to concentrate much.

In such an intimate moment all track of thought was lost and the two found themselves spiralling through time and space at that moment they joined together with a swift thrust. There was nothing but the man and woman laying joined together in far more than body. But spirit. And Energy. Golden light quite similar to the matter released when they regenerated swirled round them in coils, sweeping between them and around them, joining their very souls and hearts together. Such passion and love like that was far beyond something any human could understand. Just another thing that bonded all Gallifreyan people together. A shared suffering. And a shared pleasure.

And when their end came at the same time, they cried out each others name in unison also before laying still. Soon enough calm again but still joined, reluctant to part ever again. He kissed her neck several times, trailing sweet kisses up to her lips as he muttered huskily.

"This time call me Theta."

Despite herself she couldn't help but blush lightly, smile lighting up her face and eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything you need? Clothes, food, supplies, tools?" her mother Astha fussed over her as she moved in and out of Loki's TARDIS.

Said woman was sat on one of the couches placed around the consol, she had always loved the couches used on Earth, and sighed.

"Yes mom, I have everything, there's no need to worry! If anything happens I'll just send you a message from the TARDIS."

Finally reassured, her father, the Master ushered Astha from the TARDIS with a chuckle before embracing his daughter warmly.

"I've got faith in you, darling. Just make sure you get back here in one piece."

She laughed and held him back, "anyone think I'm going to be gone for a ten years and not a few months!"

"Yes, well," he stood back and waved a finger, "just remember that the Vortex isn't the best thing to navigate even for the more experienced Time Lords."

"I know, I know, a Time Lord works alongside time and space. A Time Lord doesn't control time and space which is why we put so much trust and care into our TARDIS. I know dad, I practically wrote those lines."

With her goodbyes to her friends and family over with she was only left with Theta as she had grown to call him now. Ever since their first venture to Earth she had started to call him Theta rather than the Doctor much to her father's distaste. However he said nothing against the matter, her mother always shuffling him away if he tried to argue against Loki seeing Theta. She was going on an adventure for several months maybe even longer for her but she would simply travel back in time until she arrived two months in time from now, back on Gallifrey. Or that was the plan anyway. Every new Time Lord or Lady were always given the task to travel the Universe between several months and years but were to return back to Gallifrey within two months of their leaving. In other words it was a test in their moulding of time. Using her TARDIS to travel from her home to outside Theta's home, he was stood outside waiting for her.

"Good luck and please be careful," he embraced her lovingly, looking down at her worriedly, "you know I'll worry every day you're gone."

"You don't have to," she smiled reassuringly; "I'll be back before you know it!"

Theta kissed her softly. He didn't care if she managed to travel the Universe and be back within two months, as long as she came back safe and sound he would be more than proud. He half wished to go with her but this was something she had to do on her own. Slowly letting go of her, he watched as she ran back into her TARDIS and as it slowly vanished from Gallifrey.

"Please just come back safe, my Loki."

* * *

Loki had never felt so invigorated before! She travelled through time and space visiting planets she had only ever heard of in books along with her favourite planet Earth. Everywhere she went she learnt of new cultures and new things, met new people and tried new things. Most times trouble was involved be it a mystery or even something obvious and each time she helped out, saving people and planets as she went. Loki never messed with fixed points in time, only those constantly in flux. That was how she had been brought up and how they had all been taught. At times she had cried from losses she had encountered but also laughed and smiled at the wonderful moments. According to her TARDIS she had been travelling for only a year and deemed it time to return to Gallifrey with all her knowledge and stories to tell. Her parents would be so proud and Theta....oh how she had missed that man.

Flipping switches and the like, the TARDIS jolted the entire way through the Vortex and she instantly knew something was wrong. Once it stopped she almost topped over, luckily grabbing the consol before she fell and pulled herself back to her feet.

"What was that?!" she asked aloud.

Her TARDIS hummed confusedly in her mind, '_I am not so sure, my dear Loki. Something is wrong indeed._'

Almost leaping out of the TARDIS, she threw the doors open and looked round. Gallifrey looked exactly the same as before, the crimson sun just rising on the horizon creating a sea of fire amongst the trees. A beautiful homecoming in her mind.

All of a sudden her parents rushed out of their home and looked at her both shocked and relieved. Her mother Astha broke down sobbing as she rushed forwards and wrapped her arms round a confused Loki.

"Oh my dear Loki!"

"Mum? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked genuinely confused.

Master stepped forwards, pulling Astha back with one arm wrapped round her comfortingly before holding Loki with his other arm.

"You don't know how long you've been gone?"

Loki shook her head, "about a year but I set the TARDIS to take me back here two months after I first left."

Astha sobbed louder for a moment until her father calmed her down, the raven haired woman still completely confused.

"Dad, what is going on?" she finally almost shouted.

"Loki....darling....you've been gone ten years and things have happened since then."

However all Loki had heard was the beginning. Ten years. She had been gone ten years? How was that even possible?! The only thing that could explain it was interference with the TARDIS during her time in the Vortex which would explain why it had been such a bumpy ride back. And it was then the rest of her father's sentence registered in her mind and she looked at him instantly serious.  
"When you say things have happened..."

Both of her parents looked disheartened as if not really wanting to tell her. However Loki was getting angry at what had happened and she almost screamed.

"What?!"  
"It's the Doctor," her eyes widened and she prayed that nothing bad had happened to him, "he.....he's married and has a daughter."

Loki's world crashed around her.

**Oh noes!!!! It seems poor Loki is always being seperated from the Doctor *hugs Loki* So, what do you think of the first installment of Loki's past?? PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love you all *sniffs* you're all so awesome! XD Will try to update again today but no promises, may have to wait for tomorrow.....as long as I don't have a dead arm after my injections tomorrow *gulps***


	29. Loki’s Past II

**Sorry its taken longer than usual!!! *Begs for mercy* Also sorry its a bit shorter than usual, I really wanted to get the next chapter out before the end of the day but I believe this is the last of Loki's past pretty much summed up. The next chapters will be back to present time with out favourite Time Lord and Lady along with River and a guest appearance from none other than Captain Jack Harkness!! ^_^**

**Also thanks to: **ell the weasel for the review! I'm hoping to writechapters for Human Nature and Family of Blood because it would be rather interesting to see how Zera/Loki reacts to the Matron.....I can imagine a cat fight between those two XD Hahaha. Hopefully I will be able to write them in the near future :)

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to keep writing this damn thing?!?! I DON'T OWN DOC WHO!! But I do own Loki and my crazy ideas!

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty Eight

It had taken her many weeks to get over the fact that Theta....the Doctor, was now married and had a child. The majority of the time she spent avoiding him to which her parents helped. Loki would spend days on end in her room, talking with Driti who listened to her words, occasionally driiting. He was a smart bird. The one day she had been laid on her bed ignoring the world when the sound of raised voices fell through the walls.

"Why won't you let me see her?!" she sat up straight at the Doctor's voice.

She almost cringed when her father shouted back, "Because you've broken her heart!"

"I thought she was dead! Just like you!"

"Both of you, stop it," Astha was once again the voice of reason, "If Loki will see you then do come in. The sooner this is sorted out the sooner we can get Loki back to her life."

The raven haired Time Lady rolled her eyes before looking at Driti.

"What do you think? Should I talk to him?"

He cocked his head to the side, staring at her with one golden eye before driiting loudly. She couldn't help but smile and stroke the feathers under his beak much to the bird's enjoyment.

As expected there was silence as her mother dragged her father away before there was a quiet knock at her door.

"Loki?"

For a moment she wanted to ignore him, something she would never have done before, and let him leave. However Driti snapped at her finger earning the bird a glare.

"What?" Loki had trouble with holding the bite from her voice.

She could almost hear the Doctor cringe outside her door and there were several more moments of silence before he tried again with a weary sigh.

"Can I at least come in? Its not easy talking to a door."

The anger rose up once again but she forced it back as she stiffly rose and unlocked the door, letting it slide open and faced him with crossed arms.

"What?"

He looked almost exactly the same although he had aged some more but his eyes remained the same and they were currently looking down at her sadly. Just as he was about to speak, no words left his lips and he ended up closing his mouth again. Instead he settled for pulling her into his arms and holding her close, trying to ignore how much it hurt when she didn't return the gesture.

"I'm sorry Loki....I'm so sorry...but you were gone so long, we all thought...."

"Thought what?" she practically growled, the incessant drumming in her head only seemed to intensify for a moment, "that I was dead?!"

His arms tightened round her, "would you stop making this harder?

Loki squirmed from his arms and stepped back with narrowed eyes, "why won't you just leave me alone? You've got all you want. A wife and child," her eyes started to burn, "just stop rubbing salt in the wounds and leave me alone!"

And the floodgates opened. As a Time Lady she was used to the few tears every now and then but right now she felt like pouring her heart out. The Doctor looked at her with utmost guilt before wrapping her in his arms.

"I can't just leave you alone, Loki. I really thought I'd lost you...we all did," she sobbed into his neck, "I know that we can't be like how we used to be.....but I still want you in my life, **need** you in my life," he pulled back to look into her eyes, "Loki...I felt like **I** had died when you didn't come back."

They sat like that for several minutes before her tears dried up and slowly she started to come to terms with the new changes.

* * *

"Dysaa, meet Loki," the Doctor picked up a small girl with long brunette hair that fell round her cute childish face in curls, curious blue eyes looking at Loki with interest.

Loki was meeting the Doctor's family for the first time and was nervous as hell. Not only at meeting his wife - Cassa - but mainly his daughter. She had given up, too tired to argue and had decided to wind back her mental clocks to when she had been just friends with the Doctor, however she refused to call him Theta ever again.

"Loki?" the child tried out her name and said woman couldn't help but turn to mush at how adorable she sounded.

There was a brief moment before a positively gleaming smile broke out onto the girl's face and she held out her arms to the stunned Time Lady.

"Loki!"

Her heart instantly melted and she took the young girl into her arms, balancing her perfectly on her hip much to the child's excitement as she hugged her round the neck. Loki laughed and looked at the Doctor accusingly. Cassa chuckled warmly at the sight as she walked into the room.

"All he's ever told her as bed time stories are the 'Tales of Loki', she practically thinks your her hero."

Once again she felt a stab to her heart. She couldn't hate these two. In fact she loved them both already. Cassa was a beautiful woman and a brilliant wife, perfect for the Doctor, and Dysaa was simply adorable and already following in her father's footsteps, constantly caught playing with his sonic screwdriver and taking things apart much to her parents' annoyance.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Loki?" Cassa asked warmly.

A brief thought hit her telling her to leave if anything just to spite the Doctor however her mouth had a mind of its own as she found herself taking up the offer.

Dinner went surprisingly well, the majority of the time was spent with her pulling faces at the Doctor when he wasn't looking earning squeals of laughter from Dysaa. Loki found herself spending hours on end round at their home talking with Cassa over things and playing with Dysaa, entertaining the child with her own childish antics. The Doctor watched with merry warmth at the scene of Loki running round on all fours, Dysaa on her back squealing happily.

* * *

Gradually she was getting her life back on track. She kept her travelling to a minimum, mainly to visit Earth a few times and bringing things back for Dysaa. Some times she babysat said girl while her parents went out either in the TARDIS or just around Gallifrey. Loki enjoyed every second she spent with the adorable girl. Her time spent with Dysaa was narrowed down when the Council gave her and her father a large laboratory in the temple. Loki spent many days stuck away in the lab testing, creating and mending things. Most of her time however was spent on altering a vortex manipulator one of the Elders had confiscated from someone. She didn't care, she just wanted to take it apart and put it back together even better. Loki was also enlisted in TARDIS repair earning her the nickname; 'Alchemist' for her inventions and the sort. Her father, the Master, was more than proud of her just as her mother was proud with her for getting on with her life. Still she spent her free time with Dysaa and sometimes the Doctor and Cassa.

That was until the Council had announced that they would be at war with the Daleks. A great Time War to save the Universe from the Daleks. Loki was far more than worried about it. She was physically ill at the idea of going out to fight. It was at this point the Doctor came to her aid, comforting her for several hours.

* * *

It all went in a blur for her. The fighting. The screams. Death. Being separated from the Doctor. Falling. Fire. Not a forest on fire. All of Gallifrey on fire. Falling again. And only then did her mind seem to comprehend she had escaped to Earth, the one place she had only ever felt like a second home to her. Without her TARDIS, only her vortex manipulator left, Loki spent quite a while curled up in tears on a grassy hill before she unsteadily got to her feet and looked round.

According to her vortex manipulator, and of course Time Lady skills, it was Cardiff, Wales, in the year 2007. She'd been to Cardiff several times before so knew her way round. However, as she started walking through Cardiff at night she didn't expect a black SUV to come tearing round the corner and head straight towards her. She felt like the proverbial deer in headlights as it screeched into a halt and a tall man dressed in what could only be called World War II clothing stepped out. He looked at her confused and shocked and for several moments they were stood there looking at each other confused.

"Why are you bringing up the same signal as the Doctor?" he seemed to be talking more to himself however Loki heard him loud and clear.

"You know the Doctor?!"

He was alive after all. She felt several tears fall from her eyes. Thank god he was alive. She wiped her eyes just as the strange human walked over to her.

"Err, yeah...I'm sorry, who or what are you?"

She couldn't tell him her real name or what she really was, Loki didn't want anyone knowing she was in fact a Time Lady. You could never be too safe when passing out names especially as a Time Lady. Could create a paradox.

"I'm Zera....51st Century kinda woman," she smiled holding up her vortex manipulator, "I and the Doctor are old friends."

He looked at her for a moment before smirking, a flirtatious look coming across his face, "Captain Jack Harkness," he held out his hand, "head of the Torchwood Institute here."

She took his hand and actually blushed when he kissed the back of her hand. Gosh, she hadn't blushed in quite some time.

* * *

From there Loki became known as Zera and spent several months at Torchwood getting to know Jack, Gwen and Ianto better and putting together a background for her human self. Amongst which entailed her creating a perception filter for her that made her Time Lord qualities invisible. She may as well have been a human however if anyone checked her heart they would notice that she had two. For a time she started a relationship up with Jack that went well for some time however they soon split up as she decided she needed to go looking for the Doctor.

* * *

One day she was walking round Cardiff just waiting for her vortex manipulator to detect even the slightest trace of the TARDIS and the Doctor. She had been half way through eating when her vortex manipulator started beeping quite furiously. Almost choking on her sandwich she looked at the watch only to see the readings weren't picking up the Doctor but something different....something odd. And being who she was she couldn't pass up seeing what it was. Once away from sight, she travelled through the Vortex only to find herself in...

"Chiswick?!" Zera/Loki exclaimed in utter confusion.

Following the signal, she hid behind a wall as a red haired woman walked past her, the signal was the woman? She looked completely normal yet the readings she got from the woman said she wasn't normal at all. For hours she followed the woman trying to figure out what made her different and why she was being picked up on the signals she was using to find the Doctor. Giving up, the Time Lady decided she would see what would happen with her just as her manipulator started beeping once again. This time it had a lock on the TARDIS. Grinning to herself, she quickly followed the signal, vanishing through the vortex once again only to appear outside a hospital. However the TARDIS was nowhere in sight. Tapping the manipulator with a growl, she had to force herself not to throw that damn thing at the nearest wall. According to the blasted thing she had managed to overtake the TARDIS and landed at least several weeks before the TARDIS was due to land there.

"This is just great. Great!" she threw up her arms, "now what am I supposed to do?"

Eyeing up the hospital a thought came to mind that made her smirk. While she waited for the Doctor she would put her own doctor skills to work.

**Once again for it being short and brief *sigh* but my motivation is running low once again, my fault, thanks to the smexy David Tennant playing Barty Crouch Jr in Harry Potter I have now become re-addicted to the thing and have started writing ANOTHER fanfiction *facepalm* I really have to stop and concentrate on only one, especially with all the college work I'm gonna be doing this year. Damn you college! *shakes fist* Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!! Believe it or not, reviews really do bring the motivation back to me :D**


	30. BRIEF INTERLUDE

**--BRIEF INTERLUDE--**

**LadyNightlord:::** Forgive me!!! *begging on knees* I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but my Doctor Who muses ran away once college started….

**Loki:::** Pfft! Any excuse, you lame writer, I think we might have to get involved in this timeline.

**Doctor:::** No Loki! Bad Loki! No meddling in personal timelines

**Loki:::** *pouts* fine……

**LadyNightlord:::** *sweatdrops* well then…..ahem, yes, I decided I've delayed this for far too long and decided to give all my faithful and brilliant readers an answer for not updating in….so, so long.

**Loki:::** Are you kidding me?! You're not updating?! Why I outta *gets dragged offstage by Jack*

**Doctor:::** I apologise for Loki's misbehaviour, I really don't know what's gotten into her lately, please continue author.

**LadyNightlord:::** Why thank you, Doctor. Anyway, for the last week I have been unable to use my laptop as the charger for the battery has…well, it has died! And since it has yet to be made possible – let alone legal – to use nuclear means to charge up laptops, it will remain out of action until I can get a new one.

**Loki:::** *wrestling with Jack still* What about the time before the laptop charger died?!?! *is now tackled by River*

**LadyNightlord:::** As I said, BEFORE my muses had run away with me at the start of college along with the piles of work I'm being given for my lessons *sigh* however my muses are due back from their extended holiday soon!!

**Doctor:::** Until then we hope that all you brilliant readers out there can sit back and wait a little longer for the next chapter!

**Loki:::** *finishes up tying Jack and River to a conveniently placed tree* That's not good enough! We need more! I need more time in this damn story!!

**River:::** Hey! I've only just turned up in this story! I deserve more time than you do!!

**Doctor & LadyNightlord:::** *sigh*

**LadyNightlord:::** You will both have your space with the Doctor once I can get the next chapter finished and posted. Now then! Thank you to all the readers of this fiction and especially to all reviewers, I love you all!!!

**Loki:::** ahem *tapping foot*

**LadyNightlord:::** *sigh* I, Loki and the Doctor Who cast – that I still do not own – love you all!!! And now I have tried to redeem myself, I will step out and leave these guys to interact a little longer for your entertainment. Don't forget to review at the end of this chapter so that I know there are still people reading this story, I need all the motivation I can get! *hugs everyone* adios!

**Doctor:::** *sighs as he unties Jack and River* see what you've done Loki? You've driven the writer away

**Loki:::** She should have updated earlier *huffs*

**???:::** WELCOME TO THIS IS YOUR LIFE!!!

**Everyone:::** *looking round* Who said that?!

**???:::** Today our show includes the character Loki! Daughter of the insane Time Lord, the Master, and ex-lover to the Doctor! Today, we see your life through the years!

**Loki:::** WHAT?!?!?!?!

* * *

The velvet red curtains opened and revealed a brightly lit stage where the white haired – and frankly confused – Time Lady sat in a large plush chair that looked entirely too large even for her tall form. She glanced furtively either side before cringing at the cardboard cut out audience in front of her.

"….I'm in Hell…."

"No you're not!" the strange and oddly booming voice carried out like a bass drum almost sending the poor Time Lady jumping from her seat, "this. Is. Your. LIFE!"

Loki cowered under the voice whilst muttering inaudibly to herself about how bad her life must be.

"Our first guest has been brought in through complex working of the time vortex that would fry your human brain if I tried to explain!" the voice continued, clearly not caring about the sanity of the woman under the spotlight, "please applaud our guest, Zera!!"

Loki now did jump, "WHAT?!"

If there was one thing she didn't expect, it was to see her former self walk on stage, smiling cheerily whilst the cardboard cut out audience applauded. Loki was freaked.

"Hi Loki!"

Zera stood in all her raven haired glory, almost the opposite to how Loki now looked, smiling politely down at her future self.

"L-L-Loki, I mean Zera, I mean…." Loki held her head as she started to get headache.

"Let's just stick with Zera, less confusion," her past self chuckled before taking up a seat as another plush chair suddenly appeared beside Loki's.

Where the hell had that come from?!

The booming voice continued its most likely scripted dialogue, "Zera is the past regeneration of our current Loki. It is unknown just how many times Loki has gone through regeneration but that is what we are here to find out! If you will, Zera, tell us about how your regeneration came about to be."

Zera crossed her legs as the spotlight moved from the still shocked Loki, to her and smiled at the audience. Loki wondered if this was some twisted joke the Doctor had made.

"This regeneration came around the time not long after I first escaped the Time War. It isn't the first time I've had this regeneration, twice they've had similar styles to this one. But Zera came to be when I was accidentally caught in the middle of a shootout on Earth," she shivered, "not pleasant, I'll tell you. It was also from there that I decided that learning to be a doctor would – not only be quite ironic – but quite necessary as I usually end up getting myself injured….well, all the time really," she ended with a laugh.

From Zera's left, Loki let out a nervous and slightly hysterical laugh also.

"Very interesting, so just how many times have you regenerated?" asked the voice only identified as the 'host'.

Zera tapped her chin, "hmm….three, no….five. No….that time as well….but that time doesn't count…" she laughed nervously, "I can't really remember at the minute."

"Well with time running short on today's programme," Loki let out a sigh of relief, "we will bring out our next guest from Loki's past. Brought back thanks to the genius of time travel and intervention. The one, the only, the Master!"

Loki's eyes almost fell out.

The cardboard crowd applauded once again – even louder if possible – as the Master as his latest generation strutted on stage, smirking his usual half smirk.

"D-D-D-Dad?!"

"Hello, darling," he grinned before taking up the randomly appearing plush chair to Loki's right, Zera waving over at the Master also.

"The Master, most commonly known for his continuous fighting with his old friend, the Doctor, is also the father of today's participant, Loki! Turned into a crazed Time Lord during his induction to the Time Vortex, the Master has plotted, planned and schemed against humanity only to be foiled by the Doctor, and most recently accompanied by his own daughter. So tell us, Master, how do you feel about having your downfall belong to the Doctor and your very own daughter?"

Loki was looking nervously at her father, hands shaking lightly while she tried to find her vortex manipulator. Why couldn't she find the damn thing?! Meanwhile the Master crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"Well I have to say it wasn't exactly what I expected, but I've always known that the Doctor was a bad influence over her."

At this Loki stopped her shuffling and glared at her father.

"Oh no you did not. The Doctor wasn't a bad influence!"

The Master scoffed, "of course he was! You would have never sided with him before you met him," he nodded mostly to himself, "you were daddy's little girl."

The snowy haired Time lord blushed in embarrassment while Zera giggled quietly, a chorus of 'aaaaw' coming from the audience.

"Dad, shut up right now," she muttered behind a curtain of her own hair.

"No need to be embarrassed! Not many have such a brilliant genius for a father."

"I'll notify you when I find one."

"Hey!"

The voice quickly interrupted before a family squabble could errupt.

"So you believe that it is all the Doctor's fault that Loki has turned out this way? A saviour of humanity and protector of human kind, and many other alien races, of course."

The Master scowled, "damn right I do!"

"Then let us bring out our final guest for tonight's show, the supposed cause behind all this family strife, the Doctor!"

The audience went wild as the Doctor waltzed on over with a wide grin. Loki swore she saw several cardboard cut outs swoon as he winked at them. Another plush chair appeared out of nowhere, somehow in between Zera and Loki's chairs to which he swiftly dropped into. Loki quickly leaned towards him and whispered behind her hand.

"Doctor, do you have any idea what the hell is going on?"

"Not in the foggiest," he replied merrily as if it was a common occurrence to be kidnapped onto a stage and put before a cardboard cut out audience – that somehow applauded and moved – while being ordered about by a booming voice with no clear physical form.

"The Doctor, a Time Lord over 900 years old and the last survivor of the Great Time War – barring of course Loki and her escaped father – said Time Lord has also been in a relationship with said Time Lady. Is it true that this relationship is what really drew Loki from her father?"

"Well," the Doctor scratched his chin, "I'd like to think it isn't...since I know how close they really are," he caught Loki's glare, "**were**," he quickly corrected, "but I suppose it may have a had a hand in it….but that was years ago!"

"Years ago," Loki repeated whilst turning to her father, "years and years ago."

The Master huffed, "still seem rather chummy despite this relationship being," he made quotation marks in the air, "years and years ago."

"Oh now you're just being immature," the Doctor sighed.

"I'm immature?" the Master growled, "look whose talking!"

Loki sighed and held her head, "here we go….."  
As the two Time Lord's broke out into a rather heated verbal match where both combatants seemed oblivious to all else, Zera mutely stood up and snuck off with a suddenly appearing Captain Jack Harkness. This of course left Loki even more confused at the sudden appearances and disappearances.

"SO!" the booming voice overlapped the two arguing Time Lord's, "that's all for today's show of 'This is your life!' Thanks for watching folks and goodnight!"

Loki woke with a start and looked round to find herself half slumped in the Captain's seat on the TARDIS. It hummed almost teasingly as if knowing what she had been dreaming of.

"It was just a dream," Loki sighed in relief, rubbing her face with her hands, "it was all just a bad dream….."

"-WELCOME TO THIS IS YOUR LIFE!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The Doctor poked his head through the open door, the television flickering for a moment onto 'This is your life'. He arched an eyebrow at Loki who was now a shivering mess of hysterical murmuring in her seat. Shrugging, he kicked the television and it turned back to its original channel showing 'Time Team'. He never understood women.

* * *

**For those who don't know what 'Time Team' or 'This is your life' is, look it up on Wikipedia XD Please review and I hope you liked this random chapter that was created in aid of begging for mercy from angry readers *bows*.**


	31. Always Room for More

**Sorry for the long wait folks!!!! *hugs everyone* and special thanks to all my faithful and new reviewers, please keep reviewing as they definitely make me smile and get my butt into action with writing these chapters XD Here's the next chapter and once again there may be a little wait before the next chapter...and I'm thinking of another little Interlude of randomness...tell me what you think!!! Thank you all and happy reading :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing....NOTHING!! Well....I own Loki thankfully *phew*  
**

**Time Leap**

Chapter Twenty Nine

It was amusing to say the least that River was completely ecstatic about being in Cardiff. Loki found herself chuckling to herself the majority of the time earning disapproving looks from the Doctor. He didn't like coming to Cardiff. One reason was because every time he did he was hunted down by Jack Harkness. Another was it brought back memories he tried hard to forget. Of the first time he and Loki had first visited Cardiff.

River leant against the bars that separated them from the sea, a content smile on her face before she looked sideways at Loki and the Doctor.

"This is truly brilliant. Thank you so much."

The Doctor smiled brightly as he leant back against the metal bars, hands in his pockets, "this? This is nothing! Just you wait and see."

Loki rolled her eyes as she sat on the top of the horizontal bars, swinging her legs like an overgrown child. An evil thought came to mind and with a smirk she fell backwards over the bars she sat on. River and the Doctor's eyes widened in shock as they made to grab her only to see she was hanging upside down, her legs curled around the bars to stop her falling. She laughed as their shocked looks turned to glares just as she swung herself back up again.

"The look on your faces! Priceless."

"You're nothing but trouble," the Doctor sighed.

"Doctor! Loki!"

"Speaking of trouble," the Time Lord straightened as they turned to see who was hailing them, River as curious as ever.

Loki however found herself grinning as the familiar man appeared running towards them, a similar grin on his own face.

"Fancy seeing you here," Jack smirked as he stopped in front of them, looking at River with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes, "and who is this?"

River held out her hand, "River Song, a pleasure to meet you."

Jack took her hand and kissed the back, "Captain Jack Harkness and I assure you, the pleasure is all mine," he all but purred.

"Stop it," both the Doctor and Loki said at the same time.

The Torchwood leader pouted childishly before holding out his arms to either of them.  
"Well? No 'hello'?"

Loki practically jumped on him with a hug, "it's good to see you Jack!"

He laughed and held her back warmly, "you never change, Loki."

"Oh I don't know about that," she murmured close to his ear.

The Doctor watched the interaction with a small bite to his hearts. He had to remind himself that there was nothing going on between him and Loki now. If she wanted to flirt with the Torchwood leader, then she could! So why did it still hurt to think about it? He found his mind drift off to only a few days ago when he hade woken from a nightmare, only to find Loki peacefully asleep beside him. And then he was stood by the door instead, and rather than himself waking up to find Loki with him. It was Jack. Shaking his head, the Time Lord almost growled.

Finding themselves in a fish and chips restaurant, Jack proceeded to tell them all about what had been going on with Torchwood lately. When he asked the dreaded question about what they had been up to, they avoided the question quickly. Jack however noticed this and the majority of the time he spent eyeing the two up curiously. River seemed oblivious however and instead managed to get in a conversation with Jack about the 51t Century. He was pleasantly surprised and ended up leaving the Time Lord and Lady alone for now. The two ate almost silently before Loki suddenly giggled quietly. The Doctor shot her a confused look and she pulled a face. Once again silence fell only to be broken seconds later by Loki's chuckling.

"What's funny?" the Doctor finally asked, completely confused, even Jack and River were now looking at her.

"Oh, nothing," she replied with a wave of her hand.

They didn't believe her and of course seconds later she was laughing again.

"Come on Loki," he sighed, "what are you laughing at?"

"I'm just winding you up!" Loki finally calmed her laughter, "you're so easy to annoy."

He blinked at her several times, opening his mouth before shutting it with a glare at her. Captain Jack Harkness looked between them before setting his fork down finally.

"Okay, what is going on with you two? By now you'd be all over each other acting all cuddly."

Both Gallifreyan people looked at him before at each other only to look away, falling silent. River arched an eyebrow at them. She hadn't taken them to be a couple!

'Of course you silly woman,' she scolded herself mentally, 'I mean, what would the Doctor see in me? I'm just another human....'

Slightly put off by the silence, Jack stood up and adjusted his coat, "you know what, I think we should head back to the Hub."

"Great idea!" Loki leapt up and stood at his side.

The Doctor also stood, not looking in Loki's direction of course and held out his hand to River, "good idea, I want to see what you've been picking up lately."

River took his hand after a momentary pause, "so....you two are...together?"

"No," both answered far too quickly and at the same time.

"O-kay," she stretched out the 'O' while sending Jack a confused look.

He merely shrugged. He would get to the bottom of this once they got the Hub and he would take Loki aside.

* * *

Reaching said Torchwood base they were met by Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones, both embracing Loki warmly.

"It's good to see you again, Loki!" Gwen grinned warmly at her almost like a younger sister would.

"Same," Loki smiled back.

The Doctor wandered around, rambling to the following River about the many alien artefacts around the place and Jack took his cue to take Loki aside.

"Ianto, some strong coffee for us both," he spoke to him silently through his eyes as he steered the Time Lady to his office.

Of course, Ianto being Ianto, got his meaning and nodded before heading off to make some strong coffee for the two. Clearly they would need it soon.

Barely into the office, Loki's smile instantly dropped along with her body onto the couch. She looked tired. When he worded this it earned him a dry laugh.

"Understatement of the century, Jack...I'm so tired."

He sat down beside her, throwing his world war two coat onto his desk whilst slinging a comfortable arm round her shoulders.

"Going to tell old Jack about it?"

Loki sighed, nestling into his side before she told him of all that had happened since they had last met. It seemed like a long story yet somehow she summed it up rather quickly. She and the Doctor were over. Utterly. Completely. All because he had been acting weird and of course their resulting argument. Now she looked back at it, their argument was both childish and stupid yet it was too late to make up. He was already moving on. Moving on to River.

"Loki?"

The Time Lady blinked before looking up at him from her curled position at his side, a cup of coffee held out to her. Ianto must have come in and left while her mind had been busy in thought.

"Thanks," she muttered whilst taking the boiling beverage.

For several minutes they sat there in silence, sipping at their - absolutely delicious mind you - coffee courtesy of Ianto Jones. That was until they glimpsed the Doctor and River passing by below them through the glass windows. The latter was laughing at something the Doctor had told her whilst holding what looked like a hairdryer...they really were weird things that Torchwood found. Jack's arm tightened round Loki comfortingly.

"So he's already moving onto the next woman."  
Was it her imagination or did she hear anger in his voice. Looking up at him she noticed he was looking at the Doctor in a new light, eyes narrowed slightly and clearly weighing something up in his mind. Whatever it was it could not be healthy for one of them.

"It's okay Jack," she settled closer to Jack if it were possible, "I already knew that he'd end up with River....there's always something pulling me and the Doctor apart....maybe we're not meant to be together at all."

Large hands gripped her shoulders and she looked into Jack's eyes with confusion.  
"Don't you say that. You can't keep thinking of everyone else, Loki. Think about yourself sometimes."

Her light eyes lowered. What did she want? She wanted warmth, safety in the arms of someone who loved her. She wanted a kiss, a tender touch but above all, to feel like she was needed.

"You're right Jack," Loki almost whispered as she looked back up and met his dark eyes before sighing and standing up to look out at the Hub, glancing down at the Doctor and River, "but I can't....."

"Why not? Why do you always have to be the one to suffer, Loki?" Jack joined her, trying to get her to meet his eyes again however she looked away, "why do you have to make everyone else happy."

"Because I'm not allowed to be happy."

All it took was one of his fingers to tilt her chin upwards and she lost track of all thought. Leaning up slightly, Loki kissed him lightly before realising and quickly moving back with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack," Loki looked down sullenly, "I shouldn't be doing this..."

His eyes softened and he tilted her chin up to look into her sad, lonely eyes, "it's understandable. You're hurting," his arms wound round her comfortingly, "let me," he kissed her neck and she closed her eyes, "take the pain away."

Oh how she wanted that.

Below, the Doctor glanced up just in time to see the interaction and felt himself freeze. He had never seen Loki with any other man and to see her with Jack, an anomaly to the Time Lord race, brought feelings of sadness and anger from deep inside his hearts.

'No. She can be with whoever she wants,' he thought morbidly before looking at River who gave him a confused look.

"Are you okay, Doctor?"  
He didn't know.

"Yeah," he turned his back on Loki and Jack above them, "I just want to check the computers before we head back to the TARDIS."

Once they were far enough from Cardiff he would be happy again.

Once they were far enough from Jack.

* * *

An hour later, Loki was feeling much better and content for the first time in several days. She smiled warmly at Jack who returned the gesture but more boyishly.

"I take it you're leaving," Jack commented as if it was a boring subject as he noticed the Doctor and River waiting to leave, the former looking annoyed at having to wait.

River chuckled, "looks like Loki managed to get herself some _bed-time_."

Loki laughed also, "all work and no play makes Loki a very boring Time Lady. Hope you don't mind but Jack's tagging along for a while."  
The Doctor looked as if someone had blown up the TARDIS in front of him. Before **he** could blow up and exclaim the many reasons not to bring Jack, Loki was already marching off ahead after saying her goodbyes to Ianto and Gwen, Jack in tow looking rather pleased with himself.

Loki was in a brilliant mood when she strode into the TARDIS with Jack however it quickly diminished when something unexpected happened. River kissed - yes **kissed** - the Doctor in the doorway of the TARDIS bringing him to a halt. Loki couldn't help but feel the last shred of her heart burn away at the sight before turning away. Catching sight of Jack he too was watching however he had the same expression from before in his office when he had looked at the Doctor and River. He had nothing against River - after all she didn't know the whole story behind the Doctor and Loki - but the Doctor was testing his temper. Once the two finally shut the door, the Doctor grinning quite merrily, he sent the TARDIS into Limbo so they could decide where to go and it was then Jack decided to make his move.

"Can I have a word with you Doctor?" he asked.

Said Time Lord looked up with an arched eyebrow, the TARDIS humming around them as if almost knowing what the Torchwood leader was planning.

"Sure...one tick!" he flipped a switch, stabilizing them before the two men left into the hallway of rooms inside the TARDIS.

Within seconds of the door shutting behind Jack, he turned the inquisition to the max on the unaware Time Lord. Said man nearly stumbled back from the onslaught of questions before he held up his hands in surrender.

"One at a time, Jack!"

The brunette man was not impressed as he ran a hand through his hair, "tell me what exactly happened between you and Loki and don't lie, Doctor."

Silence filled the hallway like dense gas, choking them to death despite their intense staring match, each trying to stare the other down. Surprisingly it was Jack who won the staring match as the Doctor looked away before recounting what had happened. All through the story - much like he had for Loki - he remained silent and attentive until the end. And like Loki before him, he found the idea of their fallout ridiculous.

"So you two just gave up with each other because of that?" Jack was seriously starting to wonder if this was really the same Doctor he had grown to look up to, respect and even be classed as comrades; friends.

A shudder from the Time Lord drew his attention back to the matter at hand.

"You weren't there Jack.....if you had seen her as I did."

Jack's fist connected with the side of the Doctor's face sending the shocked Time Lord stumbling sideways and into one of the bronze TARDIS walls. Holding his cheek, he looked back at the seething Torchwood leader with surprise. If there was one thing he hadn't seen coming it was a punch in the face from Captain Jack Harkness.

"How could you do that to her? You were supposed to love her!"

The Doctor couldn't answer. And just like last time all he could do was look away. Jack was absolutely furious. How much of an idiot was this Time Lord?! To think that Loki would be like her father, the Master, and believe it so much that he couldn't look at her without seeing the Master was beyond stupidity. Wasn't the Doctor supposed to be her friend for years before the Time War? Even more than friends at one point?

"I don't like seeing Loki like this; hell, it was horrible to see her come in with those fake smiles when you first arrived in Cardiff. And if you're not going to be there for her then I bloody well will be," Jack gave him another almost disgusted look, "you are the one supposed to know her better than everyone else, Doctor. Think of that next time you imagine her turning out like the Master."

**Oh the drama!!! XD Mwahaha I feel evil now. Not one of my best chapters in my opinion but I'll be back to my usual writing style soon enough! There will be a few more original chapters before I'll start adding the Doctor Who Specials that have been on recently. (I'LL MISS YOU DAVID TENNANT!!! *cries in corner* best Doctor ever) most likely it will be "Waters of Mars" so if you haven't seen it, GO WATCH IT NOW!!! The Doctor orders it :P And afterwards it will of course be the Christmas Special that I absolutely cannot wait for!!! *squeals* More from me later and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! *hugs everyone***


	32. AUTHOR NEEDS YOUR HELP!

_An important author note for the next chapter so don't skip!!  
_

**Time Leap**

AUTHOR NOTES

**Loki:::** Howdy all!!

**LadyNightlord:::** Quiet, Loki!

Alright, I've decided since the next chapters (probably between 2-5 chapters) are going to be VERY IMPORTANT........I'm going to drag out the suspense because I'm evil *evil laughter* ...ahem.

Anyway! The next chapter will be another Interlude however this time I want **your** help. Yes you, my awesome readers ^_^

Like the last Interlude which was a chat show "This is Your Life", this time it's going to be a quiz for our favourite Time Leap and Doctor Who characters!!!! *fanfare playing in background*

SO! I want all you awesome and faithful readers to review this chapter with as many (preferably not too many, hehehe *sweats nervously*) questions for the characters of this fiction. This can be either the characters from Doctor Who, Loki or any other character I have created etc.

Questions can include personal ones, ones about their past (most likely for Loki and any other OC's I've made) or if there's just a question that's been burning for some time! NOW YOUR'S CHANCE TO ASK MY FRIENDS!!

For example.....asking Loki how she has such impeccably white hair?!

Loki::: IT'S NOT MY AGE FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!! *throws things at author*

LadyNightlord::: Hey! I didn't say that!

I shall try to put in everyone's questions into the chapter along with thanks at the end. In order for this to work, send them in ASAP!! I want at least 10 questions (but one person doesn't have to come up with 10 questions by themselves! That's too evil :P ) for a decent Interlude and make them good! XD

Thank you to all my brilliant readers and I can't wait to see what questions you come up with :D

LadyNightlord----

P.S. The sooner this Interlude is out of the way, the sooner I'll finish the next chapter XD *evil laughter followed by coughing* ....


	33. INTERLUDE 2

**Sorry it took longer than expected!!! I had flu all last week and once again my muses ran away with me.....however after watching the Christmas Doctor Who special I just had to get writing this again!!! So as not to spoil it for anyone who hasn't watched it I'll only say.....I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!!! XD hahaha, ahem, anyway! I believe I got everyone who sent in questions and so without further ado here is the 2nd Interlude. HOPE YOU ALL HAD A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!**

**Time Leap**

INTERLUDE 2

After the previous misadventure of the Time Lady Loki into her twisted mind of 'This Is Your Life', said woman had become increasingly paranoid every time she shut her eyes. At the very mention of the human TV show she would cringe to the curiosity of all. However by now Loki was very tired after staying up for a number of nights. The white haired Time Lady was currently nodding off by the central controls of the TARDIS, swaying dangerously before she shook herself awake. The Doctor arched an eyebrow at her but before he could say anything the TARDIS shook violently sending the two sprawling across the metal flooring.

Loki was instantly awake.

"What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" the Doctor replied, hurt, "why do you all always think it's my fault?!"

"Because it usually is!"

Not seconds after the violent shaking had started it stopped much to their relief. Loki had ended up clutching to the Captain's seat while the Doctor had somehow managed to end upside down on the couch. Both shared a look before scrabbling up. Not even bothering to check their dishevelled appearances, the two raced out of the TARDIS doors only to find themselves in a large room not unlike a hall....and they were stood on a stage....Loki nearly died.

"Oh please no," she held her hands together as if praying, "if there's anyone listening, PLEASE NOT THIS!!"

"What are you going on about?" asked the confused Doctor but his question was soon followed by a bright flash of light.

Now standing on stage with them was also Captain Jack Harkness! What the hell was going on?! Randomly appearing chairs were suddenly restraining the three characters on stage. Spotlights hit the completely confused group followed by the sound of milling in the dark audience before them. Loki tried to stand, leap, flee towards the TARDIS however her behind was stuck firm to the chair. Just great!

"Ahem!" the seated three managed to jump at the sudden and quite loud voice, "now we have our guests present, let's get this show on the road!"

Several dim lights roamed over the audience to reveal quite a few people sat there waiting and watching silently however their faces couldn't be seen......at least they weren't cardboard.... Another light struck up to their right to reveal a podium where a rather high-backed chair resided and in it lounged a shadowed figure. The only characteristics that could be made out was the obviously feminine body, oddly gleaming glasses and an eerily scary smile. The figure threw up her arms in welcoming towards the audience whilst remaining in her 'throne'. Loki wondered if **it**had an astounding ego. Some unknown force poked her in the side causing Loki to yelp and look around wildly.

"Tut tut," the figure waved a shadowed finger, "that's no way to _think _about the author who created you."

"WHA?!"

"Some explanations are in order, yes? I am the author of this fanfiction, LadyNightlord!" she exclaimed rather dramatically with an included bow, "but for today you may call me Nightlord, much easier, no?"

They all simply stared at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Nightlord scratched her head.

"Tough crowd. Never mind! Today we will finally answer some questions that the readers have been burning to ask for some time.....or simply felt the mad urge to put forwards, so get ready for some truth telling and humiliation."

Loki started sobbing, muttering about how she didn't want to lose the last of her pride.

"Now, now, now," Nightlord shook her head furiously whilst crossing her legs, "no need to get fussy! Afterwards you will all forget today as if it never happened, I can't have Loki remaining a blubbering mass of pride-less character, can I?" pieces of paper were lowered from the ceiling in front of each person along with a pen, "now all you have to do is sign to say you agree," Nightlord smiled charmingly.

Loki quickly scribbled her signature followed by a rather cheerful Jack, he was the only one looking completely at ease with the predicament. The Doctor however simply shook his head. Of course his pride wouldn't allow it. Nightlord however had clearly foreseen this as she pranced over to him and leant on his shoulder - even under direct light she was still a shadowed figure! - before grinning widely.

"You know, Doctor, if you don't sign, I will be forced to take...action," she waved a green fruit in his face.

A pear.

The Doctor paled.

"Okay then!" Nightlord returned to her podium after retrieving the signatures from them all - including a rather terrified looking Doctor who was still staring at the pear as if it was going to kill him - before taking up a clipboard and spinning a pencil between her fingers, "first up today we have.....**MustLoveCas** with her question for Loki," said Time Lady looked up nervously, "what would you eat for your last meal?"

The Time Lady took a deep, relieved breath at the easy question, "well," Loki hummed for a moment, "it would have to be.....strawberries and cream!" Nightlord opened her mouth to continue only to be cut off by a pondering Loki, "No wait.....pasta! But then again......Beef curry! Then again...........chocolate sundae......no! Pepperoni pizza! No wait...." everyone groaned, "peanut butter and jelly sandwiches!" Everyone looked at her as if she was insane however Loki was too busy rattling off more of her ideas for her last meal until Nightlord had to physically slap a hand over Loki's mouth.

"Why did I ever create such a pig for a character?" she sighed, ignoring the glare from Loki before returning to her podium.

"Onto the next!" she flipped the page on her clipboard along with a tick, "**SerenityMoonlight** asks the Doctor....." he raised an eyebrow questioningly, "How do you know all the buttons to press in the TARDIS when you failed your TARDIS driving test?"

The Doctor flushed before glaring at the snickering Loki and Jack, "I didn't fail the test by far! It was only because I had drank too much the night before the test. If I remember correctly, it was your fault Loki."

Loki made a sound of indignation, "how can you remember? You were that far out of your mind you could have been thrown into the Time Vortex without noticing."

The Time Lord huffed, "plus, I never know what buttons to press, I just go with the flow and usually end up on the right path."

"Except for that one time..." Loki trailed off.

"Shut up!" the Doctor blushed in remembrance.

Nightlord chuckled, kicking her legs over the side of her throne like chair, "oh you two never get old, next is for ol' Jack! How do you feel about Gwen?"

Jack scratched his chin thoughtfully, "well I love her of course but she loves Rhys more," he smiled sadly, "I don't need to be a Time Lord to see there's no future for us two."

There were several 'aww's in the audience and the sound of crying from someone. Nightlord wiped away an oddly visible tear, "and finally to Loki! When was the time you had most fun and what do you think of sparkly vampires?"

Loki blinked several times, "well....that's a tough one! The time I had most fun was most likely that day on Shan Shen when I and the Doctor chased each other around," she recalled the heated moment and blushed, "and yeah.....but I'm never not having fun when I'm round the Doctor! And sparkly vampires?" she grinned, "go Carlisle Cullen! I seem to have a thing for doctors," she started laughing.

Nightlord tapped her shadowed chin as she did several more ticks before flipping the paper over the clipboard, "okay, we're making good progress people! Onto the next onslaught of humiliation - I mean, questions," she grinned innocently, "**HydroJen** asks Jack....when are you and Ianto going to get married and have children? And when you get married, can I be the bridesmaid? Please? Also, why are you two so cute together and make me squee? If you could, would you make Ianto immortal? And if you look into the heart of the TARDIS, I'm sure you could *hint hint*."

Jack smirked as he crossed his arms causing several nearby fangirls to implode, "well I would love to marry Ianto but being a 51st Century man," at this Loki and the Doctor snorted, "I'm free for all," he spread his arms out and winked into the audience, "but if I ever get married, I'll give you a call. And why are we so cute together? Because Ianto's got the cutest ass and-"

"Okay!" Nightroad slapped a censor warning over Jack's mouth, "Keep it clean Jack!"

However it was too late for the fangirls in the audience who were currently suffering from severe nosebleeds.

Jack merely shrugged innocently, "and unfortunately I wouldn't turn Ianto into an immortal, I wouldn't want this sort of existence for anyone...even if it meant we could be together forever."

Sighing as the audience broke out into sobbing, the author returned to her seat, flopping onto it and turning to the next set of questions, "next are for Loki! Is the Doctor good in bed? If so, may I borrow him? Question extends to Jack and Ianto also," she tossed her hands in the air, "has the world lost all sanity for sex?!"

Everyone nodded wisely.

Loki however was currently grinning to herself as she crossed her legs and leaning to the left where a nervous Doctor sat.

"Well...." if it was possible the Time Lord looked worried, "I suppose the Doctor is rather good in bed-"

"What about me?" Jack asked as if hurt.

"Oh you're good too, don't get me wrong! But...." she whistled, "let's just say the Doctor _blew my mind_," the Doctor looked rather smugly at the huffing Jack, "and you can't borrow him! He's mine!!"

"I'm a free man," the Doctor piped up whilst Jack also added.

"I'm free for all! And of course you can join in anytime, darling."

Nightroad held her head, "my poor brain......anyway! She also asks Loki; what would your ideal next regeneration be? What traits would you most like/dislike? Question extends to the Doctor."

Loki and the Doctor shared a look before the Time Lady tapped her chin, "I of course would want short black hair with bright red streaks! I've got to keep in tune with the modern-day teens," there was much eye-rolling at this, "and I would absolutely love to have a cool and calm personality, being bubbly can get a bit tiresome sometimes....but I would absolutely hate to be a complete nerd."  
"Why are you looking at me for?" the Doctor gaped at Loki, "and of course I would have ginger hair! I can't tell you how many times I've begged for ginger hair and I would hate to have a lazy personality."

Nightlord was silent for a moment before clearing her throat, an odd sound like 'you boring idiots' passing her lips at the same time, "well then, onto the Doctor's questions. Can I have your number? How sonic is your Sonic Screwdriver; can you put up a mean shelf with it?"

The Doctor brightened up almost instantly, "my Sonic Screwdriver is the ultimate sonic! I mean, how can this thing be any more sonic?" he admired his sonic screwdriver lovingly for a few moments, "and unfortunately you can't have my number...due to several mishaps with fangirls, my phone and the almost end of the Universe, I've been reminded to never hand my number out again.....and no shelf can stand up to me and my sonic screwdriver!"

Jack started singing the _Doctor Who_ theme song whilst Loki started adding lyrics, singing about the Doctor being a DYI man. The shadowed author threw several pens at the two who fell into fits of laughter whilst the Doctor sat there rather calmly despite the teasing.  
"And finally; what is it about River that you like most?"

Silence fell over the stage and audience as all waited with baited breath for the answer. Loki was currently leaning away from the Doctor, looking out at the audience as if finding something of interest in the darkness. Jack was also seemingly ignoring the Doctor with more tact as he winked at several girls in the front aisle...and a cute guy in the back. Ah, 51st Century men, need we say more?

"Well," the Doctor started with the most common words used lately when in an awkward situation, "River is...."he stopped and started again, "what I like most about River is her wonderful and kind personality."

Flashback to when River punched the Doctor in the face back in the Library.

"Of course....."Nightlord intoned rather casually as if clearly not convinced, "whatever you say, ol' chap."

"And finally to our last questions for this evening!!" Nightlord announced much to the gratitude of the three on stage, "from **AVENite2009 **for Loki; Marry, Shag, Throw off a cliff...Jack, The Doctor, The Rani? And similar for the Doctor and Jack too!"

Loki pulled a face of indecision, drumming her fingers against her chair, "I'd have to say....marry Doctor, Shag Jack and throw the Rani off a cliff."

Jack surprisingly smirked and winked over at the Time Lady earning a glare from the Doctor.

"Oddly, I'd marry the Doctor too," Jack smirked at the twitching Time Lord, "shag Loki and throw the Master over a cliff," he added grimly.

LadyNightlord chuckled, "aww poor Doctor is getting a little flustered from all his marriage proposals."

"I am not," he huffed, "to be safe I'd marry Loki and shag.....Koschei. Sorry Jack but I'd throw you over the cliff."

Jack looked rather disgruntled at this and crossed his arms, "I take it back, I'd throw the Doctor over the cliff and shag the Master."

Loki snickered behind her hand at the two glaring men whilst the Host merely sighed.

"Men...and finally for the Doctor; Since Time Lords get 98% of their genes from vampires, How do you feel about the Twilight series?"

This seemed to brighten the Time Lord considerably as he grinned, "I'm not too sure about the 98% genes...but the Twilight Series is pretty good, didn't see that ending coming! Well....maybe I did....but only a little.....well....okay I did see that ending but it was still a good series!"

Loki scoffed, "don't think I didn't catch you eyeing up Esme in the movie theatre."

"I was not! At least I wasn't ogling up Carlisle like some starved puppy."

Loki blushed, "I was not!!"

LadyNightlord separated the two with a shadowed hand over each of their mouths. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Really, must you two argue so much?"

Loki tore the hand from her mouth, "come on! How much longer must we sit through this?"

"Oh don't worry there's only two questions left for Loki," LadyNightlord grinned evilly, "and you wouldn't believe how sought out these questions are!"

Loki gulped as a spotlight illuminated her seat whilst the light over Jack and the Doctor dimmed. Suddenly the Time Lady was feeling rather self conscious. Even more so when the shadowed Host hovered over her.

"**WingedHybrid **asks; how would you rate Jack in bed? And linked with this question is **The Real Mad Hatter**'s question; so....what's _it_ like?"

It was safe to say that poor Loki was sweating buckets at this moment in time as both men turned on her, neither wishing to be humiliated yet it would be nice for them to have their egos stroked.

"Well....erm...." she tried to evade but no thought came to mind as she shifted nervously in her seat, "I'd rate Jack at err.....definite ten out of ten," in the shadows Jack laughed quite loudly, "and what _it_ is like with the Doctor? Erm....it's hard to explain...."

LadyNightlord - who had returned to her seat in boredom - waved a hand, "Hurry it up! I've got chapters to write after this you know. Some it up in one word."

Loki took a deep breath, "."

Amongst the audience a cricket chirped. LadyNightlord swatted Loki round the head.

"That's not even a real word!!"

"Ow! It's not my fault if I can't sum it up in one word!"

Sighing, LadyNightlord looked back down at her clipboard before tossing it into the crowd, managing to clock someone over the head with it. She paid no head to the pained cry.

"Finally this show is over! Although it took us all till Christmas to get it done."

There was the sound of three people hitting the floor in shock before a united shout almost deafened the author.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS ALREADY?!?!"

"Hehe," the shadowed Host laughed nervously, "took a while didn't we?" before she cleared her throat, throwing out her arms dramatically to the audience, "and so thank you all for being here today!! I hope you enjoyed the show and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon. So from all the guys here and myself....hope you had a merry Christmas!!"

And with those words the curtains fell onto the stage obscuring all from view.

When the three adventurers woke later that day, the two Gallifreyan people were shocked to see Jack with them and vice versa. Without a memory of the pas occurrences, they split up and went their own ways again. Loki and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS, never quite understanding why their dreams were suddenly haunted by a shadowed woman claiming to be an author.  
"I mean," Loki spoke between bites of her strawberries that sat in her lap, "its not like all this is just some random story cooked up by a weird individual."

The Doctor merely arched an eyebrow.


	34. The Impossible Planet

**I AM BACK!!! Sorry for the long wait but my laptop died (again but should soon be fixed) so I've had to retype all this....on top of revision and my January exams *sigh* I hate college!!! *shakes fist* ANYWHO!! A little shorter than usual but I just had to leave it on an evil cliffhanger XD Mwahahaha, as always, please Review, I love you all for it!!! **

**Oh and on another note; thanks to Mell, I know it also made me laugh myself silly after watching the second part of The End of Time in Doctor Who! I couldn't believe my theory was right, talk about psychic...it's scary.... Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed/favourited and all the rest, it definitely keeps me writing this fic :D ENJOY!!!  
**

**Time Leap**

The Impossible Planet

After the initial shock of the brief moment between River and the Doctor – Loki spending some time chewing her nails – they were on their merry way once again. From her cross legged perch on the captain's seat, the white haired woman watched Jack being ordered around by the Doctor. Such orders consisted of; "Flip that lever!" and, "no, not that one," and of course, "don't touch that! Are you trying to kill us?!" It was safe to say that the poor Immortal was getting the slightest bit annoyed.

Loki chuckled just as River joined her, leaning against the arm rest. The Time Lady had to fight off growling. This was her seat!

"So," she let out a sigh as her eyes followed the Doctor, "what a man, eh?"

Loki blinked at her rather blankly for a moment before shrugging, "I suppose, even if he is technically an alien. Time Lord. Man with as many enemies as friends. A few screws loose up there," she tapped her head, "but yeah, I suppose so."

Now it was River's turn to look rather blank before slowly nodding, "…okay."

The little devil on Loki's shoulder laughed evilly however the little angel on the other shoulder shook her head at Loki. Clearly the little creation of her odd imagination was disappointed in her. Sighing in defeat, she smiled kindly at River, "he's a…complex man but a good one. He'll never let anyone down."

The smile returned to River's face before she was called over by the Doctor.

"Oh!" the Time Lady suddenly leapt from her seat and started rummaging through her pockets to the confusion of the three watching, "ah ha!"

The Doctor's eyes widened a fraction with an unreadable expression as Loki held up a small blue book that seemed to have been created to look like the TARDIS. A small diary which she tossed to River, the human catching it with ease and raising an eyebrow at her.

"A diary," Loki sat back down with a smile, "I know how much you archaeologists like to write everything down."

The smile on the woman's face brought up a deep sadness inside Loki and no doubt the Doctor also. They both knew that this would be the start of their journey, and both knew where the journey for River would end.

"Thanks Loki."

This went on for weeks they spent travelling and despite her earlier doubts, Loki was starting to enjoy herself. Jack helped magnificently, always cheering her up and being there for her – she hadn't been completely oblivious to the jealous glances from the Doctor in the beginning. But one thing she had started to note was how she and the Doctor were drifting apart slowly but surely. Oh he still talked and laughed with her but there was none of the usual glitter in his eyes; no, it was instead aimed towards he other female traveller.

Weeks of travelling to different times and places brought many troubles. However Loki's favourite had been when they landed in Sherwood Forest and had met Robin Hood face to face. Literally. As soon as she had raced out of the TARDIS, she had tripped and fallen on him. The most amusing moment had been Jack's incessant flirting with Robin Hood. Poor guy didn't know if too run and hide or smile politely. He looked quite relieved to see them gone. River seemed to enjoy the picnic on a diamond encrusted planet….until they ended up with food poisoning. No more cooking for the Doctor! No matter how much he begged for forgiveness he was only pelted with his own foul food. And of course not to forget the time they had stumbled across a carnival on a planet named Charhka….a planet of cannibals. They had left pretty quickly.

It was around that time that the Doctor decided it was time for Jack's last trip. Loki hadn't been surprised when Jack had agreed, he did after all have a team waiting for him back on Earth. So for their last destination the TARDIS was sent flying on random, sending them spiralling through time and space before jolting to a stop.

"Okay, me first!" Jack grinned excitedly as he ran to the TARDIS doors and almost flew out.

The travellers had developed turns in taking the first look outside and as it was Jack's last trip, he got the first chance to see where they had landed. Not seconds later he returned looking slightly pale.

"I think you should take a look at this."

Almost instantly Loki ran out and froze mid step, eyes wide in complete shock. The Doctor and River too joined them however the former was just as shocked as Loki leaving River frowning as she looked round.

The place they had landed was made up of a rocky terrain of dark, crimson stained rock, the sky a beautiful burnt sienna. In the distance were two towering mountains that reached to the skies, surrounded by forests of silver leaves, shimmering like wild fire. In the centre not so far away stood a colossal, transparent dome with quite magnificent looking buildings inside it. A Citadel. The first words fell from the Doctor's lips in nothing more than a hushed whisper, "this…..this….this is not possible…"

He was oblivious to all for a moment, simply staring at the impossible planet before him. Gallifrey.

"Loki!"

Jack's shout beside the Time Lord's ear almost deafened him. Blinking back to reality, only now did he notice how lifeless the place was…like it wasn't all there. It did indeed look like Gallifrey yet no one was here and it felt…odd. However he also noticed the lack of presence to his left. Loki was halfway to the citadel, running towards it blindly, clearly she couldn't see how dissimilar this place really was to their true home planet.

"Oh no…" before he took off running after her, knowing exactly where she was headed.

"Going to explain?" River asked loudly, catching up to him.

"This place was meant to be gone," Jack added, his eyes questioning until they had to look down to make sure he didn't trip himself up.

The Doctor nodded, "this place _looks_ like Gallifrey, my…our home planet, but it's not. It's something else. Loki's just too blind to see it."

"Then where's she going?"

He sent them a sideways look, "home."

Jack's eyes widened in realization, a brief glimmer of horror passing his eyes, "if she gets there and finds its not real…"

It took several minutes for the human to come to grips and understand – by now the three were running through the citadel – River finally gasped.

"Oh poor Loki! It'll break her heart!"

Up ahead they had lost sight of Loki but this did not deter them.

"This way!" the Doctor turned to try and cut her off through a different way, hoping that they reached her quickly.

Loki could see her home now in sight. Her legs were worn and tired but she carried on running like her life depended on it.

'Mum…Dad. Tell me it was all just a bad dream. I'm home again!' was all that raced through her mind on a continuous loop until arms – familiar and yet strangers – wrapped around her from behind, bringing her to a sharp halt. Except the jolt sent both of them falling to the ground. The blow was soft for Loki however the Doctor wasn't so lucky and landed with an 'oof'.

"Let go!" she struggled, "I've got to see! I've got to!"  
"No!" he held her tight, a dormant feeling surfacing for a brief moment during the drama, "its not real Loki. This planet isn't real."

"No."

Her voice was suddenly hushed against his chest and a silent moment passed as River and Jack finally caught up, both out of breath after trying to find them after the Doctor had taken off out of sight. Loki's shoulders started to shake as her struggling slackened before she finally gave up, crying into the Doctor's chest. No longer the ever proud and strong Time Lady.

"Not again…" she sobbed, the Doctor stroking her hair gently as she continued to mutter the same words whilst the Immortal and human watched in sombre silence. River couldn't help but notice how tightly the Doctor held Loki, almost as if worried she would run away again. There was a pained look in his eyes she wasn't used to, along with the thin line his lips made. Clearly Loki wasn't the only one affected by the impossible planet around them.

* * *

It took quite a while till Loki returned to herself, albeit a little les cheerful. Despite how bad an idea it may have been, they had taken up residence in what was supposedly Loki's old home. She had silently walked off to look round the house leaving the three sat at the large table to talk. Jack of course started it up first.

"So what is this place? It looks just like the Gallifrey you told us about."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," he muttered, his sonic screwdriver beeping loudly as he pointed it around the room.

"Hold on," River waved her hands, "I thought you said Gallifrey was your home planet. There can't be two of the same planet so this must be the real one."

"No," he answered sharply, "our planet is gone, impossible to get back to. It's Time sealed; deadlocked. No way in or out."

"He's right," they turned to see Loki enter, sitting down with a small frown, "I didn't see it before but there's a minute differences…"

Jack raised an eyebrow but it was the ever curious human that shook her head, clearly thinking logically now, "it's like…a painter without the full picture. You can paint a picture from a photo but you can't get the small details you'd have from really seeing it…"  
A blank look was shared between them before the brunette woman spoke slowly, "so…..this is like a…..do it yourself planet?"

Two people's minds suddenly lit up like solar flares.

"Genius!" the Doctor and Loki suddenly leapt up and out of the house.

"What is it? I don't get it," River looked confused as she followed, Jack bringing up the rear with hands in pockets, "don't worry then do this all the time. It's almost natural behaviour for them."

The two Gallifreyan people led the way through the citadel towards what could be described as a temple, and it was there that they found the one thing that stood out. A small, silver booth curved from the ground displaying a flashing screen which read; 'Stark Worlds. Where history becomes liveable.'

"As I thought," the Doctor grinned, clearly quite proud at being able to figure out the truth behind the planet, "this is the year .01. The great century where they develop the technology for creating synthetic planets."  
"Synthetic planets?" Both Jack and River asked at the same time.

Loki nodded, peering over the Doctor's shoulder as he hacked into the database, "colonist programme and all that. The Universe is shrinking after all….or is it filling up?" she said the last part more to herself.

"Ah-ha!"  
"What? What is it?" River asked with building excitement, obviously quite curious about this advanced technology they had stumbled across.

The Doctor moved slightly so that they all could see. The screen now read; 'The planet Gallifrey, home to the extinct Time Lord race. Information donated from Oz Stark, founder of Stark Worlds.'

"Looks like we're in need of visiting Mr Stark," the Doctor looked back at them.

"Isn't it a good thing for Gallifrey to be remembered?"

"It's not that," Loki turned her eyes from the screen, "the only people who could describe Gallifrey to such a measure, are Time Lords."


	35. Sometimes Forgetting is the Best

**OH MY GOSH I AM ALIVE!!!!!!! *hides under hail of thrown shoes and pencils* I am sorry for the extemely long haitus...it wasn't expected, belieeeeeve me! I won't bore you with the list of reasons why its taken me so long (including my stupid laptop charger, college exams and lack of motivation) but I'm already writing the next chapter which I hope to have up tomorrow since its kinda getting late here.....SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!!! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, including the new readers *glomps everyone* thanks for hanging round and enjoying this fic as much as I do!**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN DOCTOR WHO!!!! *laughs insanely whilst dragged away* dammit! Why do I only own Loki and whatever randomness I create?! *cries***  
**

Time Leap

Sometimes Forgetting is the Best

The TARDIS was silent from the usual chatter as the four travellers stood or sat in silent contemplation. Although they had been racing to see this Oz Stark, now they had landed - or they so hoped - in Starrk's building, they were wary to step outside. What would they find? Only Time Lord knowledge could describe Gallifrey so definitely that a person could create a synthetic planet of the place. Was it possible that another Time Lord had escaped the Time War? Or was it just another false hope? Finally it was surprisingly River to stand up first and head to the door, looking back at them with an arched eyebrow.

"Well? Are you three coming?"

Exiting the TARDIS warily, Loki and the others looked around to find themselves in a white washed building. It oddly reminded the Time Lady of another place but she couldn't quite place it. The Doctor meandered over to a large holographic map that hovered over a podium, showing the layout of the building and its thirty floors!

"We'll never find this Mr Starrk," Jack sighed, "unless we split up."

"Split up?" the Doctor looked at him as if he was an idiot however the look melted away at the glare Loki was giving him, "maybe we should split up."

Jack smirked and snaked an arm around River's waist, leading her away, "Then I'll be taking Miss Song with me and cover the bottom floors."

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue however Jack shot him a look, clearly insinuating that the two Gallifreyan people could use the time to finally talk to each other. Something neither were really looking forward to. Damn that Jack.

Neither looked at each other as they headed towards the top floors. Not even a word was shared as they entered the elevator...that was until the annoying elevator music finally got to Loki.

"So..."

The brunette Time Lord licked his lips nervously, "so..."

A sigh filled the space before Loki turned to the Doctor, "this is getting ridiculous, why are we even acting like this?"

"Like what?"

Oh no, he was not going to play innocent with her now. Loki glared at him and poked him in the chest.

"Don't start playing innocent! Everything's been changing ever since we ended up on that crashed ship in those simulation rooms."

She didn't miss how he flinched at this as if remembered something he'd rather not. The Time Lord tried to avoid her eyes as she continued her onslaught, her anger and overall sadness finally showing through.

"Why?! What could you have been shown that was so horrible that you can't look me in the eyes anymore?! We were never like this, even after those ten years when I came back to find you bloody married! So why now?!" still he refused to talk or look at her until she forcefully turned him to face her, "look at me!"

Her eyes widened as he finally did look at her. She could see the same sadness that had been lurking in her heart for weeks, the same loneliness despite his growing closeness with River, guilt added to the mix and...fear? What did he have to fear? Loki softened, her hand gently moving to his cheek, looking at him confused.

"What's wrong with you Theta?" she asked quietly, using his name for the first time in many years.

**The Doctor's POV:**

I couldn't look her in the eyes because I feared what she might see. Would she see my fears? My guilt? See through the carefully constructed barrier around my hearts, shielding me away once again. But when she turned my face to hers and our eyes locked I knew she could see it all. I felt vulnerable once again. For a brief moment I could see those cold eyes staring at me with the same burning anger and madness as the Master's, however it melted away to reveal Loki's soft blue eyes looking at me worriedly. Had I been so blind? Truly I was an idiot.

"What's wrong with you Theta?"

It wasn't how quiet her voice was that made my eyes widen. She had called me by my name not the one I had chosen. Ever since that time back on Gallifrey she had refused to call him by his name ever again. The illusion of those cold eyes completely vanished from my mind as I instantly wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. Oh how I had missed holding her like this. She was surprised however she only hesitated a moment before returning the embrace.

"Doctor?" she asked quietly, I didn't even mind that she had switched back to my chosen name.

"I'm sorry, Loki...I've been incredibly stupid these past months. Can you ever forgive me?"

It was obvious she didn't know my real reason for apologising however it seemed to be enough as she held me back, kissing my cheek warmly.

"Of course, my stupid Space Cowboy."

The doors pinged open.

**Third Person POV:**

River and Jack proceeded through room after room soon getting bored of finding nothing but empty rooms. It seriously looked like no one had inhabited the place for years. As they stumbled across yet another room that was empty River finally threw her hands up.

"That's it! What is with this place? Where is everybody?"

The annoyed Torchwood leader sighed, "hell if I should know," he rifled through a desk before his eyes widened in shock.

River noticed and headed over to him, slipping the papers from his hands before looking over them for herself.

"What's so important about this?" she asked aloud, "looks like just any other credit report...." however she soon trailed off as she looked at the date with wide eyes.

The last credit report showing the near completion of another synthetic planet was dated around fifty years ago from the time they had arrived in Starrk's building.

"Could it be that the Doctor's got a lousy sense of time when he lands the TARDIS?" the archaeologist asked hopefully.

The look she was given in response was not reassuring. True the Time Lord did mess up some times however the problem was not that the last credit report was from fifty years ago...but the fact that the artificial Gallifrey had been created ten years ago.

"We need to meet back with the Doctor and Loki."

Heading for the door, River grabbed several more folders from the draws just as she heard a thump behind her. Turning, her eyes widened to find Jack unconscious on the ground, a man stood over him. Before she could even shout for help she felt a jab to her neck and she soon joined the ex-Time Agent in unconsciousness.

As the elevator doors opened, Loki and the Doctor parted to look out into the dark corridor with arched eyebrows. It looked very different compared to the rest of the building they had seen not to mention it felt more foreboding than before. Was it Loki's imagination or was it suddenly colder?

"After you," Loki motioned out of the elevator.

"Ladies first," the Doctor reminded her, both of them once again at ease with each other.

"Good thing I'm no lady," she shoved him forwards, making the Time Lord stumble out, glaring back at her lightly.

Proceeding slowly through the dark corridor, Loki jumped as the light from the elevator cut off behind them. Grabbing the Doctor's hand quickly, he squeezed it reassuringly despite his own nervousness. However with the sudden darkness another dim light became more obvious to them. Reaching the door where the crack of dim light was showing from, the Doctor slowly opened the door and edged inside with Loki close behind.

Walking inside the room, the two blinked in surprise to see the first person they had seen in the building, sat in a chair with his back to them. All they could see of the man was his elbow resting against the arm rest however something didn't feel right.

"I don't like this..." Loki muttered.

"Are you Starrk?" asked the Doctor, stepping towards the chair.

With no response, the two edged around the chair only to freeze with wide eyes. The man sat in the chair was nothing but the remains of a man, his clothes dusty and worn, the badge on his jacket faded, but still clearly reading 'Mr. Starrk.' However Loki's eyes were drawn to the fob watch in the skeleton's hand. Slowly prising it from the fingers - cringing as she did so - she blew the dust from its cover, clearly revealing the Gallifreyan pattern.

"Was he...?" the Doctor started quietly.

"No," Loki sighed, opening the fob watch, "he was human but he managed to get a hold of this...nothing but Time Lord remnants inside it...."

The Doctor took it gently from her hands, able to feel the distant remnants of a Time Lord's mind inside the fob watch. It was incredibly old however it gave them one answer to the mystery. It was possible for the human Starrk to have received some of the Time Lord's memories from the fob watch by accident, which would have given him the needed information to form Gallifrey.

"So why is he still here even when dead?" questioned the Doctor curiously, sliding his glasses into place whilst looking the skeleton up and down.

Loki shook her head before looking around the room. What was causing that dim light? Catching movement from the corner of her eye, she whipped round to look down the dark corridor. Was she imagining things?

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" he piped up however didn't look back at her, too busy bleeping his sonic screwdriver at the skeleton of Mr Starrk.

Once again Loki's eyes caught slight movement in the shadows making her take several steps back. She feared the dark but most of all what moved in the dark.

"Doctor! I think we should get moving, no?"

He finally caught the fear in her voice and looked up just as several people dressed in black leapt from the shadowed corridor at them. Both of them barely had time to struggle when they felt something pricking their necks and they fell into unconsciousness.

Loki woke with a start only to find herself inside the TARDIS, slumped backwards on the Captain's seat. River was also asleep on the couch, Jack snoozing on the floor much to her amusement. However the Time Lady scratched her head in confusion. Why were they asleep inside the TARDIS console room? The sound of a lever being thrown made her jump and look surprised to see the Doctor busying himself around the console.

"Doctor?" she asked confusedly, "what just happened?"

He looked over at her before smiling, "I don't have the foggiest, the TARDIS says we've missed an hour of memories but not to worry about it."

Loki blinked, "EH?! A WHOLE HOUR?! WHAT THE HELL WERE WE DOING?!"

Of course her yell woke both River and Jack up, the former slapping a hand over Loki's mouth with a disgruntled look.

"Can't you be quiet for five minutes Loki? Some of us were sleeping nicely."

"B-B-But! We missed a whole hour of our lives! Aren't any of you curious?" she looked at them all however only the Doctor looked remotely interested.

"Well, TARDIS says its nothing to worry about, and I trust her word," he shrugged before flipping another lever, "anyway! I believe its Cardiff for the Captain."

Loki fell back in her seat with a sigh, "None of you have any excitement in you."

"How can you say that after all we do?!" River looked at her in surprise.

Even though none of them could remember anything that had happened over the past hour, Jack noticed a difference between the Doctor and Loki. Although the two had forgotten their talk in the elevator, the outcome remained, that much was obvious as Loki leapt on the Doctor's back, pulling on his cheeks as he tried to fight her off with a laugh. Jack smiled, he could leave them with the way things were. Maybe his Gallifreyan friends could finally have a happy ending.

As the TARDIS slowly vanished, five men shrouded in black stood watching it vanish, their faces hidden beneath hoods.

"Did the memory serum work?" asked one.

"Of course, they will have lost an hour of their memories."

"Good," the one in the centre stepped forwards into the place where the TARDIS had stood only seconds ago, "they can not know about what happened here, not yet."

He held up the dusty fob watch, watching it spin for a moment before letting it slip from his gloved fingers. It hit the ground with a dull thunk before the heel of his boot smashed into it, shattering the watch along with the last remnants.

"The Time Lords can never return. Even if we have to make the two remaining children of Gallifrey disappear."

**Ooooooh see what I did there? Come back with a chapter only to taunt you with more mystery!!!! I AM AS EVIL AS THE MASTER!! ...well maybe not that much hehe, still! PLEASE REVIEW!! I'd like to know that people are still reading this and wanting updates otherwise I'm going to end up starting publishing the many other fics I've got planned...the fics I shouldn't have been writing and should have been concentrating on this one...*sigh* I'm no good...**

**P.S. sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling or such, since its late and I'm pretty tired, I can't be bothered to search through it as I usually do.  
**


	36. Short Reprieve for Tired Souls

**Woo and I'm back with another chapter!! :D Ya all should love this one *is smacked by Loki* oi! I'm not gonna spoil it for them! Please continue reviewing, I like to know people are still reading and enjoying this....plus if I could get to 100 reviews before this story ends I will kiss you all!!!! Well....maybe I'll let the Doctor kiss you all XD  
**

**Disclaimer: **Why do I still need this thing?!?! If I really owned Doctor Who I wouldn't be writing these....I'd be making them into TV episodes!!!!! But at least I own Loki and all my other creations...and stuff**  
**

Time Leap

Short Reprieve for Tired Souls

Waving goodbye to Jack Harkness as he headed towards Torchwood base, Loki returned back inside the TARDIS, stretching her arms over her head. Things had definitely started to pick up despite losing an hour of their memories. She couldn't remember why but she was no longer angry at the Doctor for ignoring her and seemed to be looking at her like he used to, his eyes glittering not only when he looked at River but at her too. She had missed the old Doctor. However Jack hadn't been the only one to notice the difference before he left. River too had begun to notice the closeness that Jack had hinted at in conversations. To her the two seemed so similar and yet different in ways that complimented the other. While the Doctor would mope about the TARDIS ignoring him, Loki would tease him but not in a way to mock him, but in fact cheer him up. Could she really compare?

This only seemed to grow as several more weeks of travelling occurred and oddly...River was living with it. Just seeing the two sharing laughs, tears and comfort was enough to make her feel as if she was intruding until Loki pulled her into their mess or the Doctor continued to keep her close. As the three traipsed back into the TARDIS, all three wearing flowers around their necks after a trip to Hawaii where they had ended up solving a mystery around the Tiki statues which had turned out to be giant alien heads that liked to tell riddles. Strange huh?

"For being a Time Lady, you sure get tired a lot," River chuckled as Loki collapsed onto the Captain's seat with a yawn.

"I can't help it, I like sleeping," she whined before yawning again.

"Yes, you always were one of the laziest Gallifreyans," the Doctor chuckled as he tried to fix another problem with the TARDIS, only to narrowly miss a flying shoe his way, "what was that for?!"

"I did more work than you ever did!" she grumbled as she reclaimed her shoe, "now please say we can have a night off, I want to sleep and I bet even River's tired."  
Ever though she'd rather continue with the adventures, River had to admit she was feeling somewhat tired. It wasn't as if they were lacking in time anyway. The Doctor nodded absentmindedly, clearly more interested in fixing the TARDIS than sleeping like the other two.

Bidding them goodnight, the two headed to their rooms. Loki slumped onto her bed with a tired sigh, running her hands over her face. Was she getting sick again? She had to agree with River, it was odd for her to be so tired as often as she was. However no matter how much the Time Lady tried she couldn't fall asleep. Instead she continuously tossed and turned before she finally gave up and stalked out of the bedroom, grumbling darkly as she took up a seat in the console room, watching the Doctor work under the gratings of the floor before popping up, looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"I thought you were going to sleep?"

"Can't sleep," she admitted with a sigh, "It's like my body wants to sleep but my mind refuses to shut off for me."

For a while she just sat there watching him fix something or other before he finally sighed and dusted off his hands.

"Alright then, if you're not going to sleep I might as well get her going," he began flipped levers and turning dials.

Loki leapt up with a stretch, "I'll go get River then."

However she didn't get far when he called her back, "let her sleep, there's something I want to show you," she arched an eyebrow at him, not missing how he wasn't looking her in the eye.

With curiosity as her guide, Loki peered over his shoulders in an attempt to figure out where they were going however the TARDIS had already landed somewhere and she was being dragged out.

Loki's eyes widened at the surrounding forest of lilac leaved trees, their trunks a deeper purple. Even the grass was a strange indigo, contrasting against the almost crystal like waterfall before them, the light blue water glittering in the golden light as the two suns set on the horizon. Her eyes burned slightly as the Doctor turned to her with a soft smile, his arms out either side of him. This had been the first place he had taken her when they had started seeing each other on Gallifrey. The beautiful waterfall and forest had immediately stuck in her heart and mind forever. However despite being overjoyed at returning here she couldn't help but wonder why. Judging by the look on the Doctor's face he could see her silent question.

Licking his lips lightly, the Time Lord took a deep breath, his hands behind his back.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, Loki. You know about the bond we created on Earth those many years ago," he smiled warmly as she blushed slightly at the memory, "we both know that those bonds never vanish even after regeneration, and to try and break them is both painful and heartbreaking."

Oh she knew that. Several times she had tried to break the invisible bond with him after she had found out he was married and had a daughter, however it had been too painful to give up. Her eyes met his once again as one of his hands cupped her cheek gently.

"I don't know about you but I've grown tired of trying to run from our bond."

Loki's eyes widened a fraction before she shook her head lightly, "if this is going somewhere..."

Running was an understatement, she didn't know about him but several times she had practically thrown it away. Thrown it away for Rose. Thrown it away for River. Thrown it away for Cassa. She didn't miss his eyes softening. Was he really admitting it? Really admitting he still had feelings for her after all they had been through? Shaking her head once again, Loki took a step back, feeling her back brush against one of the beautiful trees.

"Loki...I've lost so many people I loved," his eyes darkened with age-old sorrow that only made her want to embrace him, "after I lost everything in the Time War...after I thought I had lost you in the Time War it left a gaping hole in my hearts that nearly killed me. I never thought I could find it again but I did...in Rose...and then I lost her like everyone else," his eyes turned back up to her as Loki blinked back tears of her own, "and she's gone again only this time I've got to learn to move on like her."

"But River...she even said so herself..." Loki muttered, wondering why her voice seemed to have dropped.

He smiled slightly with a shake of his head, a breeze rustling through his messily styled hair, "River never admitted how she knew my name, just that she knew it, which could mean a number of things. Time is in flux and can change."

"But you've still grown to love her," Loki reminded.

Why was she all of a sudden all for the Doctor loving someone else but her? Simple. She was afraid of what it could mean, of what could happen.

"I care about her but for a while now my hearts have been with only one person," Loki's eyes widened as he tilted her chin lightly to him, "a beautiful, smart, silly woman who means the Universe to me. You have no idea how many times I wanted to ask you but never had the courage to but.....in true human style," he lowered to one knee only making the Time Lady's eyes widen further, "will you marry me?"

Loki was silent for a long moment.

And in true Loki style she hit him round the head, "you stupid, stupid, stupid Time Lord! How many times you've wanted to ask me to marry you...how long have I been waiting for you to bloody ask me?!"

The Doctor blinked both a little confused and elated, "is that a yes?"

She pounced on him, her arms wrapping round his neck as they fell back onto the dark purple grass.

"Of course it is you bloody idiot," she sniffed from his chest, her shoulders shaking as tears finally fell down her cheeks, "never make me wait this long again..."

The Doctor smiled warmly down at his love, wrapping his arms around her tenderly, "I promise."

At that moment in her life Loki for once felt quite alive. She would have never gone begging to the Doctor and admitting her feelings. All this time she had waited for him only to shy away when he became involved with others. Always thinking of others before herself, Loki saw that as her curse of being a Time Lady, ignoring her own sadness. But he had admitted to her finally. And above all he had asked her to marry him! Chosen her over all others. She could have died happy at that moment. Who would have thought that the daughter of the Master would end up marrying the Doctor? It really had been a long time for her to wait. She could have laughed; **she** was engaged!

A thought struck her as she finally brushed away her tears, glancing back at the TARDIS before at her....fiancé. Loki barely held back the slightly hysterical giggle.

"Should we tell River?" she asked, not wanting to spoil the moment too much.

Feeling his shoulder shrug slightly under her, Loki couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think we should...I want her to be there."

The Doctor looked a little surprised at this gesture. In Gallifreyan weddings it was only close family who attended due to the unveiling of their names that they kept close at heart. Not only would it be an honour for a friend to be present, but for a human too would have been frowned upon. He loved the idea. With a smile on his face he kissed Loki gently, practically sighing as she melted in his arms.

"Whatever you want, love."

He chuckled as she giggled madly before he groaned.

"Oh god, that means Jack's gonna be my best man."

Now she did burst out into full out laughter.

* * *

The circular room was silent despite the ten people stood all around the perimeter, the dull lighting almost making the cloaked people invisible. The most visible was the one stood in the centre, hands over an oddly shaped basin filled with clear water. Hushed muttering started to echo through the room, almost churning the water in the basin before it stilled. Blue light glowed lightly from the water as ripples crossed its surface beneath the man's hands. Those around the room continued to mutter their incantation. Reflected in the water was the image of the TARDIS, the two Gallifreyan people sat outside it, enjoying themselves as they held each other close. The cloaked man smirked beneath his hood.

"Found you, Lords of Time."

As the glowing water stilled and the light faded, so did the muttering until a question was put forward.

"Are the preparations complete?"

"Yes, as you instructed, they have been detained and one brought here."

"Excellent, bring the Anglexon in."

The sound of rattling chains soon became obvious before a man was roughly pushed inside, falling to his knees with a wince of pain. His long golden hair and golden eyes dulled, his pale skin covered in bruises and wounds inflicted from his capture. Even his once magnificent white wings were a dull grey now, some feathers missing while blood covered parts of them. Raxon knelt, a broken man in front of his captors, with nought but worry in his heart for his people that had been attacked by these cloaked people.

"You will tell us all about this Zera character who bares a resemblance to the known Time Lady, Loki."

'Please be safe,' was all he thought as he offered not a word to them.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	37. Sand, sand and more sand!

**I HAVE RETURNED AND I AM AAAALLIIIIVEE! *avoids being shot* oh my gosh I can't believe how long its been since I've updated this fic but no worries! My muses have returned full force and free time means I have more time to write WOOT! I have also decided that I am not going to be ending this as soon as I thought I was (I have grown to like Matt Smith but David Tennant will always be my favourite!) and I already have many crazy ideas for Loki and the 11th Doctor! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LONGER CHAPTER AS MY EXTREME APOLOGIES AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'm already starting on the next few chapters so updates shouldn't have weeks (and months) between them *hides in shame* ENJOY!**

* * *

**Time Leap**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

All too soon it seemed time to say goodbye to River. Months had passed in the TARDIS since the Doctor's proposal and they had decided it was time to leave River. The decision hadn't been easy, especially since they knew what would happen when they next met, however the pair had made sure their final day together had been a mind blowing trip. The Doctor had done as he promised and showed her the stars. However Loki spared him the solemn idea of leaving a tearful River with his screwdriver. In fact she reminded him that for their wedding she would be invited along, and although it pained her to think so, with the exception of Donna and Rose.

Loki had embraced the brunette haired archaeologist a little tearfully, complaining that something was in her eye while said woman merely laughed despite her own tears. She had watched her and the Doctor embrace, and then she was gone. The TARDIS doors shut and vanished leaving River stood on the doorstep of a house they had bought for her without her knowledge. And the two Time Lords were once again alone.

* * *

"Oh! It's Easter!" Loki clapped her hands happily as she dragged the Doctor into yet another chocolate shop.

The Doctor sighed with a grumble, "now I remember why I don't like Sundays..." but he couldn't help but smile warmly at her as she looked torn between an Easter egg and Easter chocolate bunny. It had been a week since they had left River but like always they were coping. It had been their choice after all...besides; his eyes glanced down at their clasped hands, a golden ring on Loki's fourth finger. In true human fashion, he had been and bought her an engagement ring but to add a little Gallifreyan flair to it, he had had a few chosen Gallifreyan words inscribed onto the inside of the band. 'Timeless Love.' She had loved it and the two had spent a rather intimate day cooped up in the TARDIS...much to the Time Machine's ire. It was because of said Time Machine that they were wandering the streets of London, munching a chocolate egg between them.

Loki sighed as she noticed the Doctor messing with some mechanism he had randomly pieced together, its parts whirring and buzzing excitedly.

"We're supposed to be relaxing! She told us to and you know the TARDIS gets annoyed when you don't listen to her."

"What she doesn't know wont hurt her," the Doctor replied smugly, directing her onto a London bus randomly and leaving her to pay for their bus fare.

Sitting down, the Doctor offered a piece of the chocolate egg to a woman sat beside them, "happy Easter!" he grinned as Loki fought the urge to hit him for offering away their chocolate.

The woman in question seemed a little odd to her, dressed all in black and clearly looking uncomfortable and not just because she was sat next to them, her eyes shifting to police cars outside the bus. Loki munched on her chocolate in silent curiosity as the bus drove off only for the Doctor's little machine to start whirring into life.

"What did you do now?" she rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Nothing!" he whined, "you always blame me...oh! But whatever it is, is getting this little thing all excited! Just look at it!" he pointed enthusiastically at the small spinning dish much to Loki's amusement.

Men were so easily amused with their little gadgets...this coming from the woman content with her Easter egg. All of a sudden as they entered a tunnel the bus began to shake violently, the lights flickering before a final jolt almost sent the occupants flying.

"Ow, ow, ow," Loki muttered as she rubbed her sore head with a wince before noting sadly that her chocolate egg had vanished.

"Is everyone okay?" the Doctor pulled himself up, looking round worriedly before helping Loki to her feet.

"No, I lost my Easter egg!"

"I'll get you another when we get back."

Get back? Only now did Loki notice that London was no longer around them. If it wasn't the glaring sun above, the vast expanses of sand should have been enough of a clue. With a shudder the Doctor couldn't help but think it looked a lot like the place they had stumbled across those two ghosts and nightmarish holograms. As if sensing this Loki's hand found his and squeezed it comfortingly, a smile on her face as she looked at the panicking passengers.

"Well now!" she shouted to get their attention, "I suggest we all calm down and think about this logically!"

"We're in the middle of a desert! A second ago we were in London, how is that even possible?" one of them cried.

"Ah...I see your point," she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous chuckle.

Looking over the state of the bus, Loki couldn't help but whistle at the almost completely destroyed roof of the double-decker bus. As the Doctor explained how the bus had acted like a Faraday cage, protecting them from the wormhole that was rippling tauntingly behind them, the bus driver got slightly ahead of himself and strode towards it.

"Wait, you really don't want to do that!" Loki barely finished before he walked into the wormhole, screaming as he burned into nothing but a skeleton, vanishing through the other side.

Loki cringed and threw up her hands, looking back at the Doctor who shared a similar expression, "why do they never listen?"

"That's what I always ask myself..." he muttered before climbing back into the bus with the others, pulling Loki with him.

"So much for relaxation, next time I'm driving the TARDIS!"

"We'll discuss this after we get back to Earth."

The black dressed woman rolled her eyes with a sigh, "really, you both sound like a squabbling, married couple."

"Close," Loki couldn't help but grin as she showed off her golden band, the Doctor also unable to stop his smile from widening as he wrapped his arms round her.

"Right then! I think we should acquaint ourselves while we're here, and I'll try to think of a way to get back."

Listening to the introductions going round the bus, Loki in particular paid most attention to the couple, Carmen seeming to have low level psychic abilities, and the other being the woman they had been sat next to, Christina.

"A fellow thief I see," she chimed almost too happily, Christina blinking several times.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you don't," Loki tapped her nose, "your secret is safe with me!"

However something Carmen was saying drew their attention.

"Something, something is coming. Riding on the wind and shining."

"What is it?" asked the Doctor curiously, his eyes on the older woman only.

"Death...Death is coming," she intoned.

Unable to stop a shiver at her words, the white haired Time Lady looked out of the bus, silently wondering if there was a connection between the place they were stranded in, and the planet she and the Doctor had visited. She must have been deep in thought because she felt the Doctor tugging on her hand, pulling her from the bus.

"Come on! Let's go have a look around. Barclay, Nathan, I want those tyres dug out by the time we get back!" the Doctor yelled back however they weren't alone as Christina tailed them.

"Don't think you're wandering off on your own without me."

Loki blinked, "am I not even here?"

* * *

Proceeding down the sandy dunes hand in hand with the Doctor, Loki ignored the prattling of Christina and the Doctor and was instead, intently watching the horizon for something. Something that soon became apparent...and shiny.

"As much as I hate to interrupt," Loki lied, "there seems to be something shiny over there."

The Doctor stared at the oncoming storm, "well its definitely a storm, not necessarily sand though," he replied to Christina's unsaid words before suddenly pulling Loki backwards, heading for the bus again, "and its moving fast!"

"I feel like a dog on a leash," the tired Time Lady sighed.

As soon as they returned to the bus, Loki sat down to wave a hand in her face in an effort to cool down while the Doctor busied sonic-ing yet another phone. If he kept this up he could be running his own phone company. Loki chuckled as he accidentally rang up a pizza takeaway and she couldn't help but shout that she wanted a pepperoni pizza. He shot her a look before dialling again, this time getting hold of UNIT. They waited in silence as the phone was passed around before an excited man's voice reached them loud and clear.

"Sounds like you have an avid fan," Loki snickered.

"Shhh!" he waved a finger at her, "now I need you to measure the wormhole for me."

He was cut off as the man named Malcolm began rambling about his own measurements and of course impressing the Doctor with how he had gauged the size of the wormhole by inverting the image. Loki huffed, she could have done that and he wouldn't have gotten so excited.

"Malcolm you're my new best friend."

"And you mine, sir!"

As he hung up he caught the look Loki was sending him with an arched eyebrow, "what?"

Once again on the sandy dunes, the Doctor took a photo of the oncoming storm, Loki was once again fanning her face with a groan.

"This is unbearable! Is it too much to ask for a breeze?"

"Did you two hear that?" Christina suddenly asked.

"Busy," the Doctor replied with, clearly signalling he hadn't and Loki was too busy dying from heat stroke.

However as she turned around to find a strange fly, humanoid creature pointing what she guessed was a gun, Loki elbowed the Doctor to grab his attention.

"Oh..."

The fly man clicked and made noises at them - or what Christina could make out - the Doctor replied in the same language much to the thief's surprise. Loki then also added her part to the conversation before the alien made a strange choking noise.

"What did she say?" Christina muttered.

The Doctor chuckled, "she said we crashed."

What he failed to translate was how she had added that Christina had been the reason they had crashed to which the alien had seemingly found amusing.

Escorted to their crashed ship even Loki found herself staring at it in awe. It would have been a beautiful ship in the air, it was almost a pity it had crashed. Christina however did not seem in the slightest happy about being tortured in a 'nice' space ship. Luckily after a brief misunderstanding the Tritovores believed the Gallifreyan pair. Managing to get some power back to the ship, the Doctor launched a probe to find out just where they were and what was going on in the storm.

* * *

"The Scorpion Nebula, we're on the planet Helios," he answered as a hologram rose up showing the planet however Loki noticed something out of place even before he mentioned the amount of inhabitants there were meant to be.

A picture of a beautiful city also rose up that even Christina couldn't help but admire, "it's beautiful. You two see this all the time?"

"Yep," Loki answered, "although there not always this pretty."

Christina arched an eyebrow, "you said you were a Lord," she looked at the Doctor, "a Lord of what exactly."

"Time," he answered, "we come from a race of people called Time Lords."

"You're an alien?"

"Yeah but you don't have to kiss me either," he answered.

"That's my privilege," Loki snickered.

"You too?" she looked at Loki in surprise, "but you both look human."

"You look Time Lord."

He trailed off at this, looking at her as painful memories obviously surfaced. Loki's hand found its way to his arm with a pat. It was never easy to think about just how alike humans and Time Lords were, maybe that was why the pair were always fighting for the humans.

"Well then all we need to do is find that city and get help," Christina offered.

Loki slowly shook her head, "something tells me its not that simple...hasn't anyone noticed for a planet of 100 billion people," all eyes turned on her, "it's awfully quiet."

The Doctor scooped up some hand in his hand, "the entire city, wildlife, buildings, water...people...reduced to sand in a year."

Christina's eyes widening before she cringed and ran her fingers through her hair, "I have sand in my hair...eugh! I have dead people in my hair!"

As soon as the phone went off in the Doctor's pocket they knew it was bad news. According to Malcolm the wormhole was around 4 miles in diameter and was getting bigger, and to make matters worse as the phone rang again it seemed the bus had run out of petrol. Loki wondered if it was possible to get any worse...but as the results of the probe reaching the storm arrived she knew it had hit rock bottom. It wasn't a storm but in fact a huge swarm of stingray like creatures, huge in size, flying in perfect formation and incredible speeds. As Christina asked how they could pass through the wormhole they had created, it became obvious after looking at their metal exoskeleton. In a strange way Loki found they looked beautiful, deadly, but beautiful.

"I want one," she couldn't help but mutter to the Doctor's amusement.

"It's eaten an entire planet, is coming to kill us and turn the Earth to sand...and you want one?" Christina almost gaped at her.

"Hell yeah!"

Finding out the reason the Tritovores had crashed, they headed to a huge shaft that ran straight through the ship and of course right at the bottom was the much needed crystal that would get them off the planet. As the Doctor and Loki headed off to try and get the access tunnels open from the main cockpit, they soon found Christina unresponsive to their calls. Rushing back it was to find said woman diving into the shaft, attached to her ropes that the Doctor managed to slow just before she reached the security shield that would have electrocuted her.

"Press the big red button!" Loki called down to her, the dark haired woman doing as she was told before continuing in her descent.

"Take it slow!" the Doctor warned before rifling through her bag as he told her about their travels through space and time.

That's when he found a golden cup that obviously didn't belong to her.

"You're a thief, Lady Christina."

Loki rolled her eyes, "how long did that take you to figure out?"

Of course as soon as she reached the bottom of the shaft that was when more chaos broke out. The reason the ship had crashed was due to one of the stingray creatures flying into the ship and as Christina raced back up the shaft, it followed. Luckily she tripped the security shield again halting its process. As the Tritovore took the crystal, clicking in his own dialect, the Doctor grinned.

"Isn't she just!"

Rushing back to the main cockpit, they tried to persuade the two to come with them back to the bus. However one of the creatures fell through and ate the two Tritovores with little resistance.

"Run! There's nothing we can do!" the Doctor yelled, pushing the two out through the corridors.

Running like mad once again towards the bus, Malcolm tried to talk to the Doctor over the phone but said Time Lord quickly hung up. Skidding to a halt outside the bus, the Doctor handed Loki two of the clamps to which she quickly fastened to the wheels of the bus before being tossed the yellow crystal.

"Present," he grinned.  
"You're the sweetest," she kissed his cheek before darting onto the bus, the two following quickly before the Doctor hastened to fasten the last main part to the steering wheel of the bus.

On redial, he contacted Malcolm, getting him ready to close the wormhole as soon as they were through however Loki did not like the sound of the UNIT woman with him. She wouldn't be surprised if they tried to close the wormhole before they got through!

"It's not compatible!" the Doctor growled as the wheel refused to turn, "I need something non-corrosive, malleable...gold."

"Here use this!" Barclay held out his supposedly gold Rolex.

"I said gold."

"It is."

Loki patted his shoulder comfortingly, "they saw you coming, mate."

"Christina," the Doctor shot said woman a look who shook her head.

"There must be something else!"

Looking down at her hand, the white haired Time Lady toyed with the ring the Doctor had given her. It was gold after all.

"Doctor," she held up the ring with a small smile, his eyes widening slightly, "small sacrifice so we don't die and to save the Earth...again."

He took the ring slowly but smiled and slipped it back onto her finger with a kiss, "no Loki, not ever."

Christina looked between the two before around the bus with a solemn sigh, holding out the golden cup to him.

"Be careful with it..."

"I will..." before he battered it with a hammer.

A moment later they were in the air and not a moment too soon as the swarm was upon them.

"Go!" Loki yelled from her perch on the Doctor's lap.

"Hold on!" he yelled as he put his foot down, the bus flying through the air and into the wormhole.

Within seconds they were back in London, the night having barely changed since they had left but it was too early to celebrate as three of the creatures also made it through. Below UNIT let loose their weapons whilst Loki dialled Malcolm.

"I'm busy!" he yelled through the other hand before hanging up to the Doctor's astonishment.

Chuckling, Loki dialled again, "Malcolm! This is Loki speaking, you need to close that wormhole right now!"

"Miss Loki? Oh what an honour!"  
"Malcolm!"

"Oh yes, quite right, but how? Nothing's working!"

"Crank up the signal by...500 Bernards!" she almost yelled in exasperation.

He did so and much to their relief the wormhole closed behind them. More cheers went up as the three creatures were shot down. Everyone was cheering as they landed.

"Did I say I hated you?" Christina grinned however before she could try anything Loki had turned and kissed the Doctor much to the amusement of the passengers.

"I wish you drove the TARDIS more like that," she chuckled before the Doctor rolled his eyes but couldn't stop grinning as he opened the bus doors.

As everyone disembarked, the two Time Lords headed to meet the leader of the UNIT team and Malcolm who hugged the two excitedly.

"I love you two! I love you two!"

"Aww," Loki hugged him back while the Doctor merely grinned.

With the TARDIS delivered to them, the pair stopped outside it, the Doctor looking ready to hug the blue box while Christina ran over.

"Well then, shall we go?"

However the look the Doctor gave her said it all. Loki knew that he didn't want to drag anymore companions into his messes and to lose them. Christina looked shocked as the police arrested her and walked her away. And then Carmen walked past to deliver a message that sent shivers down Loki's spine.

"You be careful, because your song is ending, sir. It is returning, it is returning through the dark. And then Doctor... oh, but then...he will knock four times," before she looked at Loki, "and you Miss Loki...when he returns you will have to make a choice, a terrible choice to leave everything behind or there will be dire consequences."

As she walked away, the Doctor's hand found Loki's and gripped it tightly to which she returned. She did not like that foreboding message as much as he did. The mood changed slightly as he flourished his sonic screwdriver to free Christina who ran off with the flying bus, but Loki knew that like herself, Carmen's haunting words would be in their minds for quite some time.

* * *

**Sorry if the ending seemed a bit rushed but I'm dying to get onto the next two episodes and then reveal my wicked plan! Also do not be confused as to where those strange hooded people from the other chapter have gone, all will be revealed later...MUCH LATER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	38. Time Lord Victorious

**Oh my freaking gosh PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *cries apologetically* I am a terrible author...It seems that somehow my messages were disabled so I hadn't actually seen any reviews lately (lately being like the last few months) so when I randomly had a look today, I was suprised to say the least at the number of reviews! I hope you can all forgive me for this extremely late update but I hope to make up for it with its length. Even though I have exams I promise to get the End of Time out of the way...but then I shall need your help! Send a review to say whether you would like this to continue into Matt Smith's realm!**

**Thank you so much to all the reviews that have actually got me off my ass and to write this chapter, you all really do help and motivate me to update. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Loki.**

* * *

**Time Leap**

**Chapter 38**

"Come on Loki!" the Doctor almost whined, pulling on her hand as they left the expanses of wardrobes, he dressed in his crimson spacesuit and yellow helmet, a grin on his face.

"I am not leaving this TARDIS dressed like this!" she grumbled loudly, refusing to move, she too dressed in the same spacesuit and helmet.

"Why not? You make spacesuits look cool!"

She arched an eyebrow at him through her helmet, "cool?"

Most women would not take that as a compliment but to Loki it had the desired effect and she allowed herself to be pulled along with a grin.

"If you say so."  
"I do say so," he chuckled, holding out his arm for her as he held the TARDIS door open.

Hooking her arm through his, the white haired Time Lady stepped out with the taller Time Lord.

Outside before them was the aptly named red planet, or known to most, Mars. And it was beautiful no matter how simple and desolate the planet was. With no signs of life in any direction, the pair took their stroll across the surface of Mars in their stride. For once it seemed the pair could simply enjoy their time together and ever since the Doctor had proposed to her, they had been spending as much as time as possible together and enjoying it all the more. Loki half leaned against the Doctor as they walked across Mars, a smile on her face as she thought about the golden ring around her finger as she had been doing ever since he had given it to her. The Doctor chuckled, obviously knowing what she was thinking.

"We're doing good aren't we?"

"The best," she almost hummed.

"And you're happy with me?" he asked slowly, "I mean after all the things we've gone through...it's been a rocky road."

Loki looked up at him through her helmet before back across the crimson landscape, "I know...sometimes I just wondered if something didn't want us together, but I am extremely happy with you, Theta."

His dark eyes softened at his name and if it hadn't been for the helmets separating them he would have kissed her. However it was at that moment he caught a glimpse of something.

"Oh, hang on what do we have here?" he muttered before grinning, "come on!"

Loki laughed as the two trudged up crimson craters until they found themselves overlooking a small base most likely from Earth. Of course the two were unable to hold off their curiosity and decided for a closer look only to freeze as a gun tapped their backs.

"Don't move, you are under arrest," a robotic voice announced before being followed with, "Gadget, gadget."

Unsuited and surrounded by a group of people, one with a gun aimed at them, Loki couldn't help but sigh and cross her arms.

'_Here we go again_,' she thought to herself.

"Would you mind lowering your gun?" the Doctor asked, looking between the somewhat aged woman and her gun.

"Just who are you people? State your name, position and reason for being here," she asked with a glare, clearly wary of them.

"Doctor...Doctor...Fun," he replied with slowly.

"Loki...chirpy mechanic...relaxation," Loki added in answer.

It took a further few minutes before the Doctor managed to get the gun out of their faces however there were more shocks to come as they found out just who those people were.

"Captain Adelaide! You're Captain Adelaide!" the Doctor almost yelled in awe before grinning, "now this is an honour!" before he looked around at the others, naming them off as he went.

It took Loki a few moments before she figured out just how he knew them all. Her eyes widened in realization at the strange feeling she had been getting from these people. A fixed point in time, something that had been quite rare in their travels, and these people were the first people from Earth to reach Mars. And it was their deaths that inspired the future generations to take to the stars. And the two Gallifreyan people could not be there.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

Loki winced, massaging her temples with her fingertips at the sudden, sharp pain through her mind that had accompanied the familiar beat of four. It had been a while since she had heard the maddening beat that she figured to be the heartbeat of a Time Lord, and she was not glad for it to be back. For weeks, months even, she hadn't heard the noise as if just being around the Doctor soothed her mind. So why now? And why did it hurt?

"Loki?"

Looking up, her bright blue eyes fell on the Doctor's worried face as he neared her.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache I think," she waved a hand as the pain vanished as quick as it had come, "but anyway, I think we should leave. Like right now."

The Doctor had a worried look in his eyes but nodded, "yes, you're right," before he looked at Adelaide, "we really should be going."

As one of them contacted the other two that were not present, a strange growling sound came over the comms instead, a sound that sounded anything but human. Loki's eyes widened in shock as she grabbed the Doctor's hand. Something was happening in the base, something that would probably lead to its destruction, and despite initial curiosity she wanted to be anywhere else than on the base at that moment.

"We really should go," the Doctor motioned to the door behind them however Adelaide was having none of it.

"This started happening since you both arrived Doctor, you're coming with me."

Loki trailed warily behind the Doctor as they proceeded down long, dark tunnels that stretched between the different sectors of the base. And it was a very long walk. The Doctor complained about the need for bikes until they noticed a still form towards the end of the tunnel.

"Don't touch her! Use gloves," the Doctor immediately warned as the Russian Nurse checked the woman over.

Looking around warily, Loki's bad feeling was gradually growing worse along with a growing headache. They needed to get away before anything could happen, before temptation to give in. The Doctor knew this but for the moment they could not leave without having a gun pointed in their face, not to mention there was the deep curiosity to find out just why these people had died. As they called backup, Adelaide explained they would carry on ahead. One of the new appearances was the second in command, Ed did not seem happy about being ordered back to base but the captain fixed him with a steely gaze.

"You have already deserted your post, consider that an official warning now get back to work," he words were oddly cold before she breezed past them, "Doctor, Loki!" she commanded without even needing to say what.

Sharing a look with her partner, the Doctor pulled a face at Ed before grabbing Loki's hand and pulling her down the long ass corridor.

As they finally reached the small chamber before the giant greenhouse, Adelaide checked with the others on the strange noise they had heard earlier. It was confirmed to be their missing crewman Andy. Loki couldn't express just how much she hated the idea of entering the greenhouse where the noise had originated. She wasn't scared, simply worried.

"You know as interesting as this all is, I still think we should be going," the white haired Time Lady piped up, "purely coincidence strange things started when we arrived."  
The elderly woman eyed them both up, unbelieving and untrusting, "I'm not letting you two out my sight until we find out what has happened."

Sighing heavily as the door finally opened, it was to enter the pitch black greenhouse. Normally they would have admired the huge dome with abundant life, the Doctor would probably comment on how brilliant they were and Loki would nosey around for something edible to their annoyance. But the pair were oddly silent, the seriousness never fading as they followed Adelaide, the Doctor immediately headed for the terminal in front of them. Using his screwdriver on it for a moment, Loki almost let out a sigh of relief when the lights came on.

"There we go," he chimed quietly, lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"What was that?" Adelaide asked, eyes narrowed back at him as he held it up innocently.

"Just a screwdriver."

"Are you a doctor or the janitor?" she questioned, something Loki smiled at slightly as he didn't disagree to it.

"The maintenance man of the universe," he grinned until Loki lightly punched his arm.

"Then what does that make me? And if you say the plucky side kick I will hurt you."

With orders to stick by her, the medical man Tarak ordered to check out one of the other entrances. Finally perking up a bit, they had a nosey around the plants, following Adelaide as they went. Loki was surprised to see birds chirping away.

"Well that's a good sign," the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief.

"And why is that?"  
"At least they are still alive," Loki answered cheerfully.

Continuing on their search for the missing man Andy, the female captain received a report that woman was awake and seemed fine. Still, something felt wrong.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

Wincing again, Loki ran her fingers in circles against her right temple trying to ease the pain. She barely noticed that the Doctor had suddenly dragged her through the greenhouse, running for some reason until they stopped, his torch shining on something. What they saw stunned them all. Andy was stood over Tarak, said man kneeling as Andy's hand rested on top of his head, his body trembling as if he was having a seizure. But most confounding was the huge amount of water that was coursing from the soaked Andy to the kneeling man. Almost immediately Adelaide had her gun aimed at Andy but the Doctor was having none of that. The two began arguing, each trying to reach Andy and get him to listen to them but it was doing nothing for her pounding head.

"Shut up!" she finally yelled, silencing them both before they noticed her shout had also drawn Andy's attention.

He looked strange, other than being completely soaked to the bone, his mouth cracked as if parched and yet water poured from his every pore, not to mention his irises were completely white. Tarak had collapsed but he quickly turned to look at them, the same appearance as Andy. Whatever was wrong with Andy was contagious. Feeling the Doctor's hand grip hers a little more tightly, he quietly spoke to both women.

"I think we should run."

There was no need to argue or even agree as all three of them turned and ran, the two water drenched men giving chase.

Almost skidding into the chamber between domes, the Doctor slammed shut the door behind him, yelling for Adelaide to set the door to maximum. As soon as it was shut the two followers ground to a halt, a hand pointed at them before a jet of water slammed into the door window. The Doctor stumbled back from the door, wide eyed but Loki turned to the still stunned Adelaide.

"Make sure Maggie is locked up tight and don't let anyone drink the water! Whatever this is it revolves around the water and anyone can be infected."

She didn't look happy at being ordered but complied. Grabbing the Doctor's hand again she sent him a stern look that surprised even herself. They had to leave. However having said this the two infected men threw themselves at the door, water gushing against it.

"This door is watertight right?" Loki asked hopefully.

"Airtight therefore yes," Adelaide explained.

"It depends how clever the water is."

As the door panel besides them began sparking, their eyes widened in realisation. They were breaking in.

"Time to go!"

Running down the long corridor, the two men were close to follow after breaking past the doors. The Doctor spotted the robot Gadget, grinding to a halt and taking out his sonic screwdriver.

"We don't have time for this!" Adelaide almost growled.

"They can run faster than us, we need some serious speed!"

Jumping onto the back of the robot, Loki's arms wrapped around the Doctor's waist as he took hold of the robot, Adelaide holding on tight to her just as the robot sped off leaving a trail of fire behind them. Despite their burst of speed the two infected men carried on running, behind but catching up as they halted at the end. Unlocking the door, they hurried inside but the Doctor refused to allow the robot to befall a cruel fate at their hands.

"I thought you hated robots," the two women questioned.

"I do!"

Slamming the door shut, they sighed in relief but the Doctor and Loki knew this wasn't over.

"Water is patient Adelaide. Water always wins."

After making it to the med bay to check out the infected Maggie, Loki couldn't help but eye up Adelaide and Ed as they spoke quietly to each other.

"That's a lot of sexual frustration there," she couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Now is not the time Loki," the Doctor chided her before catching on as they mentioned performing action one.

Evacuation. This wasn't right. As the base became abuzz with activity, everyone packing as quickly as they could to leave Mars, the Doctor stopped Adelaide, looking down at her seriously.

"Just think for a minute. Water is patient, it waited inside Maggie to try and infiltrate the base and if even one drop gets back to Earth."

"You are saying that anyone of us could be infected," she returned his stern look, "look, I'll deal with my people, you two just keep yourselves safe and leave. I'm going to check the ice fields."

"Yeah…you're right…we should go," the Doctor agreed slowly as they were left alone.

"We should definitely," Loki agreed, arms crossed.

She didn't need to feel his mind to know what was going through it. He banged his head backwards against the cabinet behind him before looking at her, Loki waved a hand.

"Go on but I'm just going to sit here for a minute."  
Worry flashed across his eyes, curiosity gone as he frowned, kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright Loki? Ever since we stepped foot on this base you've not looked well."

"Just a headache now go on before you die of curiosity," she smiled slightly, "but afterwards we are leaving. Got that."

He said nothing but stood, lightly kissing her cheek as he moved before leaving after Adelaide. As soon as he was gone Loki held her head in her hands, eyes closed tightly as the pounding continued. Why all of a sudden was this happening?

_Laughter. Familiar dark laughter echoed through her mind, through everyone's mind. But amongst it she could hear the drum beats, the sound of a Time lord's heartbeat growing louder and louder. Something was coming closer. The impossible. _

"_Loki!"_

Her eyes snapped open, staring up at the Doctor surprised. Had she nodded off? He was pulling her up onto her feet hastily, their spacesuits over one arm and their helmets nearby.

"Time to leave."  
His voice was quiet, the underlying tones of sadness beneath it spoke volumes. She knew it didn't feel right to leave the group of extraordinary people to their death, but they had no choice. Their laws were very specific when it came to fixed points in time. Donning the suit, she noticed the busy people as they readied to evacuate…but they wouldn't. They would die there. Once they were suited up including their helmets, they made their way to the final airlock, silent. However as they tried to leave the door controls denied them access. Practically hearing the Doctor's mental sigh, he stepped back and looked up at the camera as Adelaide's voice reached them.

"Tell me what happens," she demanded quietly.

"I don't know."  
"Of course you do….I could ramp up the pressure in there you know, crush you both."  
"Why would you do that?" Loki asked, eyes downcast, "that's not like you."

"Imagine..." the Doctor began, so quiet that Loki could almost hear the sound of his hearts breaking, "Imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere. I don't know, Pompeii. Imagine you were in Pompeii. And you tried to save them. But in doing so, you make it happen. Everything I do, just makes it happen."

He went on to explain what was going to happen but Loki couldn't listen. No matter how much she tried to steel her hearts, tell herself this had already happened, that it **had** to happen, Loki wanted to cry for the first time in a while.

"Help us!" Adelaide almost begged, eyes shining with unshed tears but the Doctor shook his head, looking as if in pain.

"Most of the time we can save someone, anyone. Sometimes we can. But not you…you've always wondered why that Dalek spared you it was because it knew that your death was fixed in time forever."

Slowly the door in front of them unlocked but they distinctly heard the captain quietly curse, "damn you."

Loki fought the urge to reply back, 'we already are'.

Marching out across the crimson rock, Loki kept a tight grip on the Doctor's gloved hand. They could hear the panic, the yells, the screams of the crew as water began to make its way to them, infecting them one by one. Loki kept on walking, pulling the Doctor with her, eyes set straight ahead of them. She didn't dare pause even as they heard the cries of the others until the rocket suddenly exploded. They were sent flying, hitting the ground as flaming debris fell around them. The Doctor wrapped an arm around her, checking she was okay before looking back. Catching his train of thought Loki's eyes widened.

"No. Doctor, no."

"We're the last Loki," he answered, standing up and looking back at the base, "**we** are the Time Lords, why would we have to follow the rules of that the council of Elders make?"

"No!" she jumped up, grabbing his arm, "we might be the last but those rules are there for a reason!"

He pulled away with a shake of his head, "just go to the TARDIS and wait for me, I'm going back."

"Theta!" she yelled after him but it was no good, his mind was set.

Shaking her head furiously she stormed back to the TARDIS, tossing her helmet aside, the TARDIS murmured worriedly in her mind.

"Let the idiot do as he wants!" she yelled before falling into her seat, tossing of the spacesuit before staring out at the console with narrowed eyes, "what the hell are you thinking Theta…"

She sat there for what felt like hours simply staring at the console darkly and nothing that the TARDIS could say helped. Right now she wanted nothing more than to leave Mars but she knew she couldn't for one reason. So when she felt the Doctor calling her she tried to ignore him.

'_Please Loki! Just do as I ask!_'

Growling, Loki leapt onto her feet and flipped switches and pulled the lever of the controls. She wasn't doing this to save Adelaide and the other survivors, she was doing it to save her stupid, moronic fiancée. As the TARDIS ground to a halt the doors were flung open and the Doctor pushed everyone in before racing past her, not even daring to look her in the eyes, before flipping switches again, sending them flying through space. Loki and Adelaide's eyes met despite her shock at the TARDIS interior.

"We shouldn't be alive," she muttered to the female Time Lord.

"I know."

Landing on Earth they piled out all except for Loki. She stood before the doors as Adelaide paused for a moment to look back at her.

"Why did you come for us?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't come for you, I came back because I couldn't just let him die because he's bloody stubborn and stupid."  
Surprisingly the old woman smiled and nodded lightly before exiting. Loki stood in the doorway, staring silently as the two others ran off leaving Adelaide and the Doctor. It almost scared her how much he sounded like her father.

"You can't know that! And if my family changes... the whole of history could change! The future of the human race! No one should have that much power!"  
"Tough," he replied with a dark look.

"You should have left us there," the elderly woman took a step back from him.

"I've done this before," he almost rolled his eyes, "only little people, never someone important like you. Oh I'm good!"

"Who decides who's important and who isn't? You?"

"For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm the winner. That's who I am. A Time Lord victorious."

Loki gripped her arms tightly fighting back the urge to go up to him and punch him in the face. Instead Adelaide looked at him as if she was disgusted also.

"I don't care about your Time Lord victorious! It is wrong!"

"That's for me to decide."

With that he unlocked her front door, watching her walk to it before turning round himself. He paused upon seeing the dark look Loki fixed him with, blocking his entrance into the TARDIS.

"What?" he asked as if genuinely confused.

"You sound just like him. And you were worried that I'd turn out like the Master?" she laughed dryly.  
Her words struck him deep, his chocolate eyes widening in shock not only because of her accusation but her words. She had known of his worries? Of course she should have, after all a Time Lord bond was nothing to be trifled with, their minds were linked and no matter how much he had tried to not let it slip, she had caught his mind unguarded. Before he could open his mouth the sound of a gunshot echoed from Adelaide's house. He spun round, staring at it wide eyed, seeing that history had barely even changed. All his actions had been for nothing. Adelaide had still died.

"She was smarter than you," Loki remarked, "she was a brilliant human who wanted to live, but even she knew that the future can't be changed. **Shouldn't** be changed."

Finally he broke from his frozen form, eyes horrified, "I…I've gone too far…what have I done?"

They looked sideways, shocked at the appearance of Ood Sigma who simply stared at the Doctor before vanishing as if never there. Practically pulling the stunned Time Lord into the TARDIS, kicking the doors shut before standing by the console with her back to him. He looked from the floor slowly to her and the console. Was this his time? Was it time for his death? No….no! Scrabbling up, he almost frantically flipped switches, pumping one of the levers before sending them flying. It wasn't until they were in flight, the TARDIS flinging them around, that he dared glance at Loki. She would not look at him. What had he done?


	39. Consulting Detectives and Time Lords

***Travels back in time* WOAH IT REALLY WORKED! Sorry if this confuses some of you but I decided that the original chapter 39 wasn't what I really liked so I have edited...FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! *mind explodes* hopefully you shall enjoy the extra bits with Sherlock...and if not do not worry! There shall be more Sherlock, this much I promise, in the later chapters!  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far and that you all love the Sherlock/Doctor Who universe clashing going on! **

Time Leap

Chapter Thirty Nine

Everything was silent. Silent and awkward, not the best combination, but it was to be expected. Normally there would have been some activity around the console but even now there was nothing, just the still form of the Time Lord that had messed up big time. He knew he had, he had admitted it even though it hadn't really hit him just how much he had messed up. But he was acutely aware that he was alone. He shouldn't be alone. The Doctor argued that at least she was still in the TARDIS, by all respects he was surprised she had not left. He had at least expected that much of her, to run away without a word of when she would return, but instead she had silently slunk off into the TARDIS's depths and neither of the females would tell him where Loki was. He supposed he deserved it.

Her words still stabbed at his mind over and over again.

"_You sound just like him. And you were worried that I'd turn out like the Master?"_

Shuddering, he gripped the console in front of him tightly before tossing off his jacket and loosening his tie as if they were strangling him. In his anger he practically threw them before sitting heavily down on the grated flooring. He wanted to run. Not just from the Ood Sigma, his death, but also what he had done. Could she ever forgive him? She had told him not to do it, warned him against it, and he had played her. He had known she would not bring the TARDIS to save Adelaide and the others and so he had used himself. She would bring the TARDIS to save him. Drawing his knees to his chest, holding his head in his hands, the Doctor let out a shuddering breath. Loki was right, he had been no better than the Master.

He needed her. Needed to apologise. Needed to hold her and not let go. Running his rough hands over his face, messing his already fluffed up hair even more before pulling himself off the floor.

"Come on old girl, lead me to her."

There was a quiet hum before the back door opened. Smiling weakly, the Doctor followed the opening of doors before stopping before Loki's room. He supposed it was obvious she would go there but he knew that if she didn't want to be found, the TARDIS would not have let him even in the same hallway as her room. And it had been a long time since she had been in her room. Whenever they slept it was usually in his room that had been used more and more since Loki had walked back into his life. He raised his hand to knock before stopping short. What could he say to make things right?

'_What is it?_'

He jumped, startled by the tentative but quiet voice in his mind he knew belonged to Loki. Clearly she wasn't willing to open her door to him just yet. Sighing heavily, he rested his forehead against the cool door that had her name written upon it.

'_I know that no matter how many times I say sorry, it won't cut it….but I'm sorry. I really am. I…I don't know…_' he laughed bitterly, '_no, I know why. I'm tired of losing people, tired of being tied down by the rules. So many times I've wanted to throw the laws away but I didn't…and I should have listened to you this time._'

There was a pause before her mind touched his again, '_do you think I don't? I've lost friends too and there's been times when I wanted to say hell to the laws and rules, but there are just some rules that are there for a reason. What you did…was playing God and that's not what we are._'

"I know," he muttered, clenching his jaw as he almost slammed his head against the door, "I know and I will never do something so stupid ever again as long as you are here. I need you Loki, please…please don't push me away. I need you…"

God, how much he needed her more than she realised. She was his lifeline amongst all the darkness. Even though she was often afraid herself, even though she sometimes let her own anger and emotions get ahead of her, she came through in ways that made him envy and love her all the more. With Loki he felt like they could do anything. The last two Time Lords. He was never alone with her.

Once again there was silence between them and for a moment he figured he had lost and turned to leave. Freezing upon hearing the door slowly open, he looked back to find Loki stood there, eyes downcast for a minute before she stepped back, opening her door for him. Slipping inside the Doctor said nothing for a moment, not really daring to speak but when he noticed her pale face and slightly red eyes, he instantly wrapped her arms round her. She didn't push him away, instead almost collapsing into his embrace. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had been affected.

"I am so sorry," he muttered into her hair, holding her tight as she nodded lightly.

"Shut up you idiot," Loki laughed lightly, "can we just go do something fun? Besides, we've still yet to get married."

The Doctor felt his two hearts swell, "you…you still want to?"  
"Of course you dimwit!" she almost hit him, "everyone makes a mistake, maybe not on this scale but…I forgive you and there's nothing that would make me not want to marry you."

With a wide grin, he lifted her into the air with a spin resulting in a laugh from her before he silenced it with a passionate kiss. There was tender silence for a good few minutes before they simply stood there, foreheads resting together.

"Let's go."

"Back in merry old London I see," Loki strode out of the TARDIS with a grin, the Doctor's hand in hers as he locked the door behind him.

"Of course, where better to have some relaxation?" he replied cheekily before she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Why are we really here Doctor?"

Chuckling nervously, he ducked her question and pulled her down the streets. Rolling her eyes, Loki caught up to his side but continued to glare at him sideways. Things had calmed down between them both after a few weeks of running around the universe, things returning to some sort of semblance of normal, but Loki noticed what had happened had shaken the Doctor. And not just because of what he had done. The Ood Sigma had been there, calling him to his final days. The Doctor was running and she was running with him.

And of course not in London for five minutes there was trouble. Loki threw her hands into the air as the Doctor grinned. He had grabbed a newspaper as they passed and the headlines blared out about a string of mysterious suicides. What had he gotten them into this time? Loki cocked her head to get a better look at the article only for the Doctor to suddenly tossed it to her and run towards a taxi.

"I hate it when he does that," she growled before tearing off after him.

He almost collided with the side of the taxi, grinning at the driver who had just picked up two other passengers.

"Hey taxi!" he glanced in the back with a grin, "sorry about this, but we need a ride too."

One of the men in the back looked somewhat startled by his appearance. He had short, dusky blonde hair and a hardened face, probably an ex-soldier Loki gathered as she finally caught up, his wide eyes looking up at them.

"Erm excuse me but we're in a hurry."

"Oh don't worry, we're off in the same direction," the Doctor waved a hand cheerily before pulling open the door ushering Loki inside before swiftly following.

The other man looked at them with cold, annoyed bright eyes, clearly not at all liking that they had hijacked their taxi before he scowled at them.

"How would you know where we are going?" the blonde asked still shocked.

"Just a lucky guess."

"Sorry about this," Loki elbowed the Doctor in the side, "we don't usually hijack taxis."

The dark haired man opposite her eyed them silently for a moment just as the taxi started up again before glancing out of the taxi window with a glare. Obviously he was not at all pleased. His friend looked somewhat anxious but the Doctor either didn't notice or didn't care. Sighing, Loki took out the newspaper and decided to catch up on the current goings on. Apart from the suicides there were a few other small crimes and notices, one such that made her chuckle.  
"Earth's really been put in the blender these last few months," she commented, "but I suppose that's how it all started. Things get worse before they get any better. But what's so curious about these suicides?" she finally asked the Doctor despite them not being alone in the taxi.

"Look at the dates," he commented with a grin.

Arching an eyebrow she did so and she blinked, "Oh…" then it slowly fell into place as she looked up at the curly, dark haired man in front of her, "oh…oh! Oh you ass, you knew I'd love this one," she couldn't help but grin back at him, kissing his cheek excitedly while the Doctor merely smiled back at her.

Finally the man opposite her seemed to have had enough as he stared at them with cold, indifferent eyes.

"Just who are you?" he asked not at all amused.

"Why don't you tell us, Sherlock Holmes?" Loki grinned back at him, undaunted by his look.

His companion John looked shocked obviously wondering how she knew Sherlock's name but as always, his new friend didn't seem in the slightest disturbed by this fact. In answer Sherlock shifted in his seat, eyeing them for a moment before answering.

"Judging by the worn state of your clothing and the fact your shoes appear heavily used not to mention a lack of luggage, you are both travellers who often find themselves either walking or running."  
"A whole lot of running," the Doctor grinned but allowed him to continue without further interruption.

"Your clothes are also somewhat outdated," he ignored Loki's squeak of indignation at this, "which could mean anything from either a love of vintage, something I do not believe considering the latest model of phone in your pocket," Loki patted said phone in her trouser pocket, "or that you're not from around here and I'm not just talking about the northern accents. You both look young, around mid to late twenties, early thirties but you're much older," he leant forwards lightly, "judging by the strange red dirt on the bottom of your shoes that refuse to come off no matter how much you've scrubbed at them, you've been somewhere not on this planet. Not to mention you called here 'Earth' not 'the planet' or 'world' like most would when casually speaking about the current affairs of the world, which would lead me to suggest that you are not from Earth."

Once again John looked like he was about to choke on thin air before he laughed dryly, "are you really trying to say they are some sort of alien?"

Loki and the Doctor were grinning like children at Christmas.

"Damn I want to kiss you so much right now," Loki couldn't help but admit earning an arched eyebrow from the Doctor before she chuckled, blushing lightly at her own words.

"Am I correct?" Sherlock asked, not at all perturbed by her sudden confession.

"As to be expected," the Doctor nodded, "we are indeed not from Earth, and I suppose we are travelling aliens. Bang on apart from one thing you forgot to mention."  
Sherlock paused for a minute before nodding lightly, "you two are also time travellers, hence why you must know about me and John. It's the way you look at things when I noticed you both across the road, like you've seen it all before."

Loki shrugged lightly, "true, true, you're famous in the near future and let me just say, this is bloody awesome!"

The Doctor answered their strange looks, "she's always wanted to meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. By the way I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, mind you."

"Like you didn't want to," she shot back, "and I'm Loki. Anyway we're here aren't we?"

It was true, they had arrived outside the house of the latest suicide. However Sherlock didn't seem pleased that they were tagging along behind him as he entered the house, police crowded inside and outside it. Flashing the Doctor's psychic paper, Loki annoyed at once again being the assistant, before being allowed inside.

"That paper was blank," Sherlock remarked as they headed up the steps.

"It is to special people," he answered with a cheeky grin, "others see what I want to them to see. The last person to realise that was Shakespeare."

Somehow he didn't look surprised at that but Loki was busy eyeing up the home they were in curiously. It had been abandoned so obviously not a regular choice for the woman who had died inside, just like the news had said for the previous suicides. The detective Lestrade, a greying man who didn't seemed pleased by the appearance of Loki and the Doctor but allowed them in after another flash of the psychic paper. Poor John was confused as ever as the Doctor and Sherlock set about examining the woman's body. The two genii seemed to be having fun despite the growls Sherlock gave, not pleased about sharing the corpse. Men.

"Really, how can you say anything about my clothes when that woman's clothes are horrendous," Loki finally snipped after eyeing up the garish pink outfit.

"Time and place Loki," the Doctor chided her.

"But come on! She's one of those people who have to have everything matching! Matching clothes, accessories and makeup, there's nothing wrong with a bit of eccentricity."

"Wait what?" Sherlock suddenly stared at her before his eyes widened, "of course!"

"What is it?" John asked determined to be in the loop.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow before clapping his hands with a laugh, "my genius muse, you strike again!"

Loki blinked furiously, "what about? Since she'd have matching accessories like a pink suitcase that's currently missing. Oh…I'm running slow today I need sugar."

"Could someone please explain?" John almost yelled.

Sherlock had already taken off, the Doctor following leaving Loki with John. She didn't mind, instead she explained what was going on to the poor doctor. He understood once she had finished and he sighed in relief.

"Well I'm glad you at least explain things to me, that damn man just expects people to understand what's going through his head."

Chuckling she patted his shoulder, "don't take it personal, he's just got a home in his own mind. It's the problem with being smart, you can't understand why no one else sees what you see."

The blonde eyed her up, "you speak from experience?"  
"Sort of. The Doctor's a bit more intelligent than me…but don't tell him I said that or he'll never let me live it down."

Despite his confusion, John smiled slightly in understanding and nodded with a chuckle, "I know what you mean."

Exiting the building, Loki could see the two men darting off over rooftops and she shook her head. As if he wasn't enjoying meeting Sherlock Holmes as much as her. John said he was going home but she knew he'd be back later and instead she tore off after the two men.

**Doctor's POV (third person):**

How could he not be excited about meeting Sherlock Holmes? _The_ Sherlock Holmes! Even though it had always been one of Loki's wishes, he couldn't deny himself that he hadn't wanted to meet the genius detective. Although the book's portrayed him somewhat different, but he supposed that was because they were from another dimension. That was always the problem with trans-dimensional things; they often differed. Still, the young, tall and lean man he chased after was living up to his expectations. He was surprised Loki wasn't the one chasing after him, he was so her type. The thought made him chuckle earning him a backwards glance.

"Why are you following me?" Sherlock demanded with dark eyes despite their steely blue colour.

"It seemed like the logical thing," he replied with a grin, "hope you don't mind!"

"Well I do."

The Doctor merely shook his head. Finding themselves on a rooftop looking across the streets, Sherlock seemed to be ignoring him, his concentration at its highest. Still, the Time Lord stuck by him, hands in pockets as he glanced around.

"Looking for the suitcase?" he noticed the slight twitch from the other man, obviously he had his attention, "I could help you know. Handy thing my screwdriver, could probably pick up the woman's residual presence, you know, since human beings leave a fine trail of electrical disturbance."

Sherlock turned to him with narrowed eyes, eyeing him up and his sonic screwdriver before offering out a hand, "very well then, show me the wonders of your screwdriver," sarcasm dripped from his every word but it did nothing to dampen the Doctor's mood.

He simply recalibrated his screwdriver after picking up a reading from the poor woman they had previously observed, the Doctor grinned triumphantly as it began beeping.  
"We have a location! A bit East of here actually…oh wait!" Sherlock had already taken off ahead of him but he quickly caught up.

Really, he was worse than Loki! Still, he heard the dark haired detective mutter ahead of him.

"So you really aren't from Earth…"

"Sorry what?"

"You're really not from Earth. That technology of yours, a screwdriver that works off the frequencies of matter, or sonic, whatever you call it, is far beyond ours."

"Very astute, you are really brilliant."

Sherlock barely showed any surprise at this but the Doctor could read his eyes better than anyone on that planet called Earth. Smiling to himself, he made a mental note to tell Loki that flattery would work charms against the cold detective.

**Loki's POV (Third Person):**

It didn't take long for her to catch up to them digging through skips in search for the pink suitcase. Loki sat perched on the rooftop above them, whistling to draw their attention.

"To your left," she yelled down with a smirk just as Sherlock pulled out the small pink suitcase, "can we go get something to eat now? I'm starving!" she stretched out the word.

Sherlock darted out of the skip with a victorious grin before eyeing her up from below.  
"What are you doing up there?"

"Enjoying the view," she rolled her eyes, "not even a thank you?"  
The Doctor chuckled, "come on Loki, let's get something to eat before you waste away."  
"Thank god for some sanity," she grinned, dropping down and linking her arm through his, "see you later Sherlock."

The dark haired man ignored them, running off no doubt back to his flat, but they headed of in the same direction but slower. The Doctor explained he remembered a particularly nice restaurant nearby Baker Street. Loki had an idea that they were going there for more than one reason, but at that moment she didn't care, she was hungry!

Arriving at the small restaurant, Loki ordered quite a number of dishes, most being desserts. The Doctor didn't mind since Jack was technically paying the bill, it was the one time he hadn't condoned Loki for stealing something; something being one of Jack's credit cards. He couldn't have minded too much as he had said nothing and it didn't take a lot to guess who had stolen it. Loki had almost finished her five course meal when Sherlock and John entered. The former didn't seem surprised to see them there, John however looked more shocked to see the number of plates. They took up the table with them, Sherlock barely saying two words as he sat down, eyes on the window and onto the street.

"Looking for the murderer?" the Doctor asked with a small knowing grin, "you made John text the murderer via the dead woman's phone, pretending she was still alive and to meet her on this street. Brilliant."

"How did you…" John muttered before shaking his head, "no, I don't want to know."

Loki nodded wisely as she slowly ate her slice of chocolate cake. That's when he noticed the ring on her finger with wide eyes.

"Oh! You're engaged, congratulations."  
Sherlock scoffed, "you only just noticed John?"

"Thanks," Loki grinned, ignoring the tall consulting detective, "about time really it's been a couple hundred years since we met."  
John choked on his tea he had just raised to drink, "just how old are you?"  
"John! Don't ask a lady that," she snickered as she felt the Doctor's arm curl round her waist.

"Stop it," he scolded with a chuckle.

"Make me," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would you please shut up," Sherlock rolled his eyes, "I cannot concentrate with your inane prattle."

"Oooooh," she teased like a child, sticking her tongue out at him also, "as if."

"Loki," the Doctor sighed, "try not to wind up Sherlock Holmes."

"But it's too much fun! Besides he's enjoying it really, its not often he gets to be annoyed by an alien."

As Sherlock finally caved in and explained they were looking for an invisible car, the Doctor pointed out the taxi that had suddenly slowed to a halt. Sherlock was on his feet in moments and out of the door, John tearing after him leaving the two Time Lords sat there. Loki refused to leave until she had finished. By that time it was already late at night and the Doctor sighed.

"Well I think that's enough excitement for you today, Sherlock will figure it out we've already done too much helping," he pulled her along back to the TARDIS.

Loki pouted but shrugged, she supposed he was right, after all it was Sherlock that was meant to figure it out himself. However as they entered the TARDIS she suddenly had a strange feeling.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to check something," she stepped back while the Doctor eyed her curiously, "go on and wait for me, I'll be back soon!"

With that she took off running as she did best. It wasn't hard to find the empty school nor locate the one classroom that had dim lighting. Humming to herself, Loki sped through the school, darting past janitors that barely noticed anything wrong. Casually walking into the classroom she had spied earlier, the two inhabitants looked shocked to see her entering, hands in pockets.

"Oh hey, don't mind me."

"Who are you?" the taxi driver looked at her wide eyed, taking in her strange appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, not even asking how she had found them.

"Just observing," she waved a hand, taking up a seat on the table a few spaces down from them, "don't mind me, please continue with your little game of luck."

"It's not luck," the old man glared now, "it's genius."

Loki pulled a face, "I wouldn't say that. Splitting the atom, now that was genius, a game of 50/50 is luck, your mind games and play on words are tricks that frauds and magicians use. But please, continue, I'm not even here."

Sherlock had already chosen one of the bottles that contained a strange looking pill to which she eyed up before looking back to the angered man.

"If you think it's a simple trick then why don't you take the pill that Mr Holmes has picked and see how confident you really are?"

"It was an aneurism wasn't it?" she asked, looking at him sadly to even Sherlock's confusion, "very unpredictable, could die any moment. That's why you started this, playing with the life you've been unjustly denied. Proving you've outlived someone else won't save your life."  
"I know that," he replied coldly, "but at least I can say I have outlived them."

Loki sighed sadly, shaking her head as she glanced sideways at Sherlock, practically demanding that he didn't take the pill with her eyes. His own eyes narrowed back at her as if asking if she was stupid. But he couldn't fool her, he was considering taking the pill.

"What?" the driver suddenly frowned at her, "what is it you know that I don't?"

"Everything," the white haired woman, "I don't usually do this, I'm not really allowed to but seems like we've been doing things lately we shouldn't," she sighed and leaned towards him, "today you are going to die but not from your aneurism. Your aneurism healed, against all odds, you were going to live," his eyes widened in horror.

Standing, Loki straightened her scarf around her neck without a backwards glance.

"I'm sorry."

With that she left the room, the door shutting just as she heard the gunshot that had left John's gun from across the road. As she walked across the road to find the Doctor waiting, the TARDIS now on the street corner, he smiled knowingly at her. The police had swarmed the place in moments, Sherlock pulled out and met by Lestrade and an ambulance which seemed to confuse him, even more as they wrapped an orange blanket around him. He met with John who pointed off down the street to where they stood with the TARDIS.

"Leaving already?" John asked, hands in his pockets to hide the powder burns from his gun.

"We don't hang around for long," the Doctor answered, an arm round Loki's shoulders, "plenty of places to go, times to visit and all that."

Sherlock tossed off the blanket obviously annoyed by its presence before looking at Loki with a curious frown, "how did you know his aneurism was healed and that he was going to die?"

"Well, we are time travellers," she answered but noticed Sherlock obviously believed there was more to it, "we're Time Lords, that's what you call our people, and we're very good at feeling the time around us. We can feel the planet spinning under our feet, feel the sway of space, feel the fixed and pliable moments in time."

"So you could tell what will happen to me in the future?"

"Spoilers!" she prodded him in the chest, momentarily startling the man who had not expected the action but she merely grinned at him, "isn't it the journey rather than the end that's more fun? If I told you what was going to happen you'd get very bored."  
He seemed to weigh up her words before nodding lightly, "I suppose I see your point, you do sound like an intellectual being after all."

The Doctor kept a firm grip on her as she started rattling off obscenities at him, laughing lightly as he pulled her back, explaining they should really be going. But of course Sherlock had to get the last word.

"Just what are you two running from?"

The two Time Lords shared a look before the Doctor shared a look of understanding with Sherlock.

"I'm quite sure you have already figured that much out."

"Until next time!" they waved before shutting the door, vanishing from the London street to the surprise of John and Sherlock.

Of course they would meet again, there was no way Sherlock would let such a mystery escape him as the two time travellers. After all, it wasn't everyday the impossible became something quite probable.


	40. Plans, Dresses and Chinese

**Another update! :D This chapter's a little shorter compared to the last two but that's because I wanted to end it before we got too far...but we do have some more M rated action! (so fair warning, but its no way too explicit, I always feel a bit shifty with writing explicit lol) But I hope you enjoy anyway! There's about one more chapter before the End of Time episodes so do get ready! I have something pretty evil planned *cackles*  
Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, please continue to review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Loki...**

* * *

Time Leap

Chapter Forty

"Did we really have to leave so soon?" Loki questioned as she lounged in the captain's seat of the TARDIS, picking at her crimson scarf in her boredom, "I was just about to crack Sherly's ice barrier."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing to look at her wide eyed, "did you just call Sherlock Holmes…Sherly?" before he shook his head at her grin, "well yes, frankly I know how you get around men like him."

Loki slid off the seat and over to the gap in the flooring, the Doctor at work underneath, "men like him? You mean, tall, beanpole men with genius minds, funky hair and a dam fine voice? I don't know what you mean," she chuckled, sitting down to watch him, "why, jealous?"

She almost squeaked as he suddenly sat up, his face inches from her own with an oddly serious face, "what would you do if I said yes?"

Startled, Loki blinked several times, "w-well I…

He pulled himself from under the grating until he was sat opposite her, grasping her hand and holding it up, her engagement ring shining in the green glow of the TARDIS's column.  
"I've let go of you once Loki, I won't do that again. I want you to be mine forever."  
Not only his words but his dark eyes sent her hearts pounding in her ears. Damn, how could she have ever wanted to give him up to someone else? He wasted no time in leaning forwards, capturing her lips in what was meant to be a tender kiss. However as his tongue slipped past her lips, meeting hers and commanding it with dominance not usually seen in the man, Loki soon found herself on her back. Not at all caring about the cold metal grating against her back as she ran her hands through his messy, short hair. God, she never wanted to let him go again! His wandering hands were setting fire to her body…until the TARDIS rumbled at them both. The Doctor chuckled breathlessly as he drew back, smiling down at her lovingly. Loki glared at the console.

"Yes _mum_!" she drawled sarcastically, not at all approving the disturbance, "really, why is she so against it?"

"I think she's one of those 'mother' personalities," the Doctor remarked, helping her onto her feet as he tried to straighten his hair.

"You're making that up."

However the rumble that almost shook them said otherwise. Throwing her hands in the air, Loki sat down with a grumble. The Doctor merely smiled down at her, planting another soft kiss on her lips before returning to the controls.

"Well then, I suppose we shall be off! We have a date to catch after all."

"A date?"

Curiously, she held onto her seat as the TARDIS shook for a moment before halting. As he grabbed her and excitedly, demanding she close her eyes, Loki felt herself being led out of the TARDIS. A cool breeze swept past her face and she could feel the familiar land beneath her feet.

"Open your eyes!"

Doing so, Loki blinked looking around confused.

"It's London…"

"Well yes," he admitted, "but **look** where we are!"

Frowning, the blue eyed Time Lady looked around, noticing the familiar streets before her eyes fell on several people stood a few meters from them.

"Jack, Gwen, Martha!" she beamed, almost leaping on the three.

Jack laughed, practically lifting her off the ground with his embrace, "told you she'd be happy to see us."

"Alright, fair enough," Gwen sighed before grinning and hugging the ecstatic Time Lady, "it's been far too long Loki! You missed my wedding you know."

"I'm so sorry about that," Loki pulled a face, "but to be fair I was trying to stop the planet being invaded."

And then she was hugging Martha who smiled back, "it's so good to see you both again, but I'm not stepping foot in that TARDIS again after last time."

Behind Loki, the Doctor huffed indignantly, muttering about how it wasn't his fault but she had leapt on him instead, silencing him with a kiss. Despite his scrawny body he held her off her feet for a long moment as he smiled against her lips.  
"I thought you'd like to get everything ready with those two, you know…girl things, while I and Jack get the rest sorted."

For a moment she was confused at what he meant before realisation set in and she almost squealed, kissing him again as he laughed.

Loki spent almost an hour detailing to the curious two just how she had become engaged to the Doctor, both women 'aaw'ing at her story before she was being dragged through shop after shop. Jack hadn't been surprised when he had offered to pay for everything when she had shown him the credit card she had swiped ages ago. He had merely chuckled and made a comment about her light fingers that even made the Doctor blush lightly. Of course Gwen and Martha informed her on everything she needed to buy. It almost stunned her by the numerous things but she couldn't help but giggle excitedly at the prospect. She, Loki the Alchemist, was going to marry the Doctor. It almost didn't seem real.

"That looks beautiful on you Loki!" Martha gushed as said woman twirled in the white, wedding dress.

"You said that for all of the last five dresses," Loki laughed before eyeing herself up, "they've all been nice but it just feels like there's something missing…"

The brunette Welsh woman had her arms crossed, eyeing her up critically before nodding in understanding, "one minute," she vanished around back to speak with the shop owner.

Arching an eyebrow, the two women shrugged before Loki eyed up several other nearby dresses curiously. Even though once upon a time she had joked about being married in suit jacket and trousers, there was no way she was going to get married without _the_ wedding dress. Which one? She'd know when she saw it. And she did as Gwen returned with a victorious smile holding a dress that had obviously been round back. Rather than the white dresses that littered the shop front, this was mostly a beautiful blue colour that reminded her of the TARDIS, but for a white underlay that was visible through the layered pattern. Loki had to try it on and within seconds she was spinning slowly in front of the mirror almost gobsmacked. It was beautiful and just what she had been looking for. The skirt flowed out from her hips and trailed away across the floor and the blue colour accentuated her pale skin and white hair, the added white under layers and around the bodice bringing out the brightness of her eyes somehow.

"Get it. Now," Martha almost ordered, looking almost as awed as Loki was.

"You don't need to tell me twice."

With the dress purchased the rest seemed to just fall into their waiting hands. Soon enough they were adorned with bags along their arms and yet Gwen and Martha appeared to be carrying the most. Loki argued it was because she needed both hands free. The reason? Because she was snacking on an ice cream as they browsed.

"If you put on weight you won't fit in the dress, and don't come crying to me!" Gwen announced with a sigh to which the Gallifreyan woman waved a hand at.

"Pfft! As if I will! High metabolism and all that," she ignored the glare before she spotted another shop and dashed forwards, scoffing the ice cream despite the cold, "Ooooh! I need one of these!"

"You do not need a scarf," Martha rolled her eyes, steering her away from the shop, "besides, we're meant to be meeting up with the guys again."

"Spoil sport…"

"Besides, have you two picked your rings yet?" Loki shook her head in answer, "well then! That's the next goal!"

* * *

The Doctor looked around the shop somewhat awkwardly. The only reason he had asked Jack to come along was to help him pick out his clothing, etc. Even though he knew Loki would love something different, he also had the idea of adding a _human_ flair to it. Still, after half an hour of staring a suits, he had given up. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed the Time Lord towards the changing rooms.

"At least try them on! I'm sure Loki will have picked something stunning, and I'm not having you any different."

The Doctor sighed, "you're getting very excited about this aren't you?"  
"Of course! What do you think I've been pushing at all this time?" he grinned at his brunette friend, "so which do you prefer? Black or grey?"

"Can't I just wear what I normally do?"  
For a moment Jack looked like he was going to punch him again for even suggesting such a thing, before he pushed several black suits into the Time Lord's chest.

"Change," he ordered.

Chuckling nervously, he did as he was told. But none of the black suits sat well with him. Instead he was pleasantly surprised as he leafed through the racks and found a dark chocolate suit and a blue suit, not unlike the ones he often wore but without the pinstripes. Brown or blue?

"TARDIS blue," Jack offered to which he grinned at as he tried it on.

How could he argue with that?

Once dressed, he showed off the suit to the ex-Time Agent who eyed him up critically before grinning and clapping a hand to his shoulder.

"You're looking good, space man."  
"Less of that," the Doctor pointed a finger at him with a knowing look that Jack merely grinned at innocently as he went to undress, now with his chosen suit, "oh by the way…fancy being my best man?"

It wasn't probably one of his most tactfully put questions but he decided it was probably the best to just outright ask. After all it wouldn't surprise him if Jack refused, after all there had been several occasions where he and Loki had been quite close, not that the Doctor overly cared about…but it would have been a lie to say he hadn't been somewhat jealous. He supposed it was what humans called, karma. He had barely slipped on his shirt when Jack tore the curtains open with a wide grin.

"Would I ever?"

"J-Jack!"

Female laughter drew their attention, the three women having returned from their excursion and loaded with bags.

"What have we caught going on here?" Gwen questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"Absolutely nothing," the Doctor pushed Jack backwards with a sigh, pulling on his jacket and tie before grabbing the suit and draping it over his arm, "finished already?"

"It was pretty much straightforward after the dress," Martha answered before Loki could speak, "but you two still need to pick your rings. I take it you're getting them from Earth."

"Actually," the Doctor puffed out his chest a little, "I already have that taken care of."  
Loki blinked several times before her eyes brightened, "really? Can I see?"

Shaking his head furiously, he chuckled at her pout, "you shall have to wait. It's only a week away after all."  
There was the sound of bags dropping as both women beside Loki stared at him with open mouths, "a week?"

Both Gallifreyan people looked at them with arched eyebrows. It wasn't like they planned on waiting forever. Not to mention, they had a schedule to keep. As they headed out of the shop with his suit purchased along with his other needed items, Loki continued to bug him about the rings, until they decided to have something to eat. Martha pointed out there was a brilliant Chinese nearby, and of course the two from Torchwood agreed. Obviously those who worked with Torchwood lived off Chinese.

Grabbing a table for five, they ordered and sat talking as they waited. It was a novelty to be eating amongst friends, let alone in a London, Chinese restaurant. The two travellers felt truly blessed. That's when something clicked in her mind.

"Oh! Will you two be my bridesmaids?" Loki beseeched the two women opposite her who practically beamed.

"Of course we will you idiot, we were waiting for you to ask us."

Loki grinned back at them but there was still something niggling in the back of her head and the Doctor caught on quickly, his hand clasping hers comfortingly. She wished Donna could be there at the wedding. Of course they had to ask River to attend but apart from that, their circle of friends seemed suddenly very small. Even though there were plenty out in the Universe, there were only a chosen few they could and wanted at their wedding. As if sensing Loki's sudden mood change the table became silent as their food arrived and they all ate quietly. That was until the Doctor suddenly chuckled.

"I wonder who decides to try and gate crash the wedding…"

Loki snorted, "there's probably hundreds out there that would leap at the chance."

The three friends chuckled before they all started betting on who would try and ruin their wedding. A morbid topic and yet it was one of great amusement to them.

After a few more hours, Loki being dragged around once again by the two women who needed to pick out their own dresses now, they decided to keep with the blue theme. However it was soon time to say goodbye to their friends. It took a lot of patience and skill to get all of their bags into the TARDIS before the two practically collapsed onto the captain's seat, Loki perched on his lap.

"Now can I see the rings?" she questioned with a grin.

"Nope," he chuckled against her ear, "its only a week, I'm sure even you can wait that long."

Grumbling and crossing her arms childishly it only made him laugh again, wrapping his arms around her and lightly kissing her neck.

"Come on, she can't complain in my room," he muttered against her throat before pulling her to her feet with a suggestive grin.

Loki felt her face heat up somewhat but she followed him back to his room…well, it was practically her room too with how often she was in it. She had barely opened the door when his hands had turned her round and his mouth was on hers wantonly. Loki moaned into the kiss in delight, they had been dying for this closeness for weeks now but had found themselves either busy on the run or being scolded by the TARDIS.

Practically pushed into the room, her scarf was tossed aside as quickly as the Doctor's jacket and tie. It didn't matter that they hadn't even reached the large bed yet in the bedroom that looked not unlike the majority of the TARDIS. Clothes littered a trail from the door until Loki felt her back hit the soft bed. The Doctor chuckled breathlessly as he kissed his way up her throat, now almost completely naked but for his pants, his shoes kicked away long ago. Loki too was in a similar state but he had soon seen to that.

"I love you so much," he whispered against her throat, his hands igniting fires across her bare skin.

"I love you even more," she tried to laugh but it came out as a moan until he caught her lips with his own, his tongue entwining with hers languidly as his hands massaged her breasts.

It didn't take her long to undo his pants and practically kick them off, running her hands over his lean torso and nestling into his tussled hair, the Doctor held her close for a moment with a tender kiss.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife."

Feeling her eyes sting for a moment at his words, she smiled up at him and nodded, not even able to speak, her throat clogged with emotions. He merely smiled back at her in understanding before joining together in blissful pleasure. Her hand gripped his hair, not too tightly she hoped, the other clawing at his shoulder as they rocked together almost in synchrony.

They could feel it again, the golden energy that seemed to join them together swirling around them like the vortex. Losing themselves in time and space and each other. And as they grew nearer to their ends, they could feel other's minds, entwining and greeting each other as if they were meant to be one. As they came they cried out their names, the Doctor burying his face into her neck and her long white locks, Loki clung to him like he was all that kept her bound to gravity. And as the throws slowly dissipated he slipped from her, falling to her side and calming his breathing, smiling tenderly at her. Loki curled up instantly to his side as he pulled the blanket over them despite the fact they still felt like they were on fire. With his arm around her, he brushed her white locks from her face as she looked up at him with shining blue eyes.

"How did I ever give you up?" he asked himself out loud, his hand cupping her cheek.

She sighed lightly, "the same reason why I stopped trying to be with you…we're stupid."

He chuckled lightly at that, lightly kissing her forehead before ushering her off to sleep.

"We've got a busy week ahead of us."

"I can't wait," she smiled as her eyes closed, falling asleep with the same look on her face.


	41. A wedding of Time

**Another update since I wanted to get the wedding out of the way, hope you all enjoy ;) Next shall be the End of Time Arc which shall be the last of this fanfiction, but have no fear! There will be a sequel that I hope you will all read!  
Once again, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Loki...**

* * *

Time Leap

Chapter Forty One

The week had flown by for the two Time Lords. They were forced to keep in contact with Jack, Gwen and Martha and so often ended up returning back to London after their trips across the universe. The Doctor had also invited River along, sending her a message to which she had excitedly replied back to. Still, Loki couldn't help but wish Donna could have been invited also, but without risking her life, they couldn't do it. It broke her hearts but Loki knew it would be much worse if they dared risk it.

Still, she couldn't deny that she was excited about the end of the week. Everything had been settled hassle free, really, everyone should follow their example but she supposed it helped that neither of them really had any family, only friends. And even then there were only a small number of friends who could attend. The actual place for the wedding had been settled, one of their favourite spots they had once visited often. Apart from the obvious Gwen, Martha, River and Jack, there was also Gwen's husband and Ianto. Loki didn't mind at all about the small affair despite the Doctor's worries, but she knew it would be anything but small despite the number of attendees.

When the day finally came they had grabbed everyone onboard the TARDIS, explaining it to the newbies who had never travelled with them before, they all split to get readied. Jack had immediately ushered the Doctor away with a grin while River, Martha and Gwen split with her. Of course she had too asked River to be her bridesmaid before settling to give her the position as maid of honour. The auburn haired archaeologist had looked surprised before smiling warmly and generally looked honoured. It took all three of them though to help Loki dress in the elegant wedding dress, after all she was not the most agile nor sophisticated when it came to such clothing. River had even snickered at the matching underwear to which Loki had blushed at lightly, claiming it was Gwen's idea.

And once again it didn't feel real as she stood there, looking at herself in the huge mirror. Not only the beautiful dress but how River had placed her hair in an elegant bundle, loose strands either side of her face and her fringe brushing into her eyes. Loki almost couldn't believe the person that was reflected back at her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked at River who smiled back at her.

"You look gorgeous Loki."  
"Thanks…am I…really the right one for him?"

"Of course you are! Don't be getting cold feet now, I've seen the way he looks at you, like you're the only one in the universe he wants to look at."

"I know but…"

"Nope!" Martha suddenly stepped up, "don't even think about it! You forget I've been around since you two came back together. You two are perfect together, now get ready to go out there and get married once and for all!"

Grinning back at them, Loki nodded, smiling at her friends in their own blue dresses, a lighter blue than her own. A knock at the door signalled that Jack had come to pick her up. Since it wasn't like her father could hand her over to the Doctor, she had asked Jack who had seemed touched at the idea.

Opening the door it was to find said dark haired man stood there in a black suit but a blue tie to fit in with their theme. Jack's eyes widened a fraction as he took her in before he smiled broadly, holding out his arm.

"If milady is ready?"

Giggling quietly, she took his offered arm and left one of the many TARDIS rooms, heading into the consol room where the other three took up first position. They headed out first, she could hear the quiet music but wondered just who or what was playing it.

"Ready?" Jack asked her.

"Now or never," she took a deep breath, "thanks for taking me up the impromptu isle, Jack."

"Of course," Jack patted her hand before leading her out of the TARDIS doors.

The land around them was covered in deep blue grass that swayed in the breeze, a cliff top viewing onto a beautiful, crystal ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. Diamond back whales swam their depths, the two suns on the horizon beginning to set as she walked across the grassy ground towards a small archway. Her friends lined the sides and finally she caught a glimpse at what was making the beautiful music. The wind blew through the hollow trees either side of the TARDIS, the wind rushing through them and creating music. She couldn't help but wonder if the Doctor had a hand in the perfectly timed weather. And then her eyes fell on him, dressed smartly in his TARDIS blue suit, she had to laugh at how well they matched, his messy brunette hair still the same and she couldn't help but notice his sonic screwdriver sticking out of a pocket to her amusement.

The Doctor's eyes fell on her and his breath was almost taken away. She looked so beautiful, not only in her elegant dress and her hair and makeup, but the way the setting sun fell across her seemed to light up her entire body. Loki had tears in her eyes by the time she reached him, Jack joining the Doctor's other side, and almost immediately the Time Lord had hold of her hands giving them a comforting squeeze.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered with a stunned smile.

"You're not so bad yourself," she couldn't help but laugh, lightly brushing her eyes and looking towards the man in front of them.

Obviously he was a priest but not from Earth if his blue skin and crimson eyes were anything to go by. So ironic that he too would match their wedding theme. They had settled for a mostly human type wedding but of course with Gallifreyan aspects.

As the blue skinned priest began reading out from the book in his hands in an alien language, the TARDIS translated for the others but the two Gallifreyan people didn't need any translation as they merely stared at each other, smiling like idiots.

"The rings," the priest finally added as he got past the long winded part.

Jack stepped forwards with a small box holding the two rings. Loki finally looked at them as the Doctor took one and slid it onto her finger, repeating the priest's words with a grin. Feeling herself almost choke up at the beautiful golden band in lined with sapphires but for one small diamond in the centre. She even caught sight of the Gallifreyan inscription on the inside before it slid onto her finger. '_Forever mine._' Repeating the gesture with the other ring, she slid it onto his finger. She was beginning to wonder if this really was a dream.

"And now for the sharing of names."

The Doctor leant forwards, whispering into her ear and sending shivers down her spine, his hand holding hers as she also whispered her own true name to him. Golden light snaked between their hands, assimilating their bond and making it final as they drew back, smiling despite both looking somewhat teary-eyed.

"I now announced you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

As they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, their friends applauded, even a few of them shedding a few tears. There were a few sounds of awe as the diamond-back whales broke the crystal surface of the great ocean, swimming on its surface and showering them in a fine crystal dust that shone beautifully, different colours dancing across them all as Loki and the Doctor laughed, the former holding out her hands for the crystal dust. Everything felt so perfect. It was then the wind suddenly started to pick up.

Looking up into the sky it was to find several ships appearing in the sky above them, the sky darkening as the suns finally settled. The Doctor almost growled as he narrowed his eyes up at them, none of them surprised.

"Looks like they found us. At least they waited until afterwards….looks like sontarons, cybermen and is that the Judoon too? My, we are popular today."

Despite the tears in her eyes, Loki glared up at the ships, "oh no they don't! They are **not **ruining this day!"

The Doctor grinned, taking her hand once again as the others rushed into the TARDIS, Loki returned the excited grin and ran into the TARDIS just as the ships' weapon systems started firing at them.

"Just like old times!"

The TARDIS whirred away from the planet, leaving behind the angry aliens that had hoped to finally be rid of the Time Lords. Nothing was going to spoil their day.

Once they had dropped everyone off in Cardiff, receiving warm congratulations, at the mention of an after party, Loki and the Doctor shared a look.

"You all go on ahead," the Doctor waved a hand, gripping Loki's with his other, a mischievous grin on his face, "there's something else we need to do."

"Don't be long then!" Jack ordered before ushering everyone towards the Torchwood Hub, not exactly the usual place for a party but they were hardly usual people.

River glanced back at them for a moment, hugging the pair and wishing them well before announcing she would have to leave despite their complaints.

"I'm not one to really hang around," she chuckled, "now have fun kids, and remember, keep it safe!"  
"River!" Loki gaped at her before laughing as the two headed back into the TARDIS.

Almost immediately his arms were around her again, their bodies held close together as the Doctor breathed out a long sigh.

"Wow…this still doesn't feel real."  
She chuckled in understanding before leaning up to kiss him gently, "so, what did you have planned for me, space cowboy?"

He continued to grin as the TARDIS suddenly began whirring, taking off without either of them having done anything. Still, neither were worried, she knew what she was doing.

As the TARDIS halted, the Doctor opened the doors and they found themselves faced with the Medusa Cascade. It was as beautiful as it had always been. They stood there looking into its depths with their arms around each other. It was said that the Doctor's name burned amongst the stars of the Medusa Cascade but she couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia from the place. They had visited it often during the Last Great Time War and it held many of their memories. It seemed like the perfect place for them to return to as they started a new chapter in their lives.

"Are you happy?" he suddenly asked Loki without looking, his arms tightening slightly around her waist.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy," she replied with a warm smile, holding his arms in place as she leant back against his lean form, "I'd be happy just to stay here for the rest of my life."

He grinned and softly kissed her lips before nuzzling into her neck, "I'd love that too…"  
But despite their happiness there was always the little thing niggling in the back of their minds. They were still on the run; running from a future neither wanted that possibly ended in their deaths. This was one reason they had hurried along their wedding, fearing it would be too late if they held it off any longer. The prophesised words repeated in Loki's mind like a nightmare.

"_He will knock three times…your song is ending…a terrible choice…everything must end."_

Shivering lightly in the Doctor's arms he looked down at her worriedly, but there was a knowing light in his eyes. They couldn't run forever. Before they could steep themselves in any more depressing thoughts, her husband took a deep breath and kissed her throat once again.

"Come along, I suppose we have to at least drop by this after party," he cringed making Loki chuckle lightly.

Nodding, they shut the doors and set the destination back to Cardiff. Despite how much she loved the dress she decided to quickly change, not wanting to ruin the beautiful piece of clothing, instead swapping it for another TARDIS blue dress Martha had ordered her to pick up just in case. It was ankle length and strapless, a silver bodice pattern and a small silver bow at the back, Loki had to chuckle. If someone had told her a few years back that she would end up wearing a dress, and liking it, she would have laughed in their faces. Maybe she had been changing somewhat since she had met the Doctor again.

Meeting the Doctor in the console room again, he smiled lovingly over at her, his dark eyes shining in the TARDIS's glow. Everything felt perfect as she slipped into his embrace, flipping the levers and pressing buttons with her back against his chest, his arms around her once again as if he didn't want to let go.

How long had it taken them to come to this? So many years…far too many years. And so may times she had believed that she would never be this close to him ever again…and here she was, in his arms, his wife. The Doctor's Wife.

"Love you, Theta," she muttered, leaning her head back against his shoulder, her eyes running over their joined hands and the pair of golden rings.

"Love you too, my dear Loki."

If only those perfect moments had lasted.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

* * *

Laughter echoed through the darkest reaches of space and time, reverberating as if from the Big Bang itself, stretching across the Universe. Haunting everyone in their nightmares. No one remembered them, just a face. A laughing face. A manic face that sent cold shivers down their spines for no apparent reason. Fear spread through their minds without their knowing.

He was returning.


	42. The Beginning of the End

**And here is the beginning of the End of Time episodes! I hope you all enjoyed this fic so far, please review whether you think I should continue this into a sequel with the 11th Doctor? The more the reviews the better ;) Hope you all enjoy, I have a few surprises/twists in store for these chapters and since I have my last exam today for this term, I shall have more time to write hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Loki**

* * *

Time Leap

Chapter Forty Two

They'd almost lost count how long it had been since that fateful day on Mars. Had it been weeks? Months? Hell, it probably could have been years but neither minded all that much. They were running, running away from a fate they didn't want. Neither were eager to run towards their possible death. Loki didn't think she was a coward, why would anyone be eager to face their death? Even though it had been the Doctor's death they had predicted she had the feeling it hadn't just meant him. And what had it meant by death? Death could mean anything for the Time Lords. Still, they both knew there was only so long they could carry on running.

As they lay on the bed beneath the sheets, his arms wrapped around Loki as she cuddled into him, neither said anything, merely stared at the ceiling. They had done so many things, things they'd always wanted to do. They had met Sherlock Holmes, made some more friends, got married, done some pretty stupid and reckless things, partied with the strange and amazing. Hell, the Doctor had even gone and got himself married again to a Queen by accident, she had locked him out of the TARDIS for a while for that. Loki felt his grip on her tighten for a moment.

"I suppose I'll have to face it soon…" he muttered quietly.

"Yeah…but together," Loki turned up to him and kissed him softly, "you're going nowhere without me."

He smiled slightly, "I couldn't do it without you," before he returned her kiss, pulling her onto him but she didn't care as he stole her breath.

It was moments like this that neither needed to think about anything, it was just them and them alone.

* * *

A few days later they exited the TARDIS on an icy, snow covered planet they had last been on with Donna. It felt somewhat strange to be back there without her but Ood Sigma was stood there waiting, silent and observing as they strode towards him. The Doctor had his straw Stetson on his head, a wreath of flowers around his neck from their last destination. Loki too had a pink flower wreath entwined with her scarf, not that she was really cold, having two hearts kept the internal temperature nice and toasty.

"Ah! Now. Sorry. There you are. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I. An Ood in the snow, calling to me. Well, I didn't exactly come straight here; had a bit of fun y'know. Travelled about, did this and that, got into trouble, you know me. It was brilliant! I saw the phosphorous carousel of the great Mingelinga Stat, saved a planet from the red carnivorous mor, named a galaxy Alison. Got married...twice! That was a mistake, well one of them was. Good Queen Bess. And let me tell you, her nickname is no longer... mmm," he caught the glare from Loki and decided it was best to shut up, "anyway, what do you want?"

"You should have not delayed," the Ood answered calmly.

"Yes well, I'm in no rush to die," the Doctor replied.

Sigma didn't seem to care much as he turned and began walking. Sighing, they followed after the Ood, removing their flowered wreaths and his hat as they went. Their mood slowly dwindling the longer they were there on the frozen planet. It didn't even lighten the mood when the Doctor showed off his new plaything, locking the TARDIS like a car with his keys. Something he had been begging Loki to sort out for a while now. They were surprised to see the large citadel that awaited them, carved from stone and ice, but what was more shocking was the changes had only taken a hundred years. Far too fast. But it was his calm words that made Loki shiver.

"The mind of the Ood is troubled. Every night we have bad dreams."

Led into the dark structure, warm fires dotted here and there for light and warmth, they found themselves amongst a gathering of Ood. At the head was an older looking creature, almost deformed in comparison to the others with a visible brain but Loki wondered if that was the process of evolution for their kind. Things had been sped up far too much. Things that should have taken a millennia or more had happened in next to no time. She barely caught him rambling on about being late and something returning with an eerie voice before they all turned to them. As the Doctor sat down amongst the circle of Ood, Loki took a step back, glancing over them all warily. Just what were they going to show him? Whatever it was, as he joined hands for only a moment with the Ood, it looked like he had been burnt as he drew back quickly with wide eyes.

"That's not possible."

Curiously she tried to peer into his mind but oddly found it closed off to her.

"That is not all, we have more to show you. The nightmares that all people across the universe have every night."

Once again he returned to holding hands with the Ood looking more paler than she had ever seen him and it worried her more than anything. Finally after what felt like only moments he was on his feet, pulling her away from the Ood and towards the TARDIS as if their lives depended on it.

"What's going on Doctor?" she demanded as they finally left the cold world and entered the TARDIS, but he didn't stop there, racing to the console and pressing buttons like a man possessed.

"Doctor! Just what the hell is going on?"

"Everything," the TARDIS shook violently as they flew through time and space, "_he's_ coming back!"

Frowning in confusion, the white haired Time Lady opened her mouth but his piercing look silenced her. It was so obvious she could have laughed if it wasn't for the shock that registered in her system.

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

**Duh. Duh. Duh. Dum.**

Loki almost crumpled to the ground, holding her head in pain with a small cry. It felt like her brain was being hammered with each beat, getting louder and harder until the pain was almost blinding. A pattern of three hearts. She couldn't hear the Doctor shouting her, the TARDIS shaking even more violently as if feeling her pain. And then it came to a sudden sharp halt. Falling backwards, she fell into the Doctor's arms, suddenly his thoughts were hers again and she could see what the Ood had shown him, why he had been in such a hurry. Even though once upon a time she had hated Lucy, the Master's wife, she had grown up since then. Waving the worried Time Lord away as she still held her head, she winced at the movement.

"Just go! I'm…fine," she muttered out between clenched teeth.

He didn't believe her but slowly he let go of her before racing out of the TARDIS doors. Although the pain was gone there was still the dull throbbing left behind. Sitting against the cool console system, Loki sighed heavily. He was back. She knew that it was a sign. Her father, the Master, was back.

It wasn't long before the Doctor returned, running a hand through his unruly brown hair before down his face, still looking somewhat shaken but a grim look in his dark eyes. He knelt down in front of her, a hand gently holding her face and drawing her eyes from the floor to him.

"You felt it didn't you."

It wasn't a question. Nodding, she cleared her throat, feeling like it was suddenly clogged.

"He's back…but I don't know what to think. I don't know if I should be happy or angry, is that wrong? Is it bad that I wanted him back but at the same time, I wish he'd stayed dead?"

"Oh Loki," he sighed before pulling her into his arms comfortingly, stroking her hair tenderly.

She could have happily stayed there in his arms but she knew she couldn't. Honestly she wasn't sure what to think about her father's return, but she knew she'd have the Doctor with her at least. Holding onto his hand like it was a lifeline, she followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS and onto the streets of London. It wasn't hard to track down the wayward Master, not when Time Lords could sense each other, but the trail led them to a disused patch of land that looked like a cross between a land fill and a construction site. A forgotten project perhaps? The Doctor took a deep breath, smelling the air but it was Loki's tightening of his hand that drew his attention.

"He's nearby…" she muttered, her eyes taking in the hills and mounds of debris and rubbish around them, a nearby ship sounding its horn as it docked.

That's when it began. The sound of drums.

Spinning round, Loki honed in on the noise and took off running in its direction, the Doctor barely hesitating behind her. She could feel him but something felt wrong…something strange in the air almost as if he was a ghost. Finding the source of the noise just as it halted, they looked around wildly in search of him. And there he was. Dressed shabbily in jeans and a large hooded jacket, he stared down at them, wild eyes barely flickering between the two before he suddenly screamed at them. Loki felt her hearts jolt painfully, eyes widening as he seemed to flicker, showing a skeleton figure as he stood straight. What was happening to him? And then he suddenly leapt up, impossibly high, vanishing behind a mound of dirt. The Doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her from her shock before quickly following after him.

Catching up with the Master, they paused barely a few meters from him, the blonde haired Time Lord snickering.

"Look what we've got here! Tying the knot without my permission? You're breaking daddy's hearts," he pouted childishly.

"Dad…whatever you came back for, you're burning up your own life force!"

The Master scoffed, his body flickering to the skeletal figure once again as he threw out his hands, "now you're starting to sound like him too!"

Feeling the Doctor grip her hand comfortingly, he narrowed his eyes at her father, "let us help you."  
"Absolutely not! What do you think you can do for me? I'm so, so **hungry**! I might just eat up this entire world! Catch me if you can," he cackled before bounding off once again.

"No!" the Doctor yelled before they tore after him again only to run straight into Wilfred and several of his friends.

Loki couldn't help but freeze at the sight of them, Wilfred grinning at her excitedly with his Christmas reindeer hat on as the Doctor skidded to a halt, peering over a small wall but the Master was nowhere in sight.

"I knew we'd find you eventually!" Wilfred smiled warmly at the pair, hugging the still stunned Time Lady, "oh its so good to see you two again!"

"You too…but how did you find us?" she couldn't help but ask, hugging him back still shocked.

Although it was a warm surprise to meet the old man again but it wasn't like people just found them after looking for a while. In fact, Loki didn't believe anyone had ever really found them on chance before apart from Jack who had pretty much become a stalker.

"Oh you know, I've been getting everyone around to keep an eye out for your two," he chuckled, "I thought I'd find you eventually."

Finally the Doctor joined her side, looking just as surprised as her as they were suddenly mobbed by the group of old people who wanted photographs. Loki had to prise the Doctor away from a particularly clingy old woman who had reached for his ass during the photo to his shock. It had been something to lighten her mood.

* * *

Wilfred led them to a café, thanking his friends for their help, and although they were eager to find the Master, they were suddenly curious as to why Wilfred was looking for them. For once Loki didn't feel all that hungry as they sat at a table, one of her hands holding the Doctor's as he stared at Wilfred with a frown, obviously wondering how the old man had found them. It didn't take him long to notice the pair of rings, his eyes brightening.

"Oh! Oh my, you two got married! Well congratulations," he grinned at them.

"Thanks," Loki smiled back warmly, "what about you, everything alright with you and Donna?"

"Well yes, of course," he chuckled, nodding out of the window and to their surprise, said ginger haired woman stood outside across the street getting out of her car alongside a tall, dark haired man that she arched an eyebrow at.

"Oh she's doing fine, her and Shawn, that's his name. You're so clever, can't you two bring back her memories?" he almost pleaded, his sad eyes moving between them, "Just go to her now, go on, just run across the street, go up and say hello!"

"If she remembers us her mind will burn and die!" the Doctor exclaimed before sighing, chuckling lightly at the sight of her warning a traffic warden not to tag her car, "she hasn't changed. But she's got him, she's happy."  
"She's making do," Wilfred answered as if they were two different things.

"Isn't that what we all do?" Loki smiled slightly.

"But what about you two? Still together and married, you two are happy right?"

The pair shared a look before nodding, the Doctor wrapping an arm around her and lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Of course, I couldn't have gotten this far without her," he smiled lovingly down at her, "she's been there keeping me together."

She smiled back at him, "you've had to keep me together a fair few times too," she chuckled.

Wilfred smiled warmly at the pair, looking genuinely happy for them as they wished him a merry Christmas.

"Yeah, you too….but if you don't mind me asking, why are you back here?"

The Doctor looked down at the table and their clasped hands, a small frown on his face before he looked up at the elderly man with a small smile.

"I think I'm going to die."  
"Well so am I one day," he replied with a small chuckle that the Doctor scolded him for.  
"Don't you dare!"

"Alright I'll try not to."

Loki squeezed the Doctor's hand comfortingly, "it's just that we were told something is going to happen soon, and well, whatever it is isn't going to be very good…But we'll be together for whatever comes."

There was silence between them for a long time, many thoughts crossing their minds but it soon came time to say goodbye to Wilfred. They promised to meet him later, knowing that it would probably be impossible to avoid him, and headed off once again in search of the Master. The Doctor's hand continued to hold hers like a lifeline when he suddenly suggested they split up. Frowning up at him, Loki wondered just what he was thinking but slowly agreed to do so.

"Alright, but call me as soon as anything happens," she pointed a finger at him making him smile.

"Of course."

As Loki headed off in another direction, the smile slowly faded from his face. So many things were running through his mind but one thing that really stuck out was that he did not want Loki around for whatever happened. Whatever happened between him and the Master, he didn't want her there. He had already entertained thoughts of sending her away but knew she would only return, and he couldn't destroy her vortex manipulator, she would only try and fix it. Even though he didn't want to be alone, he didn't want her to share whatever fate that lay ahead of him.

"No…I can't," he sighed, shaking his head furiously, it would only hurt her to push her away now.

No, now they were married, he only wanted her at his side. It felt like they could do anything together, even defy death and fate.

* * *

Loki ran a hand through her hair before tying it back and out of her way. Really, she couldn't understand why he suddenly wanted to split up, surely it would be easier together? Noticing they were losing sun light, the Time Lady grumbled in annoyance but it vanished as she once again looked at the wedding ring around her finger. She had been doing that often ever since their wedding. Smiling slightly at it her annoyance vanished with her sigh. Without warning she giggled. Seeing it caused her several strange glances she cleared her throat and hurried on her way, still grinning like an idiot. Now if only they could sort things out with her father and everything would be just fine. But even Loki wasn't that optimistic.

Sniffing, Loki blinked several times at the familiar scent. And then it hit her senses. Taking off running down the streets, Loki could only hope that she wasn't too slow. By now darkness had fallen but she didn't need to know the unfamiliar streets to find the quickest way towards the Doctor and the Master. Was this why he had asked her to look in another direction? She was going to hit him for sure this time.

"Doctor!" she yelled as she skidded onto the construction site once again, almost to be blinded by a flash of…lightning?

Her eyes widened at the sight of fires exploding as bolts of electricity flew from the Master's hands towards the Doctor. He took the blow but it sent him flying back across the ground. Loki leapt between them, a hand held out towards her father.  
"Stop! Don't you dare, dad."

"Or what?" he cocked his head sideways with a scowl before glaring, "you choose **him** over **me**!"

The Master almost leapt on them, stunning Loki into silence. For once she wasn't sure what to do. For once she wasn't sure how to react, and nor did she know how the Master would act. She wondered if there was any of her father left behind.

"Loki!" the Doctor scrabbled to his feet, grabbing her and pulling her back as if he too was thinking those thoughts, "just let us help you, Master!"  
"Just listen! Can't you hear them yet? The incessant drums!"

Another bolt of electricity blinded them, barely missing them but he had already darted past and onto a small dirt hill, arms out either side just as a light suddenly shone down on him. The Doctor and Loki looked up shocked to see several helicopters hovering above them, men in dark uniform sliding down on ropes to join them at ground level.

"No!" the Doctor yelled, racing towards the Master just as several of the soldiers grabbed him however another appeared from behind and smacked the unsuspecting Time Lord in the back of his head.

"Doctor!" Loki barely even took a step before someone grabbed her also, a damp cloth fastening around her face.

She didn't need to smell the chloroform to know what it was as her vision began to fade. Her darkening vision met the Doctor's, panic resonating between their minds as he tried to get up and reach her but she was already being pulled onto a helicopter as everything went black.

When the Doctor finally felt the ability to stand up return, he stumbled to his feet and noticed he must have blacked out for a while. After all it had been night when he last remembered and now it was morning….morning, and Loki was nowhere in sight.

"Loki?" he yelled out as if expecting her to answer.

But there was no answer and slowly panic he hadn't felt in a long time settled in. Whoever had taken the Master had taken Loki too. Running his hands over his head and through his hair roughly, he spun around with wide eyes. How could he have let this happen? He should have stayed with Loki rather than trying to stop them taking the Master. He should have told her to wait for him with Wilfred. There were so many things he suddenly thought of that he should have done, could have done, but he hadn't. And now it wasn't just about getting to the Master, it was about getting his wife back.

* * *

It felt like someone had smacked her around a few times, and after having felt that a few times, Loki knew the feeling well. Groaning, she blinked heavily several times as she stirred from her chemical induced sleep only to look around her in shock. Where the hell was she? She could tell just from the posh, high ceiling room and highly polished wooden surfaces, she was somewhere that belonged to rich and most likely, powerful people. Who had they pissed off this time? That's when she remembered she hadn't been the only one to be kidnapped without reason.

"Wondered when you'd remember that," a voice snickered from her side.

Looking to her right it was to find her ragged looking father sat in the chair beside her. Well, she said 'sat' but he was practically bound in the seat by a straightjacket. Well at least someone knew they had kidnapped a dangerous lunatic. The Master pouted.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I'd rather be happy or throw you into the nearest black hole," she replied back stiffly with a glare.

He looked somewhat taken aback by her sudden cold tone and surprising words, "that's not what you were saying when you jumped in front of me back on the Valiant. Brilliant plan by the way," he laughed madly until she managed to kick him in the shin, "ow!"

"Yes well back then I was still getting over the Time War and all that had happened. Everything's changed since back then, I'm different."

He eyed her silently for a moment but she didn't like the grin that slowly fell onto his face, "Oh yes you are."

Before she could ask what he meant the doors in front of them opened. In strode several men dressed in the same black uniform, helmets and dark visors obscuring their faces. The Master was wheeled from the room on his chair while Loki was pushed into action, made to walk herself. If it wasn't for the serious situation she would have joked that she felt left out. Instead, she kept silent and continued to take in her surroundings. There were still in London just further out of the main city centre considering the surrounding forestry. Pushed into another high ceiling room, it looked more like a hall but her eyes instantly fixed on the large piece of alien technology to the back wall, computers and machinery lining the walls and the centre that were hooked up to it. Loki was beginning to feel sick with worry. Just what was that bit of alien tech? And just why was she and the Master there?

"Welcome Harold Saxon, or is it the Master?" a new voice drew their attention, a tall black man that looked vaguely familiar to Loki, but his almost pompous voice immediately put her off him, "and of course your daughter, Loki? What a strange name."

Biting back a childish response, Loki settled to glare at him getting the desired effect as he shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"Yes well, I bet you both wonder I have brought you here. You see that beautiful piece of machinery over there, I want you both to fix it so that my beautiful daughter may remain young forever," he smiled lopsidedly, an arm round his daughter who smiled almost seductively at the Master…Loki was going to be sick, "my Christmas present to her."

"Charming, but there's no way in Hell I'm helping you," she retorted and for a moment she thought the Master would also turn him down, after all there was nothing in it for him.

And yet as he was released from his restraints and given a huge meal to which he devoured in seconds, he suddenly eyed up the machine with a grin she didn't like, sniffing the air.

"I better get to work then!"

"You can't honestly be doing this!" she almost yelled at him as a soldier grabbed her and held her steady before her eyes narrowed, "what are you planning?"  
There was no way he would agree without something in it for him…there had to be something else going on. Her father merely grinned back at her sickly.

"Oh don't worry my little Loki, I'll let you take the back seat on this."

She really wished the Doctor was there.


	43. One Song Ends but the Story Never Ends

**Well here we are, at the end of Time Leap. Have no fear, there will be a sequel that I shall be writing within the next few days hopefully but I would like to hear from all of you on this last chapter! So please review, they really help me write and upload quicker. I'll post something up on here about the sequel within a day or two just to let you know, and I hope you will all continue on with the story! I hope you all enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Loki**

* * *

Time Leap

Chapter Forty Three

Furious typing was all that could be heard in the room for several long minutes. Half an hour must have passed, maybe even longer, but the Master had not stopped typing at the computer, decoding the alien language to activate whatever piece of machinery it was. And all the while Loki continued to glare at him. She figured the machine had to be some sort of medical bay otherwise they wouldn't be able to supposedly make someone immortal. If so, then why was the Master suddenly interested in it? For whatever reason, it couldn't be good. She had already tried to intervene but had been pushed back into her chair roughly. Now she had two _pleasant_ guards either side of her in case she tried anything else. For some reason she couldn't contact the Doctor, she wondered if it had anything to do with the machine, but it was making her anxious. She didn't like relying on him to come and save her but at the minute it seemed like all she could do was sit there.

Or maybe not.

"Hey," she looked up at her guards, "I'm hungry."  
They seemed to share a look before obviously searching for orders from Joshua Naismith who was behind everything. It hadn't taken her long to remember where she had seen him before, recalling his face on the front of books in a shop window she had passed yesterday. He nodded lightly with a wave of his hand. As her two guards left to obey she saw her opening. With her cuffed hands in front if her Loki leapt forwards for the computer, almost sending her surprised father flying from his seat as she hastily began typing into the computer. Anything to halt his progress, anything to find out what he was planning. She didn't get longer than five seconds before the butt of a gun smacked her in the back of her head before being followed with a blow to her gut. With the wind knocked out of her, she crumpled, gasping for breath before she was pulled to her feet before being dropped unceremoniously onto her chair from before. The Master righted himself on his own chair but she couldn't help but notice a glimmer of something in his eyes.

"I told you, just sit there and be a good little girl," before he looked at the computer screen and laughed, "Oh there she is! Five seconds and you've put me back half an hour, you're really my daughter."

Loki narrowed her eyes but said nothing, still trying to catch her breath as she gasped, doubled over in pain still. She'd bought the Doctor another half hour but she wondered if it would be enough.

* * *

It had taken the Doctor several minutes to calm himself down that morning, knowing that panicking and getting ahead of himself would do no good. Instead he had taken a few deep breaths and had gone to find Wilfred, hoping the elderly man would know just who had their own private army nowadays in London. As to be expected it wasn't hard to find him, Wilfred just about to enter his home when he cornered him.

"Oh Doctor! Where's Loki?" he asked curiously.

Explaining what had happened, the elderly man looked as equally worried as him, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't you worry Doctor, you'll get her back."  
He smiled slightly, grateful for his words but there was still the feeling in the back of his mind that things were going to turn bad. That's when he spotted the book on the table behind Wilfred, eyeing it up before glancing through it. Something clicked into place and he almost ran from the house, knowing his destination…only to meet up with Donna's mother.

"You!"  
"Hello to you too!" he grinned before darting past her quickly, "I've got somewhere to go."  
"You're not leaving me with her!" Wilfred grinned, following after the Time Lord.

"Fair enough," the Doctor dashed inside, the two followed by the woman's annoyed shouts before the TARDIS vanished, "don't you worry Loki, I'm coming."

* * *

Still wincing, Loki sighed as she leant back in the chair. What was taking the Doctor so long? It wouldn't be long before her father finished fixing the machine and then god knows what would happen. Finally she sensed him, her hearts fluttering in relief as she sensed the Doctor's appearance close by. No doubt her father had felt it too as he hurried in his typing before sitting back with a victorious grin, hands behind his head as the machine whirred into life. Loki watched with wide eyes as electricity sparked off between its frames creating what almost looked like a cloak of energy. It was powerful and from what she could judge it was made for transmitting something, but what? Something to do with the biological makeup of living beings?

"Stop!" the Doctor yelled as he raced in, Wilfred at his side to the Time Lady's shock, stunning everyone in the room, "don't let him near it!"

The Master merely grinned widely, "as if they could!" before tearing free of his restraints and leaping into the machine and beyond the wavering veil, turning to look at them with his arms open wide, "now is the time for the end of humanity…and the beginning of the Master race!"

Loki barely felt the Doctor grabbing her and pulling her away from the sparking machine, too horrified at her father as his meaning sunk in. He was going to transmit a genetic template across the entire planet. The genetic template of a Time Lord and there was no doubt in their minds who his template would override. Spinning around, Loki stared with wide eyes as the humans around the room began to hold their heads as if in pain, some muttering about seeing a face until Wilfred looked at them fearfully.

"It's him! It's his face I can see!"

The Doctor was in action, pushing the elderly man into the nearby radiation blocking chambers to stop the transformation that was beginning to take place. Everyone's heads began shaking, spinning violently as if trying to rid themselves of their worst nightmare, flickering from themselves to a familiar blonde, ragged man.

"Stop this dad!" she yelled at the Master who merely tutted back at her.

"Aw I thought you'd be happy Loki! After all, there will be plenty of me to go around now!"

And then it was over. All around them was the laughing face of the Master in the garments of those, whose places, he had taken. Rounds of applause went up throughout the room, across the country, ringing out around the world as the Master held his hands up to the skies.

"Isn't that just brilliant? The human race was always your favourite, Doctor. But now, there is no human race. There is only... the Master race!"

"Donna!" Wilfred's worried voice caught her attention, he was on the phone but his eyes turned to the two, "what's going on? She-She just hung up."  
"She's okay Wilfred," the Doctor replied calmly.

Loki frowned but glimpsing into his mind she felt herself relax slightly, of course the Doctor wouldn't leave her unprotected. Instead his hand found hers and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he whispered.

"I'll kick your ass later," was her reply, "any ideas?"

"A few."

"Now, now you two lovebirds," the Master strutted towards them just as several of the guards with the Master's face grabbed them, pulling the two apart, "can't have you two scheming together now can I? Tie him up boys!" he grinned as did his other copies before he turned to Loki, "now we're going to have some words Loki, daddy to daughter."

That sounded anything but promising.

It was odd really, finding herself in a large office like room with her father, when there were millions of versions of her father just outside the door. Loki stood warily beside the high windows, glimpsing outside at London city in the distance. It was surreal to say the least how calm everything appeared despite the chaos the world was actually in. For a moment she wondered about those humans she had met with, wondering if they too had changed. Shuddering at the thought, she turned her narrowed eyes angrily to her father who lounged at the overly large desk, feet crossed on the wooden surface and a victorious grin on his face.

"So? What do you think? Brilliant or what?"

"You really expect an answer?" Loki shot back with a biting tone, "what have the humans every done to you to make you hate them so much?"

He arched an eyebrow before scoffing, "oh I don't know, because they exist?" before he leapt onto his feet, anger flashing through his eyes as he stepped closer to her and once again Loki felt a flash of fear, "you don't understand. How can you not understand? You can hear it too! I know you can, but you still side with the Doctor! You two and your loves for these pathetic little apes!" he tapped his head but ended up slapping himself furiously, "we're different! You're different! You should be with me, not with him!"

He paused, noticing the fear in her eyes that froze him for a moment, blinked almost stupidly. Slowly he backed away before spinning around, pacing across the floor furiously.

"You will stay here," he headed for the door, attempting to straighten out his ragged hooded jacket.

"The hell I am!" Loki made to follow but froze again as his tone darkened.

"You will do as I say Loki!"

Feeling every part the scolded child, she stood there as he left, slamming the door behind him, dimly hearing him order two of his clones to guard the door. He was probably going to interrogate the Doctor but for once Loki did as she was told, almost collapsing into the corner of the office, staring at the door with wide eyes. Why had this happened? Why could she do nothing? She felt so useless! Pulling out the phone in her pocket, Loki almost laughed, who would she call? Throwing it angrily across the room, it smashed against the wall but she didn't care as the incessant drumming in her mind returned with vengeance.

* * *

"Tell me, where's your Tardis?" the Master questioned, pacing in front of the Time Lord currently tied to the same slab that he, himself had been prisoner on before.

"You could be so wonderful," the Doctor remarked without answering his question but it did little to rile the blonde Gallifreyan who merely smirked.

"Where is it?"

"You're a genius. You're stone cold brilliant, you are, I swear, you really are. But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars; you, me and Loki. It would be my honour. Because you don't need to own the universe, just see it. Have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough. Loki misses you, misses having her father."

"Would it stop then? The noise in my head," he questioned with narrowed eyes, barely a hint of pleading in his voice at the idea, as entertaining as the prospect was.

"I can help. Loki can help, she's a smart one, she knows what it is."

The Master almost looked forlorn, staring into the distance, "I don't know what I'd be without that noise…"

"I wonder what I'd be without you."

"Yeah…"

There was a pause, the two Gallifreyan men looking each other in the eyes like equals despite the clearly unequal situation. For a moment the Doctor wondered, almost foolishly so, if he was considering what he offered the man. In the back of his mind he could feel Loki's pain, worry, anger and fear and it was tearing him apart that he wasn't at her side, but as he glanced to his right, a flash of relief hit him. And then the Master snapped back to reality.

"Now why would I do that?" he chuckled before he grabbed his head with a laugh, "oh why didn't I think of it sooner? Six billion me's out there with the same noise going through their head, and oh look what I've got! Transmitting equipment!" the Doctor's eyes widened in realisation, "I can find the source of the drum beats!"

The Doctor chuckled, "six billion eyes and you still can't see the obvious, can you?" The Master frowned, looking back at him amusedly.

"What?"

"That guard is one inch too tall."

Almost immediately said guard knocked the Master out with the back of his gun before tossing off his helmet revealing the taller of the Vinvocci, Addams. He was swiftly joined by Wilfred and the other green skinned, cactus like woman as they tore out of the room, wheeling the Doctor along on their way despite his yells to be released.

"Worst. Rescue. Ever," he ground out between his teeth, "take a left! We need to get Loki!"

However turning left led them straight towards several Master-guards. Spinning round, they raced off before they could be shot off despite the Doctor's yells.

"No! Go back! Loki!"

Inside the office Loki heard the Doctor's yell and jolted up onto her feet. Racing to the door, she pulled violently but the doors had been locked. Kicking the wooden doors angrily, she stopped when she realised how stupid she had really been. Looking down she hurriedly pressed the buttons of her vortex manipulator. It was a good thing the Master hadn't thought to take it from her. A small map appeared showing the Doctor's movement and she only hoped that she could pinpoint his location perfectly. And then it vanished…along with her hope.

"No…no!" she slammed her hand against the vortex manipulator as if it would help, but of course it didn't.

The little blip that had been the Doctor had vanished and it could only mean one thing. He wasn't on Earth anymore.

"He…he wouldn't leave me…" she stuttered out in an effort to reassure herself with the growing panic, "the Doctor…Theta, wouldn't leave me…"  
She tried their mental bond but it was faint due to their distance. It hurt as she tried to strengthen the bond, trying to call out to him until she fell back against the wall wearily. It was no use, she couldn't reach him. The only small comfort was that she could feel the TARDIS's presence still. Curling up, Loki buried her head in her arms feeling suddenly very alone.

Several hundred thousand miles from Earth's ground level, the Doctor stared down at the Earth silently. The spaceship around him was just as silent, nothing lighting it but the reflection of light from the Earth, all thanks to him of course. He had left Loki and it had felt like he had left part of him behind. It had been so long since the last time they had had this much distance between them, the silence in his mind and lack of presence was foreign to him. And the old Time Lord looked down at the Earth as if he was trying to find his missing Time Lady amongst its vast planes of land. Beside him sat Wilfred, the elderly man understanding where his thoughts lay, but it didn't stop him from trying to save the Doctor's life. The old revolver held tightly in his wrinkled hand. No one ever wanted to die but in the end there always has to be a sacrifice.

* * *

The entire planet Earth was a whir of activity. Everyone searching the planet, the skies and the stars above them for any sign of the Doctor's whereabouts. The Master had even resorted to questioning Loki but gave up at the hollow look she gave him. No, instead he fixed his attentions on the transmitting beacon when they suddenly registered something falling from the skies. Something smaller than a spaceship, something a lot smaller than a person, but so much more important than anyone on that planet.

"A white point star," the Master intoned in amazement, holding up the large diamond, "an impossible thing from an impossible place. It's a sign!" he yelled excitedly before issuing more orders.

Loki, who had been stood nearby once again accompanied by guards, looked at it in shock.

"No…you can't dad! You don't know what it was like!" she struggled against their holds with renewed vigour, "you can't bring the Time Lords back!"

"Watch me!" he yelled, placing the diamond into the small transmitter he had put together before strengthening the signal.

The white haired woman winced in pain as the beats intensified but the gateway was coming to life again but with a difference. Acting as a receiver rather than a transmitter. The Time Lords were returning. There was no way the Master could know just what he was bringing back. He hadn't been there for the most part of the Time War, but she knew, she had seen the horrors of the end of the Time War. And like with all things, war had tainted and changed their people.

She could only watch with wide, horrified eyes as the shapes of people began to make their way through the portal. Only a small group dressed in traditional Gallifreyan garb, but it didn't take much of a guess as to who was leading them through time and space. Through the time lock itself. The elderly Time Lord President stood at the forefront, his gauntlet stretched out towards them as they steadily became sharper images. A smash from above drew her attention before being followed by a swift crash into the ground not a meter away from her.

"Doctor!" she yelled, her hearts pounding painfully in her chest as she pulled away from her guards and skidded on her knees to his side.

He winced in pain, cuts marking his face and clothes from the shattered glass and the fall, it wouldn't surprise her if he had broken several bones including his ribs, but his dark eyes looked up at her through the pain and brightened a fraction.

'_I'm here now…_' his calming voice in her mind eased her worry only a fraction, but she couldn't help but smile slightly, her handcuffed hands stroking his scratched and bruised face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him," she admitted quietly as she helped him to his feet, their eyes darting towards the appearing Time Lords.

"No…somehow I knew this would happen anyway," the Doctor winced before raising an old revolver at the President of Time Lords, much to Loki and the Master's shock.

"Ah, so the traitorous Doctor is also here," Rassilon lowered his hand with narrowed eyes but a victorious smirk on his weathered face, "how appropriate that we should all meet here at the beginning of the end of time."

The Master looked confused, obviously wondering why he wasn't being treated like a saviour by the Time Lords, his daughter decided to fill him in.

"You didn't see what happened, dad. The Time Lords changed with the War, the Time War changed everything, even Gallifrey. It was like living in Hell. But Rassilon had the idea to transcend time and the war," she almost spat the next part out at the President, "by ending time itself."

"Your point?" the Master scoffed but it was undeniable that he looked thoughtful, eyeing up the President, "I'm the one who did the impossible! I've brought back the Time Lords!"  
"And soon all of Gallifrey," Rassilon added, "You have indeed done well, we have no more need of you, abomination."

That stopped her father in his tracks. The Doctor continued to point his gun at the President.

"Of course, don't you see, Master? They used you, they implanted the rhythm into your head as a boy just so that one day they could find a way to escape! But where did Loki fit into all this?" he suddenly asked the Time Lord in front of them.

Said Time Lady narrowed her eyes, glancing past the President and frowning at the elderly woman behind him, her face buried in her hands as a sign of shame…but she looked familiar. Rassilon looked around the room disgustedly at the Master's clones, waving his gauntlet across the room, the energy and power of time and space itself reverting what the Master had done. The humans returned to normal, looking around at the new appearances in utter confusion.

"The Alchemist was merely an extra should the Master have failed," Rassilon answered, looking down at the white haired woman as if she was a blemish in his site, "although I hadn't foreseen her sudden change of heart."

Loki stiffened, looking down at the floor as the Doctor looked sideways at her curiously, all of them wondering just what he had meant. A short bark of laughter drew the Doctor's attention back to Rassilon.

"What? Has she not told you? During the last days of the Time War she became very useful to the Council. The Trickster of the shadows, tearing down the armies of Daleks, in your place I might add."

"Is this true Loki?" the Doctor stared wide eyed at the woman he thought he knew so well, only to find that she refused to look him in the eyes, refusing to even allow him in her mind.

"I told you…I was in a bad shape after…and during the War…" she replied quietly.

"But she too is past her usefulness. The link between father and daughter helped greatly but the three of you will not be part of **our** ascension," Rassilon's eyes narrowed as the Doctor pulled back the hammer of the revolver determinedly, "are you really going to shoot me Doctor? After all wasn't it the Master who brought us back here?"

The thought had crossed his mind and he whipped around, turning the gun on the man he had once called friend. Loki's eyes widened, her eyes darting from the ground to the Doctor. He couldn't! True her father had done terrible things but in the end he had merely been used! And if that was true shouldn't he be pointing the gun at her too? The Master looked back at him with wide eyes before chuckling dryly.

"I see, so that's how it is."

The Doctor frowned before whipping around to point the gun again at Rassilon, indecision clear in his mind and in his eyes. What was he going to do? What could **she** do? Spotting the white point star, she raised her cuffed hands and grabbed the Doctor's as he held the gun. He glanced sideways at her shocked as the President narrowed his eyes.

"Trust me," she muttered, still refusing to meet his gaze.

He didn't answer and it hurt more than anything he could have said. But he didn't resist as she turned his hands back towards the Master. Her father stared at her shocked before slowly his shoulders slumped and a defeated look fell onto his face. It was almost like he expected it.

"Move dad!" she yelled at him just as the Doctor got the hint, his eyes fixing on the diamond just as her father leapt aside.

A single shot was all that was needed, and judging by the indignant yell from Rassilon behind them, it was enough to revert the return of the Time Lords and Gallifrey. However the President was not content to allow their defeat to pass without some sort of revenge.

"If we must fall then so shall you both!" he pointed his gauntlet at them however the bolt of electricity that flew from his fingertips did not reach them.

The Master leapt between them, taking the hit but it did little to hurt him as he caught it between his hands. For a moment he flickered between his skeletal form again before growling and throwing the electricity back, sending several of the gathered Time Lords stumbling back through the portal.

"You used me!" he yelled at Rassilon with a manic smirk on his face, shooting his own electricity at the Time Lord who barely protected himself in time with the power of his gauntlet.

But her father didn't stop there as he pushed them back, moving closer to them with every strike.

"Dad!" Loki yelled as she understood what he was doing but the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from running after the Master.

"But you know what?" the Master laughed bitterly, "what really pissed me off was that you used **my** daughter!"

He drove them back and into the portal, vanishing in a burst of light as the machine finally exploded in a shower of sparks that shook the building. The entire Earth seem to be shaking and people ran, trying to escape while the two Time Lords stood frozen in the centre of the room. Once again they were the last of the Time Lords.

And then it was over. They barley recognised the sound of alarms beeping behind them or that they were suddenly alone. Loki practically crumpled to her knees, the Doctor following suit and the pair sitting on the cold floor. Despite what had just happened, the Doctor laughed lightly.

"I did it…It's over…and we're still alive!"

Loki followed with the light laughter, disbelieving. They were indeed still alive despite everything. But there was a hollow feeling in her chest and not just because of what Rassilon had said. Once again she had lost her father but this time there really could be no way for him to come back. Not when he had returned to the time locked Gallifrey and its imminent destruction. The handcuffs around her wrists clicked open, not even paying attention to the fact the Doctor had used his sonic screwdriver on them, but her eyes were drawn to a small ring to her left. Picking it up gently, she smiled softly at the emerald green ring with Gallifreyan symbols across its round surface. Her father's ring. Pocketing it safely, she finally looked at the Doctor as his dark eyes met hers. There was going to be a lot of explaining but as she opened her mouth they heard it.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Slowly, the pair looked around to the two radiation cubicles, Wilfred tapping against the glass with a small smile on his face, unaware of the effect his knocking had on the two.

"_He will knock four times…"_

When had he even got himself inside the chamber? Loki couldn't remember for the life of her, her attentions had been elsewhere during the chaos, but it didn't take much of a guess. He had obviously trapped himself inside by releasing the man that had been stuck in the opposite chamber…the only problem was that the other radiation chamber would be flooded with radiation should they attempt to release him. It was suicide even for a Time Lord.

"I'm sorry. Look, just leave me," Wilfred smiled sadly at the pair, "you two did it. You saved the world again."

The Doctor smiled oddly, "Okay, right then, I will," before he took on a bitter tone, "'Cause you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go in there and get stuck, oh yes. 'Cause that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this, waiting for me, all this time."

"No, really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Doctor. I've had my time."

"Well, exactly, look at you, not remotely important. But me... I could do so much more," Loki looked at him shocked even though she could understand, she hadn't expected his anger at their friend, "So much more!"

Loki tried to grasp his hand in an effort to give him some comfort but to her shock he staggered to his feet and away from her, angrily sweeping a desk clear of its possessions, "But this is what I get. My reward. But it's not fair!" he looked sorrowfully at Wilfred before at Loki and then himself, "Ohhh... I've lived too long."

"No. No, no, please, please don't. No, don't, don't, please don't... please!" Wilfred begged, tears shining in his eyes as he battered against the glass door.

Loki was on her feet, grabbing his arm to stop him, her own eyes shining with tears she tried so hard to hold back.  
"I'm not letting you go in there…I'll do it."

His eyes widened a fraction, staring at her as she let go of his arm and strode towards the cubicle with all intent of releasing Wilfred. With all intent of dying in his place. She was going to die instead of him. The Doctor was horrified at the sudden sense of relief in his hearts and he knew, then, that it had to be so. He dashed past Loki, darting into the cubicle and the door locking before Loki could open it, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

"No…No, Doctor you can't!"

The Doctor smiled slightly at her, his hand hovering over the button to release Wilfred, "better be quick...three...two...one."

Loki didn't pay any attention to the flashing red lights inside the cubicle, nor the fact that Wilfred and slipped out of the door, her eyes were fixed on the Doctor as he looked back at her. The effect was instantaneous. She could feel the pain as if it was her own, seeing it etched onto his face and in his eyes as he crumpled to the floor. Loki hammered against the Door, crying his name as tears fell down her cheeks. He lay curled up on the floor, holding himself in his arms when the power suddenly died. All was silent as he slowly uncurled, pushing open the door as he pulled himself to his feet sluggishly, looking like his every movement required great strength.

"Now it opens…" he joked lightly before staggering back against the closed door as Loki wrapped her arms around him.

"You idiot! You goddamn idiot!" she noticed the burns and cuts on his face beginning to heal.

His regeneration cycle was beginning. He smiled sadly down at her before at Wilfred who looked in a similar state to Loki, tears marring his wrinkled face.

"Oh Doctor…"  
"Come on Wilfred, let's get you home."

Dropping Wilfred back with his daughter, they paused only long enough to see Donna, their old friend saying hello to them but without any hint of recognition. That was how it was meant to be. Loki led him back to the TARDIS, reading his mind with ease. He wanted to say goodbye to everyone. Sure for a Time Lord, regeneration was hardly a rare occurrence, but it was still like dying. It still felt like you had died and then returned as someone else. The Doctor held her hand tightly the entire time as they visited their old companions. Stopping a Sontaran from shooting Martha and Mickey, the pair now married, and as they looked up at them they could tell something was very wrong. Of course he had to see Sarah-Jane, saving her son from being run over before waving silently to the elderly woman. And then there was Jack, finding the ex-time agent in an alien bar. He received their note about the man at his side, looking at them with a small frown before saluting them. It was the one thing they all had in common however, they all knew something was very wrong.

Lastly they visited Donna again on her wedding day. She looked happy, walking beside her husband Shawn, looking beautiful in her white wedding dress. Nothing had changed with her as she bossed around her family for the wedding photos. Loki handed Wilfred a winning lottery ticket, his eyes widening in surprise before smiling at them.

"So you are alright?"

"It's only been a few minutes since we last saw you," she answered quietly.

Once again a look of understanding fell across his face and he gasped quietly, his wise eyes shining but refusing to weep again. Loki nodded with a small smile before turning and heading back into the TARDIS with the Doctor who paused, looking back at them before they vanished once again.

Inside the TARDIS, she knew there was one last person he would want to see but as she made to direct the TARDIS, she felt his hands stop her. Looking back at him finally, there was no chance to speak as he pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry Loki…I'm so sorry."

"You've done nothing wrong, Theta," she gripped his jacket tightly, "I just don't want you to go."

He sighed heavily, burying his face into her hair, "it's already started, I'm not far off regenerating…and you can't be here."

Stiffening, she leant back and looked up at him confused. She knew that the fact he had absorbed all that radiation, it would probably not help how violent his regeneration could be. But it wasn't something that she couldn't handle. And even though he would change, she knew she would still love him with both her hearts.

"Theta, you're not stopping me from staying by your side!"

He smiled slightly at that but shook his head with a wince, "I could hurt you if you stay here…I won't risk that…I'm just asking you to wait. Will you wait for me?"

Loki fixed him with a long, hard look, "do you promise to come back? Promise me you will."

The Doctor pressed his lips against hers almost pleadingly, begging her to just do as he asked. She sighed against his lips but returned the kiss, curling her arms around his neck to bring them closer. He flipped a switch behind her sending the TARDIS flying through space and time but they didn't shift, still entwined in each other's arms as they kissed almost desperately. Neither wanted to let go but once the TARDIS ground to a halt they knew they had to. The Doctor kissed her softly one last time before lightly pulling her from the TARDIS and out onto the snowy streets of London city. She gathered it was around 2012 which made little sense when she knew he would wish to see Rose. See Rose before she left on her mad adventures with the Doctor. Loki turned on the spot to gather where she was before turning back to the Doctor; so this would be where she was to wait?

"Wait for me," he smiled forlornly at her, still stood in the doorway of the TARDIS as a flash of fear hit her again.

"Theta…promise me…" she almost pleaded with him, he had yet to promise to definitely return but he was already drawing back into the TARDIS, "promise me!"

"Loki," he sighed, his dark eyes looking pained as he stared straight into her soul, "back there in the mansion when Wilfred was locked in that radiation chamber…and you were going to sacrifice yourself instead of me…I thought about it. I actually thought about it," he laughed bitterly, "I actually felt relieved that I wasn't going to die…that's why I'm sorry Loki. I was willing to sacrifice you just to save my own life...and that should never happen. Never. I am so…so, very sorry."

Despite what he had said she took a step towards him, tears stinging at her cheeks as a cold wind whipped around them.

"Doctor, promise me you're coming back. Promise me, Theta!"

But he had closed the doors of the TARDIS with one last look, the look of a broken man, and no matter how much she banged her fists against its doors, it did nothing as the familiar whirring echoed through the night sky.

"Theta!" she yelled but the TARDIS was gone and she was alone.

Alone on Earth at Christmas. Falling to her knees, Loki stared up at the sky, her hearts tearing themselves apart.

"He'll come back…he has to…" she tried to reassure herself but it did nothing to help the sudden sense of loneliness.

Loki, the Alchemist, the last Time Lady…alone, crying silently to herself in the snow. She swore she heard the Doctor's last words whispered on the breeze.

I'm sorry.

Somewhere in the past, the Doctor stared at the TARDIS console after dragging himself back from visiting Rose, a tear slipping down his cheek silently as the Ood's beautiful song gave him strength.

"I don't want to go."

An explosion of golden light lit up the inside of the TARDIS like the sun, fires erupting all around as the insides began to spark, flying through the vortex on fire.

This song is ending. But the story never ends.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you all enjoyed this fanfiction and will carry on reading the sequel once it is posted! Much love to you all for reading.  
**


	44. Sequel update!

**Time Leap Sequel Update**

Hey! The first chapter of the sequel is now up if you haven't already found it. I'm glad to have received lots of wonderful reviews, and hence why this has continued with a sequel. I originally had the idea to end it with the 'End of Time' episodes, but since I've grown to love the 11th Doctor and some of the amazing episodes in the new series, I'm glad that you all wanted me to continue!

The sequel is called 'From Leaps to Greater Bounds', you can find it from my profile if you haven't already found it.

Thanks for having put up with my delaying and procrastinating hehehehe, and I hope you will all continue reading onto the sequel, and enjoy it also! I've got lots of ideas but for the most part, as some of you have guessed, the first few chapters will mostly be Loki-centred but don't worry, the Doctor does appear in chapters so you get to see what he's up to. Since I do still have University there will obviously be some gaps in time between updates, and I'm hoping before I get too far with the storyline, the new series will be out! (so looking forward to it, and I can't wait to find out who the new companion will be!) ALSO I do intend to bring some more Sherlock into the first chapters but as I'm not wanting to make this a complete Doctor Who/Sherlock crossover, there won't be many more than 2 chapters I think, I hope that's not a problem. Who knows, I might post a Sherlock fanfiction in the future! (but doubt it will be a crossover).

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and readers who have been along with this for a long time! I still can't believe how long this fanfiction has been going for *chuckles nervously* I hope you read and enjoy the sequel!

Lady Nightlord~~~


End file.
